This Time Imperfect
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss. Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary: **Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer: **we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's point of view.

It is so strange how life can change in a blink of an eye. One day everything is just how you want it and you wish for it to stay like that forever and the next thing you know you are in a whirlpool of life. I gazed down the aisle of the plane; we would be descending soon, descending to our new home. A home that we had not been to since we were little, a home I could barely remember. If you asked me a week ago how my life was, I'd say I wouldn't want a thing to change. Who would have known that in that entire week everything would change forever. Change in irreversible ways. It was like my entire world had been picked up, flipped upside down and shaken. One week. That's all it took for my life to come crumbling down around me leaving me with no clue as to how to put the pieces back together.

The worst part of it: I was not alone. I was not the only one going through this. I guess, in a way, that helped. She was still there, at least partially. She'd yet to speak a single word to me, or anyone else, since that day. Shock. That's what the doctors called it. "She's protecting her mind," they said, repeatedly. I wished she'd say something though, but I wouldn't push her, I knew that was the last thing she needed. I reached over and took her hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze to let her know I was here and that I was never going anywhere. She turned to look at me and I saw the pain she felt, in her eyes and written all over her face. As much as I was hurting too, I knew right then and there that I needed to be strong for her. She needed me now more than she ever had in the past and I couldn't deny her that.

"We're going to be there soon, I think, I can feel us descending," I said with a reassuring smile, yet I knew I had no reason to smile. And I knew that she knew it too. She returned her eyes to the floor - the same spot she'd been staring at since we boarded the plane - with no sign that she'd either heard, or understood, what I'd said. I sighed softly and let my gaze wander around the cabin and I couldn't help but stop on this particular group. Two teenagers around the same age as us with their parents, most likely on a family vacation. My heart broke a little more at the sight of it. I'd - we'd - never have that again. I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes and quickly turned to look out the window. I managed to fight the tears back successfully, but I knew that I couldn't hold them back for long. I brought my free hand up to wipe any evidence away before she could notice, not that she would say something.

"_We will be arriving at the Sea-Tac airport in Seattle, Washington in a few moments. Please make sure you return to your seats and the captain has put seatbelt signs back on. Thank you for flying with us," _the flight attendants voice came over the loud speaker in the cabin of the plane.

Finally. The flight had been too long and far too quiet. I would almost rather have the awkwardness that was sure to prevail once we'd landed and met up with Charlie. I didn't know what it would be like, but it had been years since we'd even spoken to him (not that Bella would be doing much speaking anyway), let alone seen him. Unfortunately for us, he was the only family we had left and I wasn't old enough to take care of Bella on my own, even though I'd been doing it for years anyway. Truth be told, as far as I was concerned, she was all I had left. This move was just a temporary legality that I would fix as soon as I was 18. She didn't need someone else intruding on her life, not right now and certainly not like this. I wouldn't have been lying if I said that I was shocked that our own mother had left us in the care of our father in case something happened before either of us turned 18. They did not leave things on very good terms; actually I was amazed she let us see him those few times after we had left.

I guess, in a way, it made sense. He was family. The fact that we didn't know him meant nothing, at least as far as the state was concerned. We were minors in "need" of parental supervision. How they thought we'd be getting that from a man that hadn't even bothered to try and see us for years, I don't know. He didn't put up a fight at all; just let our mother take us. Awkward. Yeah, that was the understatement of a lifetime. I'm sure he didn't like this anymore than I did, and I'd make sure that he understood that. Since that moment a week ago, I'd vowed to myself that I'd take care of her. I didn't need help, least of all from him. He didn't know us and he surely didn't understand us, so there's no way he'd have any idea how to take care of us.

When the plane finally landed all I wanted to do was stretch my legs and get off, but I knew Bella was scared. As much as I didn't like this situation I was more worried about her than myself. I wasn't going to force her to speak, but I didn't know how Charlie was going to react to her silence, or the rest of the town of Forks, Washington. The place that was now our home, the place that would never be our home in our hearts.

As the rest of the passengers started filing off the plane, her grip on my hand tightened fractionally as she turned to look at me. Fear was the prominent emotion on her sallow, tear streaked face. I wanted to hug her, offer her some sort of comfort aside from holding her hand, but every time I'd tried, she'd tensed up and pulled away. So, I waited. She'd have to make the first move because I couldn't let myself be responsible for pushing her into anything she wasn't comfortable with yet. That broke my heart too. We'd always been close; the 2 musketeers. She was my sister and my best friend. But now, she was detached and withdrawn. The doctors said it would get better in time, but I was beginning to doubt even their professional opinions. All I knew was that this shattered and broken girl sitting next to me with a death grip on my hand wasn't her. I'd come to terms with that, but only because I knew that she was still in there somewhere.

When we finally stepped off of the plane and came out of the terminal I saw him. I had not seen him since I was little but I knew it was him, he looked exactly the same just a bit older. It also helped that he was dressed in a police uniform. For Charlie was the chief of police in the town of Forks. He stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets looking among the people who came out. I wondered if he even knew what we looked like anymore, or were we just going to be strangers among the crowd. I wasn't ready for that meeting just yet, so I walked over to the baggage claim area instead, with Bella trailing behind me as she gripped the hem of my shirt.

As the rest of the passengers gathered their luggage and started to disperse, I noticed Charlie coming toward the baggage claim. His gaze falling on his, perhaps he finally realized it was us. I looked away back to the baggage claim as I saw our bags coming; I reached over to get them. Yet just as I was doing so Charlie tapped Bella on the shoulder.

I felt her tense up behind me and quickly dropped my hold on the bag I was about to grab, and turned around, pulling her behind me. Her face was buried in my back and I could feel her shaking, both out of fear and because she'd started crying again. Charlie backed up a few steps when he saw the look on my face. I had no idea how I looked to him, but I'd imagine it was a look of pure fury. I know it was wrong of me and I know that I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it.

"DO NOT touch her again!" My voice was venomous, and he immediately backed off, mumbling something about waiting for us outside. I turned around and looked at her, "its okay Bells, I'm here.. I'm here.. I'll always be here" she didn't say anything and just looked back at the ground. I sighed softly and turned back and picked up our luggage. I motioned for her to follow me and we headed outside to where I figured Charlie would be waiting for us.

We made it outside without incident, and I began scanning the area to find Charlie again and spotted him a few cars down, leaning against his cruiser staring at the wall across from him. Since the trunk was already opened, I just walked over and placed our bags inside before opening the backdoor and helping Bella slide in before sliding in next to her. Even if I'd wanted to sit in the front, which I most certainly didn't, Bella wouldn't let me go. At least I had a justifiable excuse. I couldn't very well promise her I wasn't going anywhere and then force her to let me go only minutes later.

Charlie just seemed to nod his head and climb into the front seat of his cruiser and started to head to Forks. At first the car ride was silent, an awkward silence to be exact. About fifteen minutes in Charlie cleared his throat, "Was the flight alright?"

I rolled my eyes and stared at the window, keeping Bella's hand tight in mine, "it was fine"

"I got your rooms cleaned out. I bought you a black bed set Jasper I hope that's okay"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine.." I didn't even want to talk, I just wanted to get back to the house and fall asleep. But I highly doubted that Bella was going to let me leave her alone that soon, and I wouldn't do that to her anyway.

"Isabella, I got you a purple one. Do you like purple?"

I turned to look at Bella's face and she'd turned as white as a ghost as she squeezed my hand. A silent plea for me to answer for her, so I did. "She prefers Bella and purple is fine," I responded without looking away from her, "and please, don't talk to her right now. She just needs to be left alone."

Charlie looked a bit taken aback by my response, but remained quiet for most of the ride, only breaking the silence to ask if we'd eaten on the flight. "We could get some food before we go to the house, I didn't have time to go food shopping" he chuckled awkwardly, "I'm not very much of a cook. I tend to eat at the diner a lot"

Rolling my eyes once again, I quickly agreed and we made our way to the diner. This was just going to be great. He couldn't cook, and though I was a decent cook, Bella had done the majority of the cooking back home. His lack of culinary skills was just another thing to add to my ever growing list of reasons why he wouldn't make a good parent. As if I needed anymore reasons to add to that list.

Once we got there, we were seated at 'his' table as the waitress called it. She apparently remembered Bella and I from when we were little; of course I had no idea who she was. I didn't even have an idea who the man that was my father was. "I remember when you two were little.." she smiled brightly as she pulled out a pad and wrote down Charlie's order, apparently already knowing what it was, "What would you two like?"

I looked down at the menu and tried to decide what to eat, I had a feeling the food here probably wasn't that good, "I'll get a cheeseburger medium well and a side of fries. And a coke thank you."

"Okay," she smiled as she wrote it down, then looked at Bella. "What do you want sweetie?" Bella looked at me then back at the waitress. The woman just chuckled, "what is it sweetie? Cat got your tongue?"

I could already tell that it was going to be a long night as Bella's gaze fell back towards the table, tracing the worn pattern of it with her eyes. I sighed inwardly and ordered the same thing for her, not missing the look that passed between the waitress and Charlie. I had to keep myself in check before I exploded at him. I'd already done it once today in front of Bella and I couldn't let that happen again. Not that I wouldn't give him a piece of my mind, I just had to be careful to do it when she couldn't hear me. I knew that I didn't need this, not from him or anyone else, so I could only imagine how she felt. He was nothing more than an intrusion. Someone we didn't even know and didn't really care to get to know.

"So.. Uh" Charlie cleared his throat and crossed his hands in front of his face, "I'm really sorry about your mom and Frank?"

"Phil," I said through gritted teeth. Phil was more of a father than Charlie ever was and ever would be.

"Oh yes Phil.." he shifted awkwardly in his seat, "I'm really sorry about your loss"

I couldn't and wouldn't acknowledge that. I was seething inside and Bella, who'd finally stopped crying during the car ride, had started again. I wanted to throttle him, but instead, I pulled her closer to me so she could cry into my shirt. He cleared his throat again, preparing to say another completely asinine thing, but I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't, just don't. You're only making things worse for her."

I was actually glad when the food came; I got Bella to calm down a little bit and pushed her plate in front of her so she would eat. I knew she had to be starving; she'd had barely eaten anything in the past week. When I started to eat my own food, I saw her playing with her own, she picked up a fry and brought it to her lip and took a little bite out of it.

She mostly played with her food for the entire meal, but I did see her eating some of it. Not enough, in my opinion, but I just reminded myself over and over again that I couldn't, and wouldn't, push her. Thankfully, dinner finished rather quickly in spite of the hovering and oppressing silence, and we were soon on the road again. "On the way home," Charlie said. I just scoffed at that. Home was Phoenix, this was hell wrapped up in a picturesque packaging. I couldn't deny that it fit our moods; dark and cloudy, but I already missed the hot sunshine of Phoenix. The drive took all of 10 minutes, and I was more than grateful for that, and for the fact that in the short 10 minute drive, Bells had fallen asleep. Charlie tossed me the house keys after he'd gotten the trunk open so I could carry Bella inside. I waited inside the front door for him to show us to our rooms, or at least to her room. I wouldn't be leaving her side tonight anyway, so I didn't really care to know which room was mine. Regardless, it would never be mine. "Temporary legality," I repeated over and over again in my head. We'd be back home soon enough; we just had to survive this year.

When he finally showed me her room I laid her down on the bed and sat with her, it was a decent size room, thank god for that, and the bed was big enough for both of us. I knew she needed me by her side for a little while. Before Charlie left us he made a comment about how my room was next door between his and Bella's. I nodded and watched as he left the room, thankfully shutting the door behind him. I looked down at her sleeping figure and sighed. I started to gently rub her back, "it's going to be okay Bells, I promise!"

I must've fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, Bella was sobbing uncontrollably and fighting with her pillow. I could tell she was still asleep and tried desperately to wake her up. "Bells ..... Bella ...... wake up, it's okay. I'm right here, you're just dreaming." It took a good 5 minutes before she sat straight up in bed, her eyes locked on mine, tears still streaming down her face, her mouth open in a silent scream. I had to choke back my own tears as I took in her appearance before she locked her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest shaking from the sobs racking her body. I vaguely heard Charlie's door open down the hall and hoped that he wouldn't come in here to see what was wrong. I didn't have the energy or desire to deal with him right now.

I groaned softly when I heard him stop in front of the room; he stayed there for a few moments then turned and retreated back to his room. I sighed and gently touched Bella's back, not wanting to push her too hard. "Bella its okay, I'm here you know that. I'm your big brother I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I smiled softly at her. "I know you don't want to talk and I'm not going to ever push you too ever.. Do you want to go back to sleep or watch some television or anything? Squeeze me or something to let me know"

She squeezed me around my waist and eventually her sobs slowed, then stopped, as she fell back asleep. However, I couldn't get back to sleep, not after that. She didn't move from the position she'd been in, curled up in my lap with her arms around me, and even though I didn't mind, it was a little uncomfortable. Morning came slowly after that, and by the time the sky had lightened enough for me to wake Bells up so she could get ready for our first day of school here, I was absolutely exhausted. As was to be expected, it took me awhile to get her to wake up.

"Hey bells.." I gently shook her then took my hand away quickly, "you got to get up sis, we got to get ready for school." I was dreading school, and I knew she was too. I was a year older then her so we would probably have no classes' together. And the last thing I wanted was someone to upset her and I not be there to help.

Finally, after nearly 30 minutes, she woke up and rolled back onto the bed before sitting up and walking over to her suitcase. I let her get ready first so that I could rest for a little bit longer. It was going to be a long day - scratch that, it was going to be a long year - and I wasn't ready for it to start just yet. I leaned back down getting ready to close my eyes for a few more minutes when I realized that Bella wouldn't know where anything was in the house, so reluctantly, I pulled myself out of bed and stood by the door, waiting for her to get her things together for her shower. Once she was ready I walked to the bathroom with her and gave her a reassuring smile to let her know I'd be in her room waiting for her when she came back out. As soon as the door closed I sluggishly found my way back to the room and collapsed on the bed for a few minutes before pulling myself up and started to get myself ready. Before I knew it, I was done and Bella was walking back into her room, clutching her stuff to her chest. I got up and went over to her, "you think you're ready to go?" I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I had no idea how we were even getting to school. My guess was Charlie.

I began to walk out the door when she grabbed my hand again. One look at her told me that she most certainly wasn't ready for this, and I wished more than anything that she didn't have to go, that neither of us had to go. Instead of letting her go back to bed like I wanted to, I gently pulled her out the door and down the stairs. I contemplated eating breakfast, but didn't really want to hang around this house any longer, so pulling Bella behind me; I set off to look for Charlie. Instead, I found a note and a set of keys on the side table next to the front door.

"Jasper and Bella - The truck out front is yours. I'll be at work until late. Maybe we can talk later. - Charlie"

I scoffed at this, but at the same time I was relieved. I did not want Charlie to have to drive us in, and now he wouldn't need to. I lead Bella outside and shook my head with a chuckle when I saw the car. Could the thing be any older? Hopefully it wouldn't fall apart while we were driving. I knew that was the last thing we needed especially after…… I shook my head and looked at Bella, "Cool huh?" I smirked and lead her to her door. "Come on get in," she looked at me for a moment then climbed into her side of the truck. I walked around to the driver side and got in. Thankfully, the car started and I headed out of the driveway and toward the school. Good thing I had seen the school on the way to Charlie's otherwise I would've had no idea where the hell I was going.

It was a quaint small town school where everyone probably knew everyone and because they knew everyone, they knew everything. Everything that included why we were here. Great, just great. As if we needed to deal with the gossip and rumors that ruled small town life. It was a short drive, and thankfully (and surprisingly) the hunk of junk Charlie called a truck held up. It was loud and slow, but it was certainly better than being driven around by him in his cruiser. We pulled into the schools parking lot and I parked as close to the building as I could to avoid unnecessary walks through the ever present rain and helped Bella out of the truck. I could tell right off that she was uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at us and she clung to my arm like it was her lifeline. Which, quite frankly, it was. Sighing, I pulled her along to the front office and kept up a running monologue in my head of the things I'd like to say to everyone who couldn't stop staring.

The ladies in the front office weren't much better, and I had to bite my tongue, literally, to keep from snapping at them. As I'd assumed earlier this morning, we had no classes together and my heart dropped. I couldn't let her go off on her own and it's not like she would've let me. This was going to be a serious problem so I did the only thing that I could think of doing at that point. I called Charlie at work.

He was actually quite shocked that I even called him. I explained to him that Bella and I had not one class together and asked, no begged almost, for him to talk the school into at least giving us two or more classes. He agreed and I handed the phone over to one of the ladies. After a few moments she handed me the phone back and explained how they were able to fit me and Bella in gym together as well as Spanish. It wasn't great but it was better then nothing. Although I was glad they put me in her gym class because I knew that was the worst class for her. I thanked the ladies and lead Bella to her first period class: English. I gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand and a slight smile, "I will be right here when you get out okay?" she didn't say anything, just turned and walked into the class. I let out a sigh and looked at my own schedule; this was in fact going to be a very, very long year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: well here is the first chapter of our new story! We hope you guys like it. Please read & review and let us know what you think. The point of view will change from chapter to chapter! Next will be Bella. So stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's point of view.

I took a deep breath while standing just inside the classroom door. I couldn't do this, not without Jasper. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could vaguely comprehend that my breathing was becoming somewhat shallow. "Breathe, Bella," I mentally chastised myself. It wouldn't do any good to pass out before school had even started. Everyone was already shooting me looks like they thought I was some kind of freak. Not that I blamed though. Then again, who were they to judge, they don't know me or what I've been through. I walked up to the teacher and didn't say a thing. The woman lowered her glasses and nodded most likely realizing who I was.

"Take the empty seat in the back, dear." I didn't say anything, just turned on my heel and slowly walked to the back seat with my head down. I swear I could hear people snickering about me, probably already knowing too much – yet at the same time, not enough - about me. I sat down and noticed a pixie-like black haired girl sitting next to me. She looked almost as broken as I felt, but in that moment, I simply didn't care and instead put my head down on my desk in an attempt to block all the noise around me out. It was a vain attempt. I thought classrooms were supposed to be filled with quiet, studious teenagers? I distantly heard the teacher trying to get everyone to quiet down and I was internally grateful for that. I just needed it to be quiet so I could lose myself in the more meaningless drabble that I'd been relying on to get me through the past week when Jasper wasn't around. Why couldn't anyone see that I needed him right now, always. It hurt too much to not have him with me. It was like ...... like losing them all over again.

I wasn't sure how long I was lost in my thoughts when I was brought out of them by snickering. Yet this time, the snickering wasn't for me; at least I didn't think it was. Then I heard what sounded like hard pieces of something hitting a table not far from me. I didn't want to look up but I was wondering what was going on. I just wanted Jasper, I knew he was a senior, but there had to be more classes that we could have had together. Then again, it's not like I'd say anything about it. Hell, it's not like I'd say anything at all. Just as I was about to make my mental escape from the messed up reality that was now my life, I felt something hit my arm and roll off onto the desk, followed by more snickers from behind me. I turned to my left and caught the eyes of the pixie-like girl sitting next to me. I recognized the look on her face. Fierce determination in a fight to hold back her tears and stare down whoever kept throwing stuff and snickering from behind us.

I wondered if she had someone like Jasper to take care of her when she was home. Someone who told her it was alright even though you knew it wasn't. I took a deep breath and put my head in my hands when I noticed the girl turn and look at me.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile and she stuck her hand out towards me and introduced herself. "Alice Cullen," she said, "and you must be Isabella, the new girl."

I looked at her then back down at her hand before turning my head away. I didn't want to be rude, but an introduction required talking and I didn't do that anymore. I caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye and saw that her smile had faltered and a tear had escaped from the corner of her eye. Great, she probably thought I was like everyone else around here.

I put my head down and just waited for class to end, it needed to end. And thankfully it finally did, I watched as all the kids filed out including the girl that introduced herself as Alice. I slowly stood up and started to walk toward the door when I saw Jasper stick his head in, a small smile on his face. Thank God! I walked over to him as quickly as I could, and for once, without stumbling, tripping or falling. I flung my arms around him without even thinking about it and hid my face in the front of his jacket. He was okay. He was still here. Logically, I knew that he wasn't going to leave me, not willingly anyway. That didn't mean that something wouldn't take him away from me. I was scared senseless of losing the only person that I had left in this world; the only person who understood me. He slowly pulled back and grabbed my hand to walk me to my next class. I felt the stares as people walked by and I could imagine what they were thinking when their gazes dropped down to where our hands were connected. I didn't care. They wouldn't understand. No one would.

I was reluctant to let go of his hand when we reached the next classroom. He assured me once again he would be there right when I got out, and he was. That continued for the next few classes, until time for my Spanish class finally came around. I was so grateful he was in my Spanish class, I kept his hand in mine the entire time, squeezing it any chance I got. When it came time for lunch, he explained that a few kids asked him if we wanted to sit with them. I didn't really care either way, as long as he was there, and I'm sure the vice grip I held on his hand assured him of that. We walked silently through the halls towards the cafeteria, and like the amazing brother he was, he held my hand tighter and pulled me along behind him. Walking into the cafeteria was an experience I simply could've done without. I swear, it was like all the noise and movement stopped and everyone turned to stare at us the second we walked through the doors. I felt Jasper tense up in front of me, and I could only imagine what he looked like to everyone else. Protective and pissed off. We walked over to the lunch line and he asked me a few times what I wanted to eat. I didn't really care since I'd only be picking at it anyway and only to calm his worry over my lack of appetite lately. I just wasn't hungry. The few bites of food I took here and there only made me nauseated, but I did it because I didn't want him to worry anymore than was necessary. When we'd gotten through the line, he stopped and looked back at me before making his way over to a table in the center of the room. Awesome, the center of attention, just where I wanted to be. This time, I tensed up, and he paused for a second to look back at me again. I knew that if I said I wanted to sit elsewhere, we would, no questions asked. But, just because I couldn't manage to be any semblance of friendly to anyone here, didn't mean he had to suffer with me.

"The kids are okay, don't worry though. I'm here," and he gave my hand a squeeze like he always did when he wanted me to know he was here for me. We sat down at a table with three girls and two guys.

"Hey you decided to sit with us," the boy with the blonde hair smirked. "Guys this is the new students, Jasper and Isabella Swan." He then turned and smiled at me, "I'm Mike; this is Jessica, Eric, Angela and Rosalie"

I didn't say anything just looked down at my hands in my lap, "Hey guys," Jasper said with no emotion at all.

The girl named Jessica started to giggle, "Aren't people from Phoenix suppose to be tan? You guys are so pale" I saw Jasper shoot her an evil death glare and turn to someone else at the table. It was obvious he wasn't going to answer, but she wouldn't let it go. "Hello, I asked a question here," she said while looking back and forth between Jasper and I. We used to joke about being albino before..…… Well, before last week. My mom started it when people would ask if we had some sort of illness when inquiring as to why we were so pale. But now, just the thought of the joking manner in which she would answer people with that little quip ripped another hole in my already tattered heart. From the looks of it, the question affected Jasper the same way as it did me and I could practically feel the heat of anger rolling off his, now tense, body.

Jasper just chose to continue to ignore her and noticed Rosalie staring off at some table in the corner. "Who are they?" he asked referring to the table with three students, two boys and one girl.

"Who?" Jessica turned and looked at the table then giggled, "Oh _them._"

"yeah, who are they?"

Before Rosalie had a chance to answer, Jessica jumped in again. She obviously had a thing for my brother, but her feeble attempts at trying to get his attention were almost physically nauseating. "_That's the Cullen's_," she replied, "_Emmett, Edward and Alice."_

At the mention of that last name, my head shot up to see where they were all looking. It was certainly the same Alice that had introduced herself to me this morning, and I instantly started feeling bad about the way I'd brushed her off in class. Thankfully, Jasper hadn't noticed my reaction, and I returned to staring at the table in front of me while the others continued talking about the trio sitting off by themselves.

"Yeah, no one here really likes them," Mike said with a chuckle, though I didn't really know what could be funny about that.

"They are Forks High schools' own personal outcasts," the other boy named Eric chimed in.

Jasper raised his eyebrow and nodded, I figured he thought the same thing as me. They looked normal; nothing like you would expect an outcast to look like, "Why?"

I tuned back in at this point. I wanted to know why too, but only because I'd seen the look that Alice had on her face this morning. It was how I imagined I looked and how Jasper looked when he thought I wasn't paying attention. I wondered fleetingly as to what she'd been through to cause that look, and why those kids in class had seemed so intent on aggravating her this morning. She looked like a nice girl, and if I was in any fit state to socialize, I'd imagine she'd be a great friend.

"Umm…" the one named Rosalie started to say, "They moved down from Alaska a few years ago."

"That's not the reason," Jessica giggled, "They are freaks. Seriously, especially the girl, Alice. She's such a weirdo…" she continued to giggle, yet Rosalie did not seem amused, "Too bad though Edward is mighty fine."

I looked up to see Jaspers' reaction and he looked somewhat annoyed as he glared at Jessica. "That doesn't exactly answer my question," he replied tersely. If he wasn't my brother, I'd be scared of him right now. As it were, Jessica deserved the coldness that he was emitting, a fact that she was painfully oblivious to.

We both turned back to the other girl, Rosalie, and I noticed that she was giving Jessica the same evil and angry look that Jasper had just been giving her, before turning back towards us. "They _aren't_ freaks, they just keep to themselves. A fact that Jessica seems to not be able to get over after her humiliating attempt at trying to make Edward her next conquest only to be stopped cold by little Alice." And with that, she returned her gaze to the food in front of her and continued eating.

"Oh Rose stop trying to always defend them," Mike reached over and draped his arm across her shoulders, "I mean come on they are crazy. I mean they did watch their…."

Rosalie elbowed him the side, "Mike seriously you need to just learn to shut up about things you honestly don't know anything about!"

"Oh and you do Rose?"

"At least I don't sit around talking about them like they're unwanted parasites, Mike," she responded with what could only be described as pure, undiluted venom in her voice. "They've been through a lot and it's none of your damn business if they don't want to be bothered. Just because they didn't hop, skip and jump at an opportunity to be friends, or more, with Fork's High School's so-called 'elite' you and all your little _friends_ have to treat them like some sort of disease. Please get over yourself."

"Is it just me or is it possible that our little Rosalie has a crush on one of the Cullen boys?" Mike laughed, obviously not even caring about anything Rosalie had just said to him. What was with these people? He was making pokes at someone who had been through a lot? Would he treat me like this? Would I become an outcast too? I took Jasper's hand in mine once again, needing to know he was there.

It was obvious that Jasper's thinking was along the same as mine and he squeezed my hand tighter too and looked back towards the Cullen's. Now I felt even worse about how I'd reacted to Alice earlier, but it couldn't be helped right now. Without warning, Jasper rose from the table, and pulled me up with him, "Rose, you coming?" He said, before walking off towards their table. Wait, what? I glanced behind me and saw Rose running up to us. She tapped Jasper on the shoulder to stop him, "Jasper, I don't think that's a good idea. I get that you probably relate better to them than anyone else around here, but don't push yourself on them like this."

"I'm not going to push anything; I'm just going to say hi. Does anyone actually say hello to them?" I looked up meeting Rosalie's face for the first time since I had entered the cafeteria. I wanted to tell Jasper that the girl had tried to say hi to me earlier, but I just couldn't find the words in me. I couldn't find any words. So I just stared at him while he looked back and forth between Rose and the Cullen's who'd apparently noticed us coming towards them. Finally, Jasper sighed and turned us towards the cafeteria doors mumbling incoherently under his breath and shooting death glares at the crowd sitting at the table we'd left. His mumblings sounded suspiciously like, "inconsiderate bastards," and I couldn't agree with him more.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do, I could feel how tense he was. I knew if it was the other way around, he would be trying everything possible to make me feel better, but words, and my voice escaped me. I felt bad for the Cullen's; I sympathized with them in a sense. Maybe they understood what no one else would even try to grasp. Maybe Alice would be a good friend for me. If only I could work up the courage to say something to her. Say something to anyone, for that matter. I inhaled deeply and tightened my hold on Jasper's hand. No, not yet. Right now it was us against the world, and selfish as it may seem, I preferred it that way.

He turned and looked at me, "Hey, you okay?" He knew I wouldn't answer, but maybe, just maybe, if I could show him with my eyes or movements what was going through my head, he would understand.

I let out a frustrated sigh and just gripped his hand tighter, willing the tears that were on the verge of spilling out to stay put. He pulled me into a hug and hurried me out of the cafeteria to a somewhat less crowded hallway off to the side. The silent tears tore through me as I cried into his shirt - again - and tried desperately to form words. Nothing came out. It was as if something was holding my vocal chords in a death grip. I could feel Jasper rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down, and I knew he was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I hadn't cried this hard since day one of hell, and the simple thought of someone else dealing with pain this deep broke the dam that had been holding the torrent of tears back.

He just held me and let me cry it out. We both turned our heads when we heard footsteps walking down the hall and the voices of what sounded like three people. He pulled me closer to him and I accepted and continued to cry. My sob's getting softer by the minute. He kissed the top of my head and continued to speak, "It's going to be okay, everything will be okay." It's what he always said, even though neither of us believed it. I looked down the hall as I saw the Cullen's walk down the hall together and they all looked so sad.

They looked like us, and this realization only brought on a fresh round of tears. Tears because of the cruelty of the other students. The ones who didn't understand. There was no doubt in my mind that they'd treat me the same way - that they'd treat us, Jasper and I, the same way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice stop to the side of us and look at me for a second. Her eyes were shining with tears as well and I wanted so badly to reach out to her. Just then, the bell rang and she quickly caught up with her brothers who were already nearing the end of the hall.

I knew it was time for another class, another class I would not have with Jasper. He removed his arms from around me and took my hand in his. I had biology or something this period, and it was the last place I wanted to be. He walked me to the door and tucked a piece of hair behind my hair, "I'll be here when you get out. We have gym next period then we can go home, okay?" I sighed and nodded in reluctance. Yay, gym, the universes excuse to physically knock me on my ass repeatedly for an entire hour. As if the universe hadn't done a bang up job of knocking me on my ass mentally and emotionally. I silently pondered what I could've done in my past life that would have made me deserve what I was going through now. I didn't realize that I was still standing in the doorway until I felt someone softly tapping on my shoulder. I tensed up and turned wildly only to be met with the most striking and hypnotizing pair of green eyes I'd ever seen. I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet, and fell into the side of the table. Pain shot up my back as I tried to steady myself by gripping the edges of the cursed table while silently cursing the feet that had, only seconds before, betrayed me.

The green eyed boy reached out and tried to help me, but I pulled away before he could and just stared at him. He didn't say anything, but neither did I. We just stood there staring at each other.

He finally broke the intense staring match and walked off to his seat while I stood there, still frozen in my spot. Once I'd finally pulled myself together enough to move, I walked over to the teacher and handed him my schedule. He said something, though I couldn't be bothered to pay attention, and pointed me to my seat. The only empty seat in the entire classroom. The seat right next to the beautiful green-eyed boy. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. He probably thought I was a freak now, just like everyone else, and I couldn't blame him. I probably looked like a half crazed woman when I'd turned to look at him, and nearly falling on my ass certainly didn't help much. Sighing, I trudged over to the desk and sat down, pulling my hair around my face to block him, and the rest of the world, out.

Once the bell rung, the teacher came to stand in front of his desk and Mike Newton came waltzing into the room with a smirk on his face. "Good for you to join us Mr. Newton. Please take your seat"

"Of course, Sir," Mike said with a smirk and walked by my desk, "hey Phoenix," he gave me a wink, I wanted to barf.

"Okay everyone we have a new student. Isabella Swan," the man smiled as he played with the rim of his glasses, "would you like to say anything Isabella?"

I looked up at him in horror. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over again and quicker than I'd thought possible; I'd reached into my bag to grab my phone. So what if it wasn't allowed in class, I needed Jasper and I needed him now. No ifs, ands or buts. Screw the rules. I shot off a quick text to him and continued to stare down at the table in front of me. If it were night time, I'm positive we would've been able to hear crickets chirping outside. As it were, every slight rustle of paper or scratch of a pencil could be heard. My hands were shaking in my lap as I waited for my brother to rescue me. I counted the seconds out in my head and after 3 of the longest minutes ever, I heard the classroom door open. Jasper waltzed right in without even bothering to acknowledge the teacher standing in front of the room, or anyone else in the class, and came straight over to me. The teacher, Mr. Banner I believe, cleared his throat in an effort to get our attention, and Jasper whirled around on his heel to look at him while holding my hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't mean to interrupt your class like this but my sister....... I'd really appreciate it if you didn't push her into anything today, and if you'd allow it, I'll explain why after this class has finished."

Mr. Banner just gawked at us for a few moments before finally speaking, "I would appreciate that son."

Jasper nodded then turned back and looked at me whispering softly, but I knew the green-eyed boy could hear him too, "Do you want to leave or do you want to try and stay till the end of class? It's up to you Bells." I couldn't do anything but squeeze his hand tighter while staring at the floor. He sighed and stood up again, "Sir is it okay if I sit through this class today? I hate to be such a bother, but I can't leave her right now."

Mr. Banner simply nodded and went back to his desk to pick up whatever worksheets he'd had planned for the class that day, and Jasper slid me off the chair to sit down and pulled me onto his lap. I could hear the class whispering around me and I could feel everyones eyes on us. Stupid small town gossip, but what else should I have expected?

"Oh I almost forgot," Mr. Banner started to speak, "umm.. Mr. Cullen could you, um, share your text book with Ms. Swan? We will not be getting hers until tomorrow."

Cullen? I lifted my head from Jaspers' shoulder and turned to face the boy next to me. Now I understood why he was sitting by himself, everyone here thought he was some kind of freak just because he'd rather not be bothered. Stupid, insensitive jerks! He pulled his book out and placed it, open to the correct page, in the middle of the desk between us. Jasper may have said something to him and he may have said something back, but I'd lost complete control of my thoughts and actions. Looking up through the frame of hair that I'd formed around my face, I stared at him. He was, for lack of a better term, beautiful, but so sad. The pain was there in those incredible green eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: well we hope you guys liked this chapter as well! Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! Next chapter will go into Edward's POV so stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's point of view.

The town of Forks, Washington; I wasn't sure if anyone hated it as much as I did. I even think I hated it more than my own siblings, and they weren't too fond of it either. Well, it wasn't so much the town as it was the school and the vile students who went there. I knew Emmett and I could stand up for ourselves, but Alice didn't need their shit. She was too good and pure to be put through what they did to us. But of course, none of them cared. As soon as they realized that we didn't want to be apart of any of their silly little high school cliques, we became outcasts. Outcasts because we had enough shit to deal with in our personal lives and didn't feel like adding anything else to it. They treated us like the lowest form of species you could imagine with no thought as to how it affected us. Well, not so much Emmett and I, but Alice. She cried again today and I swear, I wanted to put a hole in the head of whoever had caused her tears this time.

The school had been buzzing with the talk of the Chief of police's children coming here. Apparently, a death had brought them to live with their father here in Forks. I figured they'd be just like everyone else at school, but then the whispers seemed to start about them as well. I should've expected that. This school didn't take well to outsiders for some unknown reason. If you weren't just like them and if you didn't bend to their every wish and whim, then you were shunned. It was really quite pathetic, but since we preferred keeping to ourselves anyway, we didn't care. At first, it seemed like every girl just wanted to 'hook-up' with me and they tried everything they could think of. They're tired seduction techniques were more nauseating than sexy and the way that they stared at me like I was something to eat was downright scary. Especially that Jessica Stanley, it took everything in me to get her to understand I wanted nothing to do with her at all. Of course, that caused Mike Newton to start those fantastic rumors that I was into guys.

Yes, guys. He couldn't get it through his thick skull that I just wanted nothing to do with him or anything he'd been with or in. Besides, Jessica wasn't even pretty. Far from it, to be honest. Like I said, pathetic. All of them. I think that, at one point, there was even a rumor about myself and my siblings having some sort of incestuous relationship going on. Which brings me back to the Swan siblings; that was the rumor I'd heard this morning. I guess the obviously moronic and heartless students at this wonderful school didn't understand what comforting someone looked like. I'd caught a quick glimpse of them while walking down the hall, and on one hand, I could understand why an outsider would think there was something more than a brother comforting his sister going on, but having been in that position before, I recognized it for what it was. I didn't know the details of what had brought them here, or maybe I did. Who could be sure with the way stories spread like wildfire in the middle of a drought here? What I did know, though, was that they were both hurting and the only comfort they could find was in each other. I contemplated informing my 'classmates' about how pathetic they all sounded, but at the last minute, decided against it. It's not like they would've believed me, and it would probably have been kindling for them to start more stories about us.

Lunch was the first time I laid my eyes on the Swan siblings. They were both very pale and didn't actually look much alike, but I didn't know what their mother looked like, though I had seen their father around town. The boy looked protective, much like how I suspected Emmett and I looked around Alice. While the girl look scared and extremely sad, in a way it was like she was off in her own world. I had to roll my eyes when I noticed who they were sitting with. Out of their group, the only two people who I thought were decent were Angela and sometimes Rosalie. The rest of the group were the the worst people in this school. All they cared about was being 'popular' and having the most 'friends.' And of course, right at the center of that group was that scumbag, Mike Newton and the vile Jessica Stanley. Rosalie and Angela were the only two in that group that even bothered trying to defend us, but of course, no one listened. The three of us kept watching the table that they were at and the atmosphere, at least from here, looked tense. I took a moment to study the boys face, I think I heard somewhere that his name was Jasper, and he looked, for lack of a better term, infuriated. It looked like Jessica was trying to get his attention, but he was persistent about ignoring her. A fact that almost made me laugh, almost. She was really the most pathetic of all. There she sat making another vain attempt to 'score' with the new guy. And from what I could tell, Mike was looking at the girl like he wanted to eat her. Disgusting.

I had turned my attention away from them, until I noticed Emmett staring at something. I looked up to see the Swan's coming our way. I didn't know why they'd possibly be walking towards us but Rosalie stopped them before we could find out why. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I figured she was saying it was a bad idea to come over to us. They'd stopped in the middle of the two tables and were speaking in tense whispers before Jasper turned around and pulled his sister along behind him. They stopped again, for a moment, just inside the cafeteria door. It looked like they were talking from here, but I couldn't be sure since they weren't facing me and then, they were gone. He'd pulled her into a hug and rushed out the cafeteria door before I'd even realized they were moving.

Yet as soon as they left everyone seemed to turn their attention back to us. At one point someone threw, what I guessed were mashed potatoes, straight at Emmett's head. Emmett was the one you didn't want to mess with, but people still thought it was funny to get him mad. I just rolled my eyes and looked back at my food when it happened; then I heard Alice's sniffles.

Apparently, someone had also aimed mashed potatoes at her as well, and it hit her right in the middle of her back. Emmett stood up and shot death glares at everyone looking our way as I pulled Alice closer to me so that I could clean the mess off her back and then I handed her my jacket. Lunch was officially over for us. Even Emmett, who never turned food down, looked at his food with disgust and stood up. As we neared the hall just outside the cafeteria, the route we always took to our afternoon classes, I could faintly hear muffled crying. When we rounded the corner, the Swan siblings were there, Jasper leaning against the wall, and the girl crying into his chest. "Her name's Isabella," Alice whispered, "she's in my English class. I want to be her friend, but ......... I don't know if she wants to be mine."

"Ali, I'm sure that's not the case, just give her some time. She's probably scared and overwhelmed with everything. It's a big change."

Alice nodded, "you're probably right." We looked at the siblings once more before the bell rang and we headed to our respected classes. I had to stop by my locker first, and of course Mike Newton was waiting there for me.

"So Cullen how's your boyfriend?" he said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and opened my locker pulling out my book. I didn't even bother to say anything to him as I turned on my heel and headed down the hall. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from shouting after me. Sometimes I wanted to just turn around and deck him in the face, but I was better than that. As I walked up to my Biology class, a class I unfortunately shared with Mike, I noticed someone standing in the middle of the doorway. All I knew was that it was a girl, and I just wanted to get into class before Mike decided to make his presence known again. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder, hoping that it wasn't one of Jessica's clones that sometimes felt the need to converse with her by yelling across the classroom from the door. As soon as I touched this girl, she tensed up immediately, gasped and spun around to look at me. It was Isabella. My heart stopped. Her eyes were brown, and who knew brown had so much depth to it. Even through the pain that was so prominent on her face, I saw her beauty. She was an Angel. Before I had time to react, she'd stumbled backwards and hit her back on one of the lab tables near the door. I saw her face change from shock to pain in an instant, and reached out my hand to help her up, but she pulled away. Still, I couldn't walk away and I couldn't stop staring into her mesmerizing eyes.

I wasn't sure how long we stood their staring at each other but I knew I had to go take my seat before Mike got to class. He tended to like to slap the back of my head if I was standing in the front of the room before class started, and right now that was the last thing I wanted. I had to admit, I was reluctant to break our gaze, but I knew we had to. I carefully made my over to my desk and then realized that the only empty seat left in the class was the one next to me. For once, I was thankful that no one else at this school bothered with us. I didn't quite know why I was happy that she'd be sitting next to me, I just knew that I was. It took her a little longer to steady herself and walk over to Mr. Banner, and I felt bad for just leaving her standing there. I supposed I could've risked putting up with Mike's antics to help her, but it was too late to fix that now.

After a few moments, Isabella had come and sat next to me, saying nothing at all. I don't even think she said anything to the teacher. I looked down at the table when I noticed Mike walk in and say something to her, her body seemed to tense at that. But it only got worst when Mr. Banner started to talk to her in front of the whole class. I chanced a look at her and she looked scared to death, there was no other way to describe it. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape as she looked at Mr. Banner in complete and utter shock. Without saying a word, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a cell phone. I guess she'd sent a text message because within seconds she'd closed it and placed it back in her back. The entire time, not a word was spoken by anyone, not even Banner. She stared at the table, and the rest of the class stared at her. A few minutes later, the classroom door opened and in walked Jasper. He completely ignored the teacher and walked straight to his sister without saying a word to anyone else.

Eventually Mr. Banner cleared his throat in what I figured was an act to get their attention, Jasper whirled around to look at the teacher while he held his sister's hand. "I'm sorry, Sir, I don't mean to interrupt your class like this but my sister....... I'd really appreciate it if you didn't push her into anything today, and if you'd allow it, I'll explain why after this class has finished."

Mr. Banner just stared at them for a few moments before finally being able to speak, "I would appreciate that son."

Jasper nodded and turned back to his sister, I faintly heard him asking if she wanted to stay or leave, but I didn't hear her reply. Odd. I guess he'd understood what she wanted anyhow because a second later, he'd turned back to Mr. Banner, "Sir is it okay if I sit through this class today? I hate to be such a bother, but I can't leave her right now." Banner just nodded, which I'll admit, surprised the hell outta me (as well as the rest of the class) and went back to his desk. Without a moments hesitation, he'd slid Isabella off of her seat and taken her place, sitting her comfortably on his lap.

The whispers started and I thought to myself, "and so the vultures attack." I got lost in my mind just watching the two of them interact next to me when Mr. Banner's voice finally broke through my thoughts, "Oh I almost forgot, umm.. Mr. Cullen could you, um, share your text book with Ms. Swan? We will not be getting hers until tomorrow." I nodded at him in understanding and got my book out of my bag. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isabella look up at me at the mention of my name with a look of understanding on her face that quickly changed to anger as her eyes moved around the room. I opened the book to the correct page, and placed it in the middle of the desk between us. I saw Jasper turn his head and look at me; it looked like he wanted to say something.

So, I introduced myself first. "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," I said as I stuck my hand out towards him. He adjusted Isabella so that he could he could shake my hand, "Jasper Swan," he said, "and this is my sister, Isabella, but she prefers just Bella." I nodded at him, and turned to her with a smile. I didn't bother saying anything because as far as I could tell, she either couldn't, or wouldn't, speak to anyone, including her own brother. I'd have to make sure to inform Alice of that after class. Maybe that would explain why she thought that Bella didn't want to be her friend.

I wanted to tell him that I thought he was being a great brother to be there for her. For sticking together through the tough time I suspected they were both going through; but I didn't want to push the boundaries, I didn't know them, and they didn't know me. _But__you want to know them! _My subconscious mind screamed at me. And it was true; I did want to know them, or at least her. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her, but how do you get to know someone that doesn't speak? Realizing that I was still staring at Bella, I shifted my gaze back to Jasper, and I could tell right off that he'd noticed where I'd been looking. He didn't mention it though, and for that I was thankful.

"I heard what the other students around here think of you and your family," he said instead, "and I wanted to let you know that I think they're all a bunch of insensitive bastards. I don't know why I agreed to sit there at lunch, but I do know that those aren't the kind of people I want to associate myself with."

For the first time while being at this school, this kid made me feel like it wasn't my fault for why people acted like they did toward my siblings and I. "People don't have anything better to do. I just hate how they hurt my sister so much."

"What do you mean?" He replied, with furrowed eyebrows, worry etched on his face.

"Well, once they realized that we weren't and wouldn't be what they all wanted us to be, they started harassing us. Emmett and I don't really care what they do to us, but we do care when they mess with Alice and they do that a lot. They know that they can get to us through her." With that, I noticed Jaspers hold on Bella tightening and his expression went from worried to angry.

"That's messed up," Jasper sighed and just shook his head, "moving here was the second worst thing ever to happen to us," he turned his head and looked back at me. "They are big on rumors here I take it? I already heard some things about Bella and myself."

"Very big on rumors seeing as how there's nothing else to do in this town. I've heard some about you guys myself, but being on the bad end of quite a few of those stories myself, I knew better than to believe a word of it."

He sighed again and looked down at Bella who appeared to have fallen asleep. "Look man, I can't be in here everyday, as much as I want to be. I don't want to leave her alone because she's taking what happened so hard. She rarely lets me leave her side, and she's refused to say a word since ....... well, since everything happened a week ago. The doctors say she's still in shock, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Would you mind," at that he paused as if to seriously consider what he was about to ask me, "looking after her in here. I'll talk to her about it tonight, and I'll let Mr. Banner know that she simply doesn't talk - to anyone - but I'd feel a lot better if I knew there was someone in here keeping an eye on her for me."

I was taken aback; did he actually ask me to keep an eye on his sister? Of course there was no reason not to, "Of course man.. I know what it's like to be protective of your sister and I don't really know what happened but I'm sorry for whatever you are going through." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair thinking back to things that I hated. I shut my eyes for a second and cringed at the memories that flooded in. I shook my head quickly trying to forget them and opened my eyes. "Really?"

He replied, with a faint trace of a smile on his face, and I simply nodded. I turned back to the front of the room to see what Banner was talking about now. I didn't really need to pay attention in this class because I held a solid "A" already and almost knew more than the teacher, but I needed a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Thank you."

I turned back toward Jasper and raised my eyebrow, "for?"

"Actually seeming genuine when you said that," he cracked a small smile, but I could see he wasn't able to hide the sadness that came with it.

Too soon, the class was over and he stood up to walk to his next class, carrying the still sleeping Bella. I caught up with him at the door and asked where her next class was. "We both have Gym now, I had to have Cha -- err, my dad, talk to the front office to get them to switch around my schedule just so I could get a couple classes with her. I'm glad one of those classes turned out to be gym."

"Ah, well if you just tell the teacher she's sick maybe you'll get out earlier" I cleared my throat and decided to ask a question I wasn't sure I should, "do you guys need a ride home or anything?"

At that, he chuckled, "Nah man, but thanks. Dad bought us a truck that surprisingly works. I didn't think it would when I saw it this morning, but it does the job. I just can't wait until my car gets here from Phoenix. Maybe we can meet up later, you know where we live?"

I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at the ground suddenly extremely interested in my shoes, "um I think so.."

"Well look, here's my number," he said, while rattling off his number, "give me a call when you get out of school and let me know whats going on. You're welcome to stop by, it'll only be Bells and I home until who knows when."

I nodded, "yeah, I'll see what's up. I should probably get to my own class. Bye." I turned on my heel and retreated down the hall, but of course I wasn't quick enough to get away from the wrath of Mike Newton.

He was standing against the wall with Eric and Tyler, "So _Eddie_, did you find a prospect for your new boyfriend?" he walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder, "Hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure he's straight. Besides Jessica has her eye on him.. And I…" he licked his lips, "Have my eye on that hot little brunette."

I usually ignored his comments, but today ..... Today I was in no mood for it. I didn't help Bella earlier, but I'd certainly defend her now. "For your information, _Mike_, they can't stand your group of friends anyway. Just like my brother, Alice and myself, they think you're vile, disgusting and entirely too self-centered. Besides, in case you didn't notice, the only look Bella gave you today was one of anger and hatred!" And with that, I walked off to my next class. I couldn't believe how mad I was over what he'd said about Bella. It felt a lot like jealousy which made absolutely no sense. I barely knew her, in fact, aside from knowing that she prefers to be called Bella, Jasper is her older brother, and she doesn't talk because of whatever it was that happened in their lives, I didn't know her at all. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone and quickly sent Jasper a text message informing him of what Mike had just said to me, and continued on my way to class.

When I got to my class, Emmett was already in the back in his seat; I was grateful that we had this class together at least. I went in the back and sat down almost slamming my books on the desk which caused us to receive quite a few looks. "I'm guessing Mike Newton did or said something to piss you off?"

I scoffed, "Yea, Em, that's an understatement." I didn't offer any other information and he didn't ask. I'd never been more grateful for my brother than I was at that moment. I hardly understood my feelings towards Bella and my reactions towards Mike about what he said, so telling Emmett wouldn't have done me any good. Before he could say anything else though, I quickly changed the subject, "Jasper, the new kid, invited us over to their place after school. He's pretty cool and we got a chance to talk in Biology while his sister was asleep. Get this, he isn't even in that class, but I guess his sister sent him a text message after Banner tried to get her to talk, and he came by to check on her and just walked right in." I could imagine the look on Emmett's face right now considering we never interacted with anyone unless directly provoked.

"Yea, sure Eddie, I mean Alice says that she wants to be the girls friend so I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I nodded and stuck my hand into my pocket again when it vibrated signaling a message. I looked at the screen and noticed that Jasper had replied.

E - He said WHAT about my sister? I'll kill him! - J

When school was over for the day, Emmett and I went in search of Alice then headed out to my Volvo. I explained to her how Jasper had invited us over and I could see the glint of excitement in her eye, but at the same time she was afraid. I assured her it was going to be alright. One time she had been invited over to this new girl's house and Jessica Stanley and her minion Lauren jumped her, thankfully Rosalie broke it up and told Alice to just go home. As I watched her face in the mirror go from scared to thoughtful, I remembered to tell her what Jasper had said about Bella. "Hey Ali," I said, looking at her in my rearview mirror until she looked up at me, "Jasper said that Bella doesn't talk to anyone, at all, not even him. Not since whatever happened to them, so don't take it personally if she doesn't talk to you, okay?" She nodded and returned to looking out the window; watching the trees and houses fly by us. We pulled up to Chief Swan's house shortly after that and I noticed the truck Jasper had mentioned earlier. I laughed to myself as we walked up to the door. Before we got there, Jasper leaned out of an upstairs window and yelled down at us to just let ourselves in, so we did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: we got this chapter done faster than we anticipated. But that's always good isn't it? We are going to start working the next one soon. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to read and review. The more reviews we get the more we want to write!_


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's point of view.

I was almost glad that Bells had needed me to come to her Biology class. Not glad because she needed me, but glad because I got a chance to talk to Edward Cullen. He seemed like a really genuine guy and I trusted that he'd do a good job of looking after Bella in Biology. Especially since I knew he had a sister, and a sister who probably needed him just as much as Bella needed me. When I got the text message from Edward telling me what Mike Newton had said, I wanted to fucking kill him, but I didn't let Bella know or see my reaction. I took a deep breath and sent him a text back. I just could not believe I thought this Newton character might have been nice. If I ever caught him alone, he'd be sorry he'd ever even looked at her, let alone had those thoughts about her. Just like Edward had said, when I told the gym teacher that Bells was sick, he let us leave for the day. She'd slept through it all. I just had one more stop to make before I could take her home, so I headed back to Mr. Banners' Biology class to explain what had happened during class. I didn't go into full detail, but I explained as much that was necessary and he understood. When we had gotten home and Bella finally woke up, I explained to her how I invited the Cullen's over. At first she looked scared, perhaps not of them, but because she wasn't good being around people anymore.

But, eventually she seemed to warm to the idea of having them come over. A thoughtful look crossed her face, and she pulled her cell phone out of her back pack. It caught me off guard for a moment because she had no reason to have it open; she hadn't bothered answering or returning phone calls at all in the past week. I couldn't see what she was doing, so I assumed she was just playing one of the many games that came with the phone, until my text messaging alert beeped and flashed her name on the screen. Ingenious.

Jas - I think I may have offended Alice this morning in English class. What if she doesn't like me now? - Bells

I gave her a small smile and took her hand in mine; "I explained to Edward you don't talk much, so he'll probably explain that to Alice." Bella just looked back down at her phone and started hacking away at the keys;

Jas - she seemed so sad in class, I feel bad for her. - Bells.

"I know, Bells, I know. They all do, and I'm sure they see the same thing when they look at us. Maybe we can all help each other through everything. Regardless though, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She nodded and closed her phone to curl up in bed. We had about another 40 minutes or so until school got out, so I decided to hunt down some snacks in the kitchen and change while letting Bella get a little rest.

Apparently Charlie was right when he said that he didn't have much food; I was going to have to go food shopping, even though it was my least favorite thing to do. It was usually Bella's job back home but I was definitely not going to push her to do that right now. Eventually, I discovered some chips and dip and decided that it would do for now. I headed back upstairs and put them down on the nightstand, "got some food if you want, I'm going to have to go food shopping. The cupboards are bare. I don't think this man has cooked something that's not microwavable in his life." She looked down at me and let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing her cell phone again.

Jas - Do we have time to go now? I can't just lay here and think.... It's driving me crazy? - Bells

"Are you sure, Sis? The grocery store can't be far from here, we'll just have to stick to the basics for now so we're home when the Cullen's get here."

Jas - Let's go. - Bells

The grocery store, thankfully, wasn't too packed or anything so it would be a breeze. I was glad to see Bella doing something I knew she use to love to do. She didn't say anything, but she would put things into the cart she thought we needed. I found myself hoping that this 'normal' act would bring back the old her, I missed it too much. I missed my little sister who was a klutz and always knew how to make me laugh.

Soon enough, we were done. She'd stuck to just the basics, and looking at the time I saw that we only had about 15 minutes to get through the check-out line, get home and get everything put away. Checking out went by rather quickly, and even though I saw the cashier giving us looks of pity and sympathy, she didn't say anything. Once we got home, Bella went straight upstairs and I set about getting everything put away so I could go upstairs and change. In the middle of dressing, I heard a car pull up in the driveway and walked over to the window to make sure it was the Cullen's. When I saw that it was, I cracked the window opened and yelled down at them to just let themselves in, then went back to check on Bella. The fear was back on her face along with a look of determination.

While I was standing there looking at her, she sent me another message:

Jas - Can you try and get Alice's number for me so I can apologize to her, please? - Bells

I nodded, "of course, do you want to come downstairs? Or do you want to stay up here while I go get them? We can maybe sit in the living room." S=She seemed a little hesitant at first but then nodded and held out her hand. I took it in mine and lead her downstairs just in time for the Cullen's to walk in, "Hey Edward!"

"Hi Jasper… Bella, this is my brother Emmett and my sister Alice," he said motioning towards the two of them.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." I pulled Bella in front of me without releasing her hand, "This is Bella." I looked down to see her reaction at being the focus of attention and saw the blush that I'd missed for the past week slowly creeping up her face before she turned towards me and hid her face in my shirt. That was definitely a step forward and I couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Anyway, there isn't much to do around here that I know of. We've got some snacks though if you want something to eat, the kitchens right through there," I said, as I pointed across the room. Emmett was the first to walk to the kitchen, and we all followed close behind.

"Ooh! Cookies" Emmett smirked as he picked up the bag and dug right in.

"Emmett!" Alice sighed, "Manners!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with his mouth full and held the bag out, "Want some?"

I shook my head, "No you enjoy yourself…" I turned my head and looked at Edward, "Hey man thanks for the heads up on Newton."

Edward nodded as he buried his hands into his jean pockets, "no problem man, you should know"

I noticed Alice was standing next to Edward much like Bella was standing next to me. I wondered if she was closer to him then her other brother. "So, how old are you guys," I asked, as we all settled around the kitchen table. "I'm 17 turning 18 in a few months, and a senior," Emmett answered, "and Alice and Edward are both 16 turning 17; twins."

That would explain why Alice seemed closer to Edward than Emmett. "What about you guys," he asked, with his mouth full and eyebrow raised. "I'm 17 too, and also a senior and Bells here is 16."

"Good deal," Emmett said with a smirk as cookie crumbs flew out of his mouth.

"Emmett that's disgusting," Edward chuckled. Alice tugged on Edward's arm causing him to look down at her, "What is it Ali?"

Alice looked at me and smiled slightly, "Um, where is your bathroom?"

"It's right upstairs, do you want me or…" I looked down at Bella, "do you want to show her?" I knew I was pushing her a little there and I hoped she wouldn't react too badly. Thankfully, she didn't, and instead squeezed my hand again before turning around and walking back towards the stairs. Alice followed her slowly, glancing back towards her brothers every few seconds until they were out of her line of sight. I listened intently as they climbed the stairs hoping that maybe Bella might say something, unfortunately, she didn't. "Um, Bella asked, well sent me a text asking if she could have Alice's number to apologize to her concerning her behavior in class?"

"Oh yeah of course," Edward rattled off Alice's number and I quickly put it into my phone.

"I'll give it to her when she comes back down…" I stuck my phone back into my pockets and shoved my hands in there as well, "so I'm really sorry for the way people treat you at school. Jessica and Mike are real sketch balls." I paused before continuing, "I didn't feel comfortable at all sitting with them, but I didn't know anyone else and Mike initially came across as an alright guy. I can't believe how wrong I was. Once they started bashing you three, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up to move to your table, but Rose stopped me and I guess I just wanted to know why?" Neither of them answered yet, so I pressed on, "I mean, she seems like an okay girl, nothing like the others at all, so I don't get why she even bothers sitting there?"

"Family..." Emmett answered but then looked down at his feet.

"Her family is friends with the Newton's and Stanley's so they want her to be friends with the kids," Edward shrugged, "Or so Emmett has told me"

I nodded in understanding because I truly did understand. It wasn't a plausible justification, but it made sense because she'd seemed just as uncomfortable around them as I had, and she'd had time to get to know them outside of school. "Do you guys mind if we sit with you tomorrow? We don't know anyone else, and from what I've heard from others and found out today, I don't really care to get to know anyone else. All I have left is Bella and I won't let anyone hurt her anymore than she's already been hurt. I don't know you guys very well yet, but I just feel that I can ......... trust you. Trust that you won't hurt my sister."

Edward nodded, "yeah of course man. I know Alice wants to get to know Bella, it's hardest for her..."

"People take advantage of her when we aren't around because she's a girl. Especially Newton and Jessica Stanley," Emmett said sternly. I could hear by him just saying their names he hated them.

"Don't worry, man, I'll look out for her, and I hate them too," at that, I smiled and he did too. "That obvious, huh?" he replied, and I could do nothing but chuckle. It was then that the girls made their way back into the kitchen, still quiet as ever, but seemingly more comfortable around each other. I quickly checked if Bella still had her phone with her and noticing that she did, I texted her Alice's number.

Jas - thx - Bells

I saw Bella type away on her phone for a few and then close it, she came by my side and took my hand. I noticed Alice do the same with Edward as she took her phone out of her jacket. A small smile appeared on her lips and in that moment I noticed how beautiful she was. I found myself staring at her, trying to read every emotion that crossed her face and letting my mind wander, considering the possibilities of having her in my life. Once my thoughts started turning to Alice in a white dress and me waiting for in a tux, I snapped out of it and turned back to Edward and Emmett to continue the conversation with them. When I did, I noticed Edward watching Bella much the same way I'd just been watching Alice. _Interesting_, I thought to myself.

"Sooo…" Emmett apparently noticed all the staring going on or something, "do you guys want to do something?"

I shrugged, "What's there to do around here?"

"Not much that people at school wouldn't be at," Edward answered with a sigh.

Alice smiled softly at me, "do you guys need help unpacking or anything? I have a knack for it."

I turned back to her with a smile and saw that Bella was giving her an odd look. "Yea, we could use the help I guess. There isn't much to unpack, but since you offered to help ...." At that, she smiled and waltzed back towards the staircase. I was about to follow her when I noticed that Bella hadn't yet moved, so I grabbed a hold of her hand and waited until Edward and Emmett had reached the staircase before turning back to her, "hey, you okay?" She simply nodded and stood up to follow the group up the stairs.

We went to my room first and I pulled my luggage onto my bed and opened them up. We all started to put some of my stuff away; I of course decided to do my own clothes. I felt embarrassed almost if Alice had to touch my boxers and put them away for me. "This is a nice size room," Alice said with a smile as she went and sat down on my bed, "it's quaint."

"Don't mind Alice," Emmett said with a chuckle as he went and sat down on a chair by the desk. Alice shot him a death glare and then smiled back at me. Before I could say anything I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket, it was a text from Bella.

Jas - you think she's pretty don't you? - Bells.

Ahh, that's what that look had been about. She'd always been much more perceptive than anyone gave her credit for and I shouldn't have been surprised that she'd noticed me staring. I looked up at her then and just nodded, watching her face to see what her reaction to that would be. She looked over at Alice before looking back at me and smiled. It wasn't a very big smile and it wasn't her usual smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. I smiled back and got to work on organizing my things. We finished shortly after that and moved over to Bella's' room and in no time at all, everything was nicely organized and put away. It was then that I happened to notice the time, and from the looks of it, so had Edward. I didn't know what time Charlie would be home, but I figured I should get back to the kitchen and figure out what to make for dinner. Bella had done much more than I'd expected from her for her first day, so I didn't mind taking over the cooking duties tonight.

We all headed downstairs and I started to go through the stuff I had bought only hours before at the grocery store. The Cullen's stood there for a few minutes before Edward cleared his throat, "we should leave you guys to make your dinner..."

I turned and looked at them, Edward's gaze still continued to fall upon Bella. "You guys are more then welcome to stay, we have more then enough food now that we've stopped by the grocery store."

"We don't want to impose. Besides our parents are probably waiting for us to get home... Thank you again for inviting us over," Edward smiled and Emmett nodded, backing up Edward's statement.

"It was so nice to meet you both," Alice smiled and just as they were about to turn and walk out of the kitchen Charlie walked in.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned back to look at me, except Bella who'd half ran, half stumbled to my side and grabbed my hand before hiding her face in my shirt again. I sighed and turned back towards Charlie, "hey .... Uh, Dad, these are the Cullen's; Emmett, Edward and Alice," I said as I pointed each one out. "Dr. Cullen's kids?" He asked, noticeably perplexed. They all nodded and mumbled something about having to get home. He nodded and walked them back to the door while I stood in the kitchen wondering what the looks on their faces had meant.

A moment later he came back and took off his gun and hung it up, this only caused Bella to cling to my shirt tighter, "So, how was school?"

"It was fine…"

He nodded, "So the Cullen's?"

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him strangely, "yeah? What about them?"

"Well, they don't exactly have ..... I mean, they don't..... Well, they don't seem like very nice kids. They don't talk to anyone," he said, "what were they doing here anyway? Is your sister okay? Did they do something to her? I'll go ------" I cut him off before he could continue, "Enough, Charlie, they didn't do anything. And as far as I'm concerned, they're infinitely better than everyone else in this place, so just drop it," I practically growled out the last part and gave up on making dinner. I walked out of the kitchen with Bella and contemplated leaving the house, but found that I didn't really have the energy for it.

Bella started to rub my arm in a soothing manner; I just looked at her and smiled softly. It was the first time in a while she tried to calm me down, maybe she was coming back. "We're going to be okay Bells, we're going to be okay" she smiled slightly and slipped her hand into mine, "Do you like the Cullen's?"

She smiled again, a little bigger this time, and nodded. I smiled too. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all, at least in those hours when Charlie wasn't around and we didn't have to listen to the gossip going on at school. I couldn't help but be slightly interested in where Charlie had gotten his information on the Cullen's. Apparently they were 'Dr. Cullen's Kids' but I couldn't see how that could be a bad thing. "Maybe we should eat," I said and headed back into the kitchen. Charlie was in front of the freezer going through his frozen entrées trying to decide what to eat. "If you want I can make dinner..." I said, but Charlie didn't reply.

Finally he turned around to look at us and I felt Bella tense up next to me. I didn't really understand why because she'd been so relaxed around the Cullen's, but I couldn't say that I blamed her either. "Actually, Jasper, I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind. Can you take your sister upstairs and meet me in the living room." I sighed and nodded, turning around to take Bella up to her room. When we got there, she'd started crying again and was reluctant to release my hand. "Bells, I'll be right back, I promise. Don't worry about me, okay? And if it makes you feel better, I'll have my phone so you can text me if you want to." She finally relented and released my hand, moving backwards towards the head of the bed where she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. I couldn't believe I was leaving her here like this, but it was better to get this over with now anyway.

When I came back downstairs Charlie was exactly where he said he would be. He sat in the chair in the corner of the living room, his hands placed on his knees. I didn't understand why he looked so tense; there was no reason to be. Was there? I walked in and sat down on the couch, "you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes um… where should I start?"

I raised my eyebrow, "what do you actually have to talk to me about?"

"Everything. Your attitude, Bella's.... Well, Bella, the Cullen's, what happened, your plans for the future. Just everything."

"Well then let me start, Charlie. My attitude towards what, you? That's simple. Where the hell have you been the past what, 10 years? You didn't even fight for us, not once. When we visited those few times, you acted as if we were a burden. Bella is all I have left, as far as I'm concerned, and I'm all she has left. Period. I don't want to be here at all, and don't pretend like you actually want us here because you'd only be trying to convince yourself of that. We're here because on paper, you're our father, but Phil was more of a father to us than you ever were, even before the divorce. As for Bella, she doesn't talk, not to me or anyone else and she hasn't since that day. She's still in shock and she only has me to keep her sane. Me, Charlie, not you. She's never had you. I don't want to talk about what happened and I won't, so just let it go. And as for the Cullen's, they're our friends, period. I don't care what you think or what you heard." I was seething, beyond angry. Not necessarily at him, but he did give me an outlet for the emotions I'd kept so carefully concealed.

He didn't even bother to address what I had said about him not even fighting for us, "You don't know their past. They come from a bad family..."

"Bad family? You just said they were Dr. Cullen's kids. How can a doctor be...." but he cut me off.

"You don't know the full story, Jas ----" I cut him off again, "and you do? Everyone here thinks that they know everything. Trust me, by tomorrow you'll be hearing what they're all saying about Bella and I. Are you going to believe those stories too?" I let that sit in the air for a moment, and when he didn't make a move to respond, I stood up and went back upstairs. I could hear Bella crying before I reached her room and I instantly felt guilty for yelling, but I needed to get what I felt out in the open.

When I walked into her room she was exactly where I'd left her, but her tears were coming stronger. I sat down on the bed next to her and she immediately threw her arms around me and buried her head into my chest. I knew this needed to work out until I was 18. We had to live in this town and endure the gossip that was sure to follow. But I didn't care about the gossip; all I cared about was getting my sister back to her old self.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: ahh gotta love Jasper. Next chapter will be Alice's point of view. _

_Keep the reviews coming! They inspire us!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice's Point of view.

We had left the Swan's house in a hurry. Everything went surprisingly well; I was even excited when I received that text from Bella with her apologizing for her behavior in English that morning. When she walked me to the bathroom I couldn't help but notice how sad she looked. I wondered if that's how I looked. Once Chief Swan showed up, things become very awkward really fast, so we got out of there as quickly as possible after mumbling something or another about having to get home. I don't know why, but he had this look on his face when he saw us. It was almost the same look that we got from some of the kids in school; pity mixed with confusion and anger. I hated being pitied but I hated that everyone around here thought that they knew what had happened to us even more. They had no right. Upon realizing what the look on Chief Swan's face was, I got worried. What if he told Jasper and Bella that they couldn't hang out with us anymore? What if he told them what everyone else said about us? I finally had two almost-friends here and I didn't want to lose them so soon.

Both Edward and Emmett assured me it was going to be alright. I didn't know what it was but even in the worst of times they knew how to make me feel better, no matter what. I tried to shake the thoughts of Chief Swan from my mind and instead focused my thoughts on the next day at school. I knew Bella wasn't going to up and talk to me, not yet anyway. Regardless, I was still excited for the fact that we were on a level that I had never been on with anyone else in school. She seemed to like me as a person, and I liked her. I hoped that one day we could be the best of friends; I never had any female friends.

I let my mind wander to what it would be like when Bella and I became best friends. For me, there was no "if," I just knew that eventually we would be and that thought alone made me happy. I'd finally have someone to hang out with and have sleepovers with. I loved my brothers, but they didn't really enjoy the manicures and pedicures that I forced on them from time to time. We made it home rather quickly because Edward drove like a maniac and I saw Carlisle's car in the driveway. "Dad's home," Emmett pointed out from the passenger seat, "I'm surprised he hasn't called any of us to see where we were."

"Yeah," Edward sighed and pulled into the driveway, "he knows we wouldn't get into any trouble though." That was true, we never got into trouble; but that didn't stop trouble from finding us. Trouble being the kids we went to school with of course. I felt tears starting to build up in my eyes as I recalled the way some of the kids in school talked about Bella today. I couldn't imagine anyone willingly wanting to cause her pain, even a blind man would be able to tell that she'd already been beaten down by life. Of course, from prior experience, I knew that didn't matter to the other kids in school. They only cared about themselves. Selfish didn't even begin to describe them, but it was one of the many words that fit. I blinked the tears away quickly before Edward or Emmett could take notice and flung my door open. I was the most exuberant of the three of us, at least when we were at home. The one place where we didn't have to hide anything; where we could be ourselves, pain and all, without fear of being ridiculed or slandered for it.

The next morning, I was in an extremely chipper mood for the first time in a very long time and it did not go unnoticed by my brothers. They both seemed in good moods as well though, especially Edward. When we arrived at school we got our usual stares and words thrown at us but we just walked on by and paid no attention. In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Bella's truck; they had decided to come back. And they would be sitting with us at lunch!

For the first time since we'd moved here, I was actually looking forward to lunch. Even if we were "outcasts" here, we weren't completely alone anymore. I checked the time on my phone only to notice another text message from Bella.

A - See you in class today. - B

I closed out the text message and exited my inbox so that I could check the time again. 10 minutes until class was to start. I spent the entire 10 minutes bouncing from one foot to another while Edward kept one hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. _Where were they_, I thought to myself. Finally, I saw them walking down the hall towards the classroom. Bella looked really upset again, certainly not how she'd come across in the text message and I couldn't help but wonder why. I looked from Bella to Jasper and noticed that he was very upset and angry.

Edward seemed to notice this too; he cleared his through and smiled slightly, "Morning guys."

"Yeah morning," Jasper sighed deeply and tried to smile, but I could see that this was the last place he wanted to be.

I started to chew on my lip as I watched them. I had such an insane urge to just reach out and give them both hugs and not let go.

Instead, I offered my hand to Bella in hopes that she'd be comfortable enough to grab hold of it. I knew that Jasper had his own classes to go to, and after what Edward had told me last night about how she'd been in Biology, I told myself that I'd be there for her in English. I would've been regardless, but hearing that story just solidified my intentions. Reluctantly, she released Jasper's hand and gave me a half-hearted smile before taking mine. I smiled back, but inside I was dancing around. Finally, someone who didn't shy away from me or make fun of me or talk about me behind my back. Jasper let out another sigh and leaned back against the wall, "bad morning?" Edward asked. "Yea, I guess you could say that, but honestly, I don't know what a good morning is anymore."

"There's never a good morning in Forks," Emmett said with a chuckle as he leaned up against the wall, "but I should probably get to class... I'll see you guys at lunch." He patted Edward on the shoulder and ruffled my hair like he did every morning and quickly waved 'bye' to Jasper and Bella, probably unsure if they would shake his hand.

"Yeah I should probably go as well," Edward said shifting on his feet and looking down. I had noticed his gaze stuck on Bella yesterday at the Swan's house but I didn't want to ask why. At the same time though, I was screaming inside to know if he thought she was pretty; personally, I thought they'd be rather cute together.

I'd save that conversation for later though; I didn't think bringing it up in front of her would do any good. Soon after my brothers walked off towards their classes, Jasper pushed himself away from the wall and hugged Bella, "I'll be waiting for you right here after class, okay?" She nodded and he hugged her again before turning to me with a smile, "look after my baby sister for me and I'll see you guys when class is out." I smiled at him and he walked off down the hall, in the opposite directions from the one that my brother had taken. Bella watched him until he rounded the corner, and then looked back at me. We walked into class together and it was like a scene from a movie going in slow motion, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned towards us. Some with curious glances and others with mocking stares. I was used to this, but I was afraid Bella would notice and freak out so I hurried her over to our table.

As soon as we sat down, I could hear the snickering begin. I tried to ignore it and just kept smiling, giving Bella's hand a reassuring squeeze. I could hear things like 'Lesbians' and 'look, someone is actually being nice to the pixie haired freak' and 'oh god the new girl that doesn't speak is hanging with a Cullen.' I pulled out my phone and sent her a text message:

B - Don't worry, they are all stupid - A

A - Are they always this mean? - B

I looked up at her after reading the message and she looked near tears again.

B - Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry that they're being mean to you because of me. - A

And, I really did feel bad. She didn't deserve the way they were treating her, but I couldn't find the words to explain to her that she was so much better than they were anyway. Instead, I resorted to glaring at anyone who even dared look our way. I may have been tiny but I was still a force to be reckoned with when pissed off. After that, no one really said anything to us or about us as far as I could hear and I was glad for that. When the bell rang, I was immensely relieved and sat with Bella until the rest of the class had cleared out so that we could get to the door, uninterrupted, to meet up with Jasper.

And there he stood waiting outside of the door, against the wall with a notebook in his arm. I could see he didn't look very happy. I wondered what people had said to him, but I didn't want to bring it up. We came and stood in front of him, Bella went to his side immediately. I just smiled and greeted him, "Hey Jasper."

"Hey Alice," he replied, just a little tersely. I knew something was wrong at that point, and even though I didn't want to push him, I just asked, "Everything okay," I said, while giving him a small smile. He sighed and looked down at Bella before answering me, "it's just the rumors and gossip that I've heard all morning from everyone around here. They really are pathetic but it's pissing me off."

I nodded, "It's understandable, but they are stupid. Just try to keep your head up, it's what we do," I gave them a sympathetic smile. "I guess I should be off to my next class, but I'll see you guys at lunch?" I knew I sounded hopeful.

Jasper smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there... Enjoy the rest of your classes Alice," he turned on his heel and led Bella to her next class.

It was so hard to hold my excitement in for the rest of my classes before lunch; I kept looking at the clock hoping it would be lunch time already.

Finally, it was lunch time and I could barely contain my excitement. All the bad thoughts about the other kids at this school and in this town were pushed to the back of my mind as I made my way to the cafeteria doors to wait for my brothers like I always did. Thankfully, they were both already there so we walked in together and got our lunch trays before heading off towards our usual table. Soon after we sat down, I saw Bella and Jasper walk in, hand in hand as usual, and go through the lunch line. On their way over to our table, I saw Mike step in front of Jasper, and I heard Edward growl beside me. _Wait, growl? Ha, interesting._ We couldn't hear what they were saying, but Jasper was looking angrier by the second so Emmett finally walked over there to see what was going on. I snickered when I saw Mike slowly backing away. He acted like he was the big man on campus, but everyone knew that he was scared of my brother, and for good reason. Emmett could probably smash him with one hand.

Once Mike had returned his table, Emmett patted Jasper on the shoulder and led them over to our table. Everyone was staring at us, and that wasn't an exaggeration. The whole cafeteria's eyes were on our table, and you could hear the low snickering of the students. I tried to keep my smile plastered on my face as Jasper and Bella came and sat down.

"Looks like the Swan's like to make bad choices," Mike said loudly enough for us to hear. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Rosalie smack him on the back of the head and send our table a reassuring smile.

I liked Rosalie, and I know my brothers kind of did too. I just wished she'd stop hanging out with those losers because she was so much different then they were.

For awhile, I just listened to the conversation going on around me. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were discussing Mike and his cronies and something that had happened yesterday. I didn't quite catch what it was, but I gathered that it had to do with Bella by the way that Jasper kept looking to make sure that she couldn't hear them.

"He treats all girls like they are pieces of meat," Edward growled.

Emmett nodded in agreement, "it's true. I don't get why him and Jessica don't just be together, they're exactly the same."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked glancing back to Bella once again, but she was too busy poking at her food to pay attention to their conversation.

I leaned in a little closer to hear if they were going to say anything more about it, but Edward noticed that my curiosity was getting the better of me and effectively stopped that conversation. Instead they moved on to talking sports. That was one topic that I'd happily avoid so instead I pulled my phone from my bag and started texting Bella.

B - Do you think we could come by again after school? - A

She grabbed her phone and looked up with me with a gentle smile. She reached over and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. When he turned and looked at her she showed him the message and he turned and smiled at me. "I don't see why not..." he turned and looked at my brothers, "would you guys like to come over after school again today?"

Both my brothers looked over at me and I gave them my best pouty, puppy dog face and of course, they gave in. "Sure, why not," Edward replied with a chuckle that was surely meant for me. The rest of the lunch period went by with nothing really notable happening, and far too soon, we were all off to our next classes. I caught sight of Edward walking behind Bella and remembered that they both had Biology together this period. I smiled inwardly at the protective stance Edward had behind her and knew that, somehow, everything would work out.

I noticed that Jasper was walking the same way as me so I caught up to him clutching my books to my chest. "Hi Jasper," I said softly, he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Alice, where are you off to?" He slowed down his pace so we were walking side by side.

"Math, how about you?"

"History," he replied, "it's my favorite subject." _History? Who actually liked history?_ I thought to myself. "So, why's history your favorite subject?" I asked, completely perplexed. I guess he caught the confused look on my face because he started laughing, really laughing. "I get that a lot, Alice, and I can't really explain why it's my favorite. It just is. I love learning about all the wars, especially the Civil War." I just nodded still trying desperately to understand what would make that so interesting, but I gave up when I realized that it must just be a boy thing. I didn't know many girls who would find wars interesting; then again, I didn't know many girls at all.

"Well, here's my class," I said while coming to a stop in front of the classroom door. "I'll see you after school then?" I asked, a little too excitedly. "I suppose you will Miss Cullen. Have fun in math." And with that, he continued walking down the hall.

I watched as he disappeared around the corner then walked into my class and went to take my seat in the back. I tended to always sit in the back; it made it harder for people to throw things at me. I really wanted to be friends with Bella, but I knew I'd love to be friends with Jasper too. He seemed interesting, and compared to Bella right now, talkative. I wanted to start planning the first sleepover I'd have with Bella, but I knew that wouldn't be for a while. I wanted to watch silly chick flicks, eat popcorn, and talk about boys. Boys…

In the abstract and general sense, I guess, since there weren't any boys around here for me to even bother being interested in. Math went okay, for the most part. There were a few snickers and pointed glances aimed at me, but I was mostly able to ignore it. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and took off for the door before almost everyone else had even moved. I made it out the door, thankfully, with no one bothering me and began walking towards my last class of the day. Photography was my favorite subject. Photography was my escape. There was just something about being able to capture life on film that was calming. I could lose myself in taking pictures for hours on end and not even realize that any time had passed. Today, however, was different. I was too keyed up to pay attention and I didn't feel like going into the darkroom to develop my latest roll of film, so I worked on some ideas for the upcoming class projects while checking the time every 2 minutes. Mercifully, the final bell finally rang and once I'd put all my stuff away, I rushed out to the parking lot to wait by the car for my brothers.

When I saw my brothers I couldn't help but smile when I saw Jasper and Bella walking with them. Bella was clinging onto Jasper's shirt, but she didn't look as tense as she usually does. I knew Edward mentioned they had gym last period, and gym could make anyone crazy. They came to the car and it actually made my heart flutter when I saw my brother's laughing. Don't get me wrong, they laughed, but it wasn't like this. For the first time ever since we arrived here in Forks they seemed happy talking to someone that wasn't one of us and seeing them that happy made me happy as well. Things finally seemed to be taking a turn for the better for us, and I was so happy that it was because of the new friends we'd made. New friends who didn't care what anyone else said about us. It was nice finally feeling like I was apart of a group that didn't just include my own brothers. Edward made a comment about the truck that Chief Swan had gotten for Jasper and Bella and even I started laughing because I got his point. The poor truck looked like it could fall apart at any given moment.

Jasper just shook his head and laughed, "Yeah it's something. I mean its awesome looking but I definitely don't think it's going to do well if I ever try to go over 50."

"Yeah, it looks like it would just fall apart while you're driving," Emmett laughed. I noticed Bella cringe at that and bury her head into Jasper's shoulder. Emmett noticed this too and I knew he felt bad so he tried to change the subject as best as he could, "I'm pretty good at installing car stereos and stuff, if you want?"

Jasper's previously jovial manner was replaced with a look of worry as he brought Bella around in front of him to make sure she was okay. "No need, I'm just stuck using it until my car arrives from Phoenix which should be by the end of the week. It's an Audi R8 and I already miss it, probably a little too much," he said while rubbing Bella's now tense back. "Anyway, let's get going, it's getting a little cold out here. You'll probably beat us to the house, so just get the key from under the mat and let yourselves in."

I decided to make another bold move, "Hey Bella..." she looked up, "do you want to drive with Edward and me? Emmett can go with Jasper? Or Edward can go with Jasper and Emmett can drive or…."

"Alice, you're rambling," Emmett chuckled.

I shot him an evil look before looking back at Bella with a smile. "So .....?" She looked between Jasper and I and finally let his hand go and walked over to me with a small smile on her face that only made my smile bigger. Emmett ended up riding with Jasper and Bella and I with Edward. He complained about feeling like cab driver because I decided to sit in the back seat with Bella, but I knew he was just kidding and he wasn't really upset so I just ignored him. I knew she wasn't going to talk, but that wasn't going to stop me. "You have very pretty hair Bella I envy you," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my short hair, "I don't think I would look very good with long hair though."

She just smiled and took her phone out and sent me a text message,

A - You have very nice hair, it fits you - B

I smiled back at her and ran my fingers through my hair again. In only a few minutes, we'd pulled up in front of their house and Edward climbed out of the car to open the back door for us. I climbed out first and was about to make my way to the front door when I noticed that Bella still hadn't moved towards the open door. I stepped back towards her and leaned into the car so I could see her face, "Hey, are you okay?" I don't even know if she heard me because her eyes never once moved from the house. She looked scared, but I didn't understand why she'd be scared to be home. So instead of going inside with Edward, I waited out by the car for Jasper and Emmett to pull up assuming that Jasper would know what the problem was.

As soon as they pulled up, Jasper saw my face and immediately knew that something was wrong. He got out of the truck and quickly came over to the car and slid into the backseat. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I walked a few steps away. I could still faintly hear Jasper telling Bella it was fine, that nothing was going to hurt her in the house. I wondered what scared her about being home, but she probably missed Phoenix, I think that's where she was from. I didn't know the whole story about what brought them here, but I heard it was due to a death. I was pretty sure it had to be their mother or something. I mean, that's the only thing that would explain why they were now living with their father, so it made sense. I could've asked, but I was too scared to bring it up. I didn't want to ruin our budding friendship with them, so I kept my questions to myself. Maybe my brothers would know since they spoke to Jasper more than I did so I'd just ask them later when we were on our way back home. I looked up at the house and could see Edward standing just outside the front door watching us, or at least I thought he was watching us until I waved and he didn't wave back. I followed his gaze and realized that it was on Jasper's back. Weir --- oh, he was watching for Bella. I'd have to ask him about that later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Oh Alice, who knew that her POV would be so difficult to write? We certainly didn't! But nevertheless, you gotta love that girl, right? Such a sneaky and perceptive little pixie. _

_Read and Review! Your reviews inspire us to keep updating! _


	6. Chapter 6

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View.

Hanging out with Jasper and Bella yesterday had been nice. I was afraid that Jasper would notice me staring at Bella more than usual, but thankfully, he didn't. I must admit, it was a little weird for me because I'd never had any feelings for a girl before. In fact, the only girls I'd ever hung out with were my mom and my sister, and I couldn't exactly base my feelings towards Bella on those interactions. That'd just be weird. It was like I was hyper aware of every thing she did; every little movement, no matter how small, I noticed and I found myself wanting to know everything there was to know about her. But again, how do you find out about someone that doesn't talk? It's not like I could just ask Jasper, he was too protective of her and to be quite honest, I was afraid of how he'd react. Today was day 2 of lunch with the Swan's and it surprised me that the reaction from the rest of the student body wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday. I had a feeling that either Jasper or Emmett, or maybe both of them, had said something to Mike to get him to back off a little. I wouldn't have been surprised if they did. During lunch I noticed that Bella didn't eat. She made it look like she was. She'd move her food around the lunch tray and occasionally take a little bite out of a few things here and there, but it was much too forced to be willing. I guess she knew that Jasper had been worried about her lack of appetite and was trying her best to ease his worry.

I wanted to talk to her, well interact with her in some way. I noticed Alice and her texting each other a lot, and I was glad Alice had finally found a female friend even if she didn't speak. I didn't have Bella's number and I didn't really feel like just up and asking Jasper for it and if I asked Alice, she would definitely question why I needed it. I just shook my head at that thought and before I knew it, it was time for biology. Jasper had entrusted me with the honor of making sure Bella got to class alright, and I thought I was doing a decent job. She walked just in front of me, I didn't want to get too close and upset her in any way.

I must admit though, it took every ounce of will power I had not to get closer to her. I just felt this magnetic pull towards her and I knew that I had to figure out some way to 'talk' to her. I pondered this while we continued walking to class and by the time we got to the classroom door, I had a fairly good idea of what I could do, but wanted to give it a few days before actually acting on it to make sure she was a little more comfortable with me.

Just as the bell rang, Mike Newton came waltzing in with a huge smirk on his face. He walked right up to our table and stopped in front of Bella, "Oh Arizona," she looked up at him, worry on her face. "You had such promise for being the new girl and all, but here you are hanging out with the Cullen's... just to let you know they _all _swing the other way if you know what I mean.." he got close to her face and whispered, "But maybe you like that," I felt myself grip the table to stop myself from reaching across the desk and laying Mike out.

I turned to look at Bella and she looked absolutely distraught. I released the table from the death grip I'd had on it and without thinking, grabbed her hand. I knew that I wasn't Jasper, but maybe it'd help a little. When I felt her tense up, I tried to pull my hand back, but she held on tighter and relaxed a little. Mike looked between the two of us and walked away scowling.

Edward: 1 Mike: 0

I looked back down at Bella and noticed that she was watching me with an unreadable expression on her face. _It's now or never_, I thought to myself, I'd already made the first move, technically speaking, and she seemed comfortable enough.

I threw open my notebook and started to scribble something down on it. I ripped the page out and slid it over to her. I took a deep breath as I watched her read over what I had written.

'_Are you okay Bella?' _

She seemed to just stare at it for a minute and I was unsure of what her reaction was going to be; I didn't want to push her. After a moment that seemed like a lifetime, she reached over to grab my pen and began writing back to me.

'_Yes, Edward, I'm okay. Just a little shocked that he'd get so in my face like that.'_

I pondered for a little bit on how to respond to that without sounding too much like I hated the kid. Even though I did hate him. To be fair, he hadn't actually done anything to her except make her feel uncomfortable, though that was certainly reason enough for me to want to knock him into next week. I'd leave that job to Jasper though, I'm sure he'd enjoy it. Finally, after much internal debating, I wrote back.

'_He's all around annoying and doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to him for you though. Forgive me?'_

She looked down at it for a few moments then started to write back:

'_Of course, thank you though…'_

I raised an eyebrow; I didn't know why she would be thanking me. I picked up the pen;

'_for what?'_

'_Taking my hand. It made me feel safe like when Jasper does it... So thank you, Edward!'_

I was floored. I had no idea how I'd had that affect on her when I'd only known her for approximately 3 days. But, to say that it didn't immediately make me smile inside would be a lie, because it did. I felt lighter and so much happier than I'd ever felt since we had moved here. Subconsciously, the grip I had on her hand tightened and I saw a small smile flicker across her lips. My heart went into overdrive at that. I'd managed to make her smile. I'd managed to make her feel safe. Just like her brother does. I was in heaven, and there was no doubt in my mind that it was an angel in the seat next to me.

'_Well I am honored to do so.' _

She sat there for a few moments and looked down at the paper. I noticed that she took a few deep breaths and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. When she finally wrote back and slid the paper back in front of me I couldn't believe what she had written. It was heartbreaking.

'_You know, you don't have to be nice to me just because you've become friends with Jasper. I know I'm not an easy person to talk to, since I don't even talk…'_

My brows furrowed as I read what she'd written a few more times before looking at her face. I took a deep breath myself before replying, this time, verbally.

'_Bella, I ---- I'm not just being nice to you because I'm friends with Jasper. Yes, he asked me to look after you in class but I --- I'm talking to you because I want to, okay? I want to be your friend too, that is, if you'll let me?'_

Iwas afraid of what her response would be, afraid that she wouldn't want to be my friend too. Of course I'd pretend like I didn't mind one bit if that were the case, but the truth was, if she didn't want to be my friend, well ........ I had no idea how I'd deal with that. I already had feelings for her. Feelings that, though I couldn't exactly pinpoint, were strong and seemingly irreversible.

While I was thinking about all this I hadn't even noticed that she had written back. I looked down and let out a sigh of relief, she had to have noticed,

'_I would like to be your friend too... I just don't know how good of a friend I can be... A lot has happened and I just... I've shut myself in…'_

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and wrote back,

'_Do you want to talk about it? Or write about it? You don't have too... Just so you know I'm here for you... So are Emmett and Alice.'_

She smiled up at me again before writing back_._

'_Not right now, Edward. Maybe one day, but not yet. Is that okay?'_

'_Of course that's okay. Whenever you're ready, just know that we're here for you. All 3 of us.'_

This time, she squeezed my hand a little tighter and instantaneously, my heart was beating so erratically that I thought it'd stop from over exertion. I took a few deep breaths and turned my attention back to the piece of paper that she'd slid over to me again.

'_Thank you, that really means a lot. Will you guys be coming over again today?'_

I couldn't help but smile. Of course I wanted to go over there; I wanted to spend as much time with her as humanly possible! I looked up to the teacher and noticed he was rambling on about something or another that I already knew so I just rolled my eyes and went back to responding to Bella.

'_As long as you want me too, Bella.'_

The smile that lit up her face at that moment was the biggest I'd ever seen on her as she looked up at me nodded. I knew then that I'd have to speak to Jasper about the feelings I had towards his sister that I couldn't really explain. Was it just a crush? It didn't feel like it was something that simply explained; it felt like so much more. The question now was how I should bring this up to Jasper without him completely flipping out on me.

Next thing I knew, class was over. We must have spent the entire class writing back and forth to each other but I wasn't going to complain about it at all. When we got outside the classroom, Jasper was already walking down the hall. I hadn't noticed how tired he looked until that very moment and I also hadn't realized that Bella was still holding my hand and people were looking at us as they walked by.

I contemplated on what to do. I didn't want to just let her hand go and risk upsetting her, but I didn't want to continue holding it and risk upsetting Jasper either. Fortunately, Bella made my decision for me as soon as she saw Jasper and nearly ran to meet him, and in the process, released my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked up to the 2 of them standing a few feet away. "Hey Jasper, everything okay? You look beat."

"I'm just exhausted," he sighed running his hand through his hair. But as soon as the words left his mouth it looked like he regretted it. I assumed it was probably because he didn't get much sleep in order to make sure Bella got sleep. "School tires me out you know." He looked at Bella and smiled, "Was biology okay?"

She looked to me and smiled then back at Jasper and nodded slightly, I had never seen her this happy. It was fantastic. "You know you don't actually have to go to gym," I told him with a laugh.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's actually pretty easy to get out of gym, to be honest, besides, I'm pretty sure that Coach doesn't really care either way. Tell you what, head down there and I'll find Alice and Emmett and let them know what's going on so they can wait out by my car then I'll come back and free you both from gym."

I saw Jasper look at Bella, but she was too busy looking down and playing with the hem of her shirt. I'm pretty sure she hated gym. Who actually liked gym? Jasper looked back at me and shrugged, "okay sounds like a deal."

We quickly parted ways and I ran off to find my brother and sister before they got to their classes. I told them what was going on and they went and waited outside to wait at my car. Just as the bell rung, I headed over to the gym. Thankfully, when I got there, no one had gone to change yet. I guess coach was still explaining what the class would be doing today.

I quickly walked over to Coach and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned back to look at me, to say that he was excited was an understatement. I was his 'star student' as he liked to put it, and he was constantly on my case about joining some team or another. I asked him if I could speak to him for a moment and he gladly followed me off to the side of the gym. I actually wasn't sure what I was going to say for a moment and just started rambling. "Coach, I, uh, hate to ask you for this... Um, you know Bella and Jasper Swan?"

He nodded, "The new kids? Yes I do, Why? What's up, Cullen?"

"Well, I need their help with something. Mostly Jasper's help, but as you should know by now, he doesn't go anywhere without his sister. Anyway, I need his help with something important, so I was wondering if you could let them get out of class today. I'm not sure how long this is going to take, but I'm pretty sure there won't be much time left for gym when we do finish. So, is that okay?"

He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at me for a few, "I guess that's alright…"

"Thank you so much, Coach." I smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait.. Have you given any thought to joining one of the teams? I really think you'd be a great asset Cullen... Don't let what the kids say get you down. That goes the same for your brother. He's great at football! I think he should consider joining the team."

"Sure Coach, we'll think about it." Of course, I didn't mean it, but it was always the best answer to give him. I motioned for Jasper and Bella to follow me out of the gym and headed towards the parking lot. "Where to Edward?" Emmett yelled from his perch on the hood of my car. "Jasper's," I replied while watching Bella's face light up again. I could get use to that; I smiled when we reached the car. I thought about asking if I could ride with Jasper, I felt like I needed to talk to him, it was now or never. "Hey Jasper, can I jump in with you?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "Sure... Bella, you're going to go with Alice and Emmett," Bella looked from him to Alice then nodded, she gave him a quick hug then went over by Alice. I threw Emmett my car keys and climbed into the car with Jasper. Not even a minute later he looked toward me, "so what's up?"

I didn't answer right away, trying to bide my time to find a way to word what I needed to tell him. "Here's the thing Jasper, I'm a little scared to tell you what I need to tell you, but I need to because it's only the ri ---" before I could finish the speech that sounded so well in my head, he cut me off, "you like my sister." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out, so I just leaned a little further into the passenger side door and nodded, preparing to jump out if I needed to. Instead, he just laughed, which caught me off guard. "Did you think I didn't see the way you watched and looked at her?" he said, while still laughing. I just stared at him in shock. "Look Edward, you're a good guy and I like you so I won't tell you to stay away from her or whatever the hell else you were expecting me to say, but I will tell you this, if you heart hurt, I'll hurt you. That's no threat, it's a promise."

"I would never do that... It's just well... I've never actually… liked a girl in that way. I mean, you can see that we're pretty much hated by the whole student body and the only girl that ever really showed me attention was Jessica Stanley and like yeah..." I bit my lip nervously as I continued to ramble.

He began to look nervous and started rambling himself, "Well yea, I can't really help you with that either. I've never really liked someone that way …… at least not until now. I, um …."

He looked like he was internally battling whether or not he should say something when it hit me. There was only a few girls he could possibly like that he wouldn't want to tell me about, and I already knew that he couldn't stand Jessica or any of her creepy clones. "It's my sister, isn't it?" I asked, not really needing an answer. He sighed and nodded in response to my question. "Now you can see that I'm in the exact same position that you are, man. And don't worry, I know the protocol, I just recited it. I would never hurt her."

I nodded my head and smirked, "I see, I see... My sister's a really good person; she'll do anything for anyone. Jasper... Our background isn't a very good one, and we've dealt with it since we were 9 years old..."

"I understand, and you don't need to tell me whatever it is that brought you here. When you're ready we'll be here and until then, we'll still be here."

"Thanks a lot, man," I smiled at him, "I just want to tell you, if you ever hear anything, we aren't like them… we aren't like our birth parents at all." I slumped back in the seat and looked out the window. All the memories came flooding back and I shut my eyes tightly in hopes of forgetting them.

I was thankful that Jasper didn't respond to my last comment about my birth parents because that would've opened a can of worms that I wasn't ready to deal with yet. Soon enough, we pulled up to their house and Jasper was out of the truck before I'd even managed to open my eyes again. When I did open them, I saw a beautiful, well kept Audi R8 sitting in the driveway. To say he was happy to finally have his car here in Forks was an understatement; he was absolutely ecstatic. Then again, in comparison to the truck he'd been driving, I could see why. I know how I'd feel if I were every separated from my Volvo, so I didn't laugh like Alice was. I jumped out of the truck do go and check the car out with Emmett and we both let out low whistles when we got close enough really look at it.

"This car is hot man," Emmett said as he walked around the car, "Great condition too!"

"What can I say," Jasper said with a smirk as he put his hands behind his head, "She's my baby!"

Bella smiled and walked up next to Jasper with Alice trailing behind her, "It's a really nice car Jasper."

He looked at me then looked at Alice, "I'll take you for a drive sometime," he said. I saw Emmett narrow his eyes at this and look at me so I just gave him a nod; I knew he was going to ask me about it later. I did find it amusing that Jasper told me over Emmett, maybe he was afraid of Emmett. Which made sense, I was afraid of Emmett sometimes and he was my brother. And hell, I'd been afraid of telling Jasper how I felt about Bella and he'd obviously been just a little afraid of telling me about Alice. Bella finally got Jasper's attention long enough to point towards the house, and he finally stopped drooling over his car and lead us all inside.

Once inside we got some food out of the kitchen and plopped down in front of the television to watch some of the mindless shows that were on. Emmett was sitting in the chair, while I sat on the floor in front of the couch that held Jasper and the two girls. Midway through the show we were watching, we all faintly heard snoring and sure enough, there was Jasper snoring away.

I turned my head a little more to the left and noticed that Bella looked sad and guilty at the same time. I didn't really understand the look right away, but then I assumed it was because she must've known that he didn't get much sleep at night so that he could look after her. She soon snapped out of the little trance she was in and pulled a pillow off the recliner before leaning back into the chair and placing the pillow on her lap. With a little help from Alice, she had Jasper comfortably laying across the couch with his head on the pillow. I didn't feel like we should intrude much longer, but when I mentioned to Alice and Emmett that maybe we should leave, Bella's head snapped up and looked at me then Alice before shaking her head vehemently with tears slowly streaking down her face. Before Alice could jump across the couch to hug her, and possibly freak her out more, I grabbed her free hand like I had in class and gradually, she calmed down.

Alice noticed this and gave me a smile as she leaned back into the couch and watched the show. We stayed like that for a good while until I heard someone's stomach growl. "Emmett!" I rolled my eyes while turning to look at my brother as I kept Bella's hand in mine.

"What?" he held his hands up in defense, "dude, that was not me!"

I turned and looked at Alice, but she only shook her head. When my eyes finally landed on Bella I saw that she was looking down and running her free hand through Jasper's hair. "Bella... Are you hungry?"

She didn't respond for a few minutes and I was afraid that I'd offended her for some reason. I was about to apologize for asking when she nodded and looked up at me. I attempted to stand up to go to the kitchen and find her something to eat, but she wouldn't let go of my hand. "Hey Em," I said, "do you mind finding Bella something to eat." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen like he lived here too, nodding the whole way. "And Em, real food, not snacks or junk food, okay?"

"Yea, I got it Eddie." I didn't even realize how long he was gone since my gaze was so fixated on Bella's eyes. She was so lost and yet so beautiful, I wasn't even sure if I could describe it. She just looked back at me with a smile on her face. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and started to lazily trace circles with my thumb.

I felt her shiver and leaned to the side to try and reach the throw blanket that had been tossed to the floor earlier. When I turned back to Bella, time could've stopped and the world could've disappeared for all I cared. The smile on her face was stunning and I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to see her smile like that again as much as possible. I smiled back at her and carefully wrapped the blanket around her while trying not to cover Jasper's head with it at the same time.

Emmett walked out of the kitchen a moment later with a plate. He had a proud expression on face, "I made you the Emmett famous peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" He held out the plate to me instead of her, probably not sure if she would take it from him. "Thank you," I said as I took the plate and handed to her. "Here you go Bella." she smiled softly and took the plate, staring at it for a moment.

"I promise it's good," Emmett said with a reassuring smile as he sat back down.

She didn't look up, just placed the plate on Jasper's stomach, picked up the sandwich and slowly brought it to her lips.

She nibbled at the sandwich slowly, thoughtfully. Almost as if she'd forgotten how to enjoy..... well, anything. I tried not to watch her too closely so that I wouldn't make her uncomfortable, but I kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye to make sure that she was actually eating it and not just picking at it like she did during lunch. It took her awhile, but she finally finished the sandwich and handed me the plate before turning to smile at Emmett. He looked just as shocked as I had earlier in the day during Biology, but quickly recovered and smiled back at her.

I was reluctant to leave Bella, but I knew we had to go. It was getting late and Carlisle and Esme would be getting worried. Plus, we didn't really feel like having another run in with Chief Swan, not yet at least. We said quick goodbyes to Bella and I asked her to let Jasper know we said goodbye. She smiled softly and gave us a little wave as we left her and Jasper on the couch. When we got into the car, I couldn't help but gaze back up at the house. For the first time in a very long time I was truly excited for school the next morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Oh Edward, always the gentleman! *swoons* Next chapter, we're going back to Bella's POV, so look out for that! _

_Keep the reviews coming! They inspire us!!! _


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's point of view.

Today had been better, but I still did not want to speak a single word. I knew it hurt Jasper that I wouldn't help him what was going on, but I just couldn't. Not yet anyway. Hopefully soon enough I would be able to have words come out. Mike Newton had surprised me when he got in my face during biology. But what surprised me even more was when Edward took a hold of my hand. It wasn't the act of him holding my hand that surprised me as much as it was the fact that I didn't want to let go. Sure, it caught me off guard, but it felt good. It felt like I was slowly, but surely, coming together again. I relished that feeling and gripped his hand even tighter while watching him from the corner of my eye. He was writing something in his notebook, but it didn't look like notes on the lecture. But then after a moment he ripped whatever the paper was out of his notebook and slid in front of me. It was a note, for me asking if I was okay. I didn't know if I should respond or not. I had just started speaking through text messages again, but that was more impersonal then a physical note. Wasn't it?

I took a quick look at his hopeful face and decided that it couldn't hurt to respond. It wasn't talking and he appeared to be genuinely concerned. It was the least I could do for him. I snatched his pen and wrote back:

'_Yes, Edward, I'm okay. Just a little shocked that he'd get so in my face like that.'_

When I pushed it back over to him he seemed to look at it for a few moments. Perhaps he was trying to figure out what to write back. I just turned my head and tried to focus back upon the board. Focusing on the board turned out to be rather impossible when Edward slid the piece of paper back over to me and I'd read what he'd written. Forgive him? What was there to forgive him for? "_Of course, thank you though ...." _I still didn't know what I was forgiving him for, but I didn't feel like asking either.

When he responded he basically asked me what I was thanking him for. So I wrote back once again to him once again, _'Taking my hand. It made me feel safe like when Jasper does it... So thank you, Edward!'_

'_Well I am honored to do so.' _

I stared at the paper longer this time and took a few deep breaths. I was unsure what to write, I inhaled deeply one last time before responding: 'You know, you don't have to be nice to me just because you've become friends with Jasper. I know I'm not an easy person to talk to, since I don't even talk…' as I slid the paper back over to him and watched him read it, I felt guilty at the heartbroken expression that crossed his face. Was that look because of what I said? It couldn't have been, could it?

He took a few deep breaths himself then responded: '_Bella, I ---- I'm not just being nice to you because I'm friends with Jasper. Yes, he asked me to look after you in class but I --- I'm talking to you because I want to, okay? I want to be your friend too, that is, if you'll let me?'_

When I read it over I couldn't help but smile, but I tried not to let him see. I wanted friends, I really did, I wanted Jasper to have friends too. I just wasn't sure how good of a friend I could be, not at the moment anyway.

'_I would like to be your friend too... I just don't know how good of a friend I can be... A lot has happened and I just... I've shut myself in…'_

We talked this way for the remainder of the class time, and I had to admit to myself, it was nice having someone besides Jasper care about me. I actually felt comfortable with Edward, even moreso than I was with Alice. It was a new feeling for me, and I didn't quite understand it, but what I did understand was that I wanted to be around him as much as possible. I'd asked if they were going to come over again today and his response made me smile again. This time, I almost didn't care if he'd seen it or not.

When class came to an end I was dreading going to gym. And in a way I was dreading letting go of Edward's hand. I had held his the entire class, but I knew once Jasper was in view I would be protected once again. When he showed up he looked exhausted and I couldn't help but blame myself. I knew he would stay by my side at night making sure I got sleep. I needed that, and I felt immensely guilty about it. He needed his rest just as much as I did, and because of me, he wasn't getting it. He made some comment to Edward about school tiring him out, but I knew better. Of the 2 of us, I'd always been the most perceptive and observant. I saw more than he thought I did, but I let him believe that I didn't. I didn't want to make him feel guilty for making me feel guilty. Edward and Jasper started talking about getting us out of gym class today and I was really hoping that they'd be able to pull it off. I'd always hated gym thanks in big part to my inherent clumsiness, but I still somehow managed to hate it even more. It was better in some ways because Jasper had been placed in my class too, but worse because I was always so tired.

Edward told us not to worry and that he would be able to get us out. And whatever he did it work. Coach let us go without a word, I was shocked. I had a urge to just throw my arms around Edward, but it quickly died down. I knew if I was to do something like that I'd be the one to freak out. Even when I wanted to hug Jasper, I would get all tense and freak out. It was like complete physical contact scared me. When we got outside to the cars Edward asked if he could ride with Jasper. I didn't know why but I decided to go with Alice and Emmett. Even though I didn't really speak back to Alice, I knew she liked having another girl listen to her stories.

The ride home with Alice and Emmett was interesting to say the least. They loved to tease each other and it reminded me of how things used to be with Jasper before the move. Before my life was changed forever. I missed it, but I didn't know how to get it back. Things were so different now and sometimes it seemed like we'd never be able to just be 'best friends' again. I knew it was my fault too. I knew my brother needed me as much as I needed him, but I wasn't even able to do that. When we finally got back to the house we all got cozy in the living room, well I got as cozy as I could be. Half way through what ever mindless show Emmett had chosen Jasper was asleep. I couldn't help but feel terrible, he needed his sleep. Edward and Alice helped me lay him down and put a pillow under his head. He needed his rest and I was going to let him have it.

For some reason, Edward got the silly idea that because Jasper had fallen asleep, they should leave. I didn't want him to go yet and the thought of him leaving filled my heart with even more pain, if that were even possible, and I started crying. I felt Edward grab my hand again and relief flooded my body as my sobs turned into silent tears before stopping. I didn't understand how he had such an effect on me, but I knew that I needed him in my life in some way, even if it were just as friends. He didn't let go of my hand when I calmed down and I couldn't have been more grateful. We all turned our attention back to the television, but I couldn't deny the fact I was actually hungry. I had barely eaten in two weeks, but all of a sudden I had such a hunger. I was going to try and ignore it, but then my stomach decided to make its self known. Edward had thought it was Emmett, but when Emmett denied it, he turned to me. He asked me if I was hungry and at first I didn't respond. But finally I looked up at him and nodded. He stood up to go get me food but I wouldn't let go of his hand so he sent Emmett instead.

Time passed slowly after that as Edward's intense green eyes stayed locked on my plain brown eyes. Still holding my hand in his, he began to slowly trace circles on my hand with his thumb. The sensation caused a shiver to go down my spine, and before I knew what was happening, Edward had wrapped me up in the throw blanket that I'd tossed to the floor earlier. Emmett ended up making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I wasn't exactly sure why, but it made me feel like a little kid when I would come home from school and my mom would have one waiting for me. I didn't want to think about that. But I knew that it would make everyone happy if I ate it. And I did, very slowly. Even though it was just a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it tasted amazing. I hadn't realized just how hungry I'd made myself over the past couple weeks but I promised myself that I would at least try a little bit harder to eat everyday. After I'd finished the sandwich, I handed my plate to Edward and turned to smile at Emmett so he'd know that I was thankful for his amazing culinary skills. He smiled back at me, but I didn't miss the shocked look that crossed his face first.

They stayed for a little while longer, but I knew they needed to eventually go home. After they left I stayed on the couch with Jasper. I didn't have the heart to wake up him. I found myself actually getting sucked into the show on that was on the television. It was cheesy, but it almost made me feel like laughing. It had really been to long. But before I knew it Charlie was walking through the door. My body instantly tensed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't be around him, but Jasper was still sleeping on my lap and I didn't want to wake him up. I could vaguely make out the strangled sounds that seemed to surround me in the living room and it wasn't until Jasper had sat up and pulled me onto his lap that I realized those sounds were me crying and hyperventilating at the same time. I buried my face in his shirt and let the tears take over as he tried to calm me down by rubbing my back and whispering repeatedly that everything would be okay. After a few minutes, he carried me up to my room and laid me down on the bed to get comfortable. "Bells, I'll be right back, okay? Do you think you could calm down for me, please?" He pleaded. I slowly nodded and tried desperately to stop the tears that were still falling.

I was exactly sure where he had gone, but I think it had something to do with Charlie. When he came back I had calmed down a good amount. I had controlled my breathing, but a few tears were still rolling down my cheek. He leaned in the doorway and gave me a sympathetic smile, "Hey you know you didn't have to let me sleep?" he came in and sat down next to me, "You could've woken me up" I just shook my head slightly and he moved a few strands of hair out of my face that were wet from my tears, "are you hungry?"

That question made me smile as I shook my head lightly while pulling my phone from my pocket.

Jas - Emmett made me a sandwich while you were sleeping. - Bells

He smiled at that too and walked the rest of the way into the room. "Well then maybe you should go shower and I'll straighten up in here a little bit, okay?" I quickly nodded and made my way to the bathroom down the hall. I had to admit the shower felt fantastic, almost as it eased all the tension in my body. I took a deep breath and sighed when I started to think about everything that had happened in the last two weeks. I didn't understand, why them!? Why them!? What did they ever do to deserve to be taken away. I sunk down to the floor and brought my knees to my chest just letting the water cascade over my body. This was the first time since that day that I allowed myself to think about what happened. God, I missed them so much and I couldn't bear the thought of not having them around anymore. Just the thought of them not being around tore me apart from the inside out as painful, gasping sobs escaped. I sat that way in the shower purging all my repressed emotions until the water ran cold and I could hear light knocks on the bathroom door. I stood up as quickly as was safe for me and pulled my bathrobe off the hook on the door.

I took a look at myself in the mirror, it was the first time I really looked at myself since that day. I sighed and tried to plaster a soft smile on my face. I needed to be strong for Jasper. He was already there for me so much. I don't think I would be able to have gotten to this place without my brother. Even if I was still a complete mess. I took a step out and saw Jasper leaning against the wall, a worried expression on his face. "I got worried.. You okay?" I just gave a small nod, "I guess the shower felt good then" he chuckled, I didn't want to ruin his mood.

Dawn broke far too soon the next morning and for the first time in the past two weeks, I was almost excited to start the day. I tried to convince myself that my excitement wasn't because I'd be able to see Edward, but deep inside I knew that was the exact reason I was excited. He made me feel safe, he made me feel like maybe one day we could be best friends. Not that I did not want to be good friends with Alice and Emmett, I just felt a connection with Edward. When we got to school they were all leaning against Edward's car waiting for us.

"Jasper, Bella!" Alice called out a smile on her face.

I smiled back without hesitation because despite all the pain, I was really happy to see them. We all walked inside together and I didn't fail to notice the stares we were getting or the way people whispered to each other as we walked by. Somehow, the boys managed to surround Alice and I protectively while glaring at anyone who even just looked at us for a second too long. We all made our way over to the English classroom and once again, Jasper promised me that he'd be waiting when class got out. I didn't know what I'd done to have such a great brother, but I wasn't one to complain either. Alice and I stood just outside the door as the boys turned to walk off to their own classes and we watched them until they'd disappeared from our sight. I took a few deep breaths before turning back to face the classroom door and found myself reaching for Alice's hand before walking forward. More people stared and whispered about us as we walked by, and I found myself jealous of Alice. Even though she'd no doubt heard what everyone was saying, she still stood up straight and walked to our seats with an incomprehensible determination. I don't know where she got her strength from, but I knew that I could learn a thing or two from her.

Today we would be working with partners, and thankfully the teacher said we could choose who we wanted to work with. We had to take a quote from a Shakespearean play and analyze it. I knew I wouldn't be much how verbally, but I could try my hardest to write what I thought and hoped that would help Alice. "You look very pretty today Bella" she told me with a soft smile. Which caused the group next to us to call her a lesbian, she looked down at her paper with a frown. I knew she was just trying to be nice to me, probably in hopes that I would verbally respond. But I was far from that.

We somehow managed to finish the assignment, even with my silence, and thankfully the rest of the class was too involved in their work to bother as again. As soon as the bell rang, we went to wait outside the classroom for Jasper only to be met by Mike Newton and his friend Eric. I couldn't see Jasper anywhere yet and I was afraid of what he'd do to us since we were alone. My fears were confirmed when Mike pushed Alice into the wall away from me and grabbed me by my wrists.

"Leave her alone" Alice yelled, but Eric got in front of her.

"And what are you going to do Cullen? You are useless without your brothers" Mike laughed as he tightened his grip around my waist. I noticed Alice start to cry as Eric got into her face calling her names and other things I couldn't quite make out, "So…" I turned and looked Mike straight in the face, "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" he smirked.

Panic and fear invaded my senses. Where was my brother? My body was convulsing with sobs as I tried to pull myself out of his grips. Suddenly, without any kind of warning, I felt Mike's hold on me slacken and then he was gone. When I turned to check on Alice, she was crumpled up in a heap on the floor but Eric was nowhere in sight. I turned my head to the side and saw Jasper and Edward leaning over Mike and Eric who were curled up on the hall floor in pain.

"If you ever touch either of them ever again you are a dead man! Both of you!" Jasper snarled, then quickly came to my side. "Bells oh my god are you okay? I'm sorry I'm late the teacher.. Oh my god Bells please I'm so sorry…"

I turned to look at Edward pulling Alice in his arms whispering soothing words to her. Obviously he felt as terrible as Jasper did. I hated that they both felt so bad about what had happened, but I couldn't stop myself from crying. We'd somehow ended up outside the front doors of the school and Edward was on the phone with Emmett telling him to meet us in the parking lot. The boys walked us back over to where we'd parked in the morning where we waited for Emmett. They decided this was the last place any of us needed to be at the moment, and I couldn't have agreed more. Once Emmett got there we were trying to figure out who should go in what car. Alice was still shaken up but she had calmed down more. I on the other hand was still a wreck and Jasper was too afraid to let me go. I knew he was fickle on who he let drive his car, but I knew I couldn't not be holding on.

We finally decided that Edward, Alice and myself would ride with Jasper in his car, and Emmett would take Edward's car home. Edward and Emmett thought that it would be a good day to relax on the beach since it was relatively sunny, so we set out towards La Push. Emmett had gone home to switch Edwards Volvo for his Jeep and was responsible for gathering food for the remainder of the day before meeting us down at the beach. When we got there, Alice and I had managed to calm down and were just sitting quietly in the backseat listening to the boys talking up front.

They were talking about cars, which neither of us really knew anything about. Alice kept making faces in a mocking way and I couldn't help but smile. When Emmett finally pulled up we all decided to take a walk down the beach. Alice linked her arms with me as we walked in front of the boys. They all talked about guy stuff. While we just seemed to listen to the water. It was the most relaxed I had felt in a long time.

The day went by wonderfully after that and surprisingly, Emmett had made more of his amazing PB&J sandwiches. We sat on the beach all day after that, watching the waves and enjoying each others' company until the wind started to pick up while the sun was setting. Begrudgingly, we all made our ways back to the cars to head home.

I wanted them to come over, but I wasn't sure if Charlie was going to be there. I knew he mentioned something to Jasper about possibility working late. I pulled out my phone and sent a text message to Jasper.

Jas - can they come over? - Bells

"Of course they can, Bells. I'll go let them know to stop by."

The rest of the evening went by much too quickly, and much too soon, they were leaving our house to go home. We hadn't done much besides lay around and watch TV, but it was enough. I fell asleep soon after they left and for the first time in a long time, it was a comfortable sleep that lasted through the night. When I woke up the next morning the realization that it was Friday came to me. I was both excited and dreading the weekend. We had become so use to seeing The Cullen's everyday I wasn't sure what would happen over the weekend. I basically yanked Jasper out of the house wanting to get the day over with as quickly as possible. And thankfully the first half of the day went by fast and with no problems.

When it was lunch time we all gathered at our tables and dealt with our many stares from the students. I tried hard to block out the whispers, but it was sometimes too much. They were worse for the Cullen's. In English I heard someone ask Alice what it's like to watch someone die. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew for a fact it wasn't my place at all to ask. Yet I still hadn't spoken so I really wouldn't have been asking much.

In Biology, Edward and I resumed where we'd left off a couple days ago with our note writing. He asked me seemingly every question that popped into his mind, and I did the same to him. The class went by rather quickly, as did the remainder of the day, and we all met up in the parking lot like we usually did. I was about to text Jasper to ask him whether or not they'd be coming over to our house again when Emmett mentioned something about hurrying home for some camping trip. I was devastated. An entire weekend without seeing any of them seemed like a lifetime, but I attempted to put a smile on my face as we parted ways.

Jasper knew I was upset about not seeing them for the entire weekend, but I think it was because he felt the same. No matter how much people didn't like it. The Cullen's had become our friends in that week, and hopefully they would stay being our friends. When we got home Jasper saw a note from Charlie. Apparently he was going to be fishing the entire weekend. So, we didn't have to worry about him bothering us which made me feel slightly better, but not enough. I stayed up late that night unable to calm myself down enough to sleep, and Jasper was much the same. By Saturday morning I was a wreck and stubbornly refused to even get out of bed. I knew I was worrying Jasper all over again, but the part of me that felt guilty over making him worry was overshadowed by the part of me that felt completely empty at the absence of our friends, especially Edward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Next is Jasper!_

_The more reviews we get the more chapters we write!_


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's point of view.

Damn, a whole weekend without seeing Alice or any of the Cullen's for that matter. If I thought this year was going to be a long one, I was highly unprepared for how long this weekend was going to seem. Bella looked much the same way I felt, but nowhere near as bad as Edward did. It looked like it wasn't going to be a good weekend for any of us because although Alice and Emmett seemed a little happier than the rest of us at the prospect of camping all weekend, they weren't all that enthusiastic about it. When we arrived home, Bella went straight up to her room and laid down while I decided to watch some mindless TV show to pass the time.

That is how the entire weekend went, Bella stayed in bed while I tried to find something to entertain myself. I worried about her constantly, thinking that she might slip back into the depression she was in not even a week ago. But as soon as Monday rolled around she seemed much happier. And I had to admit I was pretty ecstatic as well. I couldn't get Alice out of my head no matter how hard I tried, then again, it's not like I was trying very hard. When I had told Edward my feelings I knew they were still fresh. I was almost afraid that it was just a high from her just showing me a bit of attention that would eventually fade out but being away from her for the weekend seemed to make it stronger. On the drive to school, I couldn't stop smiling, and of course Bella noticed.

Jas - Happy about seeing Alice? - Bells

I chuckled softly to myself as I read her text message, "yes, I'm happy about seeing Alice. What are you so happy about today?"

Jas - ohhhh, the same. - Bells

I noticed that she'd blushed quite a bit when I asked her that question, and her response didn't quite seem like it was entirely truthful. I didn't push it though, she was happy and that's all that mattered. We got to the school in record time and found that Emmett, Edward and Alice were already in the parking lot waiting for us to arrive.

"Bella, Jasper!" Alice yelled; she seemed to love to yell our names first thing in the morning. I noticed that she basically ran over to us with a huge smile on her face. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen her so happy, but I certainly wasn't complaining. She came to a stop in front of us and it looked like she wanted to hug us but was afraid of how we'd react, especially Bella. Instead, she bounced around from one foot to another going on and on about how happy she was to see us and how boring the weekend had been without us and I think she may have even mentioned taking us with them on their next camping trip, but she was talking so fast that I couldn't be sure. I watched her with an amused smile on my face waiting for her to finish. When she finally stopped bouncing around, we made our way over to Edward and Emmett and began walking to the school building.

Emmett started talking about some crazy bear that tried to attack him which only caused Edward and Alice to laugh. "Seriously guys this thing was huge and it was chasing me and all this stuff!"

Alice leaned over to me as we walked and whispered in my ear, "it was a squirrel, I don't know what drugs he's been taking," she backed away and blushed. A piece of her hair came fell into her face and I couldn't help but want to push it out of the way. Without really thinking about it, I did just that and she blushed even more. Before this moment, I didn't think she could get any more beautiful than she already was, but seeing her face on fire with that beautiful crimson color sent my heart galloping. I was seriously falling for this girl and I had no idea what to do about it, and sadly, no one to go to for advice. I pulled my hand back slowly and she turned away from me to stare at the trees on the other side of the lot. I hoped that I hadn't offended or upset her. She didn't seem upset at first, but I couldn't be sure.

When we got inside and stopped in front of the girls English room Alice turned to me with a huge smile on her face, "Bye Jasper," she blushed then looked at Emmett and Edward, "I'll see you guys later."

Emmett nodded and rustled his sister's hair, "text me if you need anything," he looked like he was about to say more, but stopped when his gaze caught something. I tried to discreetly follow it and saw that he and Rosalie Hale were staring at each other. "Um yeah, you guys have fun," he said quickly and headed down the hall.

I looked at Edward and he just shrugged, "I don't know about him sometimes." He chuckled then turned to look at Bella and the longing in his eyes was almost tangible, "I'll see you later Bella?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded before grabbing Alice's hand and turning to walk into class. "We've got it bad, man." I said and we both started laughing. My morning classes went by too slow for my liking; probably because I was desperately waiting for lunch and the opportunity to see Alice again. Not to mention that meant there were only 2 classes left in the day and then we'd be able to spend the next few hours hanging out at home.

I swear I had to have been staring at the clock the entire class waiting for it to be lunch. When the bell finally rang indicating that it was time I basically ran out of the classroom and to my pleasure and surprise ran right into a certain pixie-like beauty. "Oomph!"

At the impact, she fell to the ground and I instantly felt bad. "Shit Alice, I'm so sorry I didn't see yo ---- what are you doing waiting at my class? Don't you usually meet us at the cafeteria?" It wasn't like I minded her being outside my classroom, that had to have been a good sign, right? But, I'll admit that I was a little confused. I didn't even know that she knew what class I had before lunch. When I realized that she hadn't yet answered my question, I looked down at her to see that she'd started blushing again, and if it were even possible, she was even redder than before. Stunning was the only word that came to my mind at the sight of her at that moment.

I leaned down and helped her to her feet, "I… uh... I…" she just smiled at me, "um Edward umm... I uh" she just couldn't stop blushing and I just wanted to lean forward and kiss her. Wait! Kiss her? Did I really? Yes I mean, I think I did. Oh boy. "Jasper I'm sorry... I... uh... I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but start laughing at her, she was just too cute at that moment, stumbling and stuttering over every other word. "It's okay Alice, don't worry about it. I'm certainly not complaining," I said with a smile.

We met up with Bella at her class and continued our walk to the cafeteria. Alice kept her eyes on the floor, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. In fact, I'm surprised that I made it to the cafeteria unscathed. Once we got there, Edward and Emmett were already waiting for us. And Emmett was looking impatient, probably hungry. "Finally! Alice where the hell were you?"

Edward smacked him on the back of the head and I had a feeling he knew that Alice had met up with me at my class. I noticed that Alice kept her eyes on the floor so I answered for her, "I stopped her in the hall so she came to get Bella with me."

"Oh, okay. Well can we go in? I'm hungry and not really in the mood to deal with these assholes today!"

I nodded and opened the door, "after you ladies," Bella and Alice both smiled at me and walked into the cafeteria. They were followed, rather closely, by Emmett which caused Edward and I to start laughing. Thankfully, he didn't know why we were laughing. I'm sure he wouldn't have taken well to the fact that he'd just grouped himself with the girls. We quickly made our way through the line and headed over to our table only to be met with a pleasant surprise; Rose was sitting there waiting for us.

"Um, hey Rose," Edward said, confusion clear in his voice as he scratched his head. I was actually kind of confused myself, but tried not to let it show. She seemed nice enough our first day of school. She'd certainly been nice to us at least, one of the few besides that Angela girl. Still, I didn't understand why she was sitting with us. I didn't mind, I just didn't get it.

"Hey guys, Alice, Bella," she replied, while nodding at each of us. "You don't mind if I sit here today, do you?"

"Of course not," I quickly replied, and the others quickly agreed with me. We could see Emmett watching the table that Mike and his friends sat at, seemingly waiting for them to say something to us about Rose sitting here or directly to Rose. Amazingly enough, the stares, snickers and pointed comments didn't come at all. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement seeing as how these kids had given us hell from day one and that was only a week ago.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes; I don't think any of us really knew what to say. It was finally Edward that broke the silence, "So, today's a nice day out?" He said, the phrase coming out as more of a question than it was intended. "Um, yea ....." I slowly responded, still unsure of how to react to the sudden change that had taken place. Finally, Alice broke the almost unendurable silence and tension by asking the question that we'd all been dying to ask.

"So, Rose, what brings you here today?"

"Well," she looked at all of our faces and smiled lightly, "There was no reason for me to continue sitting with them. They are rude, especially to all of you and I don't want to associate with them anymore."

We were a little slow to respond, but once what she'd said sank in, I didn't think anyone would be able to calm Alice down. She was so excited; she was practically bouncing in her seat, happy to have a new friend. Edward and I sat back and watched the three girls interacting. Of course, it was a little difficult being that Bella still wasn't talking, but Rose seemed content with the texting thing that Bella and Alice had started. I glanced at my watch to see that lunch was going to be over soon and I wanted to walk Alice to class without it looking too obvious. Edward had been walking Bella to biology anyway since they were in the same class, so Bella was use to me parting ways with her as soon as lunch ended. I decided to ask Edward what to do, since Emmett knew nothing and I was pretty much afraid to tell him.

E - Hey, what do you think Alice would do if I offered to walk her to class - J

He looked up at me and grinned before tapping Alice on the shoulder and handing her his phone. She looked puzzled at first, but slowly smiled and nodded to me. I wanted to be mad at Edward for putting me on the spot like that, but she'd agreed to it, so I couldn't actually hold it against him. I wouldn't let him know that yet though, so scowled at him before gathering my books and gesturing for Alice to follow me. As we walked down the hall I couldn't help but smile every time our arms brushed against each other. She had her books held to her chest as she animatedly told me some story. I knew I should have been paying closer attention, but she looked so cute when she talked about things she loved. I wanted so much to just reach out and take her hand in mine. But I didn't want to scare her off and I wasn't sure if it were too soon for a gesture like that. So I decided to try something else, "Hey Alice, could I carry your books for you?"

"S-sure," she stuttered out as she handed me her books. We continued down the halls and I noticed that she'd gotten quieter, only volunteering information if directly asked. I glanced down at her and noticed that her brows were furrowed as if she were in deep thought about something. "Hey, everything okay?" I asked, unsure if she'd gotten uncomfortable walking with just me. However, she quickly soothed my fears as she looked up at me with the most blindingly stunning smile on her face, "I'm perfect," she replied simply, before taking my hand in hers.

I knew I must have had the hugest grin on my face as we continued down the hall and when we got to her class, I didn't want to let go at all. I swear I had giant butterflies flying around in my stomach. "Here's your stop," I said as we came to a halt and I knew I failed at hiding the sadness in my voice. I handed her books back to her but we continued to hold hands. Was it just me or did she perhaps not want to let go of mine as well?

She looked up at me shyly with a small smile on her face, "Thank you for walking me to class today, Jasper." I just nodded, completely awestruck by her innocent beauty. Did she not know exactly what she did to me? After a few more moments, she finally released my hand, but instead of turning to walk into her class, she stood on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was in heaven. I swear, a marching band could've come walking down the hall and I wouldn't have noticed. After another moment of standing there completely lost in my thoughts, I turned to walk off to my own class.

I know it was a tad dorky, but I always paid attention in history class. Today, however, I just couldn't. All I wanted to do was talk to Alice. It finally dawned on me that I had her cell phone number from when I had asked Edward for it for Bella. I had never used it before, but now was the perfect time to do so!

Alice - Hey, it's Jasper :] how is math class going? - Jas

I kept glancing at my phone waiting for her reply. When she finally did I felt like I could have squealed. I was seriously was starting to feel like a girl.

Jasper – Math class is ….. boring. I can't pay attention at all. – Ali

Thoughts of why she couldn't pay attention began to flitter across my mind. Could it be the same reason that I was struggling to keep my focus in class? Could she possibly feel, even a little, of what I felt for her? The rest of the class was torture, plain and simple. Alice and I sporadically texted back and forth, and we learned so much about each other with our impromptu round of 20 questions. I glanced back at the clock seeing that we had like two minutes left, so I decided to say what I had wanted to say all day.

Alice - Just so you know, you look beautiful today! - Jas.

I sent the text and held my breath awaiting a response back from her.

Jasper – Thank you! I must say, you're quite nice to look at as well. Meet me after class and I'll walk with you to the Bio class. – Ali

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of class, and I jumped out of my seat and was out the door before anyone else had even moved. I couldn't wait to see her again, even if it'd only been an hour since I'd last seen her. She drove me to do things that I never thought I'd do and feel things that I never thought I'd feel. Seeing her again, pacing in front of her math class, sent my heart into a frenzy. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that I loved her. But, that couldn't possibly be it, could it? I'd barely known her for 2 weeks and I was almost positive that you couldn't feel that strongly about someone after such a short amount of time. Then again, I'd never known anyone quite like Alice.

Whatever these feelings were, the moment that she caught sight of me and smiled, it didn't matter. Love or intense like, it was all the same. I just wanted her to be mine in some way, shape or form, and I hoped that she would one day want the same thing too. "Hey Jasper," she said with a blush on her cheeks before looking down at the ground trying to hide it but when she looked back up it was still there. "Shall we go meet Edward and Bella now?"

I nodded and slipped my hand in hers and led her down the hallway to the bio room. Of course we got looks the whole time, even more so than usual because we were holding hands. Alice looked almost afraid, but I just tightened my grip and she smiled. "Hey guys!" I called out as we waltzed up the door. I couldn't help but notice the looks on both Edward and Bella's face seeing us holding hands.

Edward looked, for lack of a better term, shocked and Bella looked thrilled. She kept glancing between Alice and I with a smile on her face, and I realized just then how much I'd missed that smile. We all stood there for awhile, Edward, Alice and I talking while Bella leaned into me still smiling. It wasn't until the bell rang again, signaling the start of the next class, that we realized we were all late. Alice quickly kissed me on the cheek again before skipping off down the hall, Edward close behind her, while I picked Bella up and sprinted off towards the gym. Of course gym was completely and utterly boring. I couldn't even pay attention at all. At one point, I completely missed hitting the ball causing this big goofy looking kid to get hit right in the face giving him a bloody nose. After that, Coach told us to just have the rest of the period to ourselves as he dealt with the kid. I knew Bella must have had so many questions she wanted to ask and selfishly I hoped that she'd verbally voice them, and soon. Though I had to admit that I was glad she was at least smiling once again.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, and the end of the day, I all but ran to the parking lot, only going slow enough so that I wasn't yanking on Bella's arm the whole way. When we reached the parking lot I realized that I still needed to talk to Emmett about my feelings, and intentions, towards his sister. That alone was enough to send me into a cold sweat as my mind conjured up every possibly way that Emmett could kill me. Call it an overactive imagination, but as an older brother, I knew that the natural instincts of a big brother to protect any younger siblings weren't always an instinct that could be controlled. I was lucky that Edward had been okay with this, but in some ways it was if he realized he didn't have a choice. If he wanted me to be okay with anything happening between him and Bella, than he had to be okay with anything happening between Alice and I. Unfortunately, I didn't have that built-in safety where it concerned Emmett.

When we finally got out to the cars, I was shocked to see Rosalie once again. Actually, it wasn't seeing her that really shocked me, but the closeness that she and Emmett seemed to share. When we reached the car I saw them back away from each other and look down at the ground awkwardly. I noticed that Edward and Alice hadn't come out yet and I started mentally kicking myself for not meeting them inside. Finally I saw them approaching us, talking idly amongst each other. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but from the looks if it I was kind of hoping it wasn't about me yet at the same time I kind of wished it was. Bella tugged on my arm, and when I turned to look at her, she looked pointedly at Emmett; she must have noticed me staring at Alice right in front of him.

I quickly composed myself and started looking around the parking lot instead. I noticed a few of the other kids looking our way with questioning looks on their faces. I didn't really stop to think about that because by now I was used to getting stared at, but I off-handedly noticed that most of the stares were directed at Rose. I turned back to see how she was handling the added attention that hanging out with us entailed, and all I can say is that if looks could kill, every single person that dared look at her would've been dead.

Edward and Alice finally made it to the cars where we were all gathered and Alice skipped over to me and kissed my cheek again. I stiffened a little as I saw Emmett's eyes widen and then narrow at me. Bella seemed to notice this too and did the last thing I ever expected her to do. She went over to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As if she was showing that it was a new thing for all of us to do. Emmett's eyes widened a little at this, while Edward stood there dumbfounded. Hell, I was dumbfounded too, and from the look on Bella's face, she was shocked at what she just did as well. The tension in the air was practically a physical embodiment at that point. Emmett's eyes were moving so fast between the four of us that I was starting to feel dizzy just watching him.

"Well, hell I wanna get in on this too," Rose suddenly said as she turned and gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek as well. The look on Emmett's face sent Edward and I into a fit of hysterical laughter while Rose just gave us a cheeky grin before turning to walk off to her own car. "Wait, Rose," Alice yelled after her, "if it's okay with Jasper, would you like to hang out with us at the Swan's?"

Rose looked from Alice to me and I nodded, "Yeah it's perfectly alright with me. I mean my house isn't much fun but we would all love for you to come."

Rose smiled, "Well then it's settled I'll be there... I guess I'll just meet you guys there?"

"I'll ride with you," Emmett blurted out. "I mean in case you get lost or something."

"Okay... See you guys then," Rose and Emmett gave us all a quick wave and headed off to her car. As soon as they were out of ears length we started to laugh again.

Somehow, we all managed to control our laughter and get into our respective cars. As much as I wanted Alice to ride with me, Bella's face was still a shocking shade of crimson from her earlier action of kissing Edward on the cheek. Of course, I knew that he was probably on cloud nine right now, like I had been during History, but Bella wasn't usually that bold and she was probably worried that she'd scared him off or something.

"Hey Bells," I said, waiting for her to look at me, "don't worry yourself over what you did, okay? I promise you that you didn't scare or upset Edward." I saw her smile a little before turning her face back towards the window. If only I could tell her how he really must've felt right now, that would make things so much easier.

We all arrived at the house around the same time, and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the goofy grin plastered on Emmett's face when he got out of Rose's car. I decided this was the best time to confront him on my feelings for Alice with him being in a good mood and all, "Hey Emmett I need your advice on this thing for my car and…"

"I'm good with car stuff," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Uh I…" I looked around not sure what to say back to that. "No, it's okay Rose. You can go on inside with everyone else."

I took a deep breath and looked Emmett in the face.

"So, what's up?" He asked, confusion coloring his face.

"Honestly Em, I just needed to tell you something, and I hope that you can respect that I'm being upfront with you about this and not overreact. I …….. I really like Alice. Actually, I don't think like is even a strong enough word for what I feel. I've already talked to Edward about this and he and I were able to come to an understanding, but I want to make sure that you're okay with this as well. If not, I'll back off. I don't want to, but having my own baby sister to worry about, I get it."

He just stared at me for a few moments, his face blank. I wasn't sure if he was happy, upset, or angry. It was impossible to tell. He took a deep and shook his head, "You talked to Edward already? I should have figured… he's the more level-headed one... Did he tell you what he would do to you if you hurt her? Because I'm just letting you know it would be a 100 times worse coming from me!" I just nodded and let him continue, "But I like you Jasper. You and Bella are the first people to actual accept us, and I like us being friends. So I'm not going to freak out on you. But just know Alice has been through a lot so please don't hurt her."

"Emmett I have no intentions of doing so... I mean I know I haven't known her very long at all. But she brings something out in me that's almost foreign…" because I paused for a second to gather my thoughts, I swear I heard him say 'I know what you mean' but I didn't question it. "I haven't told her yet. I mean I've possibly hinted at it but that's just about it... And..."

Emmett put his hand up to stop me from continuing, "Seriously man its fine, just stop rambling and let's go inside," he smiled and we headed in. Now there was 6th person to our group and even though my living room didn't really have much room, no one minded sitting on the floor.

For the remainder of the day, we just hung out talking and watching TV. Time seemed to pass both faster and slower all at the same time, and before we knew it, Charlie's cruiser was pulling into the driveway. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath as Emmett, Edward and Alice jumped up from where they were sitting and started heading towards the door while Rose watched them curiously before getting up to follow as well. "Hey guys," Emmett yelled from the entryway, "we'll see you tomorrow, and Jasper, don't forget what I said earlier." Finally having caught up to them, I just grinned and nodded at him while walking over to give Alice a kiss on the cheek. She flushed red and kissed me back before walking out the door.

A few minutes after they'd all left, I remembered that Charlie had come home but I hadn't heard him walk in the house yet. Curiosity getting the best of me, I walked over to the front window to see if he was still sitting outside. I noticed a light on in his cruiser and contemplated going to see why he hadn't come in, but decided against it and instead went up to my room, thoughts of Alice constantly present in my mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: WOO! _

_Reviews make us very happy and motivate us to keep writing and updating quickly! __J_


	9. Chapter 9

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's point of view.

Alice and I were walking out to the parking lot, deep in discussion about Jasper. Well, she was deep in discussion about Jasper and I was barely paying attention having just spotted Bella. As we joined the group surrounding our cars, Alice skipped over to Jasper's side and gave him another kiss on the cheek. I smiled a little on the inside at seeing my sister like this, but I didn't miss the look that crossed Emmett's face when he saw her little act of affection. I braced myself for what I thought would turn into an impromptu wrestling match between Jasper and my brother in the middle of the parking lot. What I got, however, was far better. Apparently, Bella had noticed the daggers that Emmett was shooting at Jasper with his eyes, and she'd walked over to me and given me a kiss on the cheek too. Holy shit! I swear, it felt like my heart had come to a dead stop in my chest as the feeling of her lips on my face registered in my brain. That simple, innocent kiss sent my emotions spinning and I wanted so badly to pull her against my body and kiss her properly. The only thing that stopped me was the look of complete embarrassment now clearly written across her face as she backed off to stand near Jasper again.

We all just stood there, tension thick in the air, not sure what to do. Then Rose just up and kissed Emmett on the cheek too, making some comment about wanting to 'get in on this too.' That effectively broke whatever tension had been lingering as Jasper and I started laughing. We all decided to head to our usual after school hang out: the Swan's, joined this time by Rose as well. Emmett had offered to go with Rosalie in her car and I had a feeling that I was going to have to ask him about that later when we were home. Alice and I were alone in my Volvo when she decided to bring up the on the cheek kissing situation we all just experienced.

"So, _Eddie_," I growled at the mention of my much hated nickname, but looked at her to continue her line of questioning. "You like Bella." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and I knew that there was no point in hiding it from her, yet at the same time, I wanted to play dumb and see exactly what she knew.

"Ali, I don't know what you're talking about," I said with an audible sigh, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. She, of course, noticed this and just smiled back. "Oh, admit it Edward, you like her. I saw the look in your eyes when she kissed you. I'm almost surprised that you could control yourself from doing anything more."

I growled at those words. My sister knew me better than that and knew that I wouldn't have done anything even slightly inappropriate. At the same time, I couldn't exactly deny that those less than pure thoughts had crossed my mind. What could I say, I was completely smitten.

"I don't want to talk about this…" Bella's lips on my cheek was one of the most fantastic feelings I had ever felt, well ever. But deep down I didn't know if she did it just because of Emmett's reaction to Alice's kiss on Jasper's cheek. Or perhaps Bella could actually like me but I think it was probably too soon for her to develop feelings for me after all she's been through, "besides you _like_ Jasper…." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do," she simply replied, and I was a bit taken aback by the smile that was plastered on her face. I slowed the car a little and took a good look at her before erupting in laughter. "What is so funny, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" She practically yelled, looking completely murderous. "I'm sorry, Ali," I started to reply, still shaking with laughter, "it's just that you have the cheesiest grin on your face."

"Oh," she paused for a moment, deep in thought, "well, big brother of mine, you should see the idiotic grin on your face right now."

I shook my head and chuckled, "I can't control it." She raised her eyebrow and smirked at me, "That is because you like Isabella Swan… yet I thought you just said you didn't want to talk about this, hmmm?"

"Oh shut up," I growled at her. I didn't want to talk about it, but it'd probably be easier then asking Jasper for advice. I mean it was his sister I had eyes on.

"I do like her okay? I just don't know what to do. I don't want to push her at all.. And a part of me knows that if something ever does end up happening I have to tell her everything…" Alice stiffened at this while turning to look at me, fear evident in her eyes.

"I know Ali, it's just I need to tell the truth to be in a relationship. Ugh, what am I even talking about? I have no idea if she even likes me or would like me and what if I tell her and she never looks at me the same again?"

I heard Alice sigh to herself before looking back up at me, "I know how you feel because well, I'll have to eventually tell Jasper too. I really like him. A lot. And you're right, we can't continue to keep that from them. I'm scared too."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence as we both pondered the possible outcomes on telling Bella and Jasper what we'd yet to tell anyone else. I wanted Bella to know all there was to know about me, but the fear that she'd run away screaming after I told her scared me.

Logically, I knew that what happened wasn't really our faults, but it didn't stop it from haunting me – haunting us – and people thinking that we'd turn out the same way. Ignorance on their part, fear on ours. I didn't even care so much for myself, it was Alice that I worried about constantly. I didn't want Alice to feel like she was going to turn out like _her_. But with God as my witness and all that other mumbo jumbo, I would never let any of us sink into a hole like that allowing something like that to happen. I hated myself for almost doing what I did before we left Alaska. I knew it was wrong, but I was stupid enough to believe all the things the kids there had to say about us.

Once at the house, all the thoughts that had been plagueing my mind during the drive were pushed away. All I could see or think about was Bella, and I found myself constantly brushing the spot that she'd kissed with the tips of my fingers. As we were walking up the front steps, I heard Jasper ask Emmett for help with something on his car. I turned back just a little confused until I saw the look of fear on Jasper's face. _Ahhh, he was going to tell Emmett._ I chuckled to myself as I walked inside the house and stood behind Alice at the front window to watch what was unfolding outside. Surprisingly, Emmett didn't react the way any of us expected, and from the looks of it, Jasper was beyond relieved.

We sat around for hours, doing what we usually do (which is usually just sitting around doing nothing) until we heard a car pull up in the driveway. Knowing that it was the Chief, Emmet, Alice and myself jumped up and headed for the front door. He hadn't exactly made us feel welcome here over the past week, so we usually did our best to avoid any encounters with him. After we'd said goodbye and were walking down to the car, I noticed that Chief Swan hadn't left his car. The interior light was on and he was just sitting there, with his head down on the steering wheel. I shrugged it off as him just waiting for us to leave, and got into my car to wait for Emmett to stop talking to Rosalie.

The car ride was pretty silent aside from my classical music playing softly in the background. When we pulled up to the house, Alice jumped out instantly and ran inside. As I sat there for a bit longer, I decided to have a brother to brother talk with Emmett and maybe find out the real reason why Rosalie was hanging out with us now.

"Hey Em, can I confide in you about some stuff?"

He raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah of course, what are brother's for…." he shifted in the passenger seat to see me better, "What's up?"

"A few things actually ……… So um, I don't know if you've noticed this like Alice has, but I like Bella. I like her a lot actually. Sometimes I feel like I might actually love her. To be honest though, I'm scared. I'm scared that if she knows about _us _she'll look at me differently, and I don't think I could handle that. I've never felt this way before and I honestly don't know what to do. Especially since she doesn't really talk and she's still adjusting to everything ….." I trailed off towards the end realizing that I'd been rambling and looked over at Emmett to see if he had any insight as to what I should do.

"Eddie," He place his hand on my shoulder as I cringed at the name, "I understand how you feel. I kind of had a feeling you liked Bella. I've never seen you smile so much and it makes me really happy. As for telling her what happened, I'm not sure of what her reaction will be. But just take things slow and when you feel like it's a right time to tell her than tell her. I mean, she knows our past isn't exactly pleasant so you really wouldn't be lying to her, you'd just be waiting till you were ready…." he took a deep breath, "I've been keeping something from you and Alice… and it's more then your whole little 'I like Bella' thing."

I vaguely heard the ending of his little speech because my mind had drifted off back to thoughts of Bella and the kiss. I felt my lips pull up into a smile as I imagined us being together the way I wanted us to be. I wanted to be able to hold her without restraint, kiss her without making her uncomfortable, laugh with her and comfort her, hear her voice. God, how much I longed to hear her voice. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and winced as I was brought back to reality and looked at Emmett with an irritated look on my face.

"What the fuck was that for, Em?"

"I'm trying to tell you something and you just went off in a daydream about Bella," he almost growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, continue."

He nodded, "As I was saying, I've been keeping something from you and Alice."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, "You have?" he just nodded, looking at me a little sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you like Rosalie?"

"Um yeah, but it's actually more then just that…." "More then liking her? Do you love her?" I asked, almost in shock. "No! wait I don't know. But that's not what I meant.. It doesn't actually have to do with my feelings." I just nodded, not really sure what to say. I think he understood since he just started to speak again, "Well.. Umm.. So I've.. I've been sneaking around with Rosalie."

"Oh, okay, is tha --- you've been what, Emmett?"

To say that I was shocked by his little secret would've been an understatement. I mean, how could Alice and I not have noticed that he was having some kind of a secret relationship with Rosalie, we were always together. Well, except for when we were in class, but they couldn't possibly be doing anything in class, could they? Shocked as I was, I couldn't help but be happy for my brother. I'd finally figured out what their sneaking glances at each other were about and at least now I knew why she'd been sitting with us today at lunch.

He sighed, "Rose and I have been sneaking around for like six months" Six months? Now I was even more shocked. Not only was it happening, but it had been happening for six months. "It started last year.. And I mean we cooled it down over the summer.. I mean we did sneak off and see each other a few times.. We tend to keep it to school though."

"Have you guys… had sex?"

"Well, yeah, a few times. Why does that matter?"

That's a good question, why did it matter to me? I honestly had no idea, I just didn't know what else to ask after his shocking confession.

"Well, that's, uh, nice ….. I guess. Shall we go inside now?"

He nodded and we headed into the house.

The next morning I was just so glad to get to school and see Bella, I didn't even think about all that Emmett had confessed the previous night. I wanted so much to reach out and hold her hand and walk her to class but I knew that she might not want that. I actually wondered how Jasper and Alice started their initial hand holding and cheek kissing and would Emmett and Rose hold hands now? I just shrugged and shut off my car as I pulled into my spot. To our surprise Jasper and Bella were already there. We usually got there before them, but Emmett took forever in the bathroom this morning causing us to be a little later than normal.

When I got out of the car, Jasper pulled me to the side to talk to me. Apparently, Bella had thought that she'd offended or upset me when she'd kissed me the day before. Silly girl, she couldn't have been further from the truth. I'd have to figure out a way to let her know that I didn't mind in the least without freaking her out. It was so hard to know what was okay to say to her or do around her that I really felt like a ship with no sail stuck in the middle of the ocean at times. Even with that realization though, I knew that she was worth anything and everything.

Soon after Jasper and I got through talking, I spotted Rose's bright red BWM convertible pulling into the parking stall between my Volvo and Jasper's Audi. The look on Emmetts face was priceless as he went over to open her door for her. I had to admit, my brother was pretty smooth.

Jasper looked at me and I just buried my hands in my pocket and shrugged. I saw Emmett reach out and push a strand of hair out of Rose's face and couldn't deny the sparkle I saw in both their eyes. I envied it. I saw Bella looking down at her shoes, obviously still thinking that I was unhappy with the kiss. I took a few steps to stand in front of her, "Morning Isabella." She looked up and smiled softly, "You look very pretty today." And she did, but I always thought that she was beautiful. Her hair was always in these loose wavy curls that made her looks just so precious, and that paired with her big brown eyes; it was just too much.

She blushed and I was once again in awe at the smile that pulled at her lips. As Emmett walked past me, I felt him patting my shoulder and wasn't so nervous anymore. Without stopping to think about it, I reached down and grabbed her hand. My heart nearly burst with joy when she tightened her hold on my hand and once again, I felt as if I were floating. How is it that she affected me so? Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Alice and Jasper were holding hands as well, and we all turned to walk into the building. The stares we'd gotten in the past from the other students paled in comparison to the ones we received as we were walking to the girls' English class.

I tried not to let it bother me, and I hope Bella did the same thing. When we reached the class we just looked at each other. I was briefly aware of Jasper and Alice saying goodbye to each other, giving one another a quick kiss on the cheek. I cleared my throat, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand here forever holding her hand, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I guess I'm going to go, I'll see you later though.. If you want text me or something if class…" I stopped and ran my free hand through my hair, "yeah I'm rambling.."

Instead of her shying away from me like I'd expected, she handed me her phone, silently asking me for my number. I smiled subconsciously, and handed her my phone in return before entering my number in hers. I was so ecstatic at this point, that I just leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. I felt her tense up for a second when my lips touched her, but she instantly relaxed. I never thought that I'd be any happier than I was the moment she'd kissed me, but when I felt her relax into the me when I kissed her, I was beyond elated. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face even if I'd wanted to, and trust me, I certainly didn't want to.

The rest of the morning went by too slowly for my liking. I kept finding myself checking the time and counting the minutes until lunch would arrive. I couldn't believe I was actually looking forward to sitting in the middle of that stuffy, smelly cafeteria, but I also couldn't deny the truth. Bella had changed me in ways that I'd never thought were possible. Lunch finally arrived and I shot out of my classroom like a bat out of hell and made it to our meeting place in record time. When I got there, Alice was already standing there, bouncing from foot to foot with an anxious look on her face. I was about to go over and comfort her when her movements suddenly stopped and a completely relaxed smile spread across her face. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw Jasper and Bella coming up behind us. The effect that he had on my sister would've amazed me any other day, but for once, I actually understood it. It was the same effect that Bella had on me. And to be completely honest, it felt fucking amazing!

As Jasper and Alice gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek, I smiled to myself. It was like their new thing and I had to admit it was pretty cute. I watched as he took her hand and they headed towards the cafeteria. I took Bella's hand in mine and we followed after. Lunch was boring. I was glad I got to sit with Bella, it's the only thing that made the hour bearable. I could not wait until it was time for Biology. I had actually grown quite fond of our note passing, it was a lot more intimate than a text message. After we said goodbye to everyone, we headed to class, hand in hand might I add. I was on cloud nine, heart a-flutter and grinning like a lovesick fool. Until we reached the class and I realized that Banner wasn't there and the sub was running late. Worst of all, Mike and some of his lackey's were standing in the front of the classroom already waiting for us.

I froze in the doorway, and gently pulled Bella behind me. I knew that they were going to start something and I wanted to protect her from the oncoming attack as much as possible. I felt her clinging to the back of my shirt and hated that it was out of fear for what was about to happen, though in some way, I was happy that she was comfortable enough with me to do that. I warily watched Mike and Eric approach us while simultaneously fighting the urge to punch them both.

"Look Mike," Eric started with a laugh, "Cullen's got a girlfriend.. How cute!""Too bad he'll probably just end up killing her. Isn't that what you Cullen's do?" Mike said with a smirk as they came and stood in front of us. I cringed at what he said. It brought all the memories flooding back into my head. I honestly felt like I wanted to cry but I had to be strong. Not for me, but for Bella.

"Swan, Swan, Swan, What do you see in this guy? I mean look at him. I've told you before, I'll tell you again. Edward is gay, straight and simple," Mike chuckled.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, baiting me, waiting for me to react to their words but I was frozen. I could barely think, let alone move. The memories that I'd kept repressed for so long were playing back in my mind like a demented film reel. Everything that I'd fought so long to forget was now being thrown in my face, and in front of the one person that I wasn't ready to explain it to.

In some corner of my brain, I was still very much aware of the words being thrown at us, especially the ones being directed at Bella. Finally, it was like something snapped in my brain and the rage I felt was uncontrollable. I'd vaguely noticed that Bella was no longer standing behind me, but I didn't stop to think about it before I heard her ……. Yell?

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

My head snapped up to look at her, tears rolling down her beautiful face, and I did the first thing that came to mind; I hugged her.

I felt her hug me back as Mike and Eric gasped and stood there dumbfounded. I knew I couldn't be in that room anymore, that we couldn't be in that room anymore. I broke the hug but kept my arm around her and lead her out the door and down the hall. I looked her in the face as tears continued to stream down, "oh god Bella…" I tried to wipe them away with my thumb, "I'm so sorry.. I'm so, so sorry"

She didn't respond beyond holding me tighter and crying into my chest. Unbearable guilt washed over me and I didn't know what to do. After standing there trying to comfort her for a few more minutes, I pulled my phone out and sent a mass text message to Jasper, Alice and Emmett, also asking Emmett to text Rose for all of them to meet us here in the hall. I would've taken her outside to wait in the parking lot, but she was making it very hard for me to move with the way she was clutching at my shirt.

When I saw them rushing down the hall, Jasper's face instantly dropped and her ran to our side. "What happened!?""Mike and Eric started with me and and…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him that she spoke. Would he get mad because he it was in front of me and not him? "What they were saying upset her and she was trying to help me and …."

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" Jasper was frantic as he tried to get her to look at him. But she just clung to me with her head buried in my chest. After a few moments she looked up and threw her arms around Jasper. I felt terrible at the lost of contact, but I understood.

As soon as everyone had gathered, and Jasper had managed to get Bella's crying under control, we decided that it'd be best to just leave for the remainder of the day yet again. Well, everyone but Rose decided that would be the best idea. Instead of Rose following us towards the front of the building like we'd expected, she rushed off towards the Biology room. I could hear Emmett softly cussing as he took off down the hall after her. Curious as to what was going on, we all turned and followed after them.

Before we'd even reached the classroom, I could hear Rosalie yelling at Mike and Eric. Her voice dripped with venom and in that moment, I actually feared her. I couldn't make out exactly what she was saying, but I didn't need to know what it was to know that she too was defending us. I couldn't help but wonder to myself what I'd done to deserve the friends we'd made.

"Rose, come on, let's go!" Emmett motioned for her to come out of the classroom and follow us. But she wouldn't budge, "No Emmett these idiots need to be taught a lesson," she glared at Eric and Mike. "I can't believe I even associated myself with you two. You need to keep your mouth shut on things you clearly do not know! So leave the Cullen's and the Swan's alone or so help me god I will make both of your lives a living hell!" She turned on her heel and came out the door, latching her hand with Emmett and kissing him square on the lips, "let's go Em.."

I caught a glimpse of the look on Mike's face as we all walked past the still open classroom door. To say he was shocked would've been putting it mildly, and I felt my lips pull up into a smug smile directed at him. Oh, I knew that the bullshit from them was far from over, but we'd clearly won this round and I knew, deep inside, that as long as I had Bella in my life, along with the others, everything would be just fine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: So, how many of you think that Mike and Eric deserved much worse? Rose's POV coming up next. :D_

_As usual Reviews make us happy!_


	10. Chapter 10

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosalie's point of view.

Ah, fresh blood! Two new students would be gracing the halls of Forks High school today. This could always be a good thing or a bad thing of course, but these two were special. They were Chief Swan's children, and who didn't want to be on the good side of the Chief? Yet, they were not coming here by choice. A tragedy had apparently struck and they were forced to come here and live with their father. I had heard my parents whispering about it one night and learned that they had not been here since they were very little; a messy divorce was the cause. I knew for a fact that Mike and Jessica were going to try to recruit them for our "group." I really hoped that the Swan's wouldn't decide to hang out with us. It wasn't that I didn't like new people; I just hated Mike and Jessica.

It wasn't always like that though. Once upon a time we were all the best of friends, just like our parents were. But when we entered high school they became cruel and downright vicious. I didn't really pay much attention to it until the Cullen's arrived. They were from Alaska, and their father was a very well known doctor that Forks had been trying to get here for some time. That wasn't the reason Mike, Jessica and basically everyone in the student body didn't like them though. It was their past. See, the Cullen children were adopted because of some very dark and sad events that took place in their lives. Not everyone knew the whole story, but they certainly ate up what they thought they knew.

Over the past few years, the Cullen's had been subjected to such cruel treatment that I literally hurt for them, and I was supposed to be the "bitch" of the group. I didn't really care much about people in general, but there was just something about the Cullen's that had drawn me in, especially where it concerned Emmett Cullen.

As the day went on, I took notice of the two new students, Jasper and Isabella Swan. I'd heard from somewhere that they weren't biologically related, then again, I'd also heard that they were "together." The things some of the kids around here were coming up with about them and their past were so incredibly ludicrous that I was actually surprised they'd made it so far in school.

Before lunch, Mike had asked Jasper and his sister to sit with us. It was his "initiation" as Mike liked to call it. Even with the rumors already starting, Mike and Jessica still wanted to see if they could take them under their wing and of course get them in their beds. Halfway through lunch, Jasper noticed the Cullen's, which in turn started the always unpleasant discussion about the Cullen's from everyone. This time though, it was different, Jasper and Bella almost seemed like they felt bad for them. And then out of the blue they decided to go say hi to them. Without really thinking about it, I got up to stop them. I was afraid that they'd only make things worse for themselves and for the Cullen's, and I cared enough that I didn't want that to happen.

After I'd stopped them from going over to say "just say hi," as Jasper had put it, I felt bad. They seemed like they were okay people, and I don't know, maybe they'd understand each other a little. From what I'd heard about the Swan's past and what I knew about the Cullen's past, it was almost inevitable that the two families would end up merging together. I briefly contemplated going over to Jasper and telling him that I'd been wrong to stop him, but by the time I'd made up my mind, they were already out the cafeteria door.

After regaining my composure, I walked back over to my seat next to Angela. I could hear the others at the table talking about what had just happened and of course, Jessica and Mike "laying their claim" on Jasper and Bella. It was sad and pathetic and made me literally sick to my stomach. I leaned over to Angela and suggested that we head out, and thankfully she agreed. I just couldn't sit there with them anymore today. In fact, I needed to figure out a way to separate myself from them completely. If only my parent's would make that easier on me instead of pressuring me to hang out with them all the damn time. If they only knew what kind of children they were, I'm sure they would quickly change their minds. But of course, no one would believe that sweet, innocent Jessica or kind, loving Mike could be so fucking cruel. Yeah right, if they only knew.

I was thankful that my 'favorite' class was right after lunch. Art. Not that I very much cared for Art but the teacher was oblivious. She would tell us what to do and leave the room so it was basically an independent study. Of course that meant everyone did some of their work and jetted to go do what they wanted. I was the same way, but the place I ended up was very different: the janitors' closet. Why? Because everyday since I'd decided to take Art last year, I would sneak off to meet a certain dark haired boy in my class. Emmett Cullen.

Yes, Emmett Cullen; the Emmett Cullen. I'd stopped caring about what other people thought of him and his family ages ago. He was amazing and he actually cared about me! Not my family or the money that we had, but the real me inside. Of course, I had no problem with telling people about us, but he wanted to keep it a secret. At first, I'll admit, that pissed me off. Why should he be ashamed to be seen with me? I was fucking Rosalie Hale! When I mentioned that to him, his response floored me. He wanted to keep it a secret because he didn't want to cause any problems for me. Just thinking about that conversation now made me smile, and seeing him when I walked into class made me smile even more.

I had to admit it was kind of a cliché, us sneaking off into a janitor's closet. But it wasn't like that; I mean, yeah sometimes we kissed – a lot – and sometimes we did much more than that. But most of the time, we would just there and talk until class was done. Since school had started, bringing with it the arrival of Jasper and Bella, our conversations would always inevitably revolve around them. Apparently Jasper and Edward had ended up speaking after something happened with his sister, Bella and the Cullen's started to go over their house everyday after school. It was amazing to see Emmett talk about them. He was like a little boy locked in a candy store in a sense, but instead he was a boy who actually made friends here that didn't care if they were seen with them. Of course, he was still a little wary about it, much more than Alice or Edward, but he was also happy, genuinely happy.

This made perfect sense to me; he was their big brother so he felt it was his responsibility to look after them. Still, I couldn't deny the change I'd seen in him since they'd started school. In a way, it upset me because I wanted to be able to sit with them at lunch or hang out with them after school. But, I also saw how they were all treated exponentially worse once they began hanging out, and Emmett just didn't want me going through what they all had to go through. I suppose it was different for him to be seen hanging out with Jasper and Bella since they were new here whereas I was one of the so-called 'popular' girls with a 'reputation to protect.' At least that's what Mike and Jessica kept telling me when they'd catch me looking at or watching Emmett.

One day, completely out of the blue, I decided: reputation and popularity be damned, I'm going to sit wherever the hell I damn well please. I got to the cafeteria well before both groups, and took a seat at the table they normally sat at. I could see Mike leering at me out of the corner of my eye, but he knew better than to start shit with me. When the Cullen's and Swan's walked up to the table, I could see the confusion on all their faces (except Emmett's of course) but they were still really nice, especially Alice.

I briefly told them why I chose to sit with them. Still leaving out the fact that I wanted more then anything to be public with Emmett, I would let him handle that at his own pace. I ended up going to the Swan's with them, and I had to admit it was the most fun I had in a long time. Even if all we did was lounge around the living room. That night, Emmett texted me and said that he told Edward about us. I was ecstatic.

The next day at school he was still a little wary about us "coming out" as a couple, but he walked with me to my classes and held my hand. It felt great to finally have it out in the open and the best part was that no one said a word about it. I had a feeling that their lack of comments was mostly due to shock, but that just made it better.

The day went by rather quickly, all things considered, and by the time Art rolled around all I wanted to do was make out with Emmett. Unfortunately, as we were getting ready to head to the janitors closet down the hall, he received a text message from Edward asking us all to meet them in the hall around the corner from the Biology lab. Apparently, something had happened in their Biology class that concerned Mike and Eric. We both took off out of class and ran towards the Bio lab. When we got there, I was less than thrilled, I was furious. I ran off to the classroom to have a word with Mike and Eric, even though Emmett tried to stop me. I probably should've listened to Emmett, I probably should've considered how my actions would affect everyone else, but I was sick and tired of the way those guys just strutted around the school like they owned the place.

"I can't believe I ever associated myself with you two. You need to keep your mouth shut on things you clearly do not know! So leave the Cullen's and the Swan's alone or so help me god I will make both of your lives a living hell!"

After my little rant I turned and grabbed Emmett's hand, but not before I gave him a quick kiss. I could hear Mike and Eric's jaw drop and I didn't even care if it got back to my parents that I kissed Emmett Cullen. He was a better man then any of them could ever be, even on his worse day.

I was proud of myself for standing up to them and finally putting them in their rightful place. We made it out to the parking lot in record time, and I was on an adrenaline high. I wanted the world to know that Rosalie Hale wasn't going to conform to the bullshit standards that society set. For the first time in my life, I actually felt like I could form real and lasting friendships with the 5 people that I'd just stood up for. It wasn't some pre-fabricated friendship built on old money and family ties.

We all stood outside by our cars unsure what we were going to do. I figured we'd probably head to the Swan house, since that's what they did every day. But I guess they were just trying to figure out who was going to go with whom. I couldn't help but feel bad for Bella and Edward. I wasn't sure what exactly happened. I had a feeling that it was more about Edward but whatever they said seemed to hurt Bella as well.

After a few minutes, Emmett decided that he was riding with me again, and Alice wanted to ride with Jasper. From what I could see, it looked like Edward wanted Bella to ride with him, but didn't want to put her on the spot. I didn't know any of them very well, but I could tell that Edward liked Bella – a lot. So, I decided to step in and hope that I wasn't crossing any lines.

"Bella, why don't you ride back with Edward," I said softly, with a hopeful smile on my face.

She turned and looked at me then to Edward and a brief glance to Jasper. She slipped from Jasper's arms and went over and slipped her hand into Edward's and I could see that he was trying to fight back a smile. It made me wonder if she liked him as well, because it certainly seemed that way. I knew Jasper liked Alice, Emmett had explained the little chat they had the day before on the phone to me the previous night. And from the looks of it, Alice liked him as well. With Bella though, I think she may just be too afraid to show her feelings.

The drive was a quiet one as it seemed that both Emmett and I were too lost in our own thoughts. When we pulled up behind Jasper, I noticed that Chief Swan's car was in the driveway. I had a sinking feeling that he may have already heard about what had happened in school and I was a little worried that we would have to leave. I was about to put my car in reverse when I saw Jasper come storming out of the house. He stopped by Edward's car and told him something before walking back to his own car and getting in. Seconds later, Emmett got a text message from Edward.

Em – Change of plans. We're going to Port Angeles. – E

"Okay, Port Angeles it is," I said as I backed out of the drive way and sped down the road. We all arrived around the same time and met in the parking area that was located a good distance from all the shops around us. I could see that Jasper didn't look too happy and figured it probably had something to do with his dad. I knew we were all wondering what happened, but no one was willing to ask. Except me, "Why was the chief home Jasper?"

At first, he looked like he might be mad at me for asking, but I guess he just decided to answer since it probably had to do with all of us anyway.

"After 10 years of no contact with us, he's suddenly trying to play the 'good father' role. He thinks that – and these are his words, not mine – you guys are bad influences on us."

None of us said anything for a few minutes as we tried to absorb what Jasper had just told us. Alice finally spoke up, unshed tears shining in her eyes, "does this mean that we can't hang out anymore, Jas?"

When she said this, Jasper looked like he'd been slapped in the face by her assumption. "Oh, God no Alice! He may not like it, but he'll just have to deal with it."

I watched as Alice's face lit up a little, but she was still really sad. "Your dad's been pretty ridiculous. Actually the whole town is ridiculous, they don't know you guys and your past!"Edward sighed and looked down, "They know enough… maybe they are all correct on their assumptions of us."

"That's absolute bullshit, Edward. You think that I don't know the whole story? That Emmett hasn't told me the whole story? They're all dead fucking wrong, and I couldn't even say anything because Emmett made me promise I wouldn't." I was fuming. Emmett had said that Edward had the tendency to take the blame for anything and everything, but this was absolutely ludicrous. "Besides, I don't think any of you could hurt a damn fly, let alone a person, without extreme provocation."

He looked up and shook his head, "Emmett you told her?" Emmett just nodded and buried his hands in his jean pockets. "Rose, do you know how much I wished I believed all that! But how many people turn out right after all that shit! So many people end up following in their parents' footsteps. Who's to say that we'll be any different?" Jasper and Bella both looked lost and I was pretty sure it was because neither of them knew.

I wasn't really surprised that they didn't know the full story, but I definitely felt as if they should know.

"Emmett, Edward, Alice, can I speak to you guys for minute?"

So what, I was a little terse with them, but they needed to understand that they couldn't keep this secret, not if they wanted these friendships to go any further. Fortunately, they followed me off to the side even though they seemed a little reluctant to do so.

"You guys haven't told them yet?"

"No," Alice admitted in a sad voice, "we want too… right?" she turned to her brother's and they both nodded. Edward took a deep breath and buried her hands in his jacket pocket, "Bella's really vulnerable right now Rose and I don't want to scare her or Jasper off with our past.""You didn't scare me off," I told them, causing Emmett to look me in the eyes and smile sadly. "And I get the feeling they are more understanding people then I have been raised to be… I understand that you're holding off but don't wait too long," I paused at that point to look back at Jasper and Bella.

"Look, I know it's not my business whether or not you tell them or even when you tell them, but if you wait too long, you may lose them; not only as friends either." I made a point to look Edward and Alice in the eyes as I finished the sentence.

"Please believe me when I say that I'm only telling you this because I care and I can see that they care too. And Edward, yes, she's vulnerable, but a lie of omission is still a lie and that's no way to start a relationship."

Edward looked to Bella then back at me, "I do want to tell her but – and this may sound selfish – I kind of want her to actually be able to verbally speak to me when I do tell her. It's not always that easy to tell what she's thinking…" he sighed, "But I mean we can communicate through texts or something I guess. I don't know."

"No, Edward, not through a text message or note or whatever it is you guys use to talk, you need to speak to her," I sighed as I realized how absolutely heartbroken he looked under his tough exterior. "I understand why you want to wait, but that may not be for awhile ----" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because he quickly cut me off and I noticed that he had the faint trace of a smile on his face.

"Rose, no, you don't understand. Today in class, when Mike and Eric were taunting me, she spoke. She actually spoke. I mean, it was only one sentence, and then she broke down, but that's progress, right?"

Not only did I look at him in shock, but so did Alice and Emmett, "Seriously? Did you tell Jasper?" He shook his head. It was probably understandable; he didn't want Jasper to be mad that she spoke in front of him and not her own brother. "Hmm... Maybe if you tell her she'll verbally respond… you like her don't you?"

"I can't even explain to you how I feel about her, Rose. I don't just like her and I think I may love her. But, I don't know, it seems like it's too soon."

The look on Emmett and Alice's face at his confession probably mirrored the look on my face. Shock, plain and simple. For once in my life, I was completely speechless. I kept opening my mouth to respond to him, but every time I tried, the right words wouldn't come.

Finally Alice spoke up, though screamed is probably a better description of what she actually did. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed while jumping up and down, of course Bella and Jasper noticed from where they were standing. Thankfully, she stopped and started to giggle, "oops sorry!" Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a smile forming on his lips. "Thanks Ali, I think. I don't know though, it's all so confusing. I mean I want to get to know her a lot more, and I'm just afraid she won't feel the same way."

"Ahhh, Edward, Edward, Edward, do you not see how she looks at you or how comfortable she is around you? Trust me, there's something there, she just may not realize it yet. And Alice, you have no excuse to not tell Jasper soon. If you care about him and trust him, then you need to let him in."

And with that, I turned around and walked back to Jasper and Bella. I was far exceeding my good deed quota for the day, but it felt good to be able to help someone, even if just a little.

After my little heart to heart with Edward, Alice and Emmett, we ended up sitting in the pizza parlor for awhile just hanging out. None of us were really that hungry, except for Emmett of course, but he's always hungry. I took note of how close Alice and Jasper were sitting. He yawned, and I was pretty sure it was a fake yawn, and raised his arm above his head and brought it down on the seat behind her. I'm pretty sure he saw that in a movie or something and thought it worked. I was about to start laughing at that, when I noticed Alice curl up into his side. Well then, I guess that does work for some people, or maybe he really is tired, or maybe I'm just over thinking things.

Then again, I really just wanted everything to work out for all of them because they all deserved it. Since the conversation was stilted at best, I let my mind wander to plans of playing matchmaker. I didn't think I needed to do much to get Jasper and Alice together, but Edward and Bella? Well, they would need much more help and of course, I would be happy to provide that help.

We sat around the pizza parlor for a bit longer before deciding that it was time for us to head home. The drive back to Forks was much less enjoyable since Emmett had decided to ride with Edward and Alice and I was driving back alone.

When I got home I was shocked to see my parents were sitting in the living room waiting for me. I knew Newton would rat me out to his parents, that was just how he was, but I hadn't expected them to cut their days short over it. As soon as I walked in they stood up and looked at me, clearly disappointed.

"Let me guess, you would like to have a talk with me?""Sit down young lady," My father said while motioning to the chair as he and my mother took their seats on the couch. I let out a sigh and went over and sat across from them. "Your mother got this unnerving call from Mrs. Newton earlier today"

"And?" I replied rather tersely.

"Would you like to explain why you threatened Michael today in school and why you weren't present in your last classes of the day and while you're at it, where you've been the past few hours?"

"Not particularly, but if I must.... I threatened Michael because he is a disgusting, vile pig with no morals and I left school right after with my real friends, The Cullen's and The Swan's and my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen. Now, if that's all, I'm going up to my room." I waited a moment to see if they'd respond, but when they were still sitting there looking like fish out of water, I sprinted up to my room.

When I got inside I went over to my bed and lay down in the middle of it, not even bothering to turn on the lights as I stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments, I could faintly hear my parents talking downstairs, and from the sounds of it, it was a heated discussion. I knew they would come up sooner or later, especially since I said I was not only hanging out with the Cullen's, but dating one of them, but I really hoped it was later. I didn't feel like having to justify my life to them at the moment, or ever for that matter. It's not as if they would even try to understand because all they cared about was how they looked in the public's eye and their precious daughter spending time with the town outcasts did nothing to help that.

My phone started to ring and I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, sighing when I saw who it was.

"What do you want Jessica?" I asked as I answered.

Then I realized that I really didn't care what she wanted. I could hear her mumbling something about how I treated Mike and why I was hanging out with those 'outcasts' and I snapped again.

"You condescending bitch, I've told you a million times not to talk about them like that. I'd appreciate it if you'd be so kind as to remove my number from your contact list and never bother me again. Oh, and can you also ask the others to do the same." And with that, I hung up. I wanted to drive over to her house and beat her slutty ass, but I was already going to hear it from my parents so it just wasn't worth it. Instead, I just rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of the one person that kept me mildly sane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Now, what's not to love about this Rose? Bella's POV is up next and I'm sure you all can't wait to see what happens with her now._

_R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	11. Chapter 11

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The words left my mouth before I'd even really thought about what I was doing. After nearly 2 weeks of suffering in silence because it felt like something was literally squeezing my vocal chords, restraining anything I had wanted to say, something had finally come out. I don't know what came over me, but seeing Mike and Eric taunting and baiting Edward had caused a protective side I'd never even known I had to come out. I looked at Edward to see what his reaction was and he was looking at me with a mixture of shock and awe on his face. And then, he hugged me, tight. I'd never hugged any guys in my life besides Phil and Jasper, and probably Charlie at some point, but that I didn't remember. Edward hugging me, however, felt so right. I didn't think I'd ever want to let go, and for awhile, I didn't. I felt him pull away at one point and pull me out of the classroom and down the hall, and once he stopped, I immediately wrapped myself up in his warm embrace. I could hear him talking to me, apologizing I think, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to hold me. Besides, what did he have to apologize for, he hadn't done anything wrong. It was those idiots that needed to apologize!

I was so lost in the hug and my tears I didn't even hear anyone walk up. But then I heard his Jasper's panicked voice drifting towards me from behind, "What happened!?""Mike and Eric started with me and ….. and ….. What they were saying upset her and she was trying to help me and …." I heard Edward faintly trying to explain what happened and realized that he didn't tell Jasper that I spoke. Did he not want to? Did I want him to? Would I even speak again? Would Jasper be upset that I spoke in front of Edward and not him?

I was so lost in my internal monologue that I didn't realize Jasper was talking to me. Well, more like yelling franticly to get my attention. I wanted so badly to turn to my brother for comfort and to comfort him, but I didn't want to move. My face was buried in the front of Edward's shirt, while my hands clung desperately to his back. Yet, even though I wanted to remain like this forever, Jasper's frantic pleading finally caused me to look up and throw my arms around Jasper instead. Even though his embrace was comforting and calming and what I was used to, I felt an immense sense of loss that I could only assume came from not being in Edwards arms anymore.

My crying slowly started to become more controlled as everyone decided for us to just leave for the rest of the day. I was perfectly fine with that, there was no way I was going to be able to walk back in that classroom and face everyone. I heard Emmett start cursing and I realized that Rose had stormed to the class to have a word with Mike and Eric. We all stood outside the classroom watching her, well they watched I just kept burying my head into Jasper's chest. Whatever she said must've struck because those gasps could have been heard from a mile away.

Finally, we were heading out the doors, away from that classroom and those people. I didn't know Rose very well at all, but I could see her becoming a good friend as well. She was quite protective in the 'mother hen' sort of way, and I liked that about her. When we got to the parking lot, we were once again trying to figure who would ride in what car and with whom. I assumed that Jasper would want Alice to ride with him and that Emmett would ride with Rosalie again, but I wasn't sure if Edward would want me with him in his car after how I'd reacted back in the hall.

After a few minutes of debating with myself on what I should do, I heard Rose tell me that I should ride with Edward. I guess it wouldn't seem so forward if someone else made the suggestion, but I decided to see what his reaction would be before I agreed to it. When I raised my eyes to his face, I was greeted by the most dazzling of smiles ever, and I knew that he'd be fine with me riding with him. I glanced back at Jas to make sure he was okay with it, and then walked over to Edward and slid my hand in his.

The car ride to my house was quiet, I couldn't find it in myself to speak again. But Edward was oddly quiet as well. I kind of wished he would say something, anything. I partly opened my out, but nothing came out. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look out the window. What was wrong with me? I was so beyond frustrated with myself that I literally felt like banging my head against the window I was looking out of. Thankfully, my long overdue conscience was there in full effect and reminded me that if I did in fact do that, Edward would think I was patient escaped from the nearest Psych ward and that would definitely not be good.

We arrived at my house to find Jasper storming inside and Charlie's cruiser parked out front. I heard Rose pull up behind us at around the same time that Jasper came storming back out of the house. He knocked on Edward's window and motioned for him to roll it down. He looked thoroughly annoyed when he leaned into the car.

"Hey, do you know of some place else we could hang out today, Charlie's obviously home and I don't feel like dealing with his shit right now."

Edward suggested the closest town, Port Angeles, and pizza. I was excited to spend another day with everyone outside of the house since we hadn't done that since our day down at La Push.

Edward sent a quick text to Emmett telling him the plan while Jasper went and got back into his own car. I wasn't sure how far the ride was top Port Angeles, but I wasn't too fond of a quiet car ride. Even though it was half my fault since I wouldn't man up and speak, but I just couldn't. I found myself watching the tree's as we passed them by. Yet I was starting to regret that idea when I found myself dizzy. I leaned back against the headrest and brought my hand up to my forehead and let out a soft groan.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I looked at him and nodded, wanting so badly to just tell him how not okay I really was. I wanted to scream and cry and hit something, anything. I wanted to stop feeling like I was so trapped within myself. I wanted so badly to be 'okay' again that it hurt. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, and I turned my head quickly towards the window, closing my eyes. I guess I'd fallen asleep during the remainder of the drive because the next thing I knew, Edward was whispering for me to wake up.

We all climbed out of our cars and met in the middle of the parking lot. I stayed by Edward since I didn't want to interrupt Jasper and Alice. I wasn't sure what they were, I knew he thought she was cute and she seemed to blush a lot around him. I hoped that they ended up together, my brother needed to be happy and stop taking on so much for himself. It was my fault to begin with, not his. Rose started to ask questions about our dad, and apparently he had told Jasper that The Cullen's were a bad influence on us. I hated that he thought that, he didn't even know them!

Hell, he didn't even know us! I felt my breath catch when Alice asked if we wouldn't be able to hang out with them anymore and I prayed to whatever God that would listen that wouldn't be the case. I was so glad when Jasper said that Charlie would just have to deal with it and I could tell that the thought of not being able to hang out with them anymore affected him the same way it affected me.

The talk around us turned into the Cullen's past. We didn't yet know exactly what had happened, but I was sure that when the time was right, they'd tell us. Rose, however, look pissed off at the idea of us not knowing and when I heard what Edward was saying, I was on the brink of tears yet again. How could he ever think that he could do anything bad? He was perfect!

Suddenly, Rose asked Emmett, Edward and Alice if she could speak to them alone and left Jasper and I standing by the cars. We watched them from where we were standing, and it looked to be a very heated discussion, but I couldn't help noticing how sad they all looked, especially Edward.

I glanced at Jasper a couple of times and he just shrugged, not really sure what to say. I didn't want to push Edward into telling me, especially since I hadn't even told him my own story. I wondered why I singled out Edward telling me and not one of the other? Maybe I just felt a stronger connection with him? I sighed and looked down at my feet. When they finally returned we all decided it be a good idea to grab some food. We headed over to the pizza place and grabbed a booth. I sat on one side with Edward, Jasper and Alice on the other, and Emmett and Rosalie pulled up chairs at the end of the table. None of us really ate except Emmett, which truly didn't surprise anyone, he was always eating.

After a couple hours, we all decided to leave, and this time I rode with Jasper. He didn't say anything during the drive home, and after all the thinking about what had happened to my parents, I fell into a restless sleep.

"_Mom, I need you guys to come home now, I think there's someone in the house and I can't get ahold of Jasper." The thought of some stranger being in my house had me curled up on my closet floor paralyzed in fear. I could hear my mom's reassuring murmurs through the phoneline, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention. _

_Her voice finally broke through the internal monologue that had been flying through my head at an alarming speed, "Bella? Phil and I are leaving the restaurant now, okay? I'll call the cops and your brother on the way, just stay where you are, baby. We'll be home soon."_

I shot up in my bed, completely disoriented and confused, gasping for air. I finally realized that I was in bed and mentally noted that Jasper must've carried me up to my room. I glanced at my clock to check the time and then collapsed back onto my bed. It was all my fault. My own stupid fault that I thought I heard someone in the house. My own stupid fault that I thought someone had broken in when all it was a stupid animal! A stupid fucking animal! And because of me freaking out, I lost them, forever. I climbed out of bed and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to wake Jasper up, I couldn't wake him up, but I needed some sort kind of release.

I found myself sitting on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest, tears streaming down my face. I don't know where the urge came from this time, but my desire to scream and yell finally caught up with me. Even I could barely make out the words that were coming out of my mouth, along with the broken sobs.

I stared at the ceiling willing it to give me answers.

"Why, why was I so stupid and scared? WHY?!" I pounded my fists on the floor for extra emphasis until I heard someone stumbling across the hall.

I looked up to see Jasper standing in my doorway with his jaw dropped. "Bella?" he ran over to me and pulled me into his arms, "oh my god Bells…" "It's all my fault Jasper!" I cried out as I clung onto his shirt, "it was a stupid animal and I thought… if they didn't rush back from the restaurant…." he started to rub my back in his normal soothing manner as he rocked me back and forth. "Bella never think it is your fault.. If I only…." I heard his voice start to crack, "If I only answered when you called then I would have come home, I was so dumb!"

"N-nooo, Jasper, it's all m-my fault. I ca-called mom. I made th-them c-come home. I'm s-soooo stupid!"

I don't know how I was even getting the words out between sobs, and I had no idea if he could even understand me. All I cared about was the fact that it was MY fault. I was the reason we'd lost our parents. I was the reason that we had to live here, with Charlie. I was the reason we didn't even know how to be comfortable in our own "home."

"Bella!" he sighed and pulled both of us to our feet, "come on the floor isn't comfortable." He brought me to the bed and laid us down, tucking his arms under his head and staring up at the ceiling, "You need to not blame yourself, it's not your fault. What if there was someone actually in the house? You were doing the right thing. I was the idiot who didn't answer the phone when you called. If I did then I would've come home and found the stupid fucking animal and we would have had a laugh about it when mom and dad got home. But no I didn't answer my phone when you called."

I still couldn't get a handle on my tears and they were falling even more insistantly now, clouding my vision and my thoughts.

"I sh-should have k-kept try-trying to c-call you." I was hyperventilating by this point and all coherent thought flew out the window. It didn't matter what he or anyone else said, the blame was all on me. All because I was paranoid and if I was being honest with myself, pissed off. Jasper had gone out when he'd promised we'd hang out at home and watch re-runs of stupid 90's sitcoms and left me home alone. He didn't answer his phone because he probably thought I was still mad at him, and now here he is taking the blame.

He stayed quiet for a little bit, probably not sure what to say. He sighed and finally spoke, "And I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I promised you I'd stay home and then I went out. I am the worst big brother ever!" I heard him choke and I knew he was trying to fight back tears. He had to be joking? He was the one being here for me when I couldn't even be there for him! The one always making sure I was okay before himself.

We stayed up for awhile longer, sometimes crying, sometimes talking, but mostly just getting everything out. Everything that we'd fought to keep bottled up. Eventually, we fell asleep again, our cathartic talk had worn us out, and we still had to be up for school bright and early.

I woke up the next morning with a new resolve. I wouldn't let myself fall back into old habits. I wouldn't suffer in silence anymore. It hurt too much to keep everything inside, and I hadn't realized that until I'd gotten it all out.

I sat up and let out a yawn as I stretched my arms. Jasper was still asleep in the same position he was in during our talk last night. I knew my body could go for a sick day, but at the same time I wanted to get to school badly. I wanted to run over to the Cullen's and just starting up a storm and tell them I was so grateful they had decided to become our friends. I wanted to hug Edward and tell him I was so thankful for everything he had done to me up to that point. But could I do that? Could I let myself go after taking such a huge step last night?

I wasn't sure of the answer to that question yet, but I wouldn't be afraid to try now. Last night had proven to me that talking about it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, it was the guilt that I still needed to come to terms with. There was no doubt in my mind that it was my fault, I just had to accept that I couldn't change it now. Somehow, I knew that Renee and Phil had forgiven me for being the cause of their lives ending, I just had to learn to live with it.

I inhaled deeply and rolled over to get off the bed. I needed to shower and Jasper needed to get a little more rest. I walked as quietly as I could to the door and tip toed down the hall to the bathroom. The shower felt great and helped relieve the tension in my back, neck and shoulders. I could've definitely stayed in here for an hour or two, but I didn't want to use all the hot water before Jas had gotten a chance to shower. As I made my way back to my room, I could hear Jasper crying softly. When I got to the door and saw him, I couldn't believe what I saw. I couldn't believe how broken he looked and my guilt doubled. I needed to be there for him now like he'd been there for me. I needed to be the strong one while he worked out his feelings, and I could do that. I would do that. For him and for me.

I went over to the bed and pulled him into my arms. Neither of us spoke at first, but it was alright, words weren't needed. I let him cling to me like I would do to him just about everyday for the last few weeks. I hugged him back tightly, "Jasper let it out." It was the first sentence I spoke that wasn't me yelling or crying, "You are the greatest big brother ever, never doubt that!" I could feel my own tears trying to break free, but I held them at bay. He pulled away and looked me in the face. He wiped the tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand and cracked a small smile, "Yeah the great big brother who's also a huge pussy." It caused us to both laugh, but we needed it. I rustled his hair and smiled softy.

"Get ready for school, Jas, I'm gonna go and cook us breakfast, okay?"

40 minutes later, we were standing outside of his car in the parking lot at school waiting for Emmett, Edward and Alice to arrive. I couldn't wait to see them and see how they'd react to me talking. I'd made Jasper promise he wouldn't just jump right in and tell them because I wanted to see their shocked expressions when I actually said something not when they heard that I'd said something to someone else. Of course, Edward had already heard me say something, but I wasn't really counting that.

When they pulled up, they got out of the car and came over to stand with us. Alice of course was skipping and ran to Jasper placing a kiss on his cheek. I tried to hold back my chuckle as I saw Jasper's face turn a beat red. He smirked and placed a kiss on her cheek as well as he took her hand in his. "Morning guys." "Hey Jasper…." Edward gave him a nod then looked toward me with a soft smile, "good morning Bella."

I smiled before answering him back, "good morning, Edward."

The look on his face was absolutely priceless, as were the looks on Alice's and Emmett's face. Shock was simply not a good enough word to describe it. But the expression on Edward's face beat everyone else out. Pure joy. I could see it in his eyes and in his smile and I was beyond elated that I'd been the one to make him that happy.

I noticed Alice nudge Jasper out of the corner of my eye, he just smirked and nodded. Emmett continued to stare at me wide eyed. Even when Rose came up to his side, clearly confused on why everyone was staring at me. Edward stood there looking like he was struggling for the right words to say which caused me to giggle. "Nothing to say?"Rose's eyes then bugged out as well, "Dude you just talked!" I nodded and continued to look at Edward. He shook his head with a smile, "ummm.. You talk now?"

"That's the best you got?" I said with just a bit of a bite in my words. I couldn't help it, I was feeling a little dejected at his response.

"I – I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just shocked and awed and downright happy right now. Do you mind if I walk you to class alone?"

I smiled a little to myself, "of course not, let's go."

I went over and slipped my hand in his then gave everyone a quick wave before we headed into to school and toward my English class. I noticed Edward looked nervous, "Bella I'm pretty sure I didn't mean for it… I was just shocked.. I'm glad though, I'm happy for you.. Not to mention you have quite a beautiful voice."

I probably turned a million shades of red when he said that, so I tried to hide my face from him willing the blush to recede. When we made it the classroom, he stood there for a moment just looking down at me, a smile still present on his beautiful face. As I stood there and watched him, my hand still secure in his, I realized that I liked him. I really liked him. A lot. He had been there for me over the past few weeks when I didn't deserve it yet needed it the most. He had done his best to protect me just as well as Jasper had all my life, and it seemed as if he liked me too. That brought on another blinding smile from me and I almost couldn't stop myself from hugging him, holding him and kissing him again.

Thankfully, Alice and Jasper showed up then and Edward realized that if he didn't head off to his class, he'd be late. After the boys had walked off, Alice turned on me and started chattering incessantly. I almost couldn't keep up and when I still hadn't responsded to anything she'd said in the 30 seconds we'd been standing there, she looked a little hurt. Finally realizing why she looked that way, I responded.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry, it's just that you were talking too fast and I was having a hard time keeping up."

She glared at me for a moment but then it turned into a huge grin, "it's okay. I'm just so glad we can actually speak to each other now!" She linked her arm with mine and all but dragged me into the classroom and over to our seats. After a couple minutes she turned to me with a huge smile on her face, "Bella, I like Jasper!"I scoffed, "Really? I would never have guessed that."

We spent the rest of the class period studiously ignoring everyone else in the class and talked about any random topic that Alice could think of, but I could tell that she was dying to ask me something and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Ali, just spit it out. What do you want to know?"

"Oh, well …… do you like my brother?"

"Emmett? Of course not! What would make you think that," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh gosh Bella, NOT Emmett, Edward. Do you like him?"

I laughed at the look on her face and when I stopped to realize she was still glaring at me, I laughed even harder.

"I – Well, I think I like him quite a bit actually. I don't know when it started, but I didn't realize it until we were standing outside of class waiting for you and Jasper to show up."

If I'd ever thought that Alice bouncing around, clapping and chattering excitedly was, well, exuberantly loud, I quickly realized my mistake. As soon as she'd heard my confession, she squealed at a decibel level so high that if it got any higher, only dogs would have been able to hear her.

The bell rang right then, so she didn't get a chance to question me anymore, and I had to admit that I was thankful for that. I wasn't quite ready to admit how strongly I felt for her brother yet.

The rest of the day went by wonderfully. Edward and I talked a bit during lunch and a lot during Biology. I wanted to ask him how he felt about me, but I didn't want to put him on the spot either.

Soon enough, school was out and we'd all met up in the parking lot again. Emmett was still staring at me with that same shocked expression on his face and Rose had taken to smacking him across his head every few seconds to get him to stop. It was a rather comedic sight to see.

For the first time in the few weeks that my life had been teetering dangerously close to the edge of a cliff, I felt as if I could make it. I felt happiness again, the likes of which I hadn't felt in far too long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: The girl speaks! Hope you're all happy with how that came to be. Personally, we think it was perfect._

_Now then, reviews make us extremely happy, so get to it! _


	12. Chapter 12

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's Point of View

To tell you I was simply shocked would be an understatement. When I heard the muffled crying, it stirred me from my sleep. But then I heard her yell and I almost thought that I was having some twisted dream and I was still asleep. Call me crazy, but I just couldn't be sure if she was actually talking again, especially after all the silence. I debated with myself for a moment before finally getting out of bed and walking over to her room. It was real, she was crying and yelling and …. Speaking. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms in an attempt to offer some kind of comfort. She looked absolutely broken and defeated and just thinking of her hurting that much caused me pain.

She blamed herself, but I adamantly believed that it was my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn and had just answered her phone call that night they wouldn't have tried to rush home. They would still be with us. I was supposed to be home with Bella that night watching cheesy 90's sitcoms; we loved to do that stuff, but my friend relentlessly harassed to go over to his place for a little while so I just gave in. Bella was pissed that I changed my plans on her, but I left anyway convinced that she was overreacting. It wasn't like I was going to be gone all night.

When I received a phone call from the hospital telling me that I was needed there, I was worried, but I didn't think that it would be anything bad. Oh, how wrong I was. I got to the hospital at the same time as a third ambulance pulled up to the emergency room bay doors. I stood to the side to let the EMT's do their job, and then I saw that it was Bella on the stretcher. I don't even remember starting to cry as I ran to her side. I vaguely felt the arms of another doctor grab me around the waist to stop me. The only thing that I registered was that my baby sister had somehow been hurt, and I hadn't been with her like I should've been.

When I broke out of my trance like state of self-loathing, I realized that a doctor was sitting across from me waiting to talk to me. I braced myself for the worst since no one had had the decency to explain to me what had happened when I arrived. Or maybe they did and I'd been too far gone to notice. Either way, I was prepared for what I thought would be news of my sister. Instead, I found out that my parents had been killed in a car accident. They had been speeding home for some reason that eluded them; some reason that eluded me until the night that Bella finally broke down.

She thought it was her fault that our parents had been killed when in reality, she couldn't have been more wrong. It was then that I realized that the blame should've been on me. I should've been home with her, and had I been, none of this would ever have happened. We wouldn't be trapped here in Forks with Charlie. We'd be home in Phoenix where we belonged.

We had moved to her bed and we talked; we talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. We put everything on the table, no holding back and no sugar coating. It was real and every one of her misguided confessions cut me deep. She felt so stupid that she'd thought someone was in the house when it turned out that it was only an animal. But like I kept trying to tell her, it could've been someone and I should have answered the phone when she called me! It was all my fault in the end. Eventually we fell asleep and the next thing I knew it was morning. I opened my eyes and realized that I was still in Bella's room and she wasn't there. I was about to get out of bed to look for her when I heard the shower running and realized that she was just getting ready for school. Instead, I sat up in bed and just thought about everything. I was foolish and I definitely wasn't as strong as I let on. I missed my mom and Phil more than anything and it was all because of my stubbornness.

Now, nearly a month later, I'm still trying to deal with my feelings about what had happened that night. I absolutely despise myself for causing my sister that much pain and causing her to shoulder the blame for what happened. As the days passed by after that fateful night that we had finally talked, I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to try and make it up to her and to assuage her guilt. She was shouldering a burden that wasn't hers to carry, and as her brother, I needed to make that right.

I also realized that both she and I would need to talk to Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose soon. They'd been beyond understanding through everything. Even those moments when I'd unknowingly shut myself off from everyone else. I knew Bella understood what I was dealing with, but it broke my heart to see the hurt look on Alice's beautiful face every time I'd do it. I finally began to make plans for a night alone with Alice. I confided this in Bella because I needed her to know that I'd be telling Alice everything and letting her know that, regardless of what anyone else thought, the blame was all mine.

I could tell that she was upset by that, but she didn't let it show. Instead she too began making plans to tell Edward. Though they weren't quite a couple yet, I could see them slowly heading in that direction. They both held a lot back though, and that made it much more difficult for them. I hoped that her opening up to him would give him some confidence to open up to her, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't hoping for the same from Alice.

Alice and I were affectionate in some ways; holding hands and kisses on the cheek, but I had yet to _really _kiss her and I wanted to so badly. I was afraid though, afraid that everything would be different after I told her, and I wouldn't have been able to live with that if I'd already experienced fully kissing her. Yet at the same time I knew that Alice wasn't like that, she was different. I didn't have much to base that particular judgment on since I'd never really had a girlfriend, but I just knew that she was different. The day finally came for my "date" with Alice and I was nothing more than a pile of nerves and butterflies. Though I knew she was much different than any other girl out there, I still feared that she would treat me differently once she found out that it was _my_ fault my parents were dead. I did my best to put that fear aside as I got ready and drove over to a nearby park to meet her. I'd practiced my speech all morning and was hoping that by the end of the day she would officially be my girlfriend.

When I got to the park, she was already sitting on the top of the slide waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile at how absolutely carefree she looked in that moment and it just made me love her even more than I already did. She was beyond perfect for me in every way. As I got nearer to her, I could see the beautiful smile that lit up her face. Everything about her just glowed in that moment and I almost wished that I could freeze time just to be able to see her this way for all eternity.

She eventually made her way down the slide, giggling and squealing with joy the entire way down. As soon as she got to the bottom, she bounced up on her feet and ran into my waiting arms. I could never get enough of her hugs and I would never feel anything better than having her in my arms.

We walked around the park for a little bit, talking about nothing of consequence and just enjoying each others company like we always did. As the sky began to darken, I knew that I couldn't put it off any longer; I had to tell her and somehow make her understand that I was better than I had shown myself to be that night. I knew that she could tell I was nervous as her tiny hands rubbed my back in an attempt to ease the tension I felt. We finally stopped at the edge of the park and sat on a nearby bench as I once again braced myself for the worst.

"Alice, sweetie, there are some things that I need to tell you right now but I want you to understand something first. The feelings that I have for you cannot be shaken no matter what. Even if you walk away from me today and never look at me again. Don't tell me that won't happen right now, because I know that's what you're going to say. I know you. Just tell me that you understand."

As I said these things, I couldn't look at her. I didn't want to see the fear that I was sure I'd find in her eyes. Of course, true to her very nature, she surprised me by lifting my chin up to look into her face. I could see her eyes shining with unshed tears as she spoke with such conviction.

"I understand that more than you know, Jasper. But I want you to know that nothing I hear tonight could change the way that I feel about you."

I nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to organize my erratic thoughts, "You know we came to live with Charlie because of a death in the family," she nodded at me to continue, "Mine and Bella's parents, our mother Renee and our step father Phil….. They were the best parents ever and if they were still alive they would adore you just as much as I do! Phil was more of a father to me than Charlie ever was. More than he'll ever be and it's completely my fault that they died."She looked into my eye and I was shocked to see that they weren't filled with the disappointment that I'd expected. "Why do you say that?""They were going out to dinner for some sort of celebration and Bella and I were supposed to hang out at home, watching TV and gorging ourselves on junk food, at least that was the plan. I ended up cancelling on her because my friend asked me to hang out. I figured that I wouldn't be gone for long anyway, so I decided to go. Of course, Bella was mad at me but I just thought she was overreacting," I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I got a phone call from her maybe an hour or so later, but I didn't answer because I thought she was just going to make me feel guilty again for leaving her home alone. I told myself that it was okay that I didn't answer because I'd be leaving soon anyway …… and then the hospital called and told me that I needed to get there right away." I could feel the tears that were slowly falling down my face as I fought to maintain my composure.

"When I got to the hospital, I saw them pulling Bella out of an ambulance on a stretcher and I thought that something serious had happened to her …… I broke down before they got a chance to tell me what was going on, and by the time I came around again, she was awake but in shock and my parents were gone."

I turned to look at her again and saw her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you think that's your fault, Jas? I don't understand?"

"She had heard something in the house and thought someone had broken in. That's why she called; she got scared…" I lifted my hand and wiped away the tears that were still running down my face. "When I didn't answer she called my parents and they rushed home. See Alice, I was stubborn! If I answered the phone my parents would still be alive but they aren't all because I couldn't just stay home like I'd promised."

Alice tilted her head to the side and just stared at me, "Jasper, that's not your fault!""Yes it is Alice," I started sobbing, completely unrestrained, "I am the worst brother and son!"

The tears were coming faster and harder now and I couldn't find it in me to care. My destiny was now in the hands of the stunningly beautiful girl that I had fallen in love with, and I couldn't see her loving a monster like me. I felt her hand brush along my cheek, attempting to wipe the tears away and comfort me, but it was all to no avail. The only thing that could possibly comfort me now would be to hear her say that she didn't hate me.

"Jasper," she whispered softly against my ear, "it was not your fault and I would never for a moment even entertain the thought of blaming you. Please don't beat yourself up over this because I'm not going anywhere."

It took me a moment to understand what she'd just said and once it clicked in my head that she hadn't run off leaving me to fend off the pain; I did the only thing that felt right at that moment. I kissed her. Not on the cheek or on the back of her hand either. I threw so much passion behind that kiss that I was sure there would be no doubt in her mind of the feelings that I truly felt for her. Even so, I needed her to know for certain. I pulled back slowly and rested my forehead against hers to stare into her eyes.

"Mary Alice Cullen, there's something else that I need you to know right now and this time, I really need you to pay close attention to what I'm saying," I paused as she slowly nodded her head, her gaze never leaving my own. "I love you, Ali, more than you could ever understand. But I promise that I'll do everything I can to show it to you every single day if you ….... give me a chance. Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

Alice looked at me for a moment before nodding and smiling, "Yes Jasper, Jazz. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" She pressed a soft kiss to my lips, "But I need to tell you my story as well and I'm afraid you'll never look at me the same again."I brought my hand up to cup her cheek as I pulled her in for a quick kiss, "Never think that…"She nodded and we started to walk hand in hand as she started to explain her story. She said she still had lapses where she forgot certain details of her childhood, but that her brother's preferred it that way. She explained how it was harder for them, and how they tried to protect her from things when it got really bad. "I know that it's going to be so hard for Edward to tell Bella. It was always the hardest for him to deal with. He took everything on himself and still carries the weight of the world on his shoulders because of it." I reached over and gently wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me," I gave her a soft smile, "and you could _never_ be like that so please don't even think it." She nodded, "One time Emmett drank and he got scary and it reminded me so much of _him_ and all that happened." She bit her lip in an attempt to keep the sobs from coming, "after that happened he promised he would never drink again and we _all_ made a vow that we would never drink and so far, we've all kept that vow."

"I'm sure that I'd have no problem keeping that vow too," I said with more sincerity than I'd ever felt. I knew that there was nothing that I wouldn't do for her, and if that included not drinking, then so be it. I would never want to risk reminding her of something that painful. She meant too much to me for me to consciously do something that could possibly hurt her.

We walked around the park for a little longer before finally deciding to head home after agreeing that neither of us would tell our siblings what we'd learned until Edward and Bella had a chance to talk. After that, we'd all sit down and tell Emmett and Rose. It was the only way that made sense to us, and I was pretty sure that it would make sense to the others once we explained it to them.

I sat in my car and watched as Alice drove away towards home, and I couldn't help smiling to myself. She was my girlfriend. She said yes. She hadn't run away from me.

As much as I missed my mom and Phil, there was a small part of me that recognized the fact that had I not lost them, I would never have met Alice. I pulled out my phone and decided to send a quick text to Bella, I wasn't sure if she had made plans with Edward and I felt bad leaving her home alone, but she had insisted that I go out and spend some time with - What are you doing? – JasI waited for her to respond, but after 20 minutes of waiting, I started to get worried; she never took this long to respond to a text message. I quickly started the car up and rushed home, panic turning my blood to ice as my mind came up with every conceivable possibility of why she hadn't yet replied. As I pulled up to the driveway and was about to jump out of the car, I heard the text alert beep on my phone. I opened it up without bothering to see who it was from as I raced towards the door. It wasn't until I was inside that I stopped to look down at the message.

Jas – I just got out of the shower, sorry. When will you be home? – Bells

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and leaned against the wall. Of course it would be one thing that I hadn't thought of.

I just shook my head and walked upstairs to check on her. "Hey Bells, it's me," I knew she would only respond if I said it was me."Come in, Jas." I opened the door and she was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. Her face lit up when she saw me enter, she knew I was going to see Alice and I could tell she was curious about how it had gone. "Well, how was it?" "I asked Alice to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" Bella's eyes lit up and she got off the bed and came over to give me a hug, "I'm so happy for you, you deserve it Jas." I hugged her back tightly out of excitement and happiness. When I broke the hug, I looked down at her and smiled, "You know you deserve to be happy as well, Bells, do have your eye on anyone?" Both Alice and I knew that Edward liked her – it was actually blatantly obvious to everyone but Bella – and we knew that Bella liked him.

She sighed softly to herself before meeting my eyes again, "Yes, there is someone ….. But I don't think he could ever like me like that so there's no point in me even thinking about it." I tried to rebuff her statements but she wouldn't let me. I never understood why she thought the way she did about herself, but I'd learned over the years that if I pushed her, it'd only get worse. There was nothing that I could do but hope that Edward would be able to show her how wrong she was about herself. I just gave her a small smile and went to take a seat on the edge of her bed, bringing my one leg up and under me. "So what do you feel like doing on this boring old Saturday?" Weekends usually weren't too bad. We didn't have to deal with the kids from school and Charlie was usually off fishing all weekend. Apparently our arrival didn't stop him from changing that tradition which I was honestly quite glad for. She just shrugged and brought her brush back to her hair pulling up into a ponytail. "I could make us dinner and maybe you could invite Alice over."

I couldn't help smiling at her suggestion and immediately agreed to it, but instead of just Alice, I called Alice and invited the whole gang over. She suggested that we make it a sleepover since Charlie wouldn't be home until late the next day, and of course, I couldn't say no. I let Bella know that everyone would be coming by and staying over for the night and I was going to run by the grocery and video store to pick some things up for the night. She just nodded at me, acknowledging what I'd said, as she started on dinner.

As I drove to the store, I couldn't help but think about how much our lives had changed since Phil and Renee had passed. Of course I still missed my parents, more than anyone could even imagine, but I knew deep inside that they would be happy for us. They wouldn't have wanted us beating ourselves up over what happened. It didn't ease my guilt much, but it certainly helped and I could only hope that Bella felt the same way.

Once at the grocery store, I quickly grabbed a cart and perused the aisles for some much needed provisions. I grabbed everything that I could think of and made my way through the checkout line while debating on what movies I should get for the night. I finally decided on a couple and headed to the video store to pick them up before making my way back home. When I pulled into the driveway, I saw both Rose and Edward's cars there. When I walked inside I saw Emmett and Rose cuddled up on the couch watching television, while Alice sat in the chair looking bored. I was happy to see that as soon as she saw me, that changed and her face instantly lit up. She jumped to her feet and ran over to me, throwing her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hello to you too, beautiful," I smiled at her and then shot a nod to Emmett and Rose, "Where's Edward?""He's in the kitchen helping your sister," Emmett said not removing his eyes from the television. I nodded and looked back down at Alice to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading her into the kitchen. Bella was at the stove and I realized that it felt like years since I'd last seen her cooking. It had been one of her favorite things to do when we were living in Phoenix because my mom wasn't the greatest cook around. Edward was sitting at the table pretending to read the paper while his eyes actually watched everything Bella was doing. It would've been absolutely comical if I hadn't tried to pull off the same thing a few times with Alice. I just couldn't believe that Bella couldn't see how absolutely smitten Edward was with her.

I started putting everything I'd bought at the grocery store away after tossing the movies that I'd rented on the kitchen table. Even though I'd picked out movies that I thought everyone would like, I was a little worried about the reactions that I'd get from them. We all knew each other fairly well though, so I was pretty sure that I'd made good choices. I could hear Edward reading off the titles from where he was sitting at the table.

"_Street Kings_, _Transformers_, _Over Her Dead Body_ and ……. _A Cinderella Story_, Jasper? Seriously?"

I started laughing as I saw the look that Bella gave him for laughing at that selection. Of course none of them knew that Bella was a closet Hillary Duff fan and that _A Cinderella Story_ was hands down her favorite but it certainly looked like one Edward Cullen was about to find that out first hand.

"And pray tell, Mr. Cullen, what exactly is wrong with _A Cinderella Story_, hmmm?" The ire in her voice was apparent, even to me, and I could practically see Edward's mind racing to find some kind of plausible excuse for his reaction.

"Umm... Well," he looked at me and Alice hoping that we'd help him out of this mess but we both just shrugged and snickered softly. "Nothing per'se, but umm... I just don't know anything about it?" He ran his hand awkwardly through his hair, "I mean umm …. I guess I just didn't see you as a fan of that kind of movie ….."

"Oh Edward, I shall surely miss you when you're gone," I said more to myself than anything else, but Alice's giggles from beside me signaled that she had in fact heard me.

"Jasper, finish this up for me, please. Edward, living room NOW!"

I watched the two of them leave the kitchen quickly and started laughing hysterically as I walked up to the entryway to see what was going on.

"Bella, I don't understand… did I say something to upset you?" I heard Edward saying as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"You insulted _A Cinderella Story_, Edward! Have you even seen it before?"

"Well, I haven't, but I didn't mean to insult the movie. I was just surprised that Jasper had rented it, that's all."

"Emmett, Rose, MOVE I need the TV to school Edward on the greatness that is _A Cinderella Story_ and Hillary Duff!"

I quickly finished dinner and put it onto the dinner trays that Charlie kept in his kitchen so that we could all join Edward and Bella in the living room. The movie, as expected, was a hit with the girls and even though I don't think Edward understood why Bella liked it so much, he resigned himself to just accepting it and made sure to keep any comments about the movie to himself. After we ate dinner and the first movie had finished, Alice, Bella and Rose got the living room set up for sleeping while we boys got the snacks together for all of us.

I could tell that Edward was elated to be spending the night here with Bella and I was elated to be spending the night here with Alice. As for Emmett, I don't think elated could even begin to describe what he was feeling, and whatever he was feeling, I didn't want to bear witness to. As the credits for _Transformers_ began to roll, I noticed that all three of the girls were comfortably asleep and Alice was right where she'd always belong, in my arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Oh my, the movie thing …. Yea, that was a tad difficult but so funny to write at the same time. Still, poor Edward …. But Yay for Jasper and Alice, right!?R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	13. Chapter 13

Ow iCo-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View

It had been almost a month since Bella had started talking again, and the joy I felt over having the simplest of conversations with her was almost physically tangible. I learned so much about her as a person, but I was still very much aware that she held a lot back too. For that, I couldn't fault her. It wasn't as if I was completely upfront about everything in my past, but as the days passed us by, I found myself wanting her to know everything there was to know. I wanted her to be mine, but I couldn't have that if she wasn't made aware of the person – the monster – that I was.

I knew that Alice had made plans to tell Jasper and they would be meeting today to talk. So, I waited.

When Alice returned home from seeing Jasper, I could see how genuinely happy she finally was. They'd both confessed everything to each other and I could tell that the weight she carried around with her constantly had considerably lightened. She didn't tell me of Jasper's past and I didn't ask. It was an unspoken agreement of sorts, it wasn't her place to tell me and I recognized that for what it was. Besides, there was only one person that I wanted to hear it from because I needed to know that she was as trusting of me as I was of her. Seeing, through Alice, that Jasper had accepted her gave me a hope that Bella would be just as accepting. It was that hope that I clung to, that I depended on. I realized that Bella was her own person with her own thoughts and feelings about things, but it was still refreshing to know that if things didn't work out quite how I wanted them to, he'd be able to talk to her. I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else yet, but I knew that I loved her and as frightening as it was to admit even to myself, I needed her. She'd become such a big part of my life in such a short amount of time that I couldn't imagine not having her by my side._Forever_.

About an hour after Alice arrived home, Jasper called and invited us all to stay over at their place for the night since Charlie would be out until late the next evening. I was happy at the prospect of being able to spend almost a full 24 hours with Bella, even if the others would be around. Just the opportunity to be able to talk to her, or even just watch her made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

We arrived at the house just as Rose was just pulling in. While the others went and made themselves comfortable in the living room, I decided to keep Bella company in the kitchen. I tried to offer my help, but she wouldn't have it. She sadly admitted to me it had been too long since she'd made an actual meal because it always made her upset. When Jasper finally got home he and Alice made their way into the kitchen where Bella was cooking as I sat at the table reading the paper while sneaking glances at Bella every so often over the top. Jasper tossed the movies he had rented on the counter and I decided to look through them. When I made a remark on the last movie I picked up, _A Cinderella Story_, Bella's reaction surprised me. I didn't think that one little comment could affect her like that, like I'd offended her. I hadn't actually ever seen the movie, but it just didn't fit into what I knew about her tastes. Of course, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge, the movie or her, because I had quite a few embarrassing and cheesy movies in my collection and on my list of favorites. I apologized profusely for the way I'd unintentionally insulted her, but she wasn't having it. She was stubborn beyond words, but this was one for the record books. She made me follow her into the living room and I'm man enough to admit that I was a little afraid for my life by that point. Jasper, being the ass that he was at that moment, certainly wasn't helping with his mumbled comments, pointed looks and apologetic "better you than me" shrugs.

"Bella, I don't understand… did I say something to upset you?" I asked as I dug my hands into my pockets.

"You insulted _A Cinderella Story_, Edward! Have you even seen it before?"

"Well, I haven't, but I didn't mean to insult the movie. I was just surprised that Jasper had rented it, that's all."

She didn't even bother responding to me this time, and instead directed her anger at the couple cuddling on the couch.

"Emmett, Rose, MOVE I need the TV to school Edward on the greatness that is _A Cinderella Story_ and Hillary Duff!"

Halfway through the movie, I grudgingly admit that it wasn't all that bad. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I liked it, but it was tolerable. A love story, much like my own in many ways, except in our case she was the untouchable Princess and I was the lowly peasant. I watched Bella watch the movie, her eyes fixated on the screen, her striking beauty captured in the glow from the television. That I could watch all night. Her facial expressions and various reactions to what was happening in the movie captivated me completely. "It doesn't seem too bad," I whispered to her softly so that I wouldn't disturb anyone else, "but I want to know what about it appeals to you?"She tore her gaze from the TV and turned to look at me with a radiant smile playing on her lips, "It's sweet and not totally unrealistic. I can't really explain it, but something about this movie just grasps me. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, it's just …. this is the only "girly" movie that I really like." "And I'm sorry for making fun of the movie, Bella. It really wasn't intentional," I said as I smiled at her. She returned the smile and turned her head back towards the TV.

Sunday morning, I woke up the wonderful smells of bacon and eggs and noticed that Bella was no longer lying on the floor next to me so I got up quickly and went to find her in the kitchen. As I watched her at the stove cooking breakfast, I couldn't help imagining seeing the same thing a few years down the line in our own kitchen. The thought made me smile and I knew then that I was as ready as I'd ever be to tell her what had happened to me.

I walked over to her and leaned against the counter, waiting for her to look up at me. When she did, I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes just as I always did. "Morning Bella," I whispered in her ear as I leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Edward," she said with an exhilarating smile, "hungry?"I nodded a bit too enthusiastically, "very," I said as I took a big whiff of the air and smiled at her once again. "It smells fantastic!" I decided that now was the perfect time to ask her before I chickened out, "Bella, I was wondering if maybe we could take a walk or drive somewhere and talk about some ….. things?"

I noticed her tense up for a second before she relaxed and leaned into my side again. "Sure, Edward, that's fine. When do you want to go?"

"After breakfast, maybe?" I answered before swiping a piece of bacon off the plate in front of her. She nodded in agreement while moving the plate out of my reach and sending me to wake the others.

Breakfast was wonderful as it always is, though I wouldn't have expected any less from Bella. And even though I was extremely nervous about what was coming, I couldn't help but get caught up in the moment and feel good about my decisions. After breakfast was done, Bella went upstairs to get ready while I let everyone know of our plans for the day. Alice and Rose both gave me a tearful hug while Jasper and Emmett both wished me luck. I couldn't deny that I needed it if I wanted to get through the next few hours, and the fact that they cared enough to try and ease my feelings about it made me feel good.

Once we'd both gotten ready, we set out for the only place I could think of to take her; the only other place, besides home, where I could be myself without worrying about the scrutiny of others. The drive was comfortably quiet, aside from Bella asking where we were going. I vaguely answered her inquiries without giving too much away; it was some place that one could only understand and appreciate if they'd seen it and no amount of explaining could prepare her for it anyhow. When we pulled off the side of the road she was a little hesitant, but relaxed once I took her hand in mine. "I promise its fine... It's just a place I like to come to when I need to think..." She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, letting me know that it was okay. The walk wasn't too bad, at least for me, but Bella didn't complain. To my horror though, it was the first time that I realized just how clumsy she was and I couldn't help but laugh. When we finally reached the clearing I felt my heart race as I watched her eyes light up, "This place is beautiful," she smiled at me as we walked toward a near by tree and took a seat under it.

"It's relaxing..." I replied as I took a deep breath. "Bella the reason I brought you here was because… because…." why was it so hard to get the words out. "Because you want to tell me what happened?" I nodded; "yes."She nodded and looked around the meadow, "Would you hate me very much if I told you I would like to tell you about why Jasper and I came here first?"

"No, of course not. I could never hate you, Bella. But, I'm afraid that if I don't tell you soon, I'll lose my nerve." I paused for a second to gauge her reaction, "but, if that's what you want, then it's fine with me. I'd do anything for you, Bella."

She smiled softly at me, "You really are one of a kind Edward Cullen..." she said, before taking both of my hands in hers. "I know it's a known fact that we came here because someone died and it's pretty easy to figure out that it was my parents that died. My mother Renee and my stepfather Phil – We always considered Phil our dad though. Our mother left Charlie when Jasper was 5 and I was 4. She let us come and visit him a few times after she left, but he was always so bitter and after awhile, it just became uncomfortable to be here. He made it obvious that he didn't really want to see us."

She stopped for a moment and stared off into the distance before continuing.

"The night our parents were killed, they had gone out for dinner. Phil had won some award and they wanted to celebrate. Jasper was supposed to have been home with me, but he changed his plans at the last minute and it really pissed me off. I was lying in bed reading when I heard a sound coming from downstairs that sounded like someone was rummaging around the house. I called Jasper first, hoping that he'd come home and I wouldn't have to disturb Phil and Renee at dinner, but he didn't answer. By that point, I was scared and had closed myself into my closet. I contemplated calling Jasper again, but instead decided to just call my mom ……"

She turned and looked back at me. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to say anything, but when I didn't she continued again, "I told my mom what was up and her and Phil were rushing home …." her voice started to crack and I could see the tears forming in her eyes, "a drunk driver hit them head on… When the cops came to my house… I don't know what happened," her tears started to break free. "I was in shock and… they took me to the hospital in the ambulance because I collapsed when they told me what happened…" she bit her lip to try to contain her sobs, "Do you know what the noise was Edward? It was an animal. A stupid fucking animal…"

By this time she was sobbing uncontrollably and I just held her, rubbing her back, until she had calmed down some.

"Edward, my parents are dead because a stupid fucking animal got into the house and I made them rush home. It's my fault. I was so stupid."

"Bella, that's not your fault. You were just scared. How were you supposed to know that it was just an animal downstairs?"

She looked me in the face as she wiped her tears away, "Jasper blames it on himself, but it's not his fault..." she hugged me, "thank you so much for listening to me... but it really is my fault Edward... if I wasn't such a baby.. If I wasn't so scared.""Shh... Shh," I brought my hands up to stroke her cheeks as our hug broke, "stop thinking that way... Please?"

"I can't just stop thinking that way, no matter how much I wish I could. I can only promise that I'll _try_ to stop thinking that way, but I can't make any guarantees."

I hugged her again in an effort to both calm her down and calm my nerves. If she thought it was her fault that her parents were in a car accident that was caused by a drunk driver, I could only imagine what she would think of me. I took a deep breath and sighed. It was now or never, and as much as I was beginning to like the prospect of "never," I couldn't back down now.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen aren't our real parents, they're our adopted parents…" I broke the hug again so that I could see her face, "my parents are dead Bella…. See my father…" I looked down at the ground searching for the courage I needed to finish what I was saying. "My father killed my mother in front of us when we were 9 years old before killing himself.

However, I wish it were as simple as just a random act of violence that ended in a murder/suicide, but it wasn't. It started a few years before that. My dad lost his job and started drinking more and more. He got abusive when he was drunk with all of us, but mostly with my mom and Alice. I guess my mom got to the point where she couldn't be around him anymore and would disappear for days at a time. Eventually, my dad found out that she had been cheating on him with a guy that he used to work with and that's when …….. That's when he killed her. When he looked up and saw Emmett, Alice and I standing there, he ……. Apologized then turned the gun on himself."

Bella brought her hand up to my face and wiped the tears away from my eyes. The tears I hadn't realized had started to come. "Edward I'm so sorry.""Don't be it's not your fault… Emmett and I had caught her once with someone... She said it was nothing but thinking back now it was something... Kids at school would taunt us after hearing things their parents would say about our parents. That he had become the town drunk and all this stuff and that we were lowlife kids that would turn out just like him… One time we were at an ice cream parlor with my mom... And some guys in the place asked Alice if she would take her skirt off as easily as our mother would."

I heard Bella gasp loudly as she continued to wipe the continuously falling tears from my face.

"We met Carlisle and Esme at an orphanage that we were living at. They'd come looking for a baby, but instead fell in love with Alice. When they asked her if she'd like to go home with them, she started bouncing up and down excitedly and then told them that she'd only go if Emmett and I could go to. Surprisingly, they agreed. We were living in Chicago at the time, and when Carlisle and Esme realized who we were, they decided that it would be best to get us out of the city and away from everyone who knew what had happened and away from all the bad memories."

I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts before continuing with the story.

"It was really great the first couple of months, we'd moved to Alaska and even though it was cold, it was still great. But somehow someone got a hold of our story and it ended up on the news. Everyone was in an uproar. Saying that they didn't want the children of murderers going to school with their kids. We didn't understand why. I mean a lot of kids who parents have committed crimes go to normal schools like normal kids. But I guess because we were living in a small town it became a scandal of sorts. Kids started to become really mean, Emmett was always getting in fights. Alice got teased in the school yard... It was terrible..." I took a deep breath as I prepared to tell her the next part, "It had gotten so bad for me I did the stupidest thing ever... I started to cut myself in 8th grade. I don't expect you to understand this, but it helped me deal with everything. It made me numb to feeling the emotional pain. I could deal with the physical pain so much better because I knew that eventually, the pain would dull and then disappear. The emotional pain, on the other hand, was a constant yet unwanted companion."

I could hear Bella crying as she wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned against my chest.

"We moved to Forks the summer before my freshman year and at first, I was overly cautious of everyone and everything. We all were. Eventually, the story got around here too, and I started cutting myself more," I stopped as I felt Bella's small hands rolling the sleeves on my shirt up. I could feel her fingers lightly tracing the faint scars that were still there, and I shivered at her touch and reveled in the fact that she hadn't run off screaming yet. "And then Esme found me one day trying to clean the cuts on my arms ….. She called Carlisle at work and had him come home right away. We talked that night, all of us, and I admitted that I felt that I'd turn out like my father and Emmett admitted to the same thing. I'm still afraid that I'll turn out like him sometimes and I don't know if I'll ever feel any differently."

I shook my head and sighed, "One time Emmett came home drunk and it didn't turn out well. He got violent, not physically – aside from punching a hole in the wall – but still violent. The next day he came to me and Alice and apologized. Mostly to Alice because he knew how much it scared her... It reminded us all of dad and we all vowed then that we'd never drink…" "I just don't understand why people have the need to talk about us like we're monsters..." I ran my hand through my hair, "Maybe they're right. Maybe we'll turn out just like them, emotionless and violent... Maybe we really are monsters, Bella..."

"No, I don't believe that for one second Edward. You're perfect! That ….. All that stuff, it wasn't you. You are not your parents. You are not a monster."

We sat there, together, both lost in our own thoughts. She hadn't run off screaming. She was still here, still with me and still trying to comfort me. If someone would've told me a month ago that I'd be sitting here in my meadow with an angel by my side, an angel comforting me, I probably would've laughed in their face. It was surreal but so amazing. I knew at that moment that there was no going back for me now. Bella had become my world, my air, my reason for living and trying to be a better person.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

There were a lot of things I was actually thinking, but I didn't know what to tell her. I knew I liked her, no, I _loved_ her, but I couldn't tell her that just yet or at all for that matter. I didn't deserve an amazing girl like her, and I didn't expect her to return my feelings, "I'm thinking… I'm thinking that I'm really glad that we are friends Bella."

She looked me in the face and smiled softly, tightening her grasp around my waist, "I should be the one thanking you…""Never Bella," I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "you have accepted me... You haven't run away or..." I choked back a sob, "or made me feel like I would become my father"

"You're my best friend," she said, as she choked back a sob as well, "of course I accept you."

Hours passed in a comfortable silence, neither of us wanting to break the tranquility that had settled around us. It wasn't until Jasper finally called just before sunset that we realized how long we'd been here. Tired and overwhelmed with emotions, we walked back to my car and back to reality. Only time would tell if she really meant what she said about accepting me, and being the masochist that I am, I fully intended on keeping her close until she decided that my past was too much for her. My pain no longer mattered, it was but a mere echo of the ways my heart would break when she inevitably decided that she couldn't be my friend anymore, let alone my life.

When we arrived back at her house I couldn't explain my relief to see that everyone was still there and Charlie was no where in sight. When we got inside I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed Emmett, Rose and Alice all passed out in the living room. Apparently Charlie had decided to stay out fishing until Monday night since he had off. It was a relief, not only for me though, but for Bella. I could see that she didn't feel safe with her father and it almost worried me. I knew Jasper just did not get along with the man but Bella's fear of him was something completely different. I hoped and prayed that he never had laid a hand on her when she was a child. I seriously considered asking Jasper about that, but for now, it would have to wait.

I watched Bella curl up on the recliner in the corner and smiled to myself. I'd finally done it; I'd finally told someone the entire story. The relief I felt was palpable and I was almost giddy with joy. And maybe for the first time in my entire life things would be good for me and everyone I truly cared about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Okay ladies, don't cry even though I know you may want to. Hell, I want to! But seriously, did the much anticipated 'confession' live up to your expectations? R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	14. Chapter 14

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View

When Edward had asked me to go and talk with him somewhere I knew exactly what he was alluding to. I knew it had to be done; I knew we each had to tell one another our story. When Jasper came home last night I knew that was exactly what he did. And when I saw him with Alice I knew it would be okay. But Edward was different then his sister, he took more of his past to heart, whatever it may be. I knew that most of the school, hell most of Forks, knew why we came here to live with Charlie. A death in the family, and it was probably an easy guess that it was a parent for us to have to move in with our father. But to me it wasn't that simple.

The rumors of Edward's past were crude and I found them hard to believe, but at the same time I knew that there had to have been some truth to them. I had heard that his parents weren't his _actual_ parents and that what ever happened did not happen in Forks, but wherever they lived when they were younger. I never knew exactly what to believe, but I could see the regret and guilt that Edward lived with over it. When I had seen Jasper and Alice together last I was glad that they had accepted each other's past and I knew that Rosalie had accepted Emmett's; that gave me hope.

He told me his story, and my heart broke. For him. For Alice. For Emmett. They were such great friends and knowing how much they suffered hurt a lot. It was made even worse when I thought about how everyone treated them, especially the kids in school. And then, I was angry because I realized that Charlie believed the same things as everyone else. They were narrow minded and ignorant and just plain asinine. I wanted so badly to be able to take his pain away and carry it myself, and if I could have, I would have. In my eyes, he was perfect and seeing him this way just made me fall for him even more. I wasn't delusional enough to believe that we could ever be more than just friends, but I was as content as I could be with just being a part of his life. A big part apparently because he trusted me enough to let me in when he really didn't need to.

I tried my hardest to comfort him as he had done for me when I told him my own story. I knew they were both very different. But at the same time we had both lost people who were important to us. Even if in the end Edward's parents had lost themselves in the darkness of life. I was more than grateful when we returned home and everyone was still there. Jasper told me that Charlie was gone for another night and I almost started bouncing around and clapping like Alice. I felt bad for reacting that way, but I just didn't feel comfortable about and, in my eyes, he wasn't my father and never would be. If anything, Jasper was more of a father to me than Charlie had ever been.

We sat in the living room quietly watching television until Emmett, Rose, and Alice woke up from their naps. I knew we had to tell them all that we told each other our stories and Jasper and I had to tell Emmett and Rose our own story. I was a little scared again, not of telling Rose and Emmett, but of how I'd react. It wasn't that they hadn't seen me cry before, because they all had quite a few times, but this would be infinitely worse. Plus, I really didn't know how to bring it up and I didn't want to make anyone else feel any more uncomfortable than what was expected. I could sense Edward watching me from across the room, so I looked up at him and nodded slightly, hoping that he'd understand what I was saying.

It appeared as if he did because he leaned over to tell Jasper something while nodding in my direction at the same time. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up already and we hadn't even started, but it was if he sensed that I'd need him next to me because the next thing I knew, he was sitting on the arm of the recliner next to me and holding my hand.

It was Edward who started speaking first, clearing his throat to get Rose and Emmett's attention while tightening his grip on my hand, "You may have figured out that Alice and I have told Jasper and Bella about our past." Emmett just nodded while Rose spoke, "good, you needed to, and I'm guessing that Jasper and Bella have you told you two theirs as well?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes we have and we want to explain to you exactly what happened that brought us here to Forks," he took a deep breath and explained the story. I tried to keep my tears back but I could see the sadness in Rose's eyes and it just was too much to bear. I didn't want to see the pity or sympathy in her eyes. I knew that Edward could sense me tensing up next to him because he started rubbing circles on the back of my hand, but even that was too much. Without even thinking, I ripped my hand from his and ran up the stairs to my room. I needed to be alone so that I could cry alone. I could hear Jasper outside my door and was thankful that I'd thought to lock it before I flung myself on the bed. He knocked repeatedly and tried to convince me to let him in, but I didn't even acknowledge him standing out there. After a few minutes, his knocking subsided and I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding. Not even a moment later, it was Edwards's voice outside my door. His beautiful, melodic, velvety voice trying to convince me to open the door. There was nothing that I could deny him, so I reluctantly walked over and unlocked the door and returned to my bed.

He slowly opened the door and walked over to sit on the edge of my bed. "Bella..." he reached over and placed his hand upon my ankle, "It's okay... Please know that it's okay." I didn't turn over; I just couldn't look at him. Not yet at least anyway. "Emmett and Rose feel bad yes, but you know they care for you very much." I could hear the pleading tone in his voice and I so badly wanted to make it go away, but I didn't know how to explain my reaction, so I just buried my head further into my pillow.

"Bella, please look at me and say something, anything, please?"

There it was again, I was almost convinced that he knew I couldn't deny him anything because he definitely seemed to use it to his advantage. I slowly rolled onto my back, still refusing to look at him and instead staring at the ceiling. "It's the pity and sympathy in their eyes, I can't take it. Especially the sympathy because I don't deserve it!"

He didn't say anything at first, just stood up. I thought he was going to leave, but instead he came over and lay down next to me. "Bella stop thinking like that! Please? You did nothing wrong remember that. They just wanted to make sure you were safe; your parents loved you Bella! They loved you…"

I couldn't respond to him at first though it wasn't for lack of trying. Every time I opened my mouth to say something, no sound came out. Nothing I could say would ever be able to properly convey how I felt, so I did the next best thing, I curled up in bed next to him and cried until there were no more tears left. Eventually, we both fell asleep that way wrapped up in each other, and it was heaven.

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't contain the joy I felt over Edward still being in bed next to me. He was still asleep and I couldn't deny the urge I had to just reach out and run my fingers along his strong jaw line. I slowly raised my hand and guided it to his face until my fingers gently grazed his jaw. His slight stubble felt nice against my fingers, and as I lay next to him like that, I became slightly confused as to why Jasper let him sleep with me. I knew that we hadn't done anything but sleep, but still, isn't his job supposed to be to make sure that I'm not in compromising situations such as this? Not that I was complaining, it was just weird.

Belatedly, I realized that we both had to get up and get ready for school so I snatched my hand back and jumped out of bed. When I turned back to face him, he was looking at me, smiling my favorite smile. Tentatively, I returned the smile and walked off to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day. When I returned to my room, he was already sitting up, presumably waiting to use the shower as well. I don't know how all 6 of us managed to shower, get ready for school, eat breakfast and still make it to school on time, but we did.

School was surprisingly easier then ever before. Perhaps it was because we all finally knew the truth about each other and all knew we were there for one another if need be. I knew it was harder for Alice and Jasper because now that they were officially in a relationship, more rumors started about them. They made comments about her being a whore like her mother was and no one knew how they'd learned that information. Who would sink so low to find out these secrets and turn them into sick rumors?

After lunch Edward walked me to biology as he always did. I knew Jasper had been feeling a little guilty over wanting to walk Alice to her class, but I didn't mind. I cherished these few moments with Edward every day. As Edward and I turned to head down to the Science building, I noticed that Alice and Jasper had stopped a little ways down. Curious as to what they were doing, I tugged on Edward's jacket so that he'd stop walking too. I knew that the two of them were together together but seeing the way Jasper held her face in his hand and slowly lowered his lips to hers, as if giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted to tugged at my heart. The entire moment was entirely too sweet and romantic and I couldn't help imagining it being Edward and I in the position and feeling his lips on mine instead of on my cheek or the back of my hand.

I'd actually never been kissed, though I'd come close once at a birthday party during a game of 'spin the bottle' which Jasper interfered in. Subconsciously, my fingers went to my lips as I thought about how badly I wanted Edward to be my first kiss. That train of thought caused me to wonder if Edward had ever been kissed like that and just the thought that he may have been caused my heart to ache. I chanced a glance up at him to see what his reaction to the kiss was, and saw that he was smiling. It was nice to know that he was so accepting of their relationship because my brother really was a great guy and Alice was a great girl. They were, essentially, perfect for each other.

Once we got to Biology, our good day took a drastic turn for the worse in the form of Mike Newton. Before Edward and I could even make it to our seats, Mike waltzed right up and draped his arm across my shoulder. Before Edward had a chance to react to Mike's forwardness, he leaned down and whispered the most vulgar thing into my ear and kissed me right on the cheek.

Edward didn't even give me time to react to that before he pulled me behind him and punched mike in the face, successfully breaking his nose. I'd never seen him look so feral, primitive and angry in the entire time that I'd known him, but I couldn't find it in me to be afraid. In fact, even in his anger, he was beautiful.

"I swear to God, Newton, if you ever fucking touch her again, you _will_ regret the day you were born!"

Mike tried to hit Edward back but stopped and clutched his nose, "You better believe that my father will be contacting Dr. Cullen you freak! No wonder your parents killed themselves. I would too if you were my son!"

That was one line he shouldn't have crossed and before he could say anything else to hurt _my_ Edward I came around Edward and kneed Mike right in the groin.

"You are the lowest piece of scum alive Mike Newton!"

And with that, I grabbed Edward's hand and stormed out of the class. I was fuming; absolutely furious. I wanted to go back to that class and hurt Mike even more. Just one look at Edward's face told me that he believed what that disgusting pig had said to him. Everything that we'd gotten past yesterday in the meadow, all the convincing it took for him to even accept that what he thought may not be true was forcefully dismissed because of that jackass!

I could see that Edward was contemplating getting the whole gang together and ditching again, but I wasn't ready for Jasper to find out what had happened so I pulled his phone from his hand before he had a chance to do anything. We walked hand in hand out to the parking lot in silence. Neither one of us were ready to let go of our anger just yet and I was perfectly okay with that.

As we neared the cars, his grip on my hand slackened before he finally pulled it away completely. The pain in his eyes was shockingly apparent and I just wanted and needed to fix him.

"Edward," I stopped walking and he soon did as well, "Please tell me you did not believe those vile lies that Newton spewed at you?" He didn't answer me, just looked down at the ground like it held the answer to all lifes mysteries or like he was afraid of what he'd see when he looked at me. He did not need to be treated like that. "Edward please… you are amazing and perfect," I stepped toward him so our bodies were only inches away and reached my hand up to stroke his cheek but he pulled away.

"Edward…" I whispered while tears threatened to spill over, "you are so much better than all of them. They don't know you like I do and I know that you're the most amazingly perfect and selfless person that I know. Please look at me."

That must have done it, within seconds his eyes were staring into mine. The sadness quickly turned to concern as brought his thumb up to wipe away the first sign of tears, "Bella I'm sorry.. I just… when he touched you and then what he said.. And I.." he laid his hand on my cheek to rest and bit his bottom lip. I could see he was trying to fight back his own tears, "Mike Newton makes my life a living hell.. He has since I moved here."

I sighed as I realized that he'd had to put up with this for years whereas Jasper and I had only had to deal with it for a few weeks.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Edward, you did absolutely nothing wrong." I smiled tentatively up at him willing him to give me my favorite smile back, and he didn't disappoint.

"Let's get out of here. We can call the others later," another sigh escaped my lips at the end, "I just don't want to explain to them what happened just yet."

He didn't disagree and lead me to his car. Within minutes we were speeding down the road, neither one of us discussing where we would go. So it was only logical when we pulled up in front of my house. Charlie was still gone till this evening so we had no need to worry about him showing up and surprising us. I suddenly was feeling extremely tired and from what I could see Edward felt the same. I knew there wasn't going to be many chances to sleep next to him again as I did last night so I wanted to take any chance I had. I lead him up to my bedroom and over to my bed.

At first he seemed confused but once I laid down and patted the spot next to me. He seemed to understand where I was heading. But it did make me wonder if he thought something was going to happen. And if so, did Edward want something to happen with me?

Those thoughts plagued my mind as he lay beside me, running his hands through his hair like I so desperately wanted to. He must've seen the thoughtful look on my face as I alternated between staring at the ceiling and peeking at him out of the corner of my eye because he finally rolled to his side and leaned up on his elbow, quirking his eyebrow at me.

"A penny for your thoughts, Bella."

I froze for a second, unsure of what I should say to him. There was no way that I could tell him what I was actually thinking, but I was a terrible liar. Carefully constructed half-truths would have to do, and it'd be easy to make him buy it. I just shrugged and yawned, "I was wondering when vacation is. I think I'm over this whole school thing."

He just chuckled and reached over pushing a strand of hair out of my face, "You're going to have to wait a little while for that one.." he gave me that smile and continued to push his fingers through my hair. Did he not understand how fantastic that felt, "You have really soft hair Bella."

I chuckled at his confession and smirked at him. All the while, I was squealing on the inside. I know how childish that sounded, especially since we held hands and whatnot everyday anyway. But somehow, this was different and much more personal than just holding his hand and I couldn't help basking in the feeling that it gave me.

An hour and a half later, I woke up to the most stunning pair of green eyes staring at me. As soon as I was able to break the intense gaze that we had going on, my eyes ventured down to his lips and I noticed that he had the most amused smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" I rasped, sleep still heavy in my voice.

"Did you know that you talked in your sleep?"

My eyes widened. I did not! Did I? I mean Jasper never told me I did. But perhaps I didn't while I wasn't talking in general. What did I say? Could I have told him that I liked him? Surely he would freak out if I did.

"Oh no," I brought my hand to my forehead, "what did I say?"

"Well," he pursed his lips together before smirking at me, "I don't know if I should tell you."

_Oh god was it really that bad?_

"Edward, please tell me?"

I pleaded with him with my eyes while he just continued looking at me with that damn smirk on his face. I could feel the heat in my face and knew that I was probably redder than I've ever been. I couldn't help it, I was beyond embarrassed and of course, my mind was going through all the worst possibilities it could come up with.

"You are not being fair Edward whatever you middle name is Cullen!"

This only caused him to laugh even more, "Anthony Masen, Bella, and believe me it wasn't all bad." I just gasped and widened my eyes again, "wasn't _all_ bad!?"

"Well you did tell Mike Newton off again so that was pretty awesome if I do say so myself… you also told me that I was very handsome and that you wanted to run your hands through my hair.. Care to elaborate on that one?"

_Shit! Did I really say that in my sleep? He must think I'm some kind of a freak now, wanting to run my hands through his hair, what the hell was I thinking!?_

"I …. Um …. It's nothing, really." I wanted nothing more than for the bed to open up and swallow me whole.

"Come on Bella, now you aren't being fair. Just tell me." And there it was, that damn amused smirk again.

I started to fiddle with the hem of my shirt as I tried to think of a logical reason I could of said that. Well I know why I said it, but he didn't need to know that. "Um well.. It's something that soothes me.. My mother use to ran her hands through my hair and I hers." Okay it wasn't a complete lie, but I hadn't done that with my since I was little and would have a nightmare. "Sorry if that umm.. Freaks you out."

He turned his face to look at mine and just smiled. He shifted his body so he was now laying on his side, "Well if you want, you can do it.. I won't mind. If it's something that comforts you I want to help. I mean we are best friends now. Aren't we?"

"Oh, okay, if you're sure."

_Right, like I'd ever actually do that._

"Oh crap, did you call Jasper and let him know we were already home. He's probably freaking out by now because we weren't in Biology when he went to pick me up."

I shot straight up and started to look around for my phone, forgetting where I placed it when we got home.

Edward sat up and placed his hands on my arms, "I already called him. He's going to stop and pick up some food for all of us. I told him how we left early because of Mike and that you were taking a nap. So he decided to pick up dinner so you could get your rest," he reached up and ran his hand through my hair. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I am tired, but ….. I don't need to sleep right now." I tried to smile, but even I could tell it was forced. My embarrassment was winning out over my drowsiness, and if I wasn't careful, he'd definitely notice.

"Let's just go downstairs and watch a movie instead."

I got out of bed quickly and waited for him at the door. I could tell he didn't buy my flimsy reasoning, but he didn't argue it either. Once downstairs, I let him pick out a movie while I sat on the couch thinking about what he'd said. Once again, my thoughts were off wandering and unrestrained and I had to fight to push them back until I could focus on them later. Preferably when he wasn't around to notice that I was lost in my own thoughts. This day had already been embarrassing enough and I didn't want to make it any more uncomfortable for either of us.

I hadn't even noticed he had picked a movie and put it in until he came and sat next to me and the movie started. I already knew that I wouldn't be able to focus on anything with him next to me, no matter how hard I tried. He took my hand in his and placed it on his knee as he turned his attention to the movie.

Liking Edward Cullen was going to prove to be a very difficult task. A very difficult task indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: So, we know that you guys just want them to get together already, right? And don't worry, they will – in the future. But, you've gotta remember that they both are under the impression that they aren't good for each other. It's silly really, but it's also Edward and Bella._

_R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	15. Chapter 15

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's Point of View

I was completely and utterly lost in the allure that was Alice Cullen. I was elated beyond what words could describe and she made sure that I stayed feeling that way. When either one of us would get down we would always find a way to make the other smile. It was actually relatively easy to keep her as happy as she kept me ever since Edward had broken Mike Newton's. Apparently his father didn't like that fact he even got into a fight with a Cullen and his reaction made the whole group ease up on us for once.

Charlie had, of course, put his two cents in quite often when it came to the Cullen's. It all came to a head when he found out I was dating Alice, he actually threatened to take away my car; the car that he had absolutely no hold over whatsoever. I laughed in his face at that one and told him to go ahead and try. I did notice that he was more uncomfortable with us being friends with Emmett and Edward than he was with us being friends with Alice. In his words, 'she's just a girl, what could she really do.' It angered me to no end, but I forced myself not to dwell on it, he just wasn't worth the time I could be spending focusing on my relationship with Alice.

I did my best to ignore Charlie and I certainly didn't let the idiots at school get to me. Of course, I still spent time with the others, especially Bella, but they understood that we needed time to just focus on us as a couple. Instead of going home after school and hanging out like we normally did, we'd go for walks around the park or head down to La Push to talk and get to know each other. Occasionally, we'd go out for dinner and a movie and just have fun. There wasn't much to do here in Forks, but we made the best of it.

More often than not, Rose and Emmett would do the same thing themselves, leaving only Edward and Bella to hang out around the house. With each passing day, we hoped that in leaving the two of them along together, they'd come to their senses and confess their feelings to each other, but nothing ever changed. The fact that they couldn't see how the other felt confused us all because their feelings towards each other were blatantly obvious to the rest of us. The day turned out to be a rather rainy and wet one so we all decided to watch a movie at our house; the first time in a few weeks. Rose and Emmett were cuddled up on the chair. While Alice was cuddled up in my lap on one side of the couch and Edward and Bella were sitting next to each other on the opposite end. They weren't cuddling like the rest of us were, but Edward was sitting on the edge of the couch with his head propped in his hands as Bella rubbed his back.

I quickly removed my attention from the two of them when I felt Alice's hand travel up the back of my shirt. We had yet to do anything besides make-out and cuddle but I'd come to realize that she was always trying to touch me in the most innocent of ways and I, of course, didn't mind one bit. She nuzzled her face into my neck and placed a few soft kisses to my throat before turning her gaze back to the movie we were watching. Braveheart, Emmett's choice and even though the girls didn't like it; I was perfectly fine with it. Fortunately, we had become used to dealing with each others' tastes in movies and most of the time, no one argued over the movies we watched.I noticed Edward shift his body out of the corner of my eye; he sat up a little straighter as Bella's hand traveled up his neck and into his hair. I tried to watch what was going on at their end of the couch without making it too obvious because even though I had given my okay, she was still my sister and I'd be damned if anything like _that _happened. I could feel Alice's hand on my back and I could tell she knew that I was tensing up by the way she was rubbing circles on my back but it just wasn't doing the trick to calm me down like it normally would have.

"Bells, can you get some popcorn for us?" I asked, teeth gritted and fist clenched at my side. I saw her look at me, a look of confusion and worry on her face before she stood up to walk towards the kitchen. I'll admit, I felt a little bad for my borderline Neanderthal display there, but I was mostly happy that I didn't have to watch my baby sister feeling up her "best friend."

Edward just sat back and looked at me, "Dude are you alright? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth that I knew didn't help my response. I took a few deep, calming breaths as Alice's touch started to soothe me and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek and smiled. I then turned and looked back at Edward, "I'm fine man... Just this movie gets me all worked up." Okay, so that was a blatant lie but I didn't really want to get into the whole situation of what my sister and Edward were or weren't in reference to what they were just doing.

Bella returned and shoved the popcorn at me, probably upset at me for the way I'd spoken to her earlier, before returning to her seat between myself and Edward and crossing her arms over chest.

_Yep, I definitely feel bad now_.

I wasn't trying to make her mad at me, I was just having a hard time traipsing that fine line between protective older brother and best friend. Besides, not that I'd ever admit it to anyone else, I was feeling a little left out. Even though I had Alice now, I missed my sister sometimes and it was starting to feel like Edward was taking my place. Logically, I knew that wasn't true, but who said I was thinking straight? When it came to Bella, I never could think straight. Protector, remember? I wasn't out to break that promise to her anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

I reached over with my free hand and rustled her hair until she couldn't help but smile. No matter what, I was her older brother and I knew should could never stay mad at me. As we continued to watch the movie I noticed Bella and Edward didn't move to touch each other like they had been before. I knew that they felt safe when they were close and I realized that I shouldn't have been such an ass. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair and I noticed that there was something there as his sleeve was pushed back a bit. He had scars on his wrist. Granted they were very faint they were still definitely scars.

I'd known that there were some things that Edward hadn't fully disclosed with me about what happened in his past, and Alice hadn't said anything because it wasn't her place – which I fully respected – but seeing those scars worried me. I had a feeling I knew what they were from, and considering how close Edward and Bella were, I assumed she knew about that part of him, but the danger aspect was still there. If someone could detach themselves from life to the point of hurting themselves, who's to say that the same anger couldn't or wouldn't be turned outward? It's not that I wanted to think like that, but those big brother instincts just wouldn't let me be.

I turned my attention back to the movie, though I was only partially paying attention to it at this point. What was supposed to have been a nice night for all of us to spend time together outside of school had been completely by my inability to mind my own business and ruined my previously jovial mood at the beginning of the night. I knew that I needed to either talk to Edward about what I'd seen and make sure that it wasn't an issue anymore, or pretend as if I hadn't seen anything. As much as the second option appealed to me, just because I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him or anything along those lines, the first option was really my only choice. I just had to hope that he would understand my concern.

When the movie finally finished, the girls retired to the kitchen to make some cookies and ice cream sundaes and Emmett excused himself to the bathroom. With everyone else out of the room, I knew it was now or never, and I cleared my throat to get Edward's attention. "Hey, can I talk to you?"He looked at me and nodded, "Yeah of course, what's up?""I'm sorry if I came off tense before or anything but that's that the reason I wanted to talk to you…." I took a deep breath before continuing in hopes that it'd keep me relaxed. I really didn't want to make Bella mad – again.

"I guess I kind of let the big brother instinct take over for a minute and ….. kind of freaked out when I saw my sister rubbing your back like that. I know that it's hypocritical for me to react like that, but I couldn't help it. Also, I don't expect you to tell me anything or everything about it, but I saw the scars on your wrists and I just wanted to know – to make sure – that you had that under control. I know it's none of my business, but I'm just concerned for my sisters' sake."

Edward sat up and nodded, "Yeah, that ….." It was a big mistake that I'll regret everyday. I haven't done it in a long time, but the scars are still there. Your sister knows all about it. And please don't think because I was foolish enough to hurt myself I would hurt your sister..." he sighed and looked down at the ground, "Jasper I don't know what to do about her. I ….. I love her and I want to be more than just her best friend, but I don't think that she sees me that way."

Now this was the hard part, of course I knew how she felt about him and how he felt about her without either of them having to say anything, but could I tell him? Should I tell him? I didn't want to cross any invisible lines with this whole situation, but I felt bad for the guy, especially knowing that Bella wouldn't confess her feelings for him until he did.

"Alice will kill me for telling you this if she finds out, but she does like you a lot. I can't say exactly how much because that isn't my place, but my advice to you ….. let her know how you feel. Don't keep bringing up the "best friend" thing around her because according to Ali, it just helps to make her believe that you only see her as a friend. If you want her to be more you need to act like it …… just not in front of me."

He laughed at that and the girls soon returned to the living room, sans Rosalie. It was then that I realized Emmett had never returned from the bathroom either. It wasn't as if we didn't know what they got up to when they disappeared like this, but in my house? There were only 3 bedrooms where they could be in: mine, Bella's and Charlie's and of course, the bathroom, but even I knew that Rose had more class than that. I don't know who thought of it first but we all ran for the stairs at the same time. Bella and I to make sure our rooms weren't being defiled and Edward and Alice to …. Well, I don't really know why they were going, but I didn't bother thinking about it.

Thankfully, my room, as well as Bella's was clear, along with the bathroom. We all stood in front of Charlie's room debating going in or knocking. There was really no other place they could be in the house and if I were being honest with myself, I didn't really care that they were in Charlie's room. It probably hadn't seen any action in years. "Yeah I'm not even going to bother," I chuckled and draped my arm around Alice pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Do you think it's time to turn in for the night or do you guys want to watch another movie? I'm really okay with either."The three of them just shrugged. "I'm pretty tired but I don't really know if I'm up to sleeping on the floor tonight," Alice smirked at me. Was she hinting at sleeping in my bed? Well, that was something new. I wasn't disillusioned enough to think that it meant anything more than just sleeping in the same bed, but it would be nice to be able to hold her while we slept. I chanced a glance at Edward to gauge his reaction and he just shrugged at me as if to say, "hey, I don't mind as long as you don't mind." I nodded back at him, acknowledging both his question and answer, and lead Alice into my room.

That night was amazing. We didn't do anything but talk and sleep and yet, I couldn't have asked for more at that moment. It was so innocently perfect that my heart ached at the thought of her leaving my arms in the morning.

When I finally opened my eyes that morning, I noticed that Alice was already awake and just watching me sleep. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms, "Morning gorgeous. Why didn't you wake me up?""You looked too peaceful; I didn't want to interrupt your sleep," she said with a smile and leaned up and gave me a kiss on the nose. "How'd you sleep?" I smiled and pulled her closer so I could kiss her properly on the lips, not even caring about morning breath. "Perfectly because you were in my arms." "So, I kind of told Edward to talk to Bella about his feelings for her."Alice raised her eyebrow and stared at me, "you did, did you?" she had told me we shouldn't try to interfere even though I knew she continually told Bella to talk to Edward.

"Yes, I did. He needed the help because it doesn't matter how much you tell Bella to do it, she won't." And I knew that she knew that I was right. If we left things up to Bella, we'd be watching them doing this weird mating dance that they were doing for years. She just wasn't the type to wear her heart on her sleeve or declare her feelings on a whim.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. We hung out at home for the most part, playing board games and eating all while arguing over what movies we'd be watching that night. It was rightfully Edward's turn to choose the movie, but the movies he chose usually went right over our heads. The only person who really understood and enjoyed them was Bella, and sometimes I got the feeling it's the only reason that he chose them. Anything to make her happy. However, tonight wasn't one of those nights for excessive dialogue that most of us wouldn't understand, so he gave in and let me choose the movie.

"Whatever fine!" Edward threw his hands up in defeat, "You guys choose, but I tell you this," he pointed his finger at Rose and Alice, "If you two choose one of those ridiculously dumb chick flicks I swear to god I am going to cut your hair while you're sleeping…" he then turned at Bella, "I mean of course unless Bella agrees with you guys it being her house and all." He brought his hands back to his legs and started to drum on them nervously, "So….?"I tried to hold back my laughter as I shook my head. First off my sister had to be completely clueless not to realize that Edward Cullen was completely head over heels for her. I mean who freaks out about watching a girl movie but would give in for a girl? I mean unless you were dating them. I brought my hand up in my hair, "How about we watch Gettysburg?"Rose let out a groan, "But we watched Braveheart last night! I'm not going to deal with another one. How about Scary Movie?" that caused Bella to groan and Edward to shake his head, "No way... Next choice?"

"Well fine, Bella do you have any suggestions?"

"Atonement," she replied while picking at the stuffing that was beginning to spill out of the couch. The suggestion was met with a positive response by all since it's the perfect mix between romantic love story and war story. Next on our list of debates: dinner.

"I don't want to eat pizza again, Emmett, so stop suggesting it already." Rose groaned, but I kind of had to agree. Emmett always wanted pizza, and to tell you the truth I was getting sick of it. "How about Chinese food? We never get it," I suggested and everyone seemed to agree. Thank god! So as us boys ordered the food, the girls got the living room ready for us to watch the movie. I noticed Edward fidgeting as he leaned against the counter. I hung up the phone after placing the order and just looked at him, "you okay?"He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" he then started to shake his head, "No I lied... I didn't tell Bella my feelings I'm not really sure how too... But I kind of thought maybe if I put my arm around her during the movie but if that upsets you I won't do it I mean I don't want to upset you. You are my friend and all and like..."

I couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he was. "Just do whatever feels comfortable and stop over thinking it."

"Right, thanks….." Emmett shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Seriously Edward I don't understand how we are brothers. You are just …. I don't know. I'm going in the living room. I'd say join if you are done with your little ramble fest over your feelings." We both rolled our eyes at him as we walked back into the living room. The movie was started as soon as the food arrived and we'd gotten settled. Emmett and Rose made a home once again on the old recliner while Alice and I were lying on the couch cuddling and Bella and Edward were sitting on the floor leaning back against the couch. I could see he was fidgeting again and kicked him hoping that would make him finally do something, anything.

I noticed Emmett and Rose watching their interaction too, along with Alice and felt a little bad for bringing the attention to him. However, if it worked, he'd be thanking me later, so I just shrugged my shoulders at him and turned my attention back to the TV. As the movie went on, I forgot about Edward's awkwardness and when the movie ended and the lights had been turned back on, I was surprised to find the two of them curled up on the floor asleep; Edward with his arms wrapped around her waist and Bella with her hands tangled in the hair at the back of his neck.

At first I had an urge to let my brotherly instincts kick in but I knew I shouldn't. Edward was accepting of Alice and I, being just as accepting would be the least I could do for them. Alice and I both sat up from our position on the couch and stretched. "Should we wake them up?" Alice asked and I just shook my head, "they look too comfortable, just let them sleep." I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, "You want go to bed?" she nodded and we stood up. I looked over to Emmett and Rose who looked utterly exhausted, "if you want you guys can sleep in Charlie's room _again _I don't care... Just don't make too much of a mess," I chuckled and lead Alice up the stairs.

Once we were inside my room I closed the door and continued over to my bed. I had wanted to be alone with her all day and be able to kiss her, actually kiss her. I rested my hand on her neck and pressed my lips against hers. We stayed like that for a few moments, just softly kissing each other. When we pulled away I knew we both had goofy grins on our face. "You didn't freak out tonight over how you found Bella and Edward," she said, though it came off as more of an inquiry. "It was harmless, they were just asleep. I know I shouldn't freak out too much. I mean Emmett and Edward don't on me... Why should I on Edward?" I shrugged and began to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

Sunday brought the infamous rain that Forks is famous for, and unfortunately, everyone had to leave quite early in the day. I hated that Alice had to leave, but I was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with just Bella. We hadn't really had the chance to talk much lately with everything that had been going on, and it wouldn't hurt for me to drop a few hints in an effort to help Edward out. Even if on some deep, subconscious level, I really didn't want to.

We started off with a game of chess. I knew Bella wasn't a big fan, but she knew I liked it so she agreed to play a few games just to appease me. After she got tired of losing, we decided to watch TV and talk while we ate the leftovers from the past two nights. She started to ask me about Alice which I was more than happy to talk about. "She's amazing Bells, I don't even know where to start. You know that you'll always be my number one girl though, right? I chuckled and nudged her in the arm, "So... What ever happened with that guy you liked?"

"Oh, uh nothing. He just doesn't see me like that …. He's just a friend." I couldn't help but notice that sad look that crossed her face, even if only for a moment, and I wanted to smack Edward. I was getting tired of hearing them both use that damn word: "friends."

"Bells, whoever he is would have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not see you that way or see that you feel that way about him." I reached over and stole a cookie off of her plate and shoved it in my mouth, "So are you going to tell me who he is?"She just shrugged and started to pick apart a cookie, "It's no one important." "Of course it's someone important. Anyone who you like is important. Would you please tell me? Maybe I know something that you don't know." I knew that was saying more than I should. But really it was like dealing with 5 year olds.

"No Jas, it's okay. Don't worry about it, please? Just let it go. He'll never see me like that and I'm okay with it, honest."

It took me a moment to catch up with her words since she'd said all that in one breath as quickly as possible. Even if I didn't know who it was she was talking about, I would've gotten suspicious then and there, as it were, I did know and I really hated that I couldn't say anything. It looked like Emmett and I would have to have a little chat with Edward and I'd have to let the girls get Bella alone. It was painfully obvious that they weren't going to get anywhere alone anytime soon. Besides, a little bit of prodding in the right direction couldn't hurt.

"Fine Bells, I'll let it go …… for now anyway."

"Thank you, now lets please enjoy the rest of the day before _he_ gets back." She never referred to Charlie by his name, or even dad. But he wasn't a dad in our eyes, who knows if he'd ever be. We watched a few more television shows, cleaned up the kitchen and headed up to our rooms to do our homework. Bella had gotten more comfortable with sleeping in her room alone, so I was free to sleep wherever I wanted to now. But she knew if she needed me I was only a few feet away. Charlie didn't even bother to say goodnight or anything, and I didn't really care. I sent Alice a quick text message and got ready for bed. Things were looking up, now all we needed to do was to get Edward and Bella to finally admit their feelings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: By a show of hands, how many of you wish you had a big brother like Jasper? *raises hand* Just as long as it's not Jasper; that'd just be ……. Upsetting. He's too damn gorgeous to be my brother! R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice's Point of View

Perfect. That's what my life had become. Jasper was perfect and we were perfect together. He made me feel like a normal teenage girl, and because of that, I wanted to do something that normal teenage girls do: go to the school dance that was coming up. I'd never been to one before because there was no reason to go. I wouldn't have had a date and everyone would've just taunted us all night anyway. But now, I had Jasper, Emmett had Rose and Edward had Bella – sort of. It was, for lack of a better term, perfect. I knew it would take a whole lot of convincing to get everyone else to agree to go, but I also knew that my brothers and Jasper were no match for my signature 'Alice Pout.' And of course, Emmett would manage to convince Rose and Bella would do anything Edward wanted. The only other problem I could foresee was getting Bella to actually dress up a little for it. She preferred her jeans and hoodies most of the time – okay, more like all of the time – but she could do so much better than that. Phase one of "Mission: School Dance" would soon be underway.

It was only days away and I knew I had to act fast. I figured my best bet was to suggest it to Jasper first since he _is_ my boyfriend. Every time I thought of that word my heart would flutter, but enough about that. This was about the dance, the dance I so badly wanted to go to. Since Jasper and I had become official our everyday hangouts had changed. We all would spend time together, but then we also started spending time alone as a couple. Well of course Bella and Edward weren't a couple since they both continued to be blind about the other ones feelings. Jasper and I were spending a lazy Tuesday afternoon in his room; he was helping me with my math homework. Emmett and Rose were off doing who knows what and I'd really rather not know the details of what they got up to. And Edward and Bella were watching a movie downstairs; some film adaptation of a book they had both read. I leaned over and began to run my fingers through Jasper's blonde hair, "Jasper..." I started off sweetly, "do you know what we're doing Friday night?"

His brows crinkled up in the most adorable look of confusion that I'd ever seen. "No, I don't remember making plans for Friday night, why?"

"Welllllll, there's a school dance and I really, really wanted to go with everyone." _Cue the pout and puppy dog eyes. _

"I …. Uh, Ali, I don't know about that …. I just – I mean, we're pretty ostracized around here, it could turn out really bad."

I continued to pout and look down at my notebook that sat in front of me, "I know, it's just… it's just… I've never been able to go to one Jasper and I feel like if I go it will make me feel normal for one night… would you consider it?" he sighed and scratched his head, "Alice I'm pretty sure you know I'd do just about anything for you.. But you do have 4 other people to convince."

_One down, four to go; no problem at all! _

"Oh, they'll agree with me, they have to. Plus, you can help me now!" I was so excited that he'd said yes, I couldn't stop bouncing and clapping. Which unfortunately started off phase two of "Mission: School Dance" much quicker than I would have liked. Before I had the chance to tell Jasper what my plan was, Emmett was standing in the doorway looking both amused and perplexed. Then again, this could work in my favor.

"Hey Em, guess where we're going Friday night. Go ahead, guess!"

He looked at Jasper who just shrugged. "Hmm I don't know. Could my deviant little sister possibly be considering this horrendous thing called a school dance? I mean that couldn't be my sister could it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, how'd you know? Jasper said that we could go. We can go, right Emmy?" I had to throw in his childhood nickname because it's what I called him when we were kids when I couldn't say Emmett, and he always caved when I used it on him now.

"Ali, why the hell would we want to go to a school dance? I don't want to see any of those kids when I'm in school, why would I want to see them when I don't have to be there?"

_Just keep pouting, he'll give in. He always does!_

"But Emmmmm, please? For me? I've always wanted to go to a school dance and now we have a chance …."

I heard him let out a sigh. A sigh I knew very well, the sigh that meant we was caving. He just crossed his arms and shook his head, "You know Edward will not want this at all. You know him Ali he hates that school more than us. And if Bella doesn't want to go he wont go since he has this huge crush on her and won't do a THING ABOUT IT!" he yelled, I'm sure he was hoping that Edward would hear. We all wanted Edward to just make a move or something, but it was hopeless. I knew he was going to be harder to convince, but he also hated to say no to me as well. Plus, he was my twin brother and no one knew him better than I.

"Don't worry about it Em, I'll handle him." This was turning out to be much easier than I thought.

_Two down, three to go; piece of cake!_

"Oh Edward," I yelled with way too much sugary sweetness in my voice, "can you come up here for me, please?"

Emmett, being the coward that he is, ran back downstairs after I told him not to say a thing to Rose. Poor Jasper looked like he'd rather be anywhere but in the room with me while trying to convince Edward that this was, in fact, a very good idea.

"What do you want Ali?" Came Edward's exasperated reply, "we were in the middle of the movie so this better be good!"

"I was thinking that we need to do something as a group. Something grand though, not just hanging out here and watching movies ……" My acting skills will definitely come in handy here, I thought to myself while pretending to ponder our weekend options, "do you have any ideas, Jazzy?"

"I, um …. I thou --- " I cut him off before he could finish, he was absolutely no help at all. "What about you, Edward?" I asked while turning back to him.

I recognized the look on his face now just as I'd recognized Emmetts sigh only a few minutes ago. It was the look that screamed, "I know you're up to something Mary Alice Cullen, so spill!"

"Alice, it's only Tuesday, why do we need to figure out what we're going to do on Friday?" Damn, I even got the quirked eyebrow with that one. It's time to do some serious damage control.

"I just wanted to go the school dance on Friday night," I chanced a quick peek at him out of the corner of my eye to gauge his reaction, "and I was hoping that we could all go as a group."

_He's not biting Alice, time to pull out the big guns._

I raised my head to look at him full on, eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears, full pout, hands fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Please?"

_Blink once, blink twice, one more time for good measure._

"Fine Ali, but if Bella says no, then it's no!"

_Yep, Shrek 2 has taught me well. Go Puss in Boots!_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh you're the best big brother ever, Edward. I totally mean that!"He crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow at me again, "I guess I can accept that, even though I am only seven minutes older than you…" He brought his hand up and tapped his chin with his index finger, "Although you do know you are going to have to convince Rose, right?" I nodded, Rose wouldn't be too bad I hoped. I mean she would probably be worried about us being there with the kids at school. But she use to love that kind of stuff, didn't she? "And Bella…" Ah yes Bella, there was a chance this could be either very easy or virtually impossible.

"But see, my favorite big brother ever, that's where _you_ come in. Well, you and Jasper. She'll do anything for you guys so you really need to help me."

After half an hour of pleading, bribing and tons of pouting, they reluctantly gave in. Emmett, on the other hand, flat out refused to talk to Rose, so I had to do it. What fun that would be.

I decided to go to Rose first. Knowing that if all of us agreed Bella would have no reason to say no. I called Rose up to Jasper's room. "What's going on Alice?" she asked as she leaned against the doorway, her gaze looking over everyone in the room."Umm, do you have any plans for Friday night?" I asked sweetly. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me, a smirk forming on her lips, "I don't know Alice, do I?" This might be easier then I expected. "Well I was thinking – we were thinking that we could all go to the school dance?" Rose turned to Emmett first, "You want to go to the school dance?"

"I uh.. I uh.." Emmett turned and looked at me, giving me that look like 'You owe me big time little sister'. "Well Alice really does and you know I'm a senior and I've never been to a dance. So I mean I should try it don't you think? I mean I'm only young once right?" he groaned. This was suppose to be my job to convince her, but she had turned it onto Emmett. "Alice talk to her.."I looked at Rose and did my pout once again, "Rose I've never been to a dance either. Isn't only natural for a young woman to go to a school dance with her boyfriend and friends?"She let out a sigh and looked at Jasper and he gave her his trademark smile, "is it too much to ask Rose?""No, I guess it isn't," she cracked a small smile, but it seemed forced, "I know how natural that is.. But sweetie you have to think about who we go to school with. They are going to cause problems and I really don't want to put you guys through that.""I know Rose, but if they do we can handle ourselves. We have become stronger people," I reached over and took Jasper's hand in mine, giving it a little squeeze, "and that's because of you guys." Rose nodded and looked at me with such sympathy, she was cracking, "Did Bella say yes?" I shook my head, "We haven't asked her yet. Edward is going to, aren't you Edward?" he just nodded not really saying anything else.

"Fine, we can go Ali, but only if Edward can convince Bella to go _without _anyone else pressuring her."

I simply nodded happily, and sent Edward downstairs to talk to Bella. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let me eavesdrop at all, so I ended up pacing around the room rather impatiently, while planning out what we'd be wearing. That is, if Bella said yes.

An excruciating 90 minutes later, after I'd no doubt worn a trail in Jasper's carpet, much to his amusement, Edward finally came back up the room. One look at his face said it all, and I was seconds away from bursting out in tears. With a frustrated sigh and absolutely no hope, I asked, "so, what'd she say?"

"I don't know what to tell you Ali, I asked and begged and told her how much it would mean to you, and she still said ……"

My tears came before he could finish his sentence. I should've known that he'd give in to her if she said no, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh dammit Ali, she said okay, I was just messing with you."

I went over to him and gave him the hardest slap I could on his arm. He clutched his arm and just stared at me in disbelief, "Alice! Ow that hurt!""Edward Cullen I can't believe you would…." I then stopped myself when I realized I hit my brother. I never did things like that, always afraid something worse would happen. "Oh Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that …. I'm so sorry."He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, "Alice stop it," he let out a chuckle. "It's no big deal, I was just kind of shocked. But I must admit, you can definitely handle yourself." I looked up and gave him the biggest grin I could muster. "So I guess we are all going to school dance Friday" Yes! I couldn't believe I convinced all 5 of them! I must be better than I had originally thought. Now I would have to figure out what we were all going to wear. Well I knew Rose probably was going to have a fantastic outfit. I just had to figure out how I was going to convince Bella to let me dress her.------------------

Friday, finally! It'd taken exactly 3 days to convince Bella that I should dress her. 3 days from Tuesday evening until this morning. 3 days of her being completely and utterly stubborn. 3 days of my begging and pleading and cajoling. And yet, Edward asked her once, just once and she said yes.

She only had one request though, that whatever shirt I put her in it be long sleeve. I was reluctant at first but I didn't want to upset her. I wanted to go with something simple for her anyway. It was a school dance yes, but just a regular one. I knew most girls would be wearing jeans, and tube tops and stuff like that. I had gone through many outfit choices for myself as well as Bella. I didn't have to worry about Rose, she had amazing taste to begin with.

Once we were all ready to go, Bella reluctantly dressed in fitted jeans and a long sleeved, pale blue peasant top, I couldn't contain my excitement. Us 3 girls looked amazing, and the boys, all I can say is no matter what those self-righteous assholes that we went to school with said about us every other day, their jaws would drop tonight.

We had decided to take 3 separate cars to the dance, I wasn't sure why but we did. Emmett and Rose went in hers, Edward and Bella in his and finally Jasper took me in his. I was excited, I got such a thrill out of driving alone with Jasper. It was like we were in our own little world. I was looking out the window trying to stay still in my seat when I heard Jasper chuckle, "I like this side of you."I turned my head to look at him, "hm? What do you mean?""Happy, excited, bouncy, all those words that describe you right now." He reached over for my hand and entwined his fingers with mine, "you are a amazing person Alice.""You're pretty amazing yourself, Jasper," I said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

The dance was very …. High school. It was in the gym and was decorated with crepe paper and balloons. In other words, it was cheap and gaudy, but still not an experience I would miss for the world. We danced and ate and hung out with each other, all while laughing at the way everyone else looked at us. None of it mattered at all.

Edward and Bella were the first ones to leave the dance. Apparently, Bella was tired and ready to go home. I had a feeling that she was just tired of all the unwanted attention and I couldn't say that I blamed her. I was tired of it too, but I loved flaunting that Jasper was _mine _in front of Jessica and Rose was having too much fun dancing and making out with Emmett in front of everyone. I had to give it to her, she was rather ….. confident.

As the night wound to an end, Rose and I went off to the bathroom to talk and freshen up, leaving the boys to fend for themselves for a few minutes. When we walked back into the gym, I couldn't immediately spot Jasper which was odd since I'd left him right at the edge of the dance floor by the drink table. After a few minutes of searching, I spotted him and Emmett in the far corner with Jessica and Lauren all over them. I was seeing red and immediately grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along behind me towards them. When she saw where I was headed and what was going on, she walked ahead of me, anger rolling off of her in waves.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" Rose yelled as we finally reached them. I was angry too but I knew I couldn't stand up to them that way, I just didn't have it in me. Not yet anyway. "Back the hell off Jessica …. Lauren!""We were just trying to have some fun," Lauren smirked as she turned to look at us. "I mean, I highly doubt they get anything from you guys." She paused and began giggling to herself, "Well, except for possibly you, Rose. Remember that one time at the party ….? But anyway, I know for a fact that creepy little Alice Cullen wouldn't know how to please a man at all!"Fear and panic flooded my body and I instantly berated myself for making everyone come to this stupid dance. I should've known something like this would happen. I was trapped within myself, feet frozen on the floor and tears spilling from my eyes. My ideas of "perfection" and "normalcy" were flawed. This life was an anomaly to me and I wasn't cut out for it.

I felt something latch onto my arm and I instantly recoiled at the feeling, struggling to pull myself free and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alice, it's me. It's Jasper. Calm down, it's just me. Let's get out of here, okay?"

I nodded mutely while making a fruitless attempt to wipe the tears from my face. We walked outside and to his car. He opened the passenger side door and helped me in. Then went around and climbed into his side. He didn't start the car right away, just sat their quietly. He reached over and took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles. My sobs had all but subsided at this time, but I didn't know what to say. I mean there was so much that I did want to say, but I couldn't.

"Let's just get out of here," I said, with a sigh, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

He nodded at me as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I sat in the passenger seat, mute, staring out the window. I knew that I wasn't as experienced as most girls my age, but I was fairly certain that Jasper wasn't bothered by that fact. Then again, I couldn't be absolutely certain and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that kind of intimacy yet. I enjoyed sleeping in his bed and cuddling and his kisses made my heart stop every single time, but anything beyond that was a completely foreign concept for me.

As we pulled up to his house, we noticed a commotion going on by Edward's car and saw that Chief Swan's cruiser was parked right behind him with the car still running. I couldn't get a clear view of what was going on by my seat, but I heard Jasper cussing as the car screeched to a stop and he jumped out to find out what was going on. Shortly after, Emmett and Rose pulled up behind us, and Emmett jumped out to check out what the problem was as well. Curiosity getting the better of me, I climbed out of the car to stand beside Rose who looked absolutely horrified.

Chief Swan had one hand around Bella's arm basically pulling her toward the house while his other hand was resting on his gun. He was screaming at Edward, but even with being outside I couldn't really figure out what he was saying at first. My brother didn't look scared, but worried, and not for himself either, but for Bella. She was crying and trying her hardest to get out of her father's grasp. "So help me god if you come near her again I will kill you!"

Within seconds, Emmett had run up behind Bella and grabbed her around her waist while prying Charlie's fingers off of her at the same time. He turned his back to Charlie and pushed Bella back towards Edward and then turned around again, taking a protective stance between them. I could hear Rose beside me stifling her sobs as she watched what was taking place in front of us. I turned my attention back to Jasper, Edward and Bella for a second to ascertain if she was alright when I heard Charlie threatening Emmett as Rose's sobbing grew louder. Turning my attention back to Charlie and Emmett, I saw that the Chief had unhooked his gun from it's holster.

My heart stopped at the same time that Jasper realized what was going on just feet away from him. It was like watching a movie in slow motion as he sprinted the few feet to stand between Emmett and Charlie and swung with all his might, hitting Charlie square in the jaw and sending him flying backwards.

The gun had went flying out of Charlie's hand and I think even though the situation was still extremely tense and scary it made us feel better. Emmett reached down and picked up the gun shoving it into his back pocket as Jasper walked over to Charlie. He stood above him, his body tense, his face beat red. Charlie quickly got to his feet, if he wasn't angry before he was now. "How dare you touch me! I am your father you little ingrate!"

"My father was Phil, not you," Jasper ground out through clenched teeth. "If you ever touch her again ….."

"Oh, you're threatening me now? I let you live in my house and take over my life and you disrespect me like this?"

Everyone was tense, waiting to see what would happen next. Jasper looked like he could and would seriously hurt Charlie if he had to, and I was beginning to panic myself. I could see Charlie talking into his phone from where I was standing before pulling his handcuffs off it's clip. For a second, I thought he would be arresting Edward and Emmett and I was absolutely shocked when he grabbed Jasper by the shoulder and turned him around while pulling his arms behind his back. Moments later, another police cruiser pulled up, and the officer went over and walked Jasper back to his car.

Charlie followed suit and walked over to his own cruiser before turning back to Bella, "you better be home when I get back!"

As soon as he left, Rose and I ran over to where they were standing and grabbed Bella into a hug. I could feel her body shaking as she clung to Edward, unwilling to let go for even a second. Emmett walked over to the house and went inside to put the gun where the Chief usually left it and we all decided that it'd be best if Bella went home with us. There was no way that any of us would be able to live with ourselves if we'd left her home alone to wait for Charlie. It just wasn't happening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Word of Wisdom, don't write while watching Shrek 2! LOL! Though, I must admit, that line is my favorite in this chapter and the bet part is, that actually works, I use it all the time!_

_Everyone who's been wanting to see what Charlie's deal is, worry not, his POV is next. R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlie's Point of View

After god knows how long, my kids were coming to live here because their mother and her new husband had gotten themselves killed in some car accident. I couldn't exactly say that I was happy about the idea of them coming back here. I hadn't seen them for years as it were and I had absolutely no idea how to be a father, according to Renee anyway. When she left me and took those brats with her, I couldn't have been happier. It hadn't been enough for her to have one child, Isabella, she wanted more. Thankfully, I was able to dissuade her at first. Then, the unthinkable happened.

It was a routine call, a fire had broken out at a house on the edge of town. The fire trucks were already there when I responded and from what I could hear around me, there had been only one survivor, a baby boy that couldn't have been older than 2 years old. The fire had started in his parents bedroom and they hadn't had time to escape or be saved. The fact that something like that had happened and left this poor child alone in the world was sad, but I didn't really bother myself with what would happen to him once he was okayed for release from the hospital.

Of course, by the time I got home the next morning, Renee had already heard the story and contacted social services. It figured that since she couldn't convince me to have another baby that she would immediately go to the next best thing, adopting another child. I tried to protest, but she was deadset on getting her way this time and I couldn't find it in me to argue with her about it. A few weeks later, that same little boy that had been saved from the fire was ours.

As the years went by, my relationship with Renee started falling apart. Her attention was always on the kids and I found myself taking on more shifts at work to avoid all three of them as much as possible. I wasn't a heartless person, this just wasn't the path that I'd envisioned my life taking when Renee and I married. It wasn't that I didn't love her, I'd just never wanted kids and now I was stuck with two of them that never paid any attention to me anyway.

Just after Jasper's fifth birthday, she told me that she'd had enough of my behavior. She felt as if I didn't even love our kids, and when I didn't disagree that was the end. I remember the day clearly; watching her pack and putting all their stuff in the car. The kids seemed confused at first, not exactly sure on what was going on, but when Renee assured them they were taking a nice trip, the confusion turned to excitement. Renee said I needed to prove myself to her if I wanted her to come back, but did I really want that? I knew she was unhappy, but so was I. Was it really a good idea to continue living like that? She ended up staying in Seattle for a while so I could see the kids but that rarely happened because work kept me busy and I preferred it that she admitted to me that she was considering moving to Phoenix I wasn't sure what I felt. She told me she didn't want to be stuck in this life, it wasn't for her. She wanted to be happy and she wanted the kids to be happy. I agreed with her that it was for the best, and within a few months, I found myself signing divorce papers and agreeing to a pretty simple custody arrangement. I only needed to act like a father to them for 2 weeks out of the year and I was home free. I thought I could handle that, but after the second summer of having them with me, I changed my mind. Shortly after they'd flown back to Renee that summer, I called Renee and told her that she could have full custody of them. Of course, she was angry at first because, as she put it, they were my kids too but eventually, she agreed.

I wasn't sure if she'd ever noticed the bruises that Bella had when she'd fly back home, but since she hadn't mentioned it to me, I assumed she either didn't or did and just chalked it up to Bella being clumsy. It wasn't that I was an abusive person, I was a police officer for crying out loud, but I did sometimes get a little rough with her. Especially when she'd cling to Jasper when I tried to get her to do something besides sit down and read. I knew that Jasper noticed these things, and I could see the way that he looked at me with hate in his eyes. Now that I no longer had to deal with them over the summer, I hoped that they'd both forget about those times and as it never came up, I eventually pushed it out of my mind.

And now here they were again, coming right back into my life. When I had gotten the phone call that Renee and her husband were dead and that I was responsible for Jasper and Bella, I thought it was a mistake, but there was no one else just me. And so it began, as soon as I saw them at the airport things just went downhill. Bella freaked out and Jasper had the same look as he did when he was 7 years old, hate toward me. Bella was apparently mute and I figured that it was shock over what had happened prior to them coming here. I wasn't going to ask though, I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to know. I tried to be nice, I got them an old car, bed sets and various other things but I knew that it wasn't going to work. I hoped that they'd find friends at school and wouldn't need anything from me. I had a life, and I didn't very well want to change it with their sudden arrival. Of course everyone else thought it was a blessing almost that I got them to come back and live with me. If people only knew.

When I got home from work on their first day of school and saw the Silver Volvo parked out front, I nearly had a heart attack. I knew who that car belonged to and even though I'd hoped they'd make friends soon, that was one family that I would not allow them to hang out with. I walked inside to find them, thankfully, leaving. I felt an unfamiliar rush of something I didn't quite understand as I saw Bella clinging to Jasper even more than she had been previously. I almost wanted to grab my gun and follow those miscreants outside. I tried talking to Jasper that night about the Cullen family, but he completely brushed me off.

As the weeks went on, I took note of the fact that Jasper and Bella spent every moment of free time with them, along with Rosalie Hale. It unnerved me to no end after the stories I'd heard about those kids so I repeatedly tried to get Jasper to understand why they just couldn't hang around with them anymore. All to no avail. That kid was more stubborn than Renee, and that was saying something.

When I heard he was actually dating the Cullen girl, I couldn't help but be disappointed. Granted I had seen her and she wasn't entirely terrible looking, she was a Cullen! He could've went with the Stanley girl. Even Rosalie Hale would've been a great catch if she didn't start dating a Cullen as well. I was sick to my stomach when I heard from Mr. Newton that my daughter was attached to the younger Cullen. Edward, I believe. Did she not realize what he was capable of?

It was now the night of the dance and I'd hoped that the kids wouldn't be home when I got home from work. I had no idea if they liked that sort of thing, but they were in high school and from what I'd seen in the past, high schoolers really enjoyed these kinds of events. When I pulled up behind that same silver Volvo and saw only 2 people sitting in the car, I was overcome with a rage that I'd never felt before. Sure, I wasn't exactly thrilled with the situation that I was now stuck in but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that monster hurt Bella. Renee would surely haunt me from her grave, of that I was positive.

I jumped out of my cruiser after pulling up behind them and ran over to the passenger side door. Thankfully, the door wasn't locked and I was able to pull it open and pull her out in one fluid motion. The scream of pain that fell from her lips shook me from my anger induced reverie as I looked down to see her cringing away from in fear while trying, unsuccessfully, to pull out of my grip. The younger Cullen was standing on the side of the car, one hand reaching towards Bella while the other ran through his hair repeatedly.

"You stay away from her," I sputtered out as the rage gripped me again. I vaguely noticed that my grip had also tightened around Bella's arm and her struggles had become much more frantic.

"You're hurting her more than I ever would," he replied with a calmness that infuriated me more. Who the hell did this kid think he was telling me what to do. I was her father and the Chief of Police. I had half a mind to arrest him on the spot for trespassing or loitering or something equally as mundane just as long as he was away from her.

I heard another car pull up behind mine and saw Jasper running around the cars to stand beside Edward. While I was distracted by them standing there and whispering back and forth, I felt someone gripping my hand and tearing Bella away from me. In my moment of shock, it took me too long to react and by the time I had, Bella was back in that monster's arms, clinging to him as if her life depended on it and being blocked by the older Cullen, Emmett. I didn't hesitate to pull my gun from my holster this time because if it came down to it, he would surely overpower me in a heartbeat. As I raised the gun in front of me, I was blindside by a fist straight to the jaw that sent me flying backwards and my gun clattered to the ground.

I panicked when I saw Emmett pick the gun up and could barely repress my sigh of relief as he put the safety on and placed it in his back pocket. When I looked back up to see who my attacker had been, I expected to see Edward there and instead, was met with the absolutely livid face of Jasper as he clenched and unclenched his fists. I rose to my feet as quickly as possible, my jaw aching as I gritted my teeth, "How dare you touch me! I am your father you little ingrate!""My father was Phil, not you," Jasper ground out through clenched teeth. "If you ever touch her again ….."

"Oh, you're threatening me now? I let you live in my house and take over my life and you disrespect me like this?" My heart was racing and my blood pressure had shot up through the roof. I couldn't believe that he'd hit me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called the station to request another officer to pick him up and turned him around to cuff him. I would make sure that he learned his lesson.

As the other officer walked Jasper to his cruiser, I took a moment to try and calm down when I saw that Bella was still clinging to the Cullen boy. Infuriated yet again, I stalked off towards my own cruiser to head back to the station and take care of the situation with Jasper. I paused before I reached the car, and turned back to face Bella, "you better be home when I get back!" I snarled out, and got into my car.

The drive to the station was quiet and introspective. Had I really been so bad of a father that my own kids despised me? I thought I'd done what was best for them, but I was beginning to realize that I'd done what was best for me. It wasn't that I hated them or hated that they were here, but I did resent the fact that yet again, they'd managed to infiltrate my own perfect world. I didn't like having to worry about anyone other than myself, and at first, I didn't really worry about them at all. They had each other and Jasper made it perfectly clear from the beginning that they didn't need anyone else. Maybe he was right and maybe I should just back off and let them learn the hard way that the Cullen's weren't the right people to be friends with.

I pulled up to the station resolved to let Jasper sit in a holding cell over night. He, of course, deserved much worse but I hoped that this would be enough. After filling out the required paperwork, I sat at my desk to think some more. This obviously wasn't for me. Even though I was their father, biologically and on paper, they didn't belong with me. That had been apparent from the moment that Renee decided to walk away because of my attitude towards them and having them thrust into my care like this just made it worse. I didn't know where else I could possibly send them, but I did know that it'd have to be soon. I'd talk to them beforehand to get their opinion, but as it were, my decision was already made.

I looked up when I heard someone clear their throat. There stood Marc Fauker, the little stuck up weasel deputy. I didn't say anything but gave him a look to say what he wanted to say, "umm do you think this is a good idea?"

_I was shocked by his audacity, how dare he question me, the Chief of Police and __his _boss!

"He needs to learn his lesson and if this is the way it has to be done, then so be it. Don't question me ever again. Not only am I the Chief of Police, but I am also his ……" I furrowed my brows at what I was about to say next because truth be told, I'd never actually felt the father/son bond with him but in this instance, it'd have to do, "his father."

Marc didn't respond for awhile and I soon heard him scuffling off down the hall.

_Good riddance!_

I wasn't yet ready to go home and face Bella, so I pulled up a few different sites on my computer to research what little options that I'd have in regards to pawning those two ungrateful kids off on someone else. An hour later, I'd done all the research that my tired brain could handle and got ready to leave for the night. I momentarily contemplated checking on Jasper before I left, but changed my mind and just walked out the door. The drive home was much the same as the drive to the station, quite and introspective.

When I pulled up the house I had no urge to go in and face her. Jasper was one thing, Bella was a whole other story. As I opened the door I noticed no lights on and figured she was hiding in her room. She probably was a wreck without her protective big brother. I was so fed up with her never responding to me. Enough was enough. When I got to her room I was greeted with the last thing I expected. No one.

Maybe it was crazy of me to think that she'd actually listen and stay home like I'd told her to, but I'd assumed that she wouldn't want a repeat of the night. Needless to say, the ire that I'd felt earlier came back full force. I couldn't believe that she'd willingly and knowingly disobeyed a direct order. I would've thought that Renee would have, at the very least, taught these kids some respect. Obviously, I was sorely mistaken. I knew where she'd run off to and I was beside myself with anger. How could she possibly trust _them _over me? I was her father for crying out loud and them – they came from a family of killers!

I did the only thing that I could think of to do. I decided I was going to go over to the Cullen's house and drag Bella home with me whether she liked it or not. She would learn how to respect me! I was her father, she would learn to listen to me, and not Jasper. If I really wanted to be cruel I could even bring up the fact that he wasn't even her true brother. He wasn't even my true son.

I broke every speed limit between my house and the Cullen's, not caring that I was endangering my life or anyone else's. As I pulled up to the house, I was happy to see that every light was on, at least I wouldn't have to try and wake anyone up for this. Though if it came down to it, I'd just call in for backup and report it as a kidnapping. They wouldn't be able to do anything then and Bella would have no choice but to leave with me. I sat in the car for a moment after I'd parked and noticed that Dr. Cullen was now standing on the front porch waiting for me with a defiant look on his face.

I slowly got out of my car and met him on the front steps, not knowing exactly what to say. I certainly didn't want to insult his kids to his face, but maybe telling him how it was around here would push them out of Forks.

"Dr. Cullen," I said with a slight nod and a forced smile, "I'm here to pick Bella up and take her home, where she belongs."

Carlisle remained unmoving as he looked down at me with a look of disgust on his face. "Are you even aware of how badly you hurt her arm with your earlier actions, _Chief_ Swan? If she doesn't want to leave, I'm not making her and if you want to involve the police, by all means, go ahead. The bruises along her arms, along with the pictures I've already taken and the 4 witnesses here along with Jasper should be enough to side in our favor anyway."

_How dare he even imply that I'm abusive or out of control!_

"Do you really think that anyone would believe those monsters you call _kids_ over me, the Chief of Police? I demand that you allow me to take _my _daughter home right now!" I was absolutely seething when I saw the faint traces of a smile flitter across his face, "Charlie, you seem to have forgotten that Miss. Hale was also present. They may not believe my children, but no one would dare defy a Hale."

I didn't want to admit it, but he had me there. There wasn't a single person in this town that would dare go up against any of the Hale's in any situation. Even Rosalie Hale had more power in this town than the entire police force, and though her parents may disagree with her choice of company as of late, they'd fully back her to dissuade any talk of scandals from starting up. This was, undoubtedly, a battle I'd lost before it'd even started.

Reluctantly, I made a move to turn back to my cruiser and get out of here when Carlisle stopped me.

"And Charlie, I plan on visiting Jasper tomorrow morning and offering him the opportunity to stay here until he turns 18 and is able to become Bella's legal guardian. Also, unless you plan on pressing charges and bringing the attention back to yourself, I suggest you release him into my care then. Have a good night."

I couldn't believe what had just happened, that definitely did not go how I'd expected it to go. Then again, Carlisle had just given me an out. I could get rid of those ungrateful brats without having to go through the legal process of it all. Then maybe, just maybe, they'd finally see the Cullen kids for what they really and truly were – monsters.

I called the station to leave a note for the morning shift that if Dr. Cullen came by before I got in, to release Jasper into his care. With that one move, I'd officially washed my hands of the whole situation. Come what may, they were no longer my responsibility and I'd gladly sign away my guardianship rights if that's what it took. Maybe then I'd be able to have my life back without having to worry about them. They deserved whatever they got now. And when they came running back to me, which I knew was inevitable, I'd happily turn them away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I'd just like to point out that the characters are writing their own stories, nothingtolose15 and I (phnxprncss) are just their willing tools (and believe you me, I'm more than willing to be used in anyway Edward wants). I don't think this was the direction either of us expected the story to take, but while writing it, it just came. _

_Up next is Edward's POV so, stay tuned!R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View

The whole situation seemed completely unreal to me, almost like I was having an out of body experience. Bella and I were alone in my car and I was just seconds away from finally admitting my feelings to her. At the dance she had looked so beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful all the time but I just knew that I had to tell her. And then the next thing I know she's getting ripped from my car by her father.

I jumped out of my car faster than lightening struck and stood a mere 2 feet away, completely at a loss on what to do as I watched Chief Swan drag her towards the house while fingering his gun. I was so wrapped up in what was happening in front of me that I hadn't even heard Jasper or Emmett pull up until Jasper was beside me and Emmett was valiantly rescuing my Bella and putting himself, quite literally, in the line of fire.

As soon as Bella was in my arms again, I just wanted to make all her pain go away. This man scared her, and made me once again wonder if he actually ever did touch her. When he pointed the gun at us I could swear that I stopped breathing, and the next thing knew Jasper's hand was colliding with his jaw. It all went by so fast after that, Emmett tucked the gun away and Charlie and Jasper were yelling at each other. And then Charlie was putting handcuffs on his own son.

I was, to be perfectly honest, shocked. After the way he'd treated Bella and now how he'd placed his own son under arrest, I was certain that something wasn't quite right with Chief Swan. I was tempted to ask Bella, but my first priority was to get her away from here. We stood there watching Chief Swan stalk off to his cruiser after the deputy officer took Jasper away and no words were said. Charlie had demanded that Bella be here when he gets home, but there was no way in hell that I would leave her here to wait for that man. Hell would have to freeze over first and as I didn't feel any coldness radiating from under my feet, that certainly wasn't happening tonight.

Alice and Rose decided that going back into the house tonight was simply out of the question and suggested that we just take Bella shopping tomorrow. I couldn't agree more. If I stood here any longer with the way I was feeling, I'd probably end up in a cell right beside Jasper.

Bella had no intentions of letting go to me as I tried to get her into the car, and I didn't want to ask Alice to drive. Her boyfriend had just been put under arrest by his own father. I knew she was too much of a wreck right now. Emmett offered to drive my car as Rose offered to drive Alice back. So I stayed in the back seat with Bella as she clung to me for dear life.

When we got back to our house, I told Emmett that he should jump in with Rose and go pick up Jasper's car since we'd forgotten to grab the keys when we left. He agreed and I carried Bella inside, calling for Carlisle and Esme as I walked in. I needed Carlisle to reassure me that Bella's arms were nothing more than bruised and that she'd be fine. On top of that, I wanted to talk to them about possibly having Jasper and Bella stay here. I no longer felt comfortable having her away from me for even one night, not after what had happened. I needed to know that she was safe at all times, and even though Charlie was the Chief of Police, I adamantly believed that it wasn't safe for her there.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Carlisle informed me that her arms were just bruised badly and it was nothing more. After he finished checking her over, he gave her some aspirin and had Alice take her up to my room to rest. By this time, Emmett and Rose had returned and we began to explain to our parents everything that had happened and what I felt we should do about it.

Thankfully, they both agreed and said they'd speak to Charlie about it when he showed up here. There was no "if" about it, we all knew that as soon as he realized Bella hadn't stayed at home like he'd ordered her to, he'd come here looking for her. Sure enough, as Bella and I lay in bed a couple hours later, I heard another car pull into the driveway and upon checking, saw that it was the cruiser. Since I already knew what Carlisle was going to tell him, I returned to my spot on the bed next to my beautiful Bella, more than ready to tell her how I felt.

I reached over and stroked a piece of loose hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered opened and she stared at me. A stare that made me realize that she felt safe with me, "You okay?"

She answered me with a simple nod as she rolled to her side and lay her head down on my chest. I lightly traced the purple-ish bruises that had formed on her arm while contemplating the best way to tell her that I wanted to be more than just friends. I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I loved her just yet, but at the same time, I wanted to be completely honest about my intentions.

"Bella, can we – can I – talk to you about something?" I whispered into the top of her hair before pulling back to look at her face. She looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes and nodded again.

Taking a deep breath, I launched into the speech I'd been preparing since we left Charlie's, placing my heart completely in her hands.

"I've loved these past few weeks of just being able to spend time with you and getting to know you better and I feel honored that you've granted me the pleasure of being in your presence. You are, in so many ways, the most amazing woman that I know and as much as I love being just your friend, I need something more. I need you to be mine. Forever, Bella. There's no one else in the world that I'd ever even consider being with and I knew that from the very first day. Unknowingly, you captured my heart and I'm more than content with it remaining forever in your care. If you'll have me, I would be honored to not only be your best friend, but your boyfriend as well. I love you, Bella."

After a few minutes of her not saying a word, I began to get worried.

"Bella, sweetie, if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I just needed you to know how I felt. I'm sorry if I freaked you out!"

"No, no, no Edward. It's not that at all. I'm just shocked. I – well, if we're both being completely honest here, I feel the same way, I just never thought you'd see me as more than just your friend. I mean, look at you, all perfect and everything and I'm just plain ol' me."

"Bella, you're anything but plain. You're amazing, stunning, and absolutely, positively gorgeous!"

I couldn't help but smile as her face turned the brightest red; I absolutely adored her blush. "Edward, you know that's not true but thank you. Thank you for everything!" She brought her hand up into my hair, and I had to admit it felt fucking fantastic. I couldn't help but lean my head into her hand and bask in her warmth. It hadn't escaped me that she never really said whether or not she wanted me as her boyfriend.

Before I could get too caught up in the feeling of her wonderfully soft skin on my face, I pulled away so that I could look at her again.

"Bella, love, you never really said if you'd allow me the honor of being your boyfriend." She didn't answer the way I expected her too. Instead, she tightened her grip in my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed her lick her lips; she wanted to kiss me, and I so wanted to kiss her, so I did. Slowly at first, letting her feel all the love I felt for her through that one kiss, but she had other ideas in mind and without warning, her hold on my hair tightened as she pulled me in closer and ran her tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I was more than happy to oblige. If I said that I'd never fantasized about kissing Bella, that would be an outright lie. But this – this was better than any fantasy. As our tongues slowly and sensually moved against each other, I could swear she tasted like strawberries.

When the need for air presented itself, I slowly pulled back, letting my lips linger on hers as I slowly breathed in and out. "I guess I'll take that as a yes, huh?" I said, with the faintest of smirks on my face.

"Nope, you should take that as a hell yes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I pulled her to me and kissed her once again, but only for a moment. When I broke the kiss I looked her intensely in the eyes, "I don't want to let you go back there Bella… when he touched you I was so scared and mad that I – I wanted to hurt him. I talked to Esme and Carlisle after Alice brought you up to my room and they said that you and Jasper could stay here with us …. If you guys want to that is."

I watched her carefully, gauging her reaction because I needed to know if tonight was the first time that he'd ever done something like that to her. When she looked away from me and began staring intently at the wall, I knew that there was something she hadn't told me.

"Love, is there something that you want to tell me about what happened tonight?"

She took a deep breath, "I can't actually remember much from visiting him when I was little... But I do remember him getting mad at me a lot..." she nervously chewed on her lip. I could feel myself tense up. Had he hit her when she was little when she visited him?

As if she could read my mind she began shaking her head, "No, it wasn't anything like that. I mean, he was a little too rough with me sometimes. He'd grab me and pull me around like he did earlier. That's why Jasper gets so mad when he touches me and why I don't like being alone with him."

"I could …. I …. Bella you have no idea how badly I wanted to hurt_him_ earlier," I said through clenched teeth while forcing myself to take a few deep breaths. "I don't like it Bella... I don't like him... I know he's the Chief of Police but he can't treat you like that. Or Jasper he's your brother." I leaned in and pressed my lips to her forehead, "I'm afraid of him hurting you... Even if he didn't exactly hit you when you were little, what would stop him from doing it now?"

"You," she replied with a smile as she tapped the tip of my nose with her finger. "I'm not going anywhere without you, Mr. Cullen. You're indefinitely stuck with me!"

I couldn't help but smile at that as I leaned in to kiss her again. "Forever, love. I promise," I whispered in her ear before pulling away and straining my ears to see if Carlisle and Charlie were still talking. I heard the Chief's cruiser start up and waited a few minutes before getting out of bed and pulling Bella along with me. It was time to go find out how their little chat had gone.

As we were walking down the stairs, Alice, Emmett and Rose joined us. We were all curious as to how the conversation ended and whether or not Charlie was going to put up a fight. Carlisle had been confident that mentioning Rose would prevent that, and we'd hoped that he was right. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, both our parents were standing there smiling. They didn't even have to say a word because the looks on their faces said it all. Alice and Rose immediately grabbed Bella in a hug and started jumping up and down. After they'd calmed themselves down, I decided that we needed to address a few things, such as room assignments. I knew my parents trusted both Alice and I and wouldn't have a problem with Bella sharing my room with me and Alice sharing her room with Jasper, but I wanted to make sure that would, in fact, be the case.

"Perhaps we should all head to the living room and talk about this..." Carlisle said with a smile. "Rose do you want to call your parents and let them know you are still here? I don't want them to be worried.""It's fine Dr. Cullen," Rose said with a smile as she linked arms with Bella while Alice did the same. "I have a 1 am curfew." Carlisle just nodded and we all headed to the living room to talk about the situation. All us kids sat on the couch while Carlisle and Esme took seats in the chairs.

"So Carlisle," I said a bit hesitantly, "what did the Chief have to say about what happened?"

"Actually, not much once I pointed out that Rose was a witness to all that took place. I let him know that I'd be offering Jasper and Bella a place to stay if they so chose to get out of his house and that any action he took would inevitably lead back to him in the long run. He seemed resigned to the fact that we'd won and left shortly afterwards."

I breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped Bella up in my arms even tighter. I never wanted to let go of her and now, I didn't have to worry about ever having to do so.

"What about sleeping arrangements and such?" I asked with mild trepidation.

"We trust both you and Alice to make that decision, and if you so choose, we're perfectly fine with it if you decide to share your room with Bella, Edward; likewise for Alice and Jasper."

I simply nodded while Alice, being the exuberant little sprite she is, started bouncing and clapping to herself.

"You kids should get some rest, Rose, if your parents say its okay you may stay the night as well. Tomorrow, we'll have to go by Charlie's house and get whatever Bella and Jasper have there. I'll meet the 5 of you after I pick Jasper up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My alarm sounded at 6am and I quickly fumbled to shut it off before it woke Bella up as well. I'd always enjoyed falling asleep and waking up with her in my arms, but now that she was mine, it felt so much better. Instinctively, I pulled her closer to me, and began rubbing her cheeks with the pad of my thumb, savoring this moment and imprinting her peaceful features in my memory.

She slowly began to stir at my touch and I started to regret it, but at the same time I wanted her to open her beautiful eyes so I could see them. I leaned in and as lightly as I could brushed my lips over hers. They were so warm and inviting and I knew that I made the right decision by finally expressing my feelings for her. I was a tad bit scared at first that she wouldn't feel the same way, even after Jasper told me other wise. Even though I was basically floating on a cloud right now I couldn't help but feel guilty that Jasper was stuck in that holding cell all night. He didn't deserve that, all he was doing was defending Bella.

As I contemplated these things, I continued rubbing my thumb along her cheek and was pleasantly surprised when she leaned up and kissed me since I hadn't even realized she was awake. I could hear Alice downstairs rallying everyone together and slowly sat up, pulling Bella onto my lap and carrying her downstairs. She complained the entire way, of course, but the more she complained the tighter I held her. When we reached the kitchen, I placed her on the counter so that I could listen to Alice going on and on about the day's plans in full Napoleon Bonaparte mode.

Rose and Emmett were leaning against the counter looking absolutely exhausted as they listened to Alice ramble on about everything. It had occurred to me that it was the first time that Rose and Bella had slept over. Hell it was the first time they had ever been to our house. But now, assuming that Jasper agreed, this would be his and Bella's house too. which I highly doubt he wouldn't. I almost felt bad for Emmett, both his siblings significant other's moving in. "Alice," Rose groaned as she took a sip of the coffee in her hand, "you know you have to make sure Jasper agrees to moving in here first and on top of that, he's probably had a really tough night. You know, sleeping in a holding cell and all.""Silly Rose, why wouldn't he agree? You saw him last night with Charlie. I'm absolutely convinced that had we not been there, he would be spending more than just one night in a holding cell. It's obvious that he absolutely loathes Charlie for whatever reason and I don't blame him."

As soon as we'd all finished breakfast, we split up into 3 groups and headed over to the Swan house for the last time. Bella, Alice and Rose took over the packing in Bella's room while Emmett and I started packing up Jasper's room; the faster that we could get this over with, the better. I had no desire to be here if the Chief decided to come home for any reason.

About an hour or so later, we were all packed up and ready to go when Carlisle and Jasper arrived. As soon as he walked into the house, Bella flew into his arms and started sobbing. One look at Jasper and I could see why. He looked completely run down and disheveled from staying in a jail cell all night and as he stood there and held Bella against him, I couldn't help but appreciate him all the more for standing up to Charlie the way he did the night before. It was obvious to anyone who knew them that he loved his sister more than his own life.

He looked up at me and nodded, a silent thank you for taking care her. I just nodded back and gave him a small smile. He hugged Bella back and told her it was alright, that it was finally alright. Bella's sobbing stopped and she slipped from his grasp and back into mine. As soon as she did that, Alice threw her arms around him, her soft sobs taking place of Bella's. Bella looked up at me and smiled, "She needs him too," she whispered in my ear and leaned her head on my chest as we watched our siblings.

After Rose had gone over and given Jasper a hug, Carlisle came in to help us pack the cars up. Jasper was surprised that we'd already gotten everything in his room packed and couldn't stop thanking us. Anyone would have been able to tell that he didn't want to be here any longer than was absolutely necessary.

The drive back to the house was rather quiet as I thought about the ways that I could redecorate my – our – room to show off Bella's style as well. As soon as we got back to the house and had everything unpacked, Alice announced that we'd spend the rest of the day shopping. Apparently, Jasper and Bella needed new clothes and we needed redecorating supplies as well. The freaky twin thing was showing it's face again seeing as how I'd just been thinking about redecorating just moments before.

Bella was very hesitant about going shopping and I already knew that she wasn't much of a shopper. I didn't want to crush Alice's dreams of course, especially since until recently she never had anyone to go shopping with that was a girl, besides our mom. But I didn't want her to push on anything on Bella, or Jasper too for that matter.

Much to my surprise, Jasper was able to reign her in and convince her that we should save the major shopping for another day and stick to unpacking and making lists of what we'd need for now. I was glad when she happily agreed that it was for the best and ran up to her room to help Jasper unpack. I followed suit and lead Bella back up to our room so that we could unpack her stuff as well and even though it took as only an hour to pack everything, it took us nearly 3 hours to get everything unpacked and organized.

When we were done, everyone met in the kitchen so that we could make the proper introductions. Emmett and Rose had apparently gone out to get some food so that could spend time together, alone. I was kind of glad for that because I didn't want Bella to be overwhelmed with everyone around. I knew they loved Emmett and Rose, but a more intimate setting to meet my parents was nice. My mom decided to make a pasta salad and we all sat down to enjoy it and talk.

In no time at all, Bella and Jasper were laughing and joking with Esme and Carlisle as if they'd known each other all their lives. After only a couple of hours, they'd even felt comfortable enough to share what had brought them to Forks. Eventually Esme suggested that we go to our rooms and just relax after the last two days and if we all got hungry later she'd order some pizzas. Before we could head upstairs she gave Bella and Jasper each a hug telling them she'd always be there if they needed her for anything.I was actually glad to get Bella alone. Fully alone with nothing to do but lounge in my bed – _our_ bed – and enjoy each other's company. "Hey.." I asked as I rolled over onto my side to look at her, she was staring at the ceiling drumming her fingers on her stomach. "Are you okay with all this? Living here? Sharing a room with me? I mean, I don't know.. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Don't be silly, Edward, I'm perfectly okay with this. Besides, if I had another room, I wouldn't be able to kiss you whenever I pleased."

I smiled at that statement and pulled her into my arms so I could do just that, kiss her.

It wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep again as I lay beside her, rubbing her back and being perfectly content with where life had lead us. As she snored softly beside me, murmuring my name every few minutes in her sleep, I couldn't help but imagine a future with her. There was no doubt in my mind at that point that one day, I would ask her to be my wife and I renewed my promise to myself that I would do everything in my power to make her happy and keep her safe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I hate to pat myself on the back (really, I do) but that confession was flippin' golden if I do say so myself. Wouldn't you agree?R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	19. Chapter 19

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View

It had been a week since Jasper and I had moved in with the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme were great and they treated us like we'd belonged here all along. Living with Edward and sharing a room with him was simply indescribable. I couldn't believe that only a week had passed since that horrendous night. I had been almost positive that Charlie was going to hurt either Emmett or Edward and even though I was scared to death, my fear wasn't for myself. It was for the family that I'd found in the short time I'd been living in Forks. When Jasper intervened and punched Charlie, I was momentarily relieved. However, with Charlie's focus on my livid big brother, the fear came back full force like I'd been clobbered with an anvil. I was thankful that Charlie hadn't done anything more than just arrest Jasper, but the thought of being without my big brother for even one night caused blind panic as I clung to Edward and cried like I'd never cried before.

Yet, as horrendous as that night had been, it was also the best night of my life. Edward loved me. He wanted me. He wanted me to be his forever. I almost couldn't believe that he felt that way about me. I was just me and he was a deity in his own right. Amazingly perfect in every way, shape and form. After we'd confessed our love for each other, he told me that Carlisle and Esme wanted us to stay and my happiness increased ten fold. Just the thought of not having to return to Charlie's house lifted a huge weight off my shoulder, and when I learned that I would be sharing a room with Edward, I could've wept tears of complete and utter joy.

Edward's room, now our room, was a sight to behold. He was persistent about redecorating it so that I'd be more comfortable in a space that was equal parts of us, but I couldn't possibly do that. Everything about his room was already perfect and I fell in love with it just as much as I'd fallen in love with the man who it also belonged to.

The room itself was huge, taking up most of the third floor of the house. And the bed was simply amazing. It was a king size bed with floor to ceiling wrought iron bed posts and an intricately designed wrought iron head and foot board with an almost Victorian Era flair. The beddings were perfect for us. Manly with a hint of femininity; a cream colored white with black Baroque style stitching. A black leather couch rested in the middle of two huge, ceiling to floor black shelves; one shelve was completely filled with CD's and DVD's while the other shelf was completely filled with books. We even had our own bathroom that matched the room exactly in color and style. It was almost as if we were living in a beautiful hotel suite.

More often than not, I found myself curled up on the couch immersed in one book or another, reading to my little hearts content. At times, while I read, I'd let my mind wander off to places that I generally tried not to let it go. Today was one of those days, and as Edward and Esme were out grocery shopping and getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner the next day, I let my thoughts take over. Even though I was happy with the changes that had happened in the past week, I felt immensely guilty for being happy. It almost felt as if I was, in a way, betraying the memory of my parents by being happy. I knew it was highly illogical to think like that, but I couldn't help how I felt. Even knowing that Edward could sometimes sense that not all was right in my little bubble couldn't dissuade those thoughts from coming back to haunt time and time again. I always did my best to smother those feelings when he was around, but I slipped up a few times and I didn't want him thinking that I wasn't happy here.

Hours after they'd left, I heard Edward ascending the stairs to our room and I quickly opened the book that had been sitting on my lap, determined to appear as if everything was okay. Before I knew it, Edward was leaning against the door frame in front of me with a huge grin on his face. He stood there for a moment, watching me with a carefully guarded expression before sauntering over to the couch and settling in behind me so that I could lean against his chest. He gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaning down with his chin on my shoulder to see what I was reading.

"Any good?" He asked, as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

I looked up at him and nodded, "mhmm, how was food shopping?"

He just shrugged and began playing with my hair, twirling it around his fingers, "as good as could be expected, I guess, but it was really busy."

"Of course, silly. People do like to eat on holidays, especially Thanksgiving." I replied with a smirk.

I rejoiced in his melodic laughter as he leaned forward to kiss me again. "Thank you for pointing that out, love. I had no idea people liked to eat on Thanksgiving."

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to reading the book I had out. He had other ideas though, and pulled the book out of my hand before turning me around so that I was straddling his lap. I reveled in the feel of his lips on my neck, slowly traveling up my jaw line before finding its way to my lips.

After a few moments, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine while stroking my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "Bella, I know you've been having a hard time here and I want to try and make it easier for you."

I frowned to myself at his revelation as I warily nodded my head for him to continue.

He ran one hand through his hair nervously as he searched my eyes for some kind of sign, "I got you a gift. Its nothing expensive – actually, it doesn't cost a dime – but I think it'll help you."

"What did you get me," I asked, brows furrowed in irritation at the fact that he got me something and that he'd known how I'd been feeling.

"Come on, I'll take you to see it. It's downstairs with Esme."

I hesitated for a moment as he slid out from under me and put his hand out to help me up. I sighed inwardly and grabbed his hand, letting him lead me downstairs to where I could hear Esme's soft, melodic laughter. When we rounded the corner into the living room, I saw a ball of black fur racing around the room, "oooh, a puppy!" I squealed in delight as I walked forward to get a closer look. "What's his name?"

"I don't know yet. What would _you _like his name to be?"

"You mean he's mine? You got me a puppy?"

I knelt down in front of the little fur ball and held my hand out so that he could get used to me. He slowly approached me and started sniffing my hand before lunging forward and licking my face causing me to bust out in laughter. He was simply adorable, but I still couldn't believe that Edward had gotten me a puppy. I turned my head and looked up at him to see that he had his hands buried in his pockets with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

"Edward, really, this is too much."

His smile faltered as he cocked his head to the side, "do you not like him?"

I shook my head furiously. Of course I liked him; I'd always wanted a puppy when I was growing up. "No, of course that's not it, Edward, it's just too much."

He came and knelt down beside me, reaching out to scratch the puppies head. "It's not too much. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, we got him from one of my mom's clients."

I looked up at Esme who was seated on the couch with a smile. "Yes Bella, one of my clients' dogs recently had a litter and they couldn't keep them all. Edward and I stopped there on our way home from the grocery store so that I could pick up some paperwork and this one instantly ran up to Edward. He decided that he wanted to get him for you so that you are happier here."

I frowned instantly. I was happy here even if I didn't show it well.

"But I am happy here, I just miss my mom and Phil and sometimes I feel like," I quickly blinked the tears away hoping that no one had noticed, "I'm betraying them by being happy."

"Bella darling," Esme said softly to get my attention, "don't ever think that. They would want you to be happy. I know that I may never have gotten the chance to know them, but I can assure you that all any parent wants for their child is happiness. So please, don't feel like you're betraying them in any way."

I quickly stood up and went over to give her a hug, "thank you, Esme, for being so wonderful and accepting of us."

"Of course, Bella. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't done everything I could to help you and Jasper. Now kids, I'm going to the kitchen to start dinner. Make sure to give that little ball of energy a name now."

Edward picked up the dog and led me up to our room quietly. Once inside, he put the dog down and pulled me into a hug, "I love you Bella and so does the rest of my family." He pulled back and placed his hands on my head, "I know it has to be hard to get comfortable here but I thought that maybe you and the puppy can get comfortable here together since you're both in a new place."

"That makes sense," I replied as I watched the puppy frolicking around the room and stalking invisible dust particles. "What should we name him?"

"Whatever you choose, I'm perfectly fine with. After all, he is yours, not mine."

I thought for a moment, pondering over all the different names that I could possibly choose from. I didn't want some typical dog name like "Fido" or something equally as disturbing and guaranteed to give any pet a lifetime of much needed therapy. I also didn't want anything that could be mistaken as a human name. I wanted something cute but not overly cute. As I was sitting on the floor thinking and watching him play around, he decided to launch an all out attack on Edwards shoes, successfully using them as a chew toy. That's it!

"CHEWY!" I yelled out in excitement, causing Edward to jump out of surprise.

"Chewy?" He asked, with a quirked eyebrow and an amused look on his face. I quickly stifled my giggles and pointed towards the dog that had decided to make a meal out of Edward's shoe. "Hey! Cut that out," he yelled as he went to grab the shoe from him.

"Edward, maybe we should take Chewy back downstairs and go and get him some chew toys so he leaves your shoes alone."

He nodded as he picked the puppy up and carried him downstairs. "Mom, Bella and I are going to the pet store, can you keep an eye on _Chewy_ for us and make sure he stays away from any shoes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, I was abruptly woken up by a high pitched screeching. A screeching that could only belong to one Alice Cullen. I shot up in bed, suddenly startled, and noticed that Edward had done the same. When my eyes scanned the room I noticed that Chewy was missing and that the door was wide open. I was trying to figure out how the door had been opened when Alice's screeching became louder. I chanced a guess as to what she could possibly be screaming about and it seemed that Edward was on the same page as me. We quickly scrambled to our feet and headed down the hall to where Alice's room was.

I couldn't help but giggle at the scene that lay before us. Alice was standing on her bed yelling at Chewy as he chewed on one of her shoe while Jasper sat on the bed just staring at the scene trying not to laugh. It occurred that me that Alice and Jasper were not around when Chewy had arrived the pervious night or when we went to bed.

"You little rat! Get off of my shoe or I will kick you!!!" she yelled as she clenched her fists. "Jasper grab it!"

I went over and picked up Chewy causing him to let go of the shoe. He started to playfully bark and lick me on the face."What the hell is going on in here?" a groggy Emmett asked as he came to stand in the doorway next to Edward.

Alice jumped off the bed and went to inspect her shoe, then looked up at me and the dog, "What is that _thing_ doing here?"

Before I could answer Edward was at my side rubbing Chewy's head, "That _thing_ has a name, Ali, it's Chewy and he's Bella's puppy."

"Since when does Bella have a puppy?" Emmett asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

Edward turned and looked at him, "Since last night. I got him for her..." he didn't really go into details why he got Chewy for me. I didn't really want the rest of them to know how I was feeling about everything. Especially Jasper since he was finally genuinely happy.

"I don't know how he got out of our room though... We had the door closed..." Edward brought his hand up to run it through his messy locks.

"That might actually be my fault," Emmett chuckled uncomfortably, "I went into your room late last night to grab a blank CD when I ran out ….. I didn't see the dog though."

I couldn't help but bust out laughing at everything that was going on. Edward and Jasper's extremely amused looking expressions, Emmett's apologetic expression and Alice jumping up and down on the bed in anger. It was all too much. Soon after I started laughing, everyone else started laughing a well, which is how Carlisle and Esme found us moments later

Since we were already awake, we were recruited to help prepare for Thanksgiving dinner. Alice and I were given the job of helping Esme in the kitchen while the boys did all the cleaning and decorating. It felt good to feel like I was apart of a family again, even though Thanksgiving back in Phoenix usually consisted of Chinese take-out and store bought pies due to Renee's inability too cook.

"So..." Alice said with a smirk as she nudged me with her arm as we worked on the food, "How is it sharing a room with my brother?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked down, trying to conceal my blush, "How is it sharing a room with _my _brother?" she just chuckled and went back to doing her job. Apparently she got the hint. I mean it was great sharing a room with Edward. But at the same time random. I mean who moves in with their boyfriend's family when they started dating only hours before. Then again, what about any of us was normal?

We continued to cook and bake as Esme waltzed throughout the kitchen, going from one dish to the next to make sure everything was up to her standards.

"Chewy? You got a dog and named it Chewy?"

I stopped what I was doing completely and turned and looked at her, "Yes... Is something wrong with the name Chewy?" she shook her and nudged me again, "No it's cute... But if you let that dog anywhere near my shoes again…"

Before I could say anything Chewy came running in with a video game remote wire in his mouth, the remote being dragged behind him. I bent down and got it out of his mouth and stroked his head, "and where did you get this little one?"

Emmett came running in looking anything but happy, "Thanks for stealing my remote Chewbacca! I was about to win the game!"

"Chewbacca?" I stood up with Chewy in my arms, "Did you just call my dog Chewbacca, Emmett?"

"Yea, isn't that what Chewy is short for? Haven't you seen _Star Wars_, Bella?"

"Emmett Cullen, my dog is not a Wookie from Kashyyk, he's a Black Lab!"

"Whoa Bella, you know _Star Wars_?"

I started to bite my lip. I mean I had a brother how could I not know _Star Wars_? But it was kind of embarrassing to admit.

"Edward! Come in here! Your girlfriend is a _Star Wars_ nerd."

"I am not a nerd!" I defended myself as Chewy began to lick my face happily. Edward waltzed in obviously hearing Emmett call his name. "What's going on?"

"Bella _knows _Star Wars" Emmett said like it was the biggest deal ever.

Edward looked at me for a moment then back at his brother. He shook his head and started to laugh, "So? I mean she does have a brother. Alice slightly knows _Star Wars_."

"I'm more of an _Indiana Jones_ girl" Alice chimed in. "That Harrison Ford sure is a piece of work, even if he is like a million years old."

Alice's admission effectively cut off all of our banter as we stood there and gaped at her. Emmett was the first to come to his senses and alert Jasper of his girlfriends' sordid fantasies.

"Hey Jazz, get this, Alice thinks Harrison Ford is hot _and _your sister is a _Star Wars_ nerd!"

Esme cleared her throat and turned around from the stove, "Shouldn't you boys be cleaning, _not _playing video games and talking about Harrison Ford? Although…" she smirked and turned back to the stove."Eww, gross mom, thank God you didn't finish that sentence. Ugh!"

_Damn, that little pixie is so astute sometimes!_

The snickering died down as the boys returned to their cleaning and decorating, or was it video games? Either way, they'd left the kitchen and left us to our own devices again. In no time at all, the kitchen was filled with the various mouth watering smells of dinner and my stomach was staging a revolt for its lack of food as the wonderful smells around me permeated my senses.

As Alice and I finished setting the table and setting the foods out, Carlisle walked into the front door. My stomach rejoiced at the sight knowing that it was now time to eat. I'd never seen the boys move as fast as they did as soon as the front door clicked close. They were surrounding the dining room table less than a second later.

We all ate so much I was amazed we even had room for dessert. I could see it made Jasper and Edward equally happy that I had started eating normally. Even though I had started to eat a few weeks ago again, I still wasn't eating normally until now. Perhaps it was with all the stress of being in that house with Charlie. But I didn't want to think about those things at the moment. It was Thanksgiving and I wanted to enjoy myself.

I ended up getting tired extremely early. I figured it was from Alice's uncalled for wake up call so Edward decided we could lay in bed and watch a movie until we fell asleep. We both decided on _Pride and Prejudice_ and settled into bed comfortably. It wasn't long until Edward's breathing had evened out and I felt my eyelids fluttering close as sleep overtook us both.

It was a comfortable sleep but once again I was woken up by a certain pixie haired girl that I know lived in the same house. She was kneeling at the edge of the bed shaking both me and Edward. "Come on guys! It's black Friday! We have to get a move on now or we're never going to get our shopping done!" I groaned and turned over to look at the clock. Three o'clock in the morning! Was this girl serious? It had to be a joke.

"Alice go away," Edward groaned burying his head in his pillow and pulling me closer to his body. "We want to sleep. You can go alone."

"But I wanted us all to go, I already got Emmett and Jasper up and Rose is on her way. Please Edward?" I could practically _hear _her pouting and I knew that she would win. As much as I hoped that Edward would just ignore her, I knew that we'd both feel bad if he did. Begrudgingly, I rolled out of Edward's arms and over to the side of the bed while he groaned and sat up, shooting death glares at Alice.

Esme and Carlisle decided to come as well. So we took two cars, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett went in one. While Edward and I went with his parents so we could nap on the way. There was no way we would be able to get any form of rest if we went with the rest of them.

"Bella sweetie, do you know what your brother and yourself would like for Christmas?" Esme asked me from the front seat. What we wanted for Christmas? They didn't have to get us anything.

"I don't need anything Mrs. Cullen," I replied sleepily.

"Oh don't be silly, Bella, of course we're going to get you both something."

I could feel Edward running his fingers through my hair as I fought to keep my eyes open, "I don't know, Esme. I haven't really thought about it much. Just surprise us; I'm sure we'll like anything you get."

When we arrived at the mall it was beyond packed. I couldn't believe I gave into allowing myself to be dragged to this madhouse. As soon as Alice and Rose suggested splitting up and meeting back up with the guys later I panicked. I did not want to be away from Edward in these crowds. I was never a big crowd person when I was little, especially after I once got separated from Jasper and my mom for 3 hours

.Edward apparently seemed to notice my panic and kissed my on the temple, "Hey guys why don't you all go off and I'll go with Bella? And then we can meet up in like..." he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, "2 hours?

"Everyone agreed as I gave Alice an apologetic smile. She smiled back, seemingly unperturbed by being denied the chance of taking me shopping, and turned around to pull my unsuspecting brother into the unforgiving mall crowds. I turned and smiled up at Edward for saving me as he pulled me closer to his body and walked in the opposite direction of everyone else.

As we walked around and looked at everything I couldn't help but to think about money. Sure we had been left money, but it was for college. With no allowance at all I wasn't sure how Jasper and I were going to buy gifts. But I figured I could talk to him later about that.

"Bella," Edward muttered against the side of my head, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You got me Chewy... That's enough" I smiled. We had left Chewy all alone in the house and I was worried. Sure we left enough food and his toys, but it was only his third day in the house.

I heard Edward sigh beside me, "don't be silly, Bella, Chewy wasn't your Christmas gift. Besides, it's Christmas so you absolutely cannot complain!"

"Fine Edward, just get me whatever you want." I didn't mean to sound so angry, but I really wasn't comfortable with his family spending so much money on me. I already knew that Alice would go crazy buying stuff for me, and I felt bad enough for that as it were.

"I'm sorry I just... I'm not really big on gifts. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I already got what I wanted for Christmas" he smiled as he took my hand and brought it to his lips to press a soft kiss, "You've accepted me and that's all I've ever wanted."

I couldn't help but smile at his cheesiness as we continued to walk through the mall hand in hand, stealing kisses every so often and just enjoying each others company without having to worry about anything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I know, I know … a lot of fluff, right? But, they needed a break from all the drama, dontcha think? R&R, please! We'd most certainly appreciate it!_


	20. Chapter 20

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's Point of View

Content. That was the feeling I was feeling at the moment. After everything that had happened lately, the ups and the downs, I was finally feeling content with my life. Being out of Charlie's house felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I could finally breathe again. Now here we were surrounded by people that cared about us. I knew Bella was sad, feeling as if being happy was a transgression against our parents memory but I could see she was trying her hardest to get past that too, and I was proud of her for it.

If you had told me a few weeks ago that I'd be this happy, living with my girlfriend, in her parents' home no less and away from Charlie, I would've had you committed to the nearest mental healthcare facitility. When Carlisle had come to pick me up from the police station the morning after Charlie arrested me and told me that he'd be more than happy to have Bella and I live with them, I could've cried out of sheer joy. I never would've expected that he and Esme would so willingly open up their home to us, and allow the sleeping arrangements that we had.

Which brings me to the only real problem that I have living here. And trust me, it's a _big _problem. Going to bed and waking up with Alice in my arms day in and day out is amazing, and my body is very much aware of how amazing it is. You can't imagine how embarrasing it is to wake up in _that _state every morning and being much too happy that Alice is still asleep so that I can slip out of bed undectected and take a shower. What's worse is, I have absolutely no one to talk to about it. My choices are slim: Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Rose and Bella. Yea, right! The first 3 would probably kill me, Rose would find it all too humorous and I'd never have that conversation with my sister.

And then there's the hypocrisy of it all, at least where Edward is concerned. I want to be mad that he's probably having these same thoughts towards Bella. Just thinking about him thinking that way makes me want to tear his head off, but of course I can't because I'm thinking that way about _his _baby sister. It's a nasty predicament to be stuck in, and I'm ashamed to admit that I almost wish we hadn't pushed him to tell Bella how he felt.

As I'm laying in bed thinking about all of this, I feel Alice beginning to stir next to me, completely oblivious to the less than noble thoughts that are coursing through my brain right now. The way her body is moving beside me makes me want to ravish her to my hearts content, and unknowingly, a small groan escapes. She is still completely unaware of how much she affects me.

Instead of letting my mind go _there_ right now, I quickly rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, all the while trying to focus on what I'm going to get her for Christmas which is coming up much too quickly. I want it to be perfect and fitting of her and of us as a couple. I've got a ton of ideas, but nothing concrete and I know that if I don't act fast, I won't have anything by Christmas. At least this is a problem that I can go to the others for – after a _really _cold shower that is.

After the lovely and relieving shower, I decided to see if anyone else was awake in the house. Thankfully as soon as I headed into the kitchen I was met with the faces of both Edward and Emmett. They were sitting at the counter eating bowls of what appeared to be Lucky Charms. I gave them a nod and went over to the fridge in search of something to drink. I quickly found the orange juice and poured myself a glass before turning back to them, "what are you guys up to today?"

"Trying to figure out what to get Bella and Rose for Christmas. It's proving to be a difficult task," Emmett groaned as he shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"Thank god," I sighed. "I've been having the same problem with Alice. I wasn't sure if it was only me."

"Nope," Edward said, as he continued to shove Lucky Charms in his mouth, "it's definitely not only you. Is Alice awake yet?"

I shook my head while mumbling, "no," as I continue looking through the pantry for the Cocoa Puffs. "What about Bella?"

"She's still asleep too."

Finally finding the Cocoa Puffs, I joined them at the counter, deep in thought about what to do about our Christmas gift predicament.

"Maybe we should go to the mall before they wake up. That way, we can shop and Alice won't be hovering around us all day."

"It could work, but my sister may freak if she notices were not home," Emmett shrugged as he grabbed the box of cocoa puffs from me and poured some into his lucky charms. He looked up to see both Edward and I just staring at him, "What?"

"How are we brothers? Seriously?" Edward just shook his head, "Alice really won't care, she might feel left out though. She always likes to be apart of everything that's going on." He stood up and brought his now empty ball over to the sink and placed it in, "you guys decide what we are going to do. I'm going to walk Chewy so Bella can sleep longer." he waltzed out of the kitchen and you could faintly hear his footsteps ascend upstairs.

By the time Emmett and I had finished eating, Edward was already back from walking Chewy and we decided that we'd definitely be going to the mall without the girls today. We left notes for everyone so that they wouldn't freak out too bad, and jumped into Emmett's jeep to get settled in for the long drive to Seattle.

When we arrived at the mall, it was a madhouse and reminded me just how much I abhorred leaving the house around this time of year. Shoppers and salesman alike tended to be rude, obnoxious and pushy; all in all, not exactly the most enjoyable atmosphere. But for Alice, I'd brave just about anything.

We started to aimlessly walk around the mall trying to think of places to shop, and what to get everyone. We decided maybe it was best to get the girls first. Since those gifts are what we seemed to care about the most. Edward let out a sigh as he walked a couple steps behind me, "so uh Jasper, I have no idea what to get your sister."

I let out a chuckle, Bella was the hardest person to shop for. Why? Because she hated presents; if it were up to her, she'd never accept a gift. Our only saving grace was that she also never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings so she usually, grudgingly, accepted them. "That's a tough one, my sister isn't much of a gift person."

"So I've been told, repeatedly. She may have even threatened me once or twice."

I couldn't help laughing at that because it sounded just like something Bella would do. "The simpler, the better," I said with a laugh, "and as long as it means something and it's not just an excuse to spend money."

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket, "okay something that means something." A smile appeared on his lips, "I think I may have a few ideas. What are you getting for my sister?"

My face dropped, "Thanks for reminding me because I have no idea. Maybe jewelry?"

"Jewelry is nice. What do you think Em?"Emmett didn't even appear to be listening to our conversation as he looked from store window to store window, "hmmm, yea, jewelry. Alice likes all that girly stuff."

"Do you have any idea what you're getting for Rose yet," Edward asked Emmett as we continued walking through the mall.

"I have an idea, but I doubt I'll find it in here," he responded flippantly with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I know that look," Edward chuckled, "I do believe my dear brother plans on spending a good deal of money on Ms. Hale."

"Perhaps but money is no issue. Besides a gift that shows her I…" he coughed the rest of the sentence, but it sounded very much like 'love her'. I wasn't actually sure If Emmett and Rose had ever told each other they loved one another. I mean Alice and I did and I had a feeling Edward and Bella did but Emmett and Rose didn't seem the type to openly declare their feelings. I let it go as we came to one of the least crowded jewelry stores in the mall and decided to take a look. After an hour, hundreds of different options, and a slight argument with the sales guy, I was all set.

Edward was still looking around the store and I'd noticed him picking out a variety of different objects and having them boxed. I quickly walked over to make sure that he wasn't overdoing it. When I saw what was nestled in the boxes beside him, I smiled.

"These are perfect man, she'll love it."

He smiled at the revelation, "Ali will love what she chose for her too. How long will it be until it's ready?"

"A few hours at the most, They told me to come back at around 2. Are you almost done here?"

He nodded, "Yeah I think so. I still want to get her a couple other things. Do you think she'll kill me?"

"Perhaps," I said with a shrug, "Why what are you thinking?"

"She told me she really likes Romeo and Juliet. Even though I told her Romeo was kind of an idiot. But oh well."

I laughed at that while shaking m head, "I can't believe you insulted Romeo to her."

Soon after, he'd finished up at the jewelry store, and we continued walking around the mall. As he talked about what else he wanted to get for Bella, something else caught my eye and I quickly ran into the store to inquire about it. 15 minutes later, I'd purchased it and settled with the salesgirl a time to come back and pick it up. I was confident that both gifts that I'd picked out were perfect.

"Okay so now you have no reason to freak out, you've got Alice done," Edward said with a chuckle. "Now help me get the second thing I wanted to get for Bella." Just as I was about to agree I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Three people I didn't really feel like seeing.

_Fuck! Newton, Stanley and Yorkie, how fucking wonderful!_

I elbowed Edward in the side and nodded my head towards the three of them as they walked over to us. I heard him swear under his breath as he made to walk in the opposite direction just a moment too late.

"Cullen," Mike said while sneering at us, "I see you're out shopping with your boyfriend today."

_Wait, what? Boyfriend? Oh I'm gonna kill him!_

"Too bad," Jessica said eyeing me up and down as she stood between both of them. "I would have loved to have a go at you." She then noticed the bag Edward was holding from the jewelry store, "and what do we have here?" She smirked and snatched it from his hand.

"Give that back," he went to grab it from her but she put her finger up and shook it back and forth,"no, no, no. Is this a present for your _boyfriend_?"

"No, it's a present for _my _girlfriend," he replied, venom coloring his tone as he glared at Jessica before turning his gaze to Mike, "you remember Bella, don't you Mike?"

Mike's eyes widened and he started to laugh, "You got me there for a minute Cullen…" he then noticed both mine and Edward's faces and stopped laughing, "You are serious? Bella Swan his," he pointed to me, "sister is dating _you_? There is definitely something wrong with her then."

"Are you telling me you didn't notice anything in school," I asked, clearly perplexed. "You really can't be that moronic, can you?"

Jessica was dumbfounded beyond words and didn't even realize that Edward had pulled the bag containing Bella's gift from her hand.

We turned to walk away and I glanced back over at Mike before heading off, "by the way, there is _nothing_ wrong with my sister, Newton!" I spat at him.

Once we were far enough away I glanced at Edward and his face showed no emotion. I know that Mike got under his skin bad and I wished that he didn't take what they said to heart, "You okay dude?"

Edward shook his head and looked at me, "oh yeah, yeah, I guess. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not good enough for your sister. She deserves someone who isn't as fucked up as me."

I shook my head and looked at him again, "seriously Edward, give it a rest. She loves you and she wants you, does anything else really matter? Besides, shouldn't what she _deserves _be her decision? Trust me, if I thought she deserved better than you, you wouldn't be dating her right now."

"Uh thanks?" he said cocking his eyebrow, "I know. I just I don't know at the same time. I care about her so much I just want her to be happy"

"Dude relax, okay. Seriously! You've made her so happy in the last few weeks. You bought her a puppy for crying out loud! She's wanted a puppy since she was little! Mom and Phil always said no because she forgot about her hermit crab…" I chuckled, "but that wasn't her fault; it clawed her once and she refused to touch it anymore."

"She had a hermit crab?" He asked while laughing.

"Yeah. We went away once and they were selling them on the boardwalk and she used her puppy dog eyes. I'll tell you, Phil and mom were always suckered in with that one. They could never say no to her," I said with a sigh, "I had a turtle once. That thing ruled!"

"I had a hamster when I was really little and Alice accidentally threw it into the ceiling fan and he lost his eye."

I choked back a laugh before responding, "well, I guess any furry animals are definitely out for Alice then."

"I'd have to agree there. Besides, the only animals she'll like aren't even alive." I chuckled to myself but had to agree.

We continued walking around the mall, looking through different stores and picking out gifts for everyone else on our lists. I already knew what I was getting him and Emmett, so I didn't have to worry about him seeing it. It wasn't until it was almost time to go back and pick up Alice's gifts that I realized Emmett had disappeared.

"Hey, where'd Emmett go?" I asked Edward while looking around the area we were in.

Edward looked around as well and narrowed his eyebrow, "you know what? I have no clue. I'm pretty sure he hasn't been with us since the jewelry store. Let me text him." I watched as Edward pulled out his phone and sent a text to Emmett asking where he was. After a minute or so he sent one back.

E - I'll meet you guys in the food court. I'm famished. – Em

"Is he _always _hungry?"

Edward shrugged and shoved his phone back into his pocket, "pretty much. I always tell him to enter a pie eating contest because I just would love to laugh my ass off at him."I started laughing at that as we made our way to the food court area, quickly spotting Emmett sitting at a table near the pizza place.

"Hey guys," he said with a pizza slice halfway to his mouth, "sorry about earlier, I had to make some phone calls about my gift for Rose and then I couldn't find either of you."

"Yeah we ended up having a run in with Newton, Stanley and Yorkie after the jewelry store," I said as we took a seat at the table with him. He rolled his eyes and groaned. I knew how he felt about them, so he didn't need to say any more. I started to think about getting something to eat when I glanced down at my watch to double-check the time. It was a lot later than I realized and I was beginning to wonder why Alice or Bella hadn't called. "Hey Edward, have you heard from Bella?"

"No, I haven't actually. You haven't heard from Alice?" I started shaking my head and we both turned to Emmett.

"Sorry guys, I haven't heard from Rose either."

"Okay then," Edward said while reaching into his pocket for his phone, "If she's still asleep I don't want to wake her up by calling so I'll text her."

"Still asleep? Is that girl lazy or something?" Emmett said with a mouthful of food. Edward smacked him on the back of the head.

We waited for a few minutes to see if he'd get a reply and when none came, I took my phone out and sent a text message to Alice while Emmett did the same and sent one to Rose. After 15 more minutes without a response, I started to get worried and I could tell that Edward was getting a little worried as well by the way he kept checking his phone for messages as well as the time.

Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind, and I turned around while pulling away at the same time only to see Alice standing there.

"Looking for us?" She said with a smile playing on her lips as her eyes looked to the side where Bella and Rose were standing.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked jumping to my feet and pulling Alice into a quick kiss and a hug.

"Well after I got your note I called Rose and then she came over and helped me wake up Bella. That girl can sleep I tell you," I saw my sister blush in the corner as she went over and sat down next to Edward, "well anyway we decided we needed to do some shopping of our own.. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," I smiled. "We were just getting some food. Do you guys want to join us?"

"I thought you never ask."

Lunch was wonderful and I hadn't realized just how much I missed Alice until she was with me.

_Man, I've got it bad. Real bad!_

When lunch was over, Alice suggested that we part ways so we could finish up our Christmas shopping for each other and I was more than happy to oblige. Edward, Emmett and I went back to pick up both of the gifts I'd chosen for Alice. Once we were done with that, Edward suggested that we head to the bookstore so he could see if they carried what he had in mind for Bella, and thankfully they did. I had to admit, she'd love it and it was really fitting for her.

After we were done there, we finished up shopping for everyone else before Emmett pulled us to a little kiosk off to the side. They carried some really cute key chains but I couldn't imagine he'd get something so simple for Rose. I was surprised when he picked one out and had the guy engrave her name on it. It was cute, but if that was all he was getting her, Rose would be a little pissed off. She wasn't necessarily a materialistic girl, but she'd definitely be expecting more than just that.

Apparently, Edward had the same thoughts as I did, and questioned Emmett about his purchase.

"Is that all you're going to get her?" He asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course not," Emmett responded with a hint of irritation in his voice. "If we're done here, I'll take you two to see her real gift."

"Lead the way Mr. Cullen," I said with a chuckle and we followed Emmett out to his jeep. We drove down the road a little to a dealership and pulled in. I was kind of confused when we pulled in, until Emmett spoke, "There it is guys, Rose's gift"

Edward's eyes widened and he turned to look at his brother, "YOU BOUGHT HER A CAR!? God my gifts to Bella are going to look like shit compared to yours."

"It's not even a new car, Edward. Besides, it still needs a lot of work. I was hoping that she'd let me help her restore it to its' full glory."

I couldn't even say a word as I stared at that beautiful piece of machinery with my mouth hanging open. I came to my senses when Edward jumped out of the jeep and I quickly followed him.

"What year is it," I said over my shoulder while I admired the fine lines of the beautiful Mustang in front of me.

"She's a '67 and an absolute beauty!"

"That she is," Edward said as he circled the car. "You think she's going to like it?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll love it," he smirked as he put his hands behind his head, "hopefully she just doesn't kill me for getting it for her. But I know since it needs work done and stuff she won't be _as _mad. She loves to restore cars. Guys I seriously have the perfect lady!"

"I'd agree with you if I didn't love your sister, but since I do, you're clearly delusional." I replied, still eyeing the car.

Edward's voice floated from somewhere on the other side of the car, "you're both delusional, I hope you realize that."

I looked at Emmett and we both started laughing and soon after, Edward joined in. We all had it pretty fucking bad for those girls and I'm pretty sure that they knew it.

After a few more minutes of ogling Rose's Christmas gift as Emmett spoke to the dealer, we jumped back into the jeep to head home.

"I still can't believe you got her a car," I said while shaking my head.

"I couldn't pass it up. She loves this type of shit. And I want to give her a great Christmas present for our first Christmas together. Guys I think I love her"

"You think?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow, "you haven't told her?"

Emmett shook his head, "No not yet. I mean we aren't like you guys, we aren't supposed to be emotional and sappy and…"

"That's like the same thing.. Isn't it?" I asked turning to look at Edward in the front seat for the answer.

"Yea, basically, but this is Emmett we're talking to here. He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

I couldn't help laughing at that because he was right.

Before we reached the house, we stopped by one of the smaller 'mom and pop' type stores to pick up wrapping paper, tape, bows and ribbon so that we could wrap the gifts before the girls got home.

Tonight we were also supposed to go out and get a tree and then decorate the house. I was actually pretty excited about that and was a little restless waiting for the girls to get back.

Finally they got back and all rushed upstairs with bags and hid them somewhere in mine and Alice's room. When they finally came back downstairs and into the living room where the 3 of us ended up after wrapping presents. Bella ran over to Edward and Chewy and slid herself into his lap. I couldn't help but smile at my sister's happiness.

"I bought Chewy some toys for Christmas," she said with a smile as she placed a kiss on Edward's cheek. He just grinned, "I bet he'll love them."

Alice came next to me on the couch and snuggled up, "I am so excited to get the tree, are you?"

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, "More than you'll ever know." I nuzzled my face into her ear and whispered, "I love you Alice Cullen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: More fluff and I love it. We figured that they deserved a break, at least for Christmas. Alice's POV coming up next. Enjoy & Review. _


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice's Point of View

Waking up in Jasper's arms every morning was pure perfection. I never knew that I could possibly be this happy. It was like I'd been living in the dark for the past 17 years and suddenly he came along and my world was filled with bright, blinding light. It was also quite endearing how he assumed that I didn't notice his little problem every morning. I may not be very experienced in that area, but I certainly wasn't oblivious to it either. Even though I have no clue if I'm ready to take our relationship to that level yet, I find myself constantly thinking about what it would be like. Unfortunately, those thoughts just put my lack of experience back into focus. I know I could talk to Rose or Bella about it but it'd be too weird; Bella is Jasper's sister and Rose would probably tell Emmett who would in turn, kick Jasper's ass or something.

This particular morning was really no different than the rest. I could feel Jasper stirring behind me and I moved around a little bit trying to get some kind of reaction from him. I was not disappointed as I heard his feet hit the floor, walking towards the bathroom. Maybe it's just a little cruel, but I love that I have that affect on him. I quietly chuckled to myself about my slightly devilish ways before succumbing to the temptation of sleep.

I woke up a few hours later noticing that the house was unusually quiet. I couldn't hear Emmett's video games or Edward's admonishments or even Jasper's amused laughter. I rolled over in bed and noticed that there was a note left on Jaspers' pillow.

_Ali, your brothers and I went Christmas shopping at the mall. Call me when you wake up. Love you, Jasper_

They went Christmas shopping without us? I had a pretty good idea as to why they would do such a thing like that; they needed to get our gifts. That was when it dawned on me that we needed to get gifts for them as well. I loved to shop, but I really had no idea what to get Jasper for Christmas. I had bought a few things on Black Friday for my brothers and everyone else, but nothing for Jasper. I glanced at the clock and seeing that it was still decently early, decided that maybe Rose, Bella and I could make a trip to the mall as well. I climbed out of bed and sent a text message to Rose since Bella took forever to wake up. 

_Rose - Hey you want to go Christmas shopping for my brother's and Jasper with me – Ali_

I started to look through my closet for something to wear while I waited for her to text me back. Just as I decided on this really cute pair of pants and a shirt my phone started vibrating indicating a text message.

_Ali - yeah that sounds like a great idea, I have no idea what to get to Emmett. I'm already dressed and so I'll come by and we can take my car. See you in a few - Rose._

While I showered and got dressed, I contemplated on whether or not I should actually call Jasper before we left or not, finally deciding that we'd just surprise them. As soon as I was done fixing my hair, I heard Rose walking up the stairs; the sound of her 'fuck me' stilettos were hard to mistake. She leaned into my room and pointed to the ceiling, indicating that she was going to head upstairs and wake Bella up. Nodding, I grabbed my heels and followed her up the stairs. Waking Bella up in the morning was usually quite amusing and I couldn't wait to hear what she'd say this time.

When we entered the room Bella was all tangled up in the blankets clutching Edward's pillow. It made me giggle and wonder if she thought it was him. Chewy was curled up at the bottom of her feet and lifted his head to look at us. His gaze fell upon my shoes and I narrowed my eyes. That little devil had a shoe fetish. Rose and I both looked at each other and nodded. We went over to the bed and jumped on it with our knees causing Bella to bolt straight up into a sitting position. We both couldn't help but laugh at her. Her eyes were frantic as her hair looked very much like a haystack.

"What the hell Alice, where's Edward and why are you guys dressed like that?" She sputtered out as she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"They went Christmas shopping without us so I decided that we're going to go Christmas shopping too, and we're going to surprise them so don't even think about calling Edward." I said, as I glared at her daring her to reach for her cell phone.

"Fine, fine, fine," she muttered, slowly climbing out of bed, and reaching for the note that she'd just noticed was perched on the nightstand.

_Bella, I went Christmas shopping with your brother and Emmett. I already walked Chewy before I left so you could sleep later. Love you, Edward._

"So when are we leaving?" she asked as she placed the note back down and stretched.

"As soon as you get dressed, which may take a while since your clothes are...?" Rose stopped what she ways saying and just smiled as she started to stroke Chewy's head.

"And what is wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, they are just comfy..." I said with a shrug. I had already learned once that Bella did not like to be dressed up like a Barbie. But I had every intention of changing that. "Let's find you something shall we." I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a decent pair of jeans and threw them at her. Her jeans really were never the problem; it was usually just her tops. I understood she liked hoodies, and sweaters and basically anything with a long sleeve even if I didn't know why. But, it made me wonder because Edward used to dress the same way when he used to do that _thing _to try and hide it. I wasn't going to question her though and busied myself with picking out her clothes. Finally settling on the jeans paired with a cute brown sweater, I chucked it at her. "Shower or do whatever you have to do to get ready."

Bella quickly grabbed what I'd tossed at her and stomped off to her en suite bathroom, clearly agitated that we'd woken her up. I couldn't help but laugh as she slammed the door behind her, and Rose soon joined in. Bella certainly didn't like being woken up by anyone but Edward and even he had to tread carefully from time to time.

As soon as she was done in the shower and had gotten dressed, Rose and I dragged her back down to my room to do her hair and make-up. I'm certain that we didn't achieve anything besides agitating her more, but that didn't stop us from giving her a make-over anyway. We finished up quickly and decided that we'd stop for something to eat on the way to Seattle.

We all just chatted the car ride up about useless stuff. And I loved it. I loved being able to have female friends I could talk to about things. I had such an urge to bring up my thoughts of taking a next step with Jasper in our relationship but I hesitated. I just wasn't sure if Bella would appreciate hearing that I thought that way about her brother and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Guys if I talk to you about something but can you both promise it won't leave this car?"

Rose glanced at me for a moment before turning her gaze back to the road, "Okay?"

"No seriously. Neither of you can let my brothers know this..." I warned that as I turned in my seat to look at Bella in the back and Rose to the side of me. "Seriously, and Bella please don't be upset with me."

She raised her eyebrow as she played with the scarf that hung around her neck, "Um okay?"

"So umm Rose, I guess you're the best person to ask for this advice..." I started to bite on my lip nervously. Why was I so scared? Why because I had no idea how to go about any of this. "How did you and my brother decide to start having a sexual relationship?"

"Oh..." Rose's eyes widened as I heard Bella gasp a little from the back seat, "Oh! Well umm it was tricky I mean we were a secret up until recently but we didn't rush into anything. We took it slow. I mean we kissed _a lot _and like he umm felt me up? And then eventually hands did things... I mean uh have you and Jasper done anything?"

I shook my head, "not besides kiss …. But in the morning when we are waking up I _feel _him."

Rose tried not to giggle as I turned to look at Bella staring down at her lap with her eyes bugging out, "Well umm... That happens a lot to guys in the morning. Bella does that happen to Edward?"

I turned back to look at Bella when Rose asked that question and it seemed as if her eyes were even bigger than they had been before and her face was beat red.

"I …. Ummm …. Don't make me answer that question guys."

I couldn't help but laugh, "That totally means he does!"

"If he's anything like Emmett you are going to be in for a nice surprise Bella," Rose said with a dreamy smirk on her face.

"Okay, ewww Rose, I do did not need to hear that about my brothers. Can we get back to _my_ problem now, please?"

"I kind of want to hear if Edward has morning wood," Rose said between her laughter.

"Rose!" Bella shouted and buried her head into the back of my seat, "I really do not want to talk about this."

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes, "So Alice do you _want _to do anything with Jasper besides kissing?"

I just shrugged; "I don't know, I mean I don't really know how to go about it…" she nodded and stayed quiet for a few minutes. I figured she was in thought, "okay so you should take it slow don't rush into anything... But in the morning you could move against him, you know and maybe you can get him to feel you up?"

I heard Bella mumble in the back, "gross seriously. Why did I even get out of bed…?"

The conversation kind steered off after that but I kept thinking about Rose's advice. I knew I didn't want to rush into things, but a little knowledge that I was thinking the same things wouldn't hurt. When we got the mall we immediately started to look around for the guys. I had one idea what to get Jasper. It came to me when he forced me to watch _Glory, _that boy and his civil war movies. But I had to admit it was cute how into them he got.

I dragged Bella into the store that I was looking for knowing that she could probably find something in here for him as well, and made a beeline straight to the back cases. There were so many to choose from, but after 30 minutes of debating, I'd finally found the perfect one and inquired about getting it customized. Thankfully, they did have that option available. After I'd given them the information they needed and Bella had paid for her purchase, we met up with Rose in the NFL Shop across the hall.

She had already made her purchase but had to go back in an hour so the store could personalize them for the guys. I thought it was a nice idea. After we walked around a little bit we all started to get hungry so we decided to hit the food court. After not seeing them all morning I couldn't help but grin when I noticed my boyfriend and two brothers sitting in the food court. Emmett was of course scarfing down food like usual. The three of us had gotten text messages from them not long before we decided to head to the food court, but decided that we'd rather surprise them.

They didn't notice us walking up to them, and I couldn't help but smile. I quickly walked up behind Jasper and wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to laugh when he pulled away and turned around to see who it was, but when I saw him smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Looking for us?" I asked coyly, while glancing at Rose and Bella.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jasper asked jumping to his feet and pulling me into a quick kiss and a hug.

"Well after I got your note I called Rose and then she came over and helped me wake up Bella. That girl can sleep I tell you," I explained as I saw Bella blush and go over to sit down next to my brother, "well anyway we decided we needed to do some shopping of our own. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," he grinned widely. "We were just getting some food. Do you guys want to join us?"

"I thought you never ask." I said with a smile and sat down next to him as Rose did the same next to Emmett. We all talked about the upcoming holidays. Steering away from questions about our Christmas shopping. I was excited for tonight; we were going to get a Christmas tree and decorate it. I always had fun doing it in the past when Carlisle and Esme brought us into their home but now it was different; it was going to be even better.

We finished lunch in record time so that we could split up and finish shopping. I had a few more ideas on what I wanted to get Jasper and the others and I wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. I usually enjoyed spending all day in the mall shopping, but the second we split up into our two separate groups, I desperately missed Jasper and wanted to get back home with him. A couple hours later, we were sufficiently weighed down with a plethora of shopping bags and on our way out the door.

The car ride was comfortably quiet on the way home, besides the music that played in the background. We all seemed to be lost in our own thoughts. I just wanted to get home and jump into Jasper's arms. I was excited to go get the Christmas tree, but I always wanted alone time with Jasper. Not really to do anything sexual, just to cuddle and watch a movie. As much as I loved our friends, I liked alone time and I was pretty sure they did as well. Especially Edward and Bella, they always loved to just spend time reading and holding each other.

When we got home and had sufficiently hidden all the gifts we'd purchased, we went back downstairs where the boys were watching TV and decided to turn on a movie to kill time waiting for Esme and Carlisle to get home. I immediately curled up on the couch next to Jasper.

"I am so excited to get the tree, are you?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me before giving me a kiss on his forehead.

"More than you'll ever know," he whispered back while nuzzling the side of my face, "I love you Alice Cullen."

I couldn't deny the butterflies I felt in my stomach every time he spoke those words. I never would have thought I'd be this happy after everything me and my brothers had gone through. But here were three people that were accepting of us and cared about us and I couldn't be happier. "I love you too Jasper Swan!" I placed a kiss on his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder as we watched the gaze continued to fall over my siblings as they sat with their girlfriends. Bella and Edward sat on the floor cuddled together as they lazily played with Chewy. And then Emmett and Rose at on the other couch cuddled up under the blanket. I couldn't help but notice Emmett's hand continually move under the blanket and it caused me to shudder. "Are you cold sweetie?" Jasper asked noticing my movement.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, "A little..." I didn't really want to bring any unneeded attention to my brother and Rose. I mean it was a little awkward, hell it was really awkward. But I knew that if I was at that point with Jasper it probably be really hard for me to keep my hands off of him. Yet at the same time I knew Emmett and Edward would kill him.

As the sun began to set, we all went up to our rooms to bundle up for the outdoor adventure that awaited us. I couldn't help but watch Jasper as he changed his shirt. The boy had a beautiful body and I suddenly just felt like running my hands over his chest and abs. I quickly turned away to finish gathering my coat and walked into the bathroom. I needed to talk to Rose again, ASAP!

And that would probably be a lot easier to do without Bella around. I did not want to embarrass her anymore with my thoughts about her brother. We had decided to take two cars, since there was no way we were all going to comfortably fit in Carlisle's car. It ended up turning into a debate because Bella wanted to bring Chewy and Jasper did not want the dog in his car.

"Bells I love you to death, but you know my car! I can't have dog hair in it or Chewy chewing on something" Jasper groaned as he had his arms wrapped around my waist. "Can't you take Edward's car?"

I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Bella's bottom lip stick out in a pout, "Rose's car is blocking it…" she was definitely pulling the puppy dog eyes next. And yes! I was right. "But I guess if you don't want us in your car…"

Jasper groaned in my ear and finally relented, "fine, Bella, you can bring Chewy but he better not ruin anything in my car."

I couldn't help giggling quietly to myself at how quickly Jasper had given in as I got into the car.

We reached the tree farm in record time and quickly split up again in search of the perfect Christmas tree. After an hour of looking at what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of Christmas trees, we finally settled on the perfect one. It stood at about 8 feet tall and was perfectly proportioned from top to bottom. The guys quickly cut the tree down and started carrying it back to the cars and tying it onto the roof of Carlisle's car while Esme, Rose, Bella and myself went to buy us all some hot chocolate.

I figured this was the best time to talk to Rose when I noticed Bella and Emse engulfed in a conversation. I took Rose's arm and pulled her a couple of feet, "Rose I don't know what to do! When I saw Jasper take his shirt off today I uh... I uh… well you know"

She smirked, "got all hot and bothered?"

"I don't know if you could say that," I said with a blush, "but I definitely wanted to touch him... Oh that sounded way too dirty... I wanted to run my hands over his chest? God I feel like a child!"

She chuckled and draped her arm over my shoulders, "oh my little Alice do not feel like that... It's only natural when I first umm realized I wanted to take things to the next level I was confused and the only person I had to talk to was Jessica and she just told me to give the person a blow job and they'd be putty in my hands." My eyes instantly widened, "I'm not saying do that! Not yet anyway... It can be a sticky situation... Just see where things take you... Make sure you are both comfortable."

I nodded, "Okay."

"And I'm not entirely sure but I'm pretty sure that Jasper is probably on the same page as you... With not being sure what to do."

"Maybe," I replied as I stared off towards the car. "Still, how do I even bring something like that up?"

"Just let nature take its course but don't push yourself if you're not ready, okay? Promise me you won't"

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah I promise..." we walked back over to Esme and Bella as they sipped their hot chocolate and played with Chewy.

"Did you girls have fun tonight?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Of course mom," I smiled along with Rose, "thank you so much for inviting me along Mrs. Cullen."

"Nonsense Rose you are always welcome. You and Bella make the boys so happy and I can't thank you enough for that and Alice sweetie, I'm so happy you have found Jasper." She held her arms out and we all went in and gave her a hug as we giggled. That is how the guys found out when they finished getting the tree on the car.

When we got to the house we made plans to start decorating the following evening and bid each other goodnight. I think we all wanted to be alone with each other. Jasper and I both changed into our pajamas and cuddled into bed watching some television.

Somehow, we went from watching television to him slowly kissing my neck and it felt amazing. I moved my neck to the side so he had better access and tried to hide my giggle when I felt him chuckle into my neck. We moved our bodies so we were both lying down and he was slightly hovering over me as his kisses on my neck began to become nips and gentle sucks. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan and his hand started to play with the hem of my shirt.

I pulled his face back up to mine so that I could kiss him as I wrapped my legs, tightly, around his waist. He seemed almost shocked at first but after a moment he loosened up and started to kiss me. They were full of want and desire. I brought my hands up into his hair as he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and began to massage my tongue with his. When we finally needed to breathe he pulled his mouth away and brought it back to my neck. I knew for a fact there was going to be a mark tomorrow, and I had no care in the world. I wanted him to mark me as his own. It was almost thrilling in a way.

Just as we seemed to be getting more into it, a loud knock came at the door. We quickly pulled away from each other and I jumped out of bed and answered the door. There stood Emmett with an amused expression on his face. He pushed pass me and walked over to Jasper, "Dude I just saw the funniest thing ever! I have to show you."

Jasper groaned and fell back against the pillow, "Dude I'm in bed. Don't you think I may have wanted to go to sleep?"

Emmett raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He glanced back from Jasper to me back to Jasper before he shrugged, "Sleep is for losers. Come on!"

Begrudgingly, Jasper rolled out of bed and followed Emmett out of the room while I stayed behind and tried to calm myself down. I ended up lying in bed waiting for Jasper to come back and eventually fell asleep to thoughts of what we'd just been doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Don't you just hate being interrupted? Haha. Well Edward's pov next and we hope you all enjoy it. Ahh teenage hormones._

_Reviews make us happy like it's Christmas morning! _


	22. Chapter 22

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't help but feel like a fucking pig. Here I was sitting in the back of Jasper's car next to Bella and all I wanted to do was get her alone so I could make out with her. It had been driving me crazy all day. And it only got worse when we were at the tree lot. I mean I guess in a way I wasn't a_total _pig. All I wanted to do was make out – a lot! I mean, I eventually wanted to do other things that was for sure. A big sign of that was my morning wood, which thankfully Bella had said nothing about. I figured I'd need to go to Emmett for advice sooner or later, sooner being the best choice. I impatiently tapped my knee as I gazed outside the window. Jasper usually drove fast, what was taking him so long today!? Did he know I just wanted to throw his sister over my shoulder and run her to our room. God I'm being ridiculous. All I want to do is make out. It's not like we're going to have sex. Not yet anyway.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we pulled up in front of the house and I rushed over to help Carlisle with the Christmas tree. The faster we got it untied and in the house, the faster I could get Bella alone in our room. I wasn't even sure if we were going to decorate tonight, but I really hoped that we weren't. I didn't have the patience to make small talk with the rest of the family.

Thankfully, once we got the tree inside, everyone decided that we'd put the decorating off until the following evening and once I'd told everyone good night, I practically dragged Bella back up to our room. Once inside I waited for her to put Chewy down on his bed we bought him then I pulled her to me. Before she could even say anything I crushed my lips to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She moaned softly into my mouth as our tongues started to battle. She definitely knew how to drive me crazy. I ran my hand down her side till it came to her ass. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be but I slowly started to run my palm over it. She surprised me by running her hands up my back, under my shirt, and lightly brushing her nails along it. I bit back a moan as I felt my eyes rolling back into my head. I took that as a green light to continue as I started to knead her ass and then I slowly moved my hand back down her thigh and lifted her leg up, resting it against my hip and thigh.

As much as I wanted to kiss Bella, I knew we both needed to breath and I needed to calm down before I did something irrational. I broke the kiss much to her protest, "how about I give you a massage?"

She raised her eyebrow and stared at me, "umm sure?"

"Okay…..?"

I put her leg back on the floor and took a step back, "go lay down on your stomach," I told her as I started to take off my jacket and shoes. She did the same and went over to our bed and laid down on her stomach, crossing her arms in front of her face.

I smirked as I made my way over to the bed, straddled the back of her legs and started to work on her muscles. She was so tense, probably from everything that had happened as of late. I slowly made my way up the back of her calves, carefully working out all the kinks that I could feel. Tentatively, I moved to the back of her thighs and bit back a moan as my hands rose higher. As my hands lightly grazed her bottom on the way to her lower back she let out a soft moan.

"That feels so good.." She purred as my hands made there way further up her back. God the way her voice sounded was enough to drive any man crazy. As I started to work on her shoulders her soft moans of pleasure began to fill the room. I couldn't help thinking about how it would be when we finally had sex – was this how she'd sound? If so, I was all for it.

I tried to clear my head of these thoughts as I continued to give her a massage. That was difficult to do listening to the sounds she was making and the way her body felt, even clothed, against my hands. I was being such a male basically. I mean I am male; I definitely have male hormones, exhibit A slowly rising in my pants. But I didn't want Bella to think I was just thinking about one thing. I loved her wholeheartedly and didn't want to push her to do anything. Christ I didn't even know how to really go about the whole thing!

As her moans and sighs of contentment got louder, I realized that I needed to move away from her before I did something I would later regret. Slowly, I shifted my legs so that I was kneeling beside her and leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom. Why don't you get dressed for bed."

She turned to look at me as I climbed off of the bed, "um okay.." she looked so confused and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes." I quickly darted into the bathroom and shut the door swiftly. I took a deep breath as I leaned against the door and tried to think of anything but Bella. I didn't want to do what I thought I might have to do; that I would have to escape for my girlfriend so I could get myself off because she turned me on too much. After trying for a few more minutes I knew that it was going to be the only way to get over my problem so I figured I'd take a shower to cover it.

I opened the door and peaked out only to see Bella in her jeans and bra. I groaned internally to the sight in front of my and quickly shut the door again, stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower.

After relieving my problem and washing my hair as well, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist only to have it occur to me that I didn't bring my pajamas into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and over to my dresser.

Bella was situated in our bed with Chewy next to her as she was lost in a book. When she looked up, I noticed her eyes widen and her cheeks blush before she looked back down at the book, "I didn't know you were going to take a shower."

"uh yeah I just figured while I was in there I would just take one and get it out of the way so we could sleep later tomorrow," I said with a smile as I continued to watch her blush. Bella had NEVER seen me without a shirt. Hell I don't think anyone really had besides my family.

"Oh," was her only response as she continued to stare at the book while she fidgeted with her hands.

I took my clothes in my arm and instead of going into the bathroom to change I sat down on the bed. "Everything okay Bella?" she nodded but didn't look up, "Bella?"

"Umm.. You have no shirt on," this only caused her cheeks to grow ever redder. It was far too adorable.

"Does that make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry!" I shot up to my feet almost losing my towel in the process.

"No ….. I mean yea ….. I guess. It kinda makes me uncomfortable but only because I ….. kinda like it."

Did I just hear her right? She liked it. Oh god I needed to get into my pajamas now. I all but ran to the bathroom and changed only to emerge a moment later. Bella had closed her book and placed it on her nightstand and turned her lamp off. I climbed into the bed and turned my light off then snuggled up against her. I was definitely going to need to talk to Emmett in the morning. Without another thought about what had transpired, I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me and fell into a very restful sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up in the morning to find that I was alone in bed. I quickly got up and went downstairs to see where Bella could've gotten to and saw her sitting outside on the front porch talking to Rose and Alice. I was about to make my way over to them when she turned her head towards me. As soon as she saw me, she started blushing furiously and looked at the ground.

Oh god! She was talking about me. And with the way she was blushing it had to be good. I gave her a quick smile and headed into the kitchen. Emmett was rummaging through the fridge and I knew it was now or never. "Hey Em ….."

He looked up from the fridge and threw me a quick nod as I leaned against the counter, "morning."

"Emmett.. I.. I uh.." I stuttered as I lifted myself up to sit on the counter, "I kind of need your advice."

He didn't even bother to stop what he was doing this time when he answered me, "about?"

"I ….. uh, is Jasper around?" I asked with trepidation. The last thing I needed was for him to overhear this conversation.

This time he finally stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me, "he's in the shower. Why what's up Eddie?"

I cringed at the name. He knew I hated it, especially when our father use to call me it when we were little, "Don't….."

"Sorry." He shut the fridge and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest, "Edward what's going on?"

I took a deep breath. This was my brother! Brothers talk about these type of things, don't they? I mean Emmett told me the first time he got off even though I had no urge in knowing that information. "Umm.. How did you go about starting to _do _things with Rose?"

"Huh? Do what things?"

I rolled my eyes. I swear he could be so clueless sometimes, "Emmett, you know…"

"No Edward, I don't know. What things?"

I groaned and ran my hands down my face, "Seriously you have to be adopted or something…"

"I am adopted."

"You know what I meant!" I started to tap my fingers on my knees, "Let me rephrase this – how did you go about starting _sexual _things with Rose?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "baby brother are you getting aroused around your girlfriend?"

I stuttered at his words, "Why do you have to put it like that. Seriously Em ….." I mean it was the truth but the way he said it made me feel really fucking dirty. "Yeah I mean.. Last night was just really tough"

"Well what happened?"

"We were kissing and she had her hands up my shirt, which felt fucking amazing. And I had my hands on her butt. Then I offered her a massage and it was all good at first. Until I was at her thighs and she started to moan ….. Oh my God ....." I shook my head, I did not need to think about that in front of my brother! "Basically, I had to excuse myself to the bathroom but when I went to open the door really quickly, I saw her in just her jeans and a bra."

Emmett smirked and raised his eyebrow, "How'd she look?"

"Good. Great. Fucking amazing. But that's beside the point, Em. What do I do?"

"Honestly little bro, you need to talk to her about it to see how she feels about what happened and what _could_ happen."

I nodded, "yeah I guess. But that's the other problem Em, I don't really know what to do. I mean I know _what_ to do but I don't know how to do it so that it's pleasurable."

_Oh my god I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die._

He just started to laugh. He was actually out right laughing at me. That really made me feel great about asking him for advice, "Sorry, sorry ….." he shook his head and slowly got his laughter under control. "Okay so just ease into things and definitely don't rush. Over the clothes is a great place to start, maybe you know under her shirt. Just do that for now."

"But what about if we want to take it farther?"

He shrugged, "Well when you go to finger her the first time don't just ram two fingers into her or anything. Just ease her with one. She's a virgin so she'll be tight and ….. well, go down on her first. Girls seem to find that _really_ pleasurable."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "thanks Emmett. I got.. I got to go take a walk or something." I jumped down from the counter and as fast as I could walked out of that kitchen and the awkward conversation I was having with my brother.

I got back up to my room quickly and changed out of the sweats I'd slept in. I needed to get out of the house, more specifically, away from Emmett and I definitely needed to think. There was no doubt about what I wanted to do with Bella – eventually – but I needed to figure out how to broach that subject with her. More importantly, I needed to make sure that Jasper remained completely ignorant to that aspect of their relationship whenever it happened.

I figured the best way to get out of the house without anyone being suspicious was to take Chewy on a walk. I changed into a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and threw a grey sweatshirt over it. I threw on a pair of sneakers and made it downstairs holding onto Chewy's leash. When I made it outside the three girls were sitting around talking about something but immediately stopped when I came outside.

"Hey, I'm going to take Chewy on a walk so you can relax." I held up the leash and waved it in the air while I walked down the front steps.

I ended up at a nearby park and decided that it wouldn't hurt to hang out there for awhile. I found a few sticks and attempted to teach Chewy how to play "fetch" while mulling over what had happened the night before and the conversation I'd had with Emmett that morning. Chewy and I spent the next 2 hours at the park playing fetch for him, and thinking for me.

By the time we got back to the house, the decorations had already been brought down from the attic and Alice was standing on the coffee table directing everyone on where to put what boxes and who was working on what decorations. There were still a few hours until we'd actually start the major decorating, but having some kind of plan for the rest of the day set my mind at ease and I was able to get into the Christmas spirit.

Alice gave Bella the job of making Christmas cookies and hot coca for when we started decorating the tree so I decided to offer my help. Maybe us being alone would give me the chance to talk to her about things. I helped Emmett and Jasper bring a few more boxes down from the attic so Alice wouldn't complain when she found me in the kitchen doing basically nothing.

When I got there Bella was already mixing the cookie mix and looking over a recipe book. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey how's it going?"

"Good," she turned her head to the side to give me a quick peck on the cheek, "It's a low key job and I'm good with that. Did you ever realize that your sister is not only a shopping Nazi but she's basically just a crazy Nazi when it comes to, well, _everything_."

I chuckled, "That describes my sister to a tee."

She laughed as she continued mixing the cookie dough while I stood behind her and watched. I contemplated on whether or not I should bring my thoughts up now, but decided against it when I realized that Jasper was only in the next room. When she started placing the cookies on the cookie sheet, I washed my hands and went over to help her. The cookies were in the oven baking in record time, and I turned to help her clean the mess on the counter. When I walked up behind her, I saw that she was cleaning the remaining traces of cookie dough off the bowl with her finger and then licking it off. I couldn't help but think how unbelievably hot that was as I leaned in close to her, "is that any good?"

She nodded and did another wipe of the bowl and held her finger out for me, "Yeah. Try it"

I raised my eyebrow at her suggestion, I definitely wanted to try it now. I slid my tongue out and slowly ran up her finger before taking her whole finger in my mouth. I couldn't help but smirk as I watch her start to bite on the bottom of her lip. Maybe I did the same thing to her as she did to me.

"Hey guys, mom ju --- whoa, sorry." I looked up in time to see Alice walking quickly from the kitchen and couldn't help laughing at the look on Bella's face. It was a mix between embarrassed and ….. turned on?

I knew I wanted this to continue, in hopes that it would make it easier to bring on the conversation. I let her finger go then dipped mine in the bowl and held it up to her lips. She licked her lips in a seductive way and took my finger in her mouth. I couldn't help but groan at the contact. If this is how it felt with her mouth on my finger I couldn't help but imagine …..

_Okay Edward! Stop that!_

I started to bite on my lip just as she done only moments earlier. This was really fucking hot and I was tempted to throw her over my shoulder and run up to our room before anyone else could come in and interrupt us. Unfortunately – or maybe fortunately – Alice's shrill voice broke through the lust filled haze before things could go any further.

"Edward, mom and dad are home!"

Bella let go of my finger and turned back to the bowl. I groaned and quite forcefully put my hands on the counter, "Thanks Alice!" I rubbed my eyes and let out a sigh. This was pathetic, I had no idea how to go about any of this. I needed to know what Bella was feeling. I mean from the looks of it just a moment ago she seemed to be on the same page as me but I could always be wrong. I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "when you're done in here go upstairs and check on Chewy, I'll come up in a few minutes. I want to talk to you." I pressed a kiss on the hollow of her neck making her stutter out an okay.

Flustered, frustrated and horny beyond belief, I walked out the back door hoping the cool December chill would calm me down long enough to figure out what the hell to do next. After an acceptable amount of time had passed, I made my back inside and ran up to my room, taking the steps two at a time in a rush to just see her again. I stopped just outside the bedroom door when I spotted her playing with Chewy in front of the bed and couldn't help but smile as I watched the scene in front of me.

She immediately looked up as if she felt my presence. I took a step into the room and shut the door behind me, making sure I locked it. I had no idea what to say, or what to do. God was this whole thing easier for girls? I sure hoped so. I leaned back against the door and smiled at her. "Hey.."

"Hey," she stood up and stared at me, "Did you _actually _want to talk? Or was that just a lie Edward?"

I looked at her in complete confusion trying to understand why she would think I lied to her. "Of course I atually want to talk, why would you think I was lying about that?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused I guess. I mean, what ….. what just happened? No, I know what just happened but I don't know ….. ugh! I don't know what I'm saying."

I walked over to her and put my hands on her arms, "Bella sweetie, what are you confused about?"

"It's dumb Edward," she sighed and looked down at her feet for a moment before returning her gaze to me, "you love me right? Because I love you and when I'm not around you I feel such an ache in my heart."

"I feel the same. I love you so much Bella." I pulled her to me and buried my face in her hair. Breathing in her scent, "You made me believe in such a thing as soul mates"

"I feel the same way ….. But Edward I need to know if ….. Do you _want _me?"

"Of course I want you, love. What would make you even think to ask that question of me?" I pulled back a little so I could see into her eyes when she answered me.

"It's just ….. last night you acted like you wanted me, then practically ran from the room ….. then didn't say a word to me and just went to bed. I was confused until everything in the kitchen when I thought _maybe _you did want me like _that_ and then you sent me up here and went outside to pace around the yard for almost an hour."

"Bella I want you so bad actually. I just don't want to push anything on you. Hell I don't really know how to go about it. I mean you are my first kiss, first everything really and I have no experience in this." I couldn't believe she wasn't sure if I wanted her. I took a deep breath, "Last night you turned me on so bad and I had to… ugh I can't even say it I feel like a pig."

"Oh …. Ooooh. I ….. well now I feel like an idiot," she replied with a frown that soon turned into a mischievious smirk.

"You silly, oversensitive girl, what am I going to do with you?" I asked, with a chuckle as I pulled her back towards me for a hug.

"I don't know, Why don't you surprise me?" She stood on her tip toes and pressed her warm lips against my cold neck. It felt nice, then felt even better when she began to gently suck on my neck. I groaned and started to run my hands over her back.

"Bella ….. "

"Edward, Bella, get down here now. We're going to start decorating. Hurry it up!"

I pulled back quickly and groaned out loud. "Damn annoying little pixie," I mutter under my breath as I grab Bella's hand and lead her out the door. As we reach the top of the stairs, she leans up and kisses me on the cheek before whispering in my ear, "we can finish that later tonight."

_Later tonight couldn't come soon enough!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: More cockblocking, this time from Alice. Will they ever catch a break, seriously? Up next is Bella's POV and well …… I'll just let you wait to read it. _

_Reviews, like Christmas presents, are the best thing ever. _


	23. Chapter 23

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View

I think it's completely fair for me to say that last night and today were the most confusing days I've ever experienced. Edward had confused me to no end, especially after what happened in our room last night. At first, I was sure he wanted me, then I had no clue. Then again today while we were in the kitchen, we teased each other with the cookie dough. When Alice interrupted as for the second time, he asked me to go upstairs and wait for him, so I happily complied. Yet, he went outside and paced around the yard for almost an hour.

When he came back up to the room it took everything in me to confront him over it. I felt so embarrassed just up and asking him of he wanted me. As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to curl up and hide. Of course he wouldn't want me like that, he's perfect and I'm just ….. not. Then he had to go and surprise me again by saying that absolute last thing I expected: he wanted me so bad that he couldn't control himself last night. I couldn't help but smirk at that. It was good to know that I affected him just as much as he affected me.

His confession soon turned into another hot make-out session that Alice had to and interrupt – again, for the third time. In a way, it was a good thing that she'd interrupted us because who knows what could've happened if she hadn't. At the same time, I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. Which, in a sense, was absolutely insane because I'm still not sure just how far I want to go right now. I do know that I can't wait until we finish decorating so that I could drag him back upstairs and kiss him some more.

We made our way back downstairs and decorated with everyone. I loved it more than I thought I would; I loved being apart of a family again. I knew that they weren't going to replace my mom and Phil, but to help Jasper and I be happy once again in this way was more than I could've ever hoped for. So we decorated the tree, ate Christmas cookies and had hot cocoa and it was perfect, simply perfect. Yet the entire time, all I could think about was getting Edward alone upstairs.

The way he continued to look at me would make any girl go weak in the knees. When Rose announced that she had to go home, it being a school day and all tomorrow I decided I was going to head upstairs to 'bed'. It was a reasonable cover, especially with it being a school night. But I had to admit as comfortable as I had felt lately, I never felt nearly that good at school. I sometimes just wanted to crawl back into the shell I had first had when I came here. But I knew deep down that would hurt all of them. All of them who had become a family to me in the short time my brother and I had been in this town.

A few minutes after I got to our room, Edward was walking through and closing the door behind him. I stood at the foot of the bed and just stared into his eyes. Just the way he looked at me normally had the power to turn me on and right now, the power had been amplified infinitely. There was not a single doubt in my mind that I wanted him. Maybe not tonight, and maybe not tomorrow, but definitely soon.

He was the first to break our gaze as his eyes slowly traveled down my body, appraising every inch of me, then slowly traveled back up to meet my eyes again.

"Hi," he said giving me that crooked smile of his and I knew right there that I was putty in this boys hands."Hello." I knew I was blushing, it was hard for me not to. I decided right then and there I was going to make the first move. I needed to feel his lips on mine now and this time there would be no interruptions. I walked over to him and pushed him against the door as I reached passed his side to lock the door. I stood up on my tippy toes and gently grazed my lips on his.

His reaction was instantaneous as he began kissing me with wreckless abandon while pulling me tighter against him. I felt his hands slowly rubbing down my back and butt before resting on the back of my thighs. Our frenzied kissing soon became much more heated and I felt Edward grip the back of my thighs and lift me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I pulled back for a second to catch my breath and his lips were suddenly on my neck, kissing and nipping on every inch of skin that he could reach.

My eyes rolled back in my head and I let out a moan. The next thing I knew I was pinned between Edward's body and our bed. As he continued to nip at my neck I brought my hands up into his hair. The more he nipped the more my grip tightened. "Edward ….. That feels good ….." I groaned as I felt a slickness between my legs. It was more profound than ever before. I was completely and utterly turned on by my boyfriend.

Soon his lips found mine once again and not too long after we were in a battle of dominance as our tongues danced together. Edward's hands ran up and down my sides and finally rested on my thigh as I kept my legs wrapped around his waist. It was hard not to miss the bulge in his pants and I couldn't help but feel a little excited and smug that I was the one that caused it. I moaned into his mouth as I shifted my hips.

He groaned and broke the kiss, his eyes staring into mine, filled with equal parts love and lust. He licked his lips seductively as he shifted his hips back against mine. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my mouth even if I'd tried.

_Fuck me, that felt fucking amazing!_

If he was waiting for a green light to continue doing that or anything, that was definitely it. I pulled him back down for another kiss and soon enough our hips were grinding against each other as our breathing soon became heavy. I wasn't even sure what was going on, but it was amazing nonetheless.

Our hands and lips were everywhere that the both of us could reach and I wanted – no, I needed – to feel more. Tentatively, I slid my hands under his shirt and up to his chest, slowly running my hands back and forth as his kisses became more urgent. I began to feel this tightening in my stomach and I suddenly needed a release more than anything else. I brought my hands to his back and started to run my nails down his skin as I tried to push my hips against his more. "Yes… oh yes.."

He released my lips and pressed his forehead against mine as he grinded harder against me. It felt like the coils in my stomach were going to combust. I didn't understand what was going on. I faintly started to hear Chewy barking at us in the background, obviously wanting attention. Edward grunted as he gripped my butt pushing into me more. My eyes rolled back into my head as I let out a loud moan as I felt the fire that was building inside me took me a moment to realize that I was having my very first orgasm and I tightened my legs around his waist. I was in such a blissed out state that it took me a moment to realize that Edward was talking to me. It sounded convuluted and at that point, I would've agreed to just about anything and everything so I just kept on nodding like an idiot with a cheesy grin on my face. When I finally came to my senses, I realized that he'd disappeared and the bathroom door was closed. Taking into consideration what he'd told me earlier, I assumed that he was in there taking care of himself. I felt a little bad about that, but I don't think anything could possibly bring me down from the high I was still riding.

After a few moments, I decided that I should probably change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. As well as give Chewy the attention he so much desired at the moment. So I slipped off the bed and headed over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants out as well as a t-shirt. As I was changing into them I couldn't help but want to sneak a peak at Edward. But I was a good girl I didn't do things like that. Right? Then again, good girls don't do what I just did with Edward either. Just as I'd decided to at the very least see if he'd locked the door, he came walking back into the room already dressed in his pajamas and smiling like it was already Christmas morning.

He went over and picked Chewy up and held him in the air. "Who's a good boy? You want to sleep with us tonight?" Chewy just barked happily and licked Edward's face causing him to grin. He walked over to the bed and plopped Chewy down before sitting down as well, "Do you want to watch a movie before bed or just want to go straight to bed?"

"I guess we can watch a movie until we fall asleep," I replied, a little confused and frustrated. "What do you want to watch?

"Anything you choose, love. Just hurry so that you can join me in bed."

I nodded and went over to where we kept our movies and skimmed through them a few times. My mind kept going back to the fact that when he came out of the bathroom he picked up Chewy and went right to the bed. Did he not enjoy what had just happened between us? Or worse did he feel like I was easy? I tried to shake my head of the thoughts and picked out _Wicker Park. _My mother had loved the movie and forced me to watch it numerous times. I had to admit there was something enticing about it. I went over and sat down next to him and handed him the movie feeling pretty dumb that I couldn't really work his DVD player.

While he was putting the movie in the DVD player, I crawled up to the top of the bed and got under the covers. I really just wanted to go to sleep already so I could not think about what had happened and how he was acting. When he turned around and slid under the blankets next to me he must have noticed my face or something because the smile he once held faltered, "Bella what's wrong?" he reached over to run the back of his hand against my cheek, "Oh god did I take advantage of you? I am such an idiot!"

_Take advantage of me? What the fuck!?_

"Don't be stupid Edward, you didn't take advantage of me, you're just acting like nothing happened."

He raised his eyebrow and just stared at me, "What do you mean? Bella I just thought you wanted to rest and cuddle and everything till bed…" he groaned and removed his hand from my cheek to run it over his face, "I knew I'd screw this up. I don't even know how to go about these things. I am useless"

I sighed and grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled it off of his face, "Edward stop it. I just ….. When you came out of the bathroom and went to Chewy I got ….. I don't know it made me feel like you were acting like nothing even happened. Like you didn't even care."

"Of course I care Bella ….. Come here," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, "what just happened ….. I don't even know if I can put into words how amazing it was."

Looking up at him, I saw nothing but truth in his eyes. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry for reacting like this. I just freaked out I guess, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry" he brought his hand up to cup my cheek as he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, "I'd probably be more worried if you weren't. But baby if I ever upset you just tell me, Please?"

I couldn't deny the fact that he caused my heart to flutter with such a simple word as baby. "Okay, I promise," I said with a sigh. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby. Let's just go to bed already."

-------------------------------------

Monday morning was a typical school morning. We woke up early so that we'd have time to get ready, walk Chewy and eat breakfast before leaving for school. Even though we all could've gone in one car with no problem, we never did anymore. I rode with Edward while Alice rode with Jasper and Emmett either picked Rose up or had her pick him up. It was our time to spend together as couples since we were all together so much at home.

English class was still the hardest I think, especially since it was only Alice and I. But we held our heads high and paid no attention to the whispers that were thrown around. Even though sometimes it was hard not to acknowledge them. Of course, with Forks being such a small town, everyone knew that Jasper and I were living with the Cullens and that just added fuel to the rapidly growing fire of rumors. Nevertheless, we managed to get through the days relatively unscathed.

Like every other day, after English, the day went by rather quickly and I soon found myself in Biology with Edward. It was the first time that Mike didn't say a word to either Edward or I, and that made class pass by even faster. I had a feeling that Edward knew why Mike ignored us, but I didn't care enough about why he was doing it to ask, just as long as he was. When he bell rang, Jasper was already waiting outside the classroom door for us, with Alice in tow; this had become our normal routine.

Jasper and I both parted ways with our significant others and told them we'd meet them outside the gym. I had to admit I liked those few moments where Jasper and I were able to walk to gym and talk about things. I mean we had Spanish class together as well but Jasper always tried to pay attention lately. I think he wanted to make sure he did well. I hated those few minutes I had to separate from my brother and go to the locker room. The locker room where I was basically thrown to the dogs, one of them being Jessica Stanley. I tried my hardest to ignore her just like I did the rest of the school day. But somehow being in that setting always made it harder. And to make matters worse my feet decided to not cooperate today causing me to trip into that wench, Jessica Stanley.

"Who the hell?" She turned around and glared into my face, "I knew it! You just wanted to touch me didn't you?"

I stepped back not realizing that I ended up backing right into the locker. Feeling utterly panicked, I began looking around the locker room trying to figure out a way to get out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren Mallory sauntering up behind Jessica and I started panicking.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, Edward isn't here to save you ….. Or that beautiful brother of yours," Lauren said as the corners of her mouth turned up, "Too bad he has decided to date that ugly little rat, Alice Cullen. He would be far more comfortable in my bed; I always wanted to have a fling with someone that went to jail."

Jessica began to laugh, well more like cackle, "Oh Lauren you are terrible!"

I was seconds away from having a panic attack and I could feel the tears threating to spill as I looked everywhere but at the two harpies in front of me. I couldn't have responded to them even if I'd wanted to.

"You know Bella, we wouldn't be so mean to you if you just let me have sex with Edward. I mean ….." she grabbed my face and forced me to look at her, "Look at me while I talk to you!"

"Jessica let her go!" I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Angela Weber standing there. She looked at me sadly. "She hasn't ever done anything to you. Just get over the fact Edward Cullen is never going to have sex with you."

"Shut the fuck up Angela. This doesn't concern you!" Jessica spat at her before returning to me, "I am telling you this once and only once. I will get Edward in my bed by the end of this year ….. just you wait." she smirked and ran her nails down my cheek.

As soon as Jessica turned around and walked away, I collapsed to the floor and gave in to my tears. Painful, heartwrenching sobs racked my body and though I could feel Angela on the floor next to me rubbing my back, I only wanted Jasper and Edward right now.

"Ange, c-can yo-you p-p-please get m-my bb-rother?"

"Of course Bella, I'm so sorry about that ….." she jumped to her feet and ran out of the locker room. I wasn't sure how long she was gone for but the next thing I knew Jasper was pulling me into his arms.

"Angela _what _happened?" I faintly heard Jasper ask her as he rocked me back and forth. I had no idea what Angela said to Jasper but all I felt was his grip become stronger.

"Mr. Swan this is the girl's locker room!" One of the other female gym teachers yelled, but Jasper didn't move an inch. "Did you hear me young man!?"

"Bella do you want me to get Edward?"

I couldn't do anything but nod as I tightened my hold around his neck. I had no idea if he'd planned on leaving me here while he went to get Edward, but now he had no choice because I wasn't about to let go. He carefully stood up with me still cradled in his arms and walked out of the locker room and continued on out of the gym without saying a word to the teacher.

I wasn't sure where we were going, nor did I bother to look. I could hear faint whispers as we walked down the school hallways; me clutching my brother as tight as possible. As we rounded another corner, I could hear Ms. Goff, the Spanish teacher, and realized that we were heading to Edward's Spanish class.

We finally stopped in front of the classroom door, just out of the teachers sight, and I could hear Edward asking for a bathroom pass. Within seconds, I felt myself being moved from Jasper's arms to Edward's and I immediately relaxed into his chest. I could hear Jasper and Edward talking to each other, but I couldn't really understand what they were saying. I just kept hearing Jessica's voice in my head over and over again.

"I'm going to fucking kill her," Edward gritted through his teeth as he held me close to his body.

I heard Jasper softly sigh, "Edward you know I don't hold anything in your past against you but I wouldn't really go around saying 'I'm going to fucking kill her' if I were you."

"She had no right to even lay a hand on her!" Edward pressed his lip to my forehead, "It's okay baby I'm right here"

We all looked up at a voice being cleared. apparently we hadn't moved far enough away from the classroom door, "Mr. Cullen, if you're going to ask for a bathroom pass so you can have a moment with your little girlfriend, I suggest –"

"You suggest what?" Edward growled out while tightening his hold on me. "I wouldn't be standing out here in the hall trying to comfort my distraught girlfriend if everyone else at this school would just leave us alone."

"I don't know what you're referring to Mr. Cullen," she said as she crossed her arms. I could see everyone in the classroom leaning over their desks to peek out. I bit my lip to try and keep my tears back as I buried my head into Edward's chest once again.

"The hell you do…."

"Mr. Swan would you please remove your sister from Mr. Cullen's arms so he can return to class before I send him to the principal's office."

Fearing that Jasper would do as the teacher asked, I clung to Edward tighter and started sobbing, unashamedly, into his chest. They would need the jaws of life to pry me away from him now because there was no way in hell I was letting go.

"I think I'll just send myself to the principal's office, if you don't mind," Edward replied. I felt him turn towards the opposite end of the hall leaving his sputtering teacher behind and headed towards the administration building.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-baby," I sobbed into his shirt, still clinging to him as if my life depended on it.

"Don't be sorry Bella. Don't be, you did nothing," he positioned me better in his arms so my face was in the crook of his neck. I nuzzled my face there as I heard him and Jasper softly talk about something. I heard a door open and a woman gasp.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Swan what seems to be the problem?" Came the voice, that I soon recognized belonged to Ms. Cope.

"Ms. Stanley attacked my girlfriend in the girls locker room during gym and her brother came to get me out of Spanish class. Ms. Goff told me she would send me the office if I didn't return to class so I figured I'd just come myself since my girlfriend needed me."

"Oh, I see. Could you tell me what happened with Ms. Stanley in the locker room, boys?"

"According to Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had Bella backed into a locker and were harassing her. Angela intervened on Bella's behalf and then Jessica decided to scratch the side of Bella's face before walking away." I could feel Edward trying to lift my face up so that he could show Ms. Cope the damage that Jessica had done, so I turned towards her.

"Now, unless there's anything else you need to ask me, I'm going to take Bella to the nurses office to get her face cleaned up."

"No, that'll be all. Thank you." Ms. Cope seemed rather flustered as she began to write down what Edward had just told her.

As I sat in the nurse's office and let her clean my face, I couldn't help but notice both Edward and Jasper leaning against the wall with their arms across their chests. Even in light of what happened I couldn't be any more glad that I had both of them. Jasper's phone began to vibrate so he pulled it out and looked over whatever text message he had received.

"It's Rose, she heard what happened and wants to know if you're okay?" I just nodded my head and looked down at the floor. I really had nothing to say at the moment which I knew scared both of them; they were always afraid that I would stop talking again.

By the time we'd finished up in the nurses office, the school day was over and Edward was carrying me out to his car. I still hadn't said more than a few words to him but I just didn't know _what _to say. We spent the ride home in a comfortable silence as Edward alternated between rubbing circles on the back of my hand, and rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.

When we got to the house he picked me up from out of the car and brought me right upstairs to our room and settled me down onto the bed. He walked over and picked Chewy up, "Come on boy, mama needs you right now." He walked back over and placed Chewy at my side. He happily started to jump on me and lick my hand as Edward bent down and kissed my forehead, "I'm going to be right back okay? I promise. I'm just going downstairs for a second."

I nodded and he quickly left the room. I let out a sigh as I watched Chewy push at my hand begging for attention. Soon, but not soon enough for my liking, Edward was walking back through the door with cookies and milk and gesturing for me to sit up against the headboard.

"Thought you might like something sweet to eat," he said with a smile.

Instead of simply thanking him, like I'm sure he was expecting, I reached up and pulled his face towards mine so that I could kiss him. There was nothing I couldn't get through without him by my side and there was no way that I was letting anyone, especially Jessica Stanley, take him away from me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: things can't always been made of gumdrop and sugar kisses. But don't worry Christmas always brings the joy out of people._

_Reviews make us happy like Robert Pattinson, Jackson Rathbone and Shane West. _


	24. Chapter 24

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esme's Point of View

For the past couple of months, I'd noticed the subtle changes in all three of my children. They were happier, freer and much more open around Carlisle and I. Even though, at the time, I was unaware of what the cause of the change could be, I embraced it lovingly. It had been far too long since I'd seen them have any kind of hope in their eyes and seeing it now brought me to tears more often than not.

When I finally worked up the nerve to ask Alice what had made them so joyous, she happily told me about the relationships that they had formed with the Swan children who had recently moved into town. Every parent wants for their children to be happy and socially accepted, but the struggle that was presented for Emmett, Edward and Alice was tangible. They were broken in so many ways, and as much as Carlisle and I tried to help them through their vicious past, they still battled their inner demons and only confided in each other. At least that's how they had been prior to forming their friendships with Jasper and Bella.

Then there came the night of the dance; the night that changed everything. I'd never thought of Chief Swan as a particularly cruel or hateful man, but I saw a completely different side of him when I saw the bruises that he'd left on his only daughters arm. It broke my heart to see the pain that was clearly present on her face, not just the physical pain, but the emotional pain as well. It was a look that I was all too familiar with and after speaking with both Carlisle and Edward, it was decided that we would open up our home to both Jasper and Bella.

Sure, I had my reservations. Our family generated enough talk around town as it were, all things considered, and I didn't want to subject any of the children to any more of the nasty rumors that sprung up. However, it was unavoidable. From the stories that were told to us by Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose, we surmised that Jasper and Bella had it rough living with Charlie. His actions and attitude that night only served to solidify our misgivings about him and any previous doubts I'd had were wiped away forcefully.

Any other parent would probably be appalled with the way we handled the sleeping arrangements once we were presented with the growing relationships between Edward and Bella and Jasper and Alice, but we felt that we did the right thing. Of course there was always the worry that they were engaging in activities that were not exactly noble, but we allowed it because we'd rather know that there were sharing a room with us having allowed it instead of them having to sneak around and ending up in each others beds anyway. It's what made the most sense to us, and we could only hope that they weren't taking advantage of the situation. We weren't completely oblivious though, and we knew that putting them in that situation would cause those ideas to come up much more often. But we were confident that if they did cross that particular line in their relationships, they would be safe about it. The fact of the matter was that regardless of where they slept, that particular line would eventually be crossed anyway, with or without our knowledge. As a parent, you have to learn to pick your battles, and this was one that we were going to gracefully bow out of.

Now, with Christmas Eve upon us, I can't help but tear up over the sounds of joy emanating from the sitting room as the children gather around the Christmas tree playing games and eating Christmas cookies. I'd always wanted a big family and a house full of children, and this is as close as I've ever been to getting that. I couldn't imagine receiving a better Christmas gift than this.

"Emmett stop it you are being a pig!" Rose scoffed as she slapped the back of Emmett's head as he shoved a handful of cookies into his mouth and began to swallow egg nog at the same time. I was very glad that Rose was able to join us for Christmas Eve. She didn't say anything but we knew her family was not to fond of ours, especially the children. So it made me feel better that they would agree to allow her to come here.

"I'm sorry," he said, or at least that's what it sounded like. I just chuckled as I took a seat on the couch with my mug of egg nog. Carlisle would be home any minute from his shift at the hospital. Dinner was already cooked and the table set, so once he got home, we'd eat dinner and then move on to singing Christmas Carols, per Alice's request, before giving the kids their first gift from us.

We talked and laughed until Carlisle returned home an hour later and we all moved to the formal dining room down the hall. Dinner was fantastic, not only because of the fabulous meal that the girls had helped me prepare, but because of the playful air that permeated the room and the silly banter between all 6 of the kids. I caught Carlisle's eye from across the table and immediately noticed the elation dancing in his eyes as he took in our surroundings.

After dinner we settled back into the living room and got comfy with our significant others. I couldn't express how full my heart felt from watching my three kids happy with the ones they cared about. They were all sweet to each other in their own ways. Alice and Jasper had their teasing manner, filled with playful banter and quick stolen kisses. Emmett and Rose would joke about the most ridiculous stuff but completely understood one another. And Edward and Bella were just innocent and didn't need to say words to express their feelings.

After some time continuing conversations that we'd started at dinner, Alice convinced Edward to play some songs on the piano for us. He quickly agreed and made his way to the baby grand set on the platform in the corner of the room. As he settled on to the piano bench, I noticed a look of confusion cross Bella's face and I moved to her side.

"Bella, sweetie, didn't Edward ever mention to you that he's a very talented pianist?" I asked in a whisper while Edward ran scales making sure that the piano was tuned correctly.

"No. I had no idea," she said, awe evident in both her face and her voice.

I placed my hand on her back and spoke in a soft whisper again, "Why don't you go sit with him while he plays?"

She just shook her head, "I couldn't. I wouldn't want to interrupt him."

I smiled, "Nonsense, he would love it. Go on." I gave her a soft nudge and she went over and sat down next to Edward on his bench as he began to play. He turned and smiled at her which only caused her to blush. I couldn't deny the fact that I was most happy that Edward had found someone. Not that I wasn't happy that Emmett and Alice has as well, but Edward tended to carry the weight on his shoulders and he'd always placed unnecessary blame on himself for what had transpired in their lives.

As the night wore on, and we'd sung rousing renditions of every popular Christmas song that Alice could think of and even some more obscure ones that Edward could play, Carlisle and I decided that we'd give the children one of the gifts that would be from us to all of them collectively. I gathered the kids into the game room down the hall as Carlisle went out to the garage to lug the box inside.

When they saw what we were doing, they tried to convince us to wait, albeit halfheartedly, until the next morning. We weren't having any of that, however, and managed to get them to open the non descript box. As soon as Emmett, Jasper and Edward saw what it was, they immediately began challenging each other to games of pool, air hockey and foosball while the girls stood aside and giggled inconspicuously at their antics.

Carlisle and I stood by and watched for a few more moments as the boys set the table up, before excusing ourselves for the evening. Before we headed upstairs, I reminded Emmett and Alice that even if they were awake before everyone else, no one was to open any other gifts until we had come downstairs. They pouted at me but reluctantly agreed so that they could turn back to the games that were about to take place.

As I lay in bed moments later, listening to the playful banter floating up from the lower level, I let a smile take over my face. For the first time in the years since we'd adopted Emmett, Edward and Alice, I was confident that they would be able to get past their horrid past. From there, I let my memories float back to the first Christmas we spent with them after the adoption.

We had been living in Alaska at the time and they seemed to have it rough from the very beginning. It took them a very long time to open up and when Christmas finally came around, they were all very hesitant and filled with trepidation. I was starting to worry about what their previous Christmases had been like and confided in Carlisle that I wanted to make this one as memorable as possible.

We did everything we could to try and make them as comfortable as possible, but nothing seemed to work. I didn't want to resort to buying their acceptance with exuberant and pricey gifts, but it was beginning to look like we'd need to in an effort to get them to open up. Carlisle got the idea that we should split up, him taking the boys shopping for whatever gifts they'd want and me taking Alice shopping for the same thing. That was the first time we realized that they wouldn't or couldn't function without the others around.

As I walked off with Alice, she began to scream and cry and eventually broke away to run back to her brothers. In that very moment, I felt my heart break for them. We knew going into this it wasn't going to be an easy task. Even the adoption agency had tried to convince us to reconsider what'd we'd chosen. I can still remember the exact words they used – "damaged goods." even told us to reconsider. How anyone could refer to another human being that way was beyond me and as soon as those words were said, I knew that these children needed us as much as we needed them. The fact that little Alice had basically told us that we were going to adopt her and her brothers solidified our decision and we did so happily, finding the family that we'd so longed for.

What we didn't realize was just how badly they'd been affected by the actions of their parents. It was a truly sobering experience, especially in the beginning stages, to see how completely dependant they were on each other. That first Christmas together brought to light a lot of things and as time passed and each Christmas came and went, they slowly became much more comfortable around us.

Those children became our life and after a while it was almost as if they were truly ours, no matter what any piece of paper said. We knew it would always be difficult for them but we also knew they had grown up so much as individuals because of what they had been through. When I had first discovered Edward had been cutting himself, I was devastated. Not just because he was doing something so harmful, but because he felt like he needed to hide it from us. Even though I hated that fact that he'd resorted to hurting himself as a way to fend off the pain he felt, I could never be angry for it. He handled the circumstances that had been thrust upon him in the only way he knew how, and even though it took a long time, he was finally able to break those bad habits. I knew, as any mother would, that there were times he'd feel like resorting to those actions. Thankfully, it never happened.

And now, it's almost as if we have a completely new set of kids where the most we have to worry about is the normal bickering that comes with raising teenagers. They laugh, they smile and they interact with us more than they ever had before. I will never be able to even begin to express how grateful I am to both Jasper and Bella for accepting them in ways that no one else ever has, adults and other teenagers alike. Carlisle and I can only hope that they can see this for themselves over time.

With that final thought, I drifted off to sleep with great expectations for Christmas morning. The first Christmas in years that would be as lighthearted and joyous as Christmas should always be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: We know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but we do hope this answers some questions. Merry Christmas Eve!_

_Reviews to us are just like Christmas gifts and they make us as happy as a kid locked in a candy store overnight!_


	25. Chapter 25

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emmett's Point of View

I rolled over to check the time on the clock for the 6th time in the past hour. It was only just after 3am and by the lack of sound in the house, I knew that everyone had fallen asleep. I was as impatient as any kid would be on Christmas morning, and this was how it went every year. I didn't sleep on Christmas Eve, not since we'd been adopted anyway. The anticipation was too much and my excitement too palpable for me to be able to get any rest.

Last night had been too much fun. The dinner, the Christmas carols, the first gift from Carlisle and Esme and most of all, spending time with Rose and seeing Alice and Edward just as happy with Jasper and Bella. For once, Christmas was actually going to mean more to all of us than an excuse to shower each other with overpriced gifts and I, for one, couldn't be more happy about that.

I tried my best to contain myself as I laid in my bed, but I was too excited. Usually I would roll around all night or turn on my television and wait until I heard Alice wake up and have her join me. It was like our tradition. She'd come into my room and we'd watch some Christmas movies or infomercials until we heard Edward wake up. But this year we couldn't do that for two reasons: Jasper and Rose. I was so happy that Rose was able to spend Christmas with us, especially when I knew her parents hated the idea of her being in a relationship with me, that I tried not to let our change in tradition bother me too much. I did, however, wish that I could change Rose's parents' views on me and my family.

At 3:30, I finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep and ventured down to the kitchen in search of an early morning snack. I laughed when I saw the cookies and milk that Bella had insisted we set out anyway, even though we all knew that it would just sit there. All that for "Christmas Tradition." The look on her face was enough to convince us to comply with her wishes, and I suspected that it was something her and Jasper had done with their parents every year. Seeing as how no one would know the difference, I grabbed the plate of cookies and the glass of milk and went to sit down in the game room.

I turned on the television and chuckled when I noticed_Home Alone 2 _was on. This movie had always made me laugh. I remember always wondering why they decided to go on vacation _again _after the first movie seeing as how they were just terrible at it. I started to shove the cookies into my mouth as I laughed at the movie.

By 5, the movie had ended, the cookies were gone and I was once again sitting around impatiently, waiting for everyone else to wake up. For a moment, I seriously contemplated running through the house and waking them up, but decided that it wouldn't be worth the backlash. Besides, mom and dad would make me wait even longer if I I did that and Rose would probably smack me in the head like she always does when I do something asinine like that.

I was actually kind of shocked that Alice hadn't woken up by now but I guess with Jasper here she had no reason to. This kind of made me feel guilty leaving Rose in my room alone but she would've probably been more angry if woke her up with all my energy. I had to admit I liked when she was able to stay here, which wasn't as often as I would like but still better than nothing. I tried not to be jealous of my brother and sister in their ability to be able to actually share a room with their significant other. They were luckier than they realized.

Finally, at 6, I decided that I couldn't just sit around any longer and wait so I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. I wasn't a great cook by any means, but I knew how to put together a pretty decent breakfast feast and at least, with breakfast already cooked when everyone woke up, we could get to opening the gifts much quicker. I was excited to open my own, that much was true, but I was even more excited to see Rose's reaction to her gift from me.

Just as I was about to finish I heard the sound of feet hitting the floor coming toward the kitchen. I had no idea who it was, but I was excited. This meant that the time to open presents was coming closer. Finally the person – or animal as it was soon revealed – entered the kitchen. Chewy, Bella and Edward's puppy came scampering in causing me to frown before realizing that they slept with the door close. Soon after that realization came, I heard more footsteps coming down the hall.

"Chewy come back here," I heard Edward yawn as he came in the kitchen, "I need to walk you…" he stopped when he saw me over the stove. "Should I even be surprised that you're awake already?"

"Nope," I replied with a cheeky grin. "Now hurry and walk Chewbacca. Is Bella awake?"

"She's on her way downstairs now," he replied while stretching. "I'll be right back."

After he left the kitchen, Bella came staggering in still groggy and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Morning Em, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bells!"

A few minutes later, Jasper and Alice came walking in as well. Alice looked like I felt, brimming with excitement, but Jasper more closely resembled Bella in his half-asleep state.

"Merry Christmas, Ali. Merry Christmas, Jasper." I yelled out causing Jasper to jump up in surprise as he joined Bella near the coffee maker.

"Hey Brother Bear, Merry Christmas. Are mom and dad up yet, huh? What's for breakfast? Where's Edward?"

"Whoa Ali, calm down there," I chuckled. "Mom and dad aren't up yet, Edward's walking Chewy and I'm making eggs and bacon. Can you put some bread in the toaster?"

"Sure thing," she chirped while dancing over to the bread box.

"Do you guys always get up this early?" Jasper asked as he poured Bella and himself a cup of coffee.

"I've been up since around 3" I answered with a huge grin.

"How?" Bella's eyes widened as she took a seat at the counter, "I mean, how are you still functiong?"

I just shrugged, "I don't know.." I turned and looked at Alice as she worked on the toast, "Ali I missed our tradition."

She frowned slightly and nodded, "Me too brother bear. But we will start new traditions"

"Hello?" I heard Rose's voice call from down the hall."We're in the kitchen Rose!" I yelled, probably a little too loud because I saw both Jasper and Bella cringe from the decibel level.

More "Merry Christmases" were exchanged as Rose, and eventually, Edward joined us in the packed kitchen awaiting breakfast and, what I hoped to be, the imminent arrival of our parents. By the time we'd finished eating, gone through a pot of coffee and cleaned the kitchen, we were still the only ones awake and I was feeling a little disheartened. It was now 8:30 and we'd all convened in the family room waiting rather impatiently, fingers twitching in excitement and anticipation, for Carlisle and Esme to get downstairs.

"Maybe they're still asleep?" Bella asked as she cuddled into Edward and began to pet Chewy's head as he was curled up in Edward's lap.

"Asleep? It's Christmas morning! They can't be asleep still…. I think" I began to scratch my head and impatiently tap my fingers on my legs.

Rose reached over to stop me and gave me a soft smile, "Sweetie they'll be down soon. They're probably just tired."

"Tired?" I raised my eyebrow to look at her, "There is no reason for them to be- ROSE! How can you think that?"

"What are you, 10 years old Emmett? You always have your mind in the gutter!" she rolled her eyes.

"Well they don't do that," I replied vehemently while shaking my head in an attempt to get the mental image out.

"Are we really having this conversation about your parents possible sex life?" Jasper asked as he shook his head.

"Well, Rose started it," I said with annoyance.

"Oh, now that's real mature, Em," Edward chastised while petting Chewy's head with one hand and rubbing Bella's back with the other.

"What's real mature?" Came my mom's voice from the foot of the stairs.

"Oh thank God you're up! Where's dad?"

She jumped back a bit from my sudden outburst then smiled, "He's in the bathroom why?"

"Why? Because it is time to open presents mom. Jeez I mean it's _only_ Christmas!"

"Emmett," Rose smacked me on the back of the head – again. It was really staring to get annoying, "don't be so rude towards your mother!"

"Sorry mom," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head, "I just _really _want to open presents."

I knew I was starting to whine, but I didn't really care. I could barely contain my excitement – actually, I couldn't contain my excitement at all. I needed to see Rose's reaction to her gift, and from the looks of it, Edward and Jasper were pretty curious about her reaction as well. They'd both already offered to take it off my hands if she didn't want it.

Once Carlisle entered the room I all but dived off of the couch and to a stop under the tree. I always liked to play Santa. "Okay! Who wants the first present?"

"Good morning to you too son," My dad chuckled as he took a seat on the couch, bringing mom with him. "Why don't we start with all your gifts from your mother and I," he offered, when no one volunteered to be first in line.

I quickly complied and started handing out everyone's gifts when I realized that Jasper and Bella had two each from mom and dad and the rest of us only had one. "Hey why do they get two and the rest of us get one?""Emmett," Rose groaned and shook her head

."Seriously sometimes I don't think you think before you let the words roll from your mouth," Edward rolled his eyes and leaned over to give Bella a kiss on the forehead and a small smile.

"It's just something your father and I saw that we thought we be nice that's all." Esme gave both Jasper and Bella a sympathetic smile.

"Bella ….. Jasper, do you guys mind saving the identical looking gifts for last?" Esme asked quietly.

"Oh no, not at all," Jasper responded as he leaned over to give her a hug.

We all looked at each other again, waiting for someone to make the first move and not wanting to seem too eager or rude by being first.

After a few minutes of our twisted staring contest, Jasper huffed, "fine, I guess I'll go first." he started to unwrap his gift at an unusually slow rate and I was getting rather impatient. "A Gibson Dark Fire!? Oh my god! Esme ….. Carlisle, this is too much I cant-"

"Nonsense," Carlisle smiled as he took Esme's hand in his, "Nothing is too much for any of you kids."

"Thank you so much. Alice look at it," Jasper smirked as he showed her the guitar.

"Jasper it looks great!" Alice smiled and held her small box, "Can I open mine now?" we all nodded and she quickly removed the paper, totally opposite of Jasper's unwrapping style. As soon as she got the lid off of the box she let out a giant squeek, "Tickets to fashion week in L.A.! and the plane tickets!!!! Oh my god mom! Dad!"

"And we got a hotel all booked" Carlisle chuckled as he watched his Alice jump up and down with glee.

"Okay Rosie, it's your turn," Alice said as she hopped back on her previous seat, Jasper's lap.

We all watched Rose open her gift at a pace slower than Jasper's. She was actually very meticulous about it, carefully peeling off the tape and making sure not to rip the paper. I started shifting around in my seat, frustrated that everything was taking so long. She finally got it unwrapped and opened the box hesitantly. Alice leaned over to see what it was and started hopping up and down and squealing again. "Oh my God, Rose. We're both going to Fashion Week! This is so great!"

Rose lifted her head and looked at my parents and cracked a small smile, "Thank you so much Carlisle, Esme.."

"You're welcome sweetie. We hope you both enjoy yourselves."

"Come on guys! Enough with the talking more presents!" I said rolling my eyes, I didn't have all day here, "Edward open your present already."

Edward just rolled his eyes and gave me a wink as he went even slower than Rose did at opening presents. I wasn't even sure if that was possible! But apparently it was. "Mom, dad this is great"

"Well what is it?" I asked getting more and more impatient.

"It's a electric piano program for composing on my computer."

"Emmett, why don't you go next so you can stop hopping around like you need to use the bathroom," Bella said while giggling. I could tell that she just didn't want the attention on her yet, so I greedily grabbed my box and began tearing into the wrapping paper like it was my last meal and I was on deathrow.

My face lit up in a huge grin when I saw the box. "Looks like we're going camping as soon as the weather allows, guys," I said while jumping up to hug and thank my parents for all the camping gear.

"Okay Bella your turn," Edward told her as he nudged the box into her lap. She looked at it like she didn't want to open it at all. I remember Edward once telling me Bella was very hesitant about gifts.

"It's not going to bite you Bells," I said with a chuckle that caused Edward to shoot me a look that said '_keep your trap shut'_.

Okay….." she slowly began to open it.

_Were we really back to the slow unwrapping process again? Jeez!_

"This is too much" she said as she held up a cyber-shot digital camera that I already knew she was getting. "Thank you so much though."

"Now you can capture all those moments you said you wished you had a camera for when we are out walking," Edward smirked as he helped her open the camera box.

"You remember when I say those things?" I heard her whisper. They were so mushy and sweet sometimes it made me nauseated.

"mmhmm, now you and Jasper should open your presents at the same time" Edward said with a smirk. I guess he knew what it was.

We all gathered around closer and watched Jasper and Bella slowly opening their last gifts from my parents. Bella had hers open first and before we'd had a chance to see what it was, she muttered a quiet thank you and buried her head in Edward's chest. I could see her shoulders shaking as she cried and when I looked back up at Jasper, I could see the tears threatening to spill over from the corner of his eyes. He reached over to hug Bella before turning back to my parents.

"This is beautiful. Thank you so much," he said while wiping the tears from his face and passing the box over to Alice.

"Mom, dad. This is beautiful" Alice said softly as she took Jasper's hand in hers.

I didn't want to demand to know what is was since it seemed to be an emotional gift so I moved myself to get a better look at it. Even I had to admit that it was the sweetest thing ever. They had gotten Jasper and Bella matching frames with pictures of their mother and step-father, Renee and Phil, as a rememberance.

"We are glad you kids like them. We wanted you to have something that reminded you of them, always." Esme smiled as she went over and gave both of them hugs.

After Bella calmed down and thanked Carlisle and Esme, Alice stood up and presented them with our gift to them.

"Dad ….. Mom – We had a hard time coming up with something to get for you both individually, so we decided to just get one big thing from all of us for both of you."

She quickly handed over the envelope containing the details and tickets for their gifts and started hopping from foot to foot, waiting for them to open it.

They both looked down at and mom started to open it to reveal the gift we all had bought them. A gourmet dinner cruise, it had been my idea.

"Oh kids this is great! We love it!" Esme smiled as her and Carlisle started to look through the information, "Girls would you like to give the boys your present's now?"

"Me first!" Alice said as she hopped over to me, "Can I please have the gift for Edward?"

I nodded and started to look under the tree until I found the box for Edward from Alice. "Here," I said as I handed it to her.

She took the box and shoved it at him, "Gee thanks Alice," he chuckled as he started to open it. I couldn't help but notice his smirk as he revealed a mini camcorder, "Awesome Ali this is great."

"You're welcome," she replied while bouncing back to me over at the tree. "You can open yours now, Em. But, hand me both of Jasper's while you're looking for it."

I shuffled through the piles of gifts under the tree and found both mine and Jasper's from Alice. After handing her Jasper's gifts, I turned my attention back to my own and began opening it just as quickly as I'd opened my earlier gift.

"This is awesome Ali," I exclaimed loudly while wrapping my pixie-like sister in a huge bear hug. "Now we won't get lost camping like we did the last time. Perfect!"

I heard both Bella and Rose stifle their laughs at that comment, "You guys got lost?" Bella finally spat out.

Edward nodded and gave me a smirk, "Yeah and it was all Emmett's fault."

"Gee thanks dude. Jasper your turn."

Jasper nodded and began to opened the two separate things. "Hey it's us," he smirked as he looked a dog tag with a picture of him and Alice in from what looked like a photo booth.

"Mmhm, now open your other one!" she all but demanded as she plopped down next to him.

He nodded and his eyes lit up as he got the paper off, "Alice! Oh my god, this is-- oh my- this is fantastic.. Guys look at this!" he held up a Civil War Era Replica Saber.

"Dude that's awesome," Edward pointed out as he leaned over Bella to see it.

"It is, isn't it? Look, it's even got my name engraved on the hilt. Alice, baby, I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, Jazz." She responded as she gave him a quick kiss. "Bella, it's your turn."

Bella nodded and turned to me, "you can open yours first Emmett, but get me Jasper and Edward's please"

I nodded and handed her both of Edward's packages as well as Jasper's. Once she had them in her hands I grabbed the box that said my name on it and tore it out, "Dude! This rules. You guys are really wanting me to go camping our something," I chuckled as I looked down at the complete Swiss army knife Bella had gotten me. "Your turn Jazz!"

Jasper nodded and unwrapped a frame which held an old newspaper article from the Wild West, "Bells this is great," he leaned over and hugged his sister, placing a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," she smiled then turned to Edward and handed him his gifts, "open them up baby."

The first gift he opened was a pretty nice scrapbook. "Hey, now you guys can use Bella's camera to fill the book up," I said in a slightly awed voice.

"Yes, Emmett, that's why we chose the camera for Bella." Carlisle responded with a smirk.

He opened his second gift a little quicker and just stared at it for a moment, "Baby, I love it! Thank you so much."

I leaned over to take a look at it and saw a journal with his name embossed on the cover. "You can use that to start writing your compositions again," I said.

He just nodded and pulled her in for a kiss causing all of us to make gagging sounds. Okay, I was the only one that actually made a sound but I thought it would sound better if I said everyone had. "Okay, okay enough. Rose your turn."

"Alright. So all three of you can open the soft package at the same time," she said pointing to three identical packages that each had our names on it. I nodded and picked them up, tossing Edward and Jasper theirs. We all nodded and ripped into the packages at the same time. They were all Seattle Seahawk jerseys and each of them had our names on them.

"This is so awesome baby!" I smirked to her and blew her a giggled as Edward and Jasper thanked her as well, "Okay Em you can open your other one."

I smirked and picked it and quickly unwrapped it like I had done with all my gifts up to this point. It was two different things, a personalized calendar and a heart shaped soap that had a picture of us kissing that said _'think of me when you feel dirty'_ embossed on it. I looked up and her and winked, "I love them baby!"

All 3 girls giggled in response and I noticed that Bella's blush had returned full force. Edward noticed as well and didn't bother asking what Rose had gotten me. Instead, he walked over to the tree beside me and started separating the gifts from him, Jasper and I for the girls into separate piles and then handed them out to each of them.

First Alice opened all her gifts. From me she received A sewing fashion kit, fabric, modeling mannequin. I knew how much she wanted to start designing her own stuff and thought that it would give her the perfect start. Then she opened Edward's gift which was a Juicy Couture bag and she jumped up squealing again before throwing herself at Edward to hug him. And finally she opened her presents from Jasper. The first was a Memorial Tree Water Globe with the words 'A Ma Vie De Coer Entier' meaning 'You have my whole heart for my whole life' engraved on the heart that rested inside, and then a really nice locket that said 'Vous Et Nul Autre' meaning 'You and No other' engraved on it. They were both really nice. I wanted to give Rose her gift's last so Edward decided to give Bella hers.

She opened her gift from Jasper first and started crying again as she went over to give Jasper a big hug. He'd gotten her 2 First Edition Books: The Secret Garden and Bram Stoker's Dracula. After a moment of crying and thanking Jasper, she went back over to Edward and opened her gift from me. I'd gotten her an HP Photo Center Printer once I'd found out that Mom and Dad had gotten her a camera. I was amazed at how well all our gifts worked together for her and Edward. The camera, the scrapbook and now the photo printer. It was perfect.

Finally it was time for her to open Edward's gifts. First she opened a rather large one which was a framed poster of _Romeo and Juliet_; the entire play was printed on it. Then she opened the second one and I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes again. I saw that it was a charm bracelet, and leaned over to get a better look at the charms: a snowflake, a puppy, a book, a musical note and a heart. I had to admit, Edward did a great job of picking out her gifts.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward replied as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too Edward" she threw her arms around him and cuddled into his chest. "Thank you so much!"

"Okay Rose's turn!" I said and motioned for her to start opening her gifts. First she opened her gift from Edward, he had gotten her a black Coach handbag which she absolutely adored. Then she opened Jasper's gift to her which was a black jewelry box with a rose printed on the cover.

"Thanks guys these are great!" she went over and gave both Edward and Jasper a hug.

"My turn," I got up and walked over to her handing her a small box, smiling the entire time.

I walked back to stand by the Christmas tree and watched her open it. When she saw what was inside the box, her eyebrow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she lifted it out and inspected it further.

"Erm, Thank you Em, it's very nice." I just stood their smiling as Edward and Jasper moved further away from Rose, and at the same time, further away from me. Even though they knew why I'd gotten her the silver heart engraved keychain, they also knew that she wouldn't find out why until after all the other gifts had been exchanged.

"I'm glad you like it, Rosie. Now, let's get back to exchanging gifts, shall we?"

I sat back beside the Christmas tree and handed Jasper and Edward the gifts I'd gotten for them and that they'd gotten for each other as I gathered my own gifts from them as well. Once we had our piles together, I sorted the girls gifts to each other and passed those out too.

First the girls opened their gifts from Bella. Rose ended up getting a red sleep shirt from Victoria Secret, definitely something that wanted to see her in. And Alice got something called knit boxsie with a matching tank, it all looked like underwear to me and I did _not _need to see my sister's underwear.

Next it was the girl's turn to open their gifts from Alice. Bella got a pair punched peeptoe plantform shoes, at least that's what Alice called them, I don't think Bella would know the difference anyway. I laughed as I saw her inspecting them knowing that she would definitely fall on her face if she ever wore it. She also got a pair of low rise flair pant and lastly, a purple zipper corset. I tried not to laugh when I saw Edward's eyes basically bulge out of his head. For Rose she got her a navy silky tube dress and black knee-high stretch boots. They were hot and I couldn't wait to see her in the whole outfit.

Finally, Alice and Bella opened their gifts from Rose and of course, it was more clothes. Bella got this really nice teal colored dress that looked like it'd be very tight on her along with a pair of simple black ballet flats. And once again, I saw Edward's eyes bug out when he took in the dress as she stood up and held it against her. Alice got a dress as well. It was a black and white strapless number with a design on the bottom part with peep toe heels to match. All the girls seemed to love their clothes and after they'd finished showing it off excessively, they sat back on the couch to watch Edward, Jasper and I open our gifts from each other.

Jasper ended up getting us, himself included, Seattle Seahawk tickets and I was thrilled to have some place to wear the new Jersey's Rose had gotten us. Edward got Jasper a John Wayne movie collection and he got me fucking classic Nintendo system all in one console. If Edward and I ever actually hugged, this would be one of those times. But I knew I'd rather save our manly hugs for more important moments. I mean, I was only going to give out a select number of them in our lifetime.

At last, it was down to the last two gifts that needed to be opened before I could show Rose what her real gift was. I was on the edge of my seat, so to speak, and impatiently rushed Edward and Jasper through opening the gifts that I'd gotten each of them. For Jasper, I'd gotten him a Civil War Chess set that he immediately took over to the side table and set up, challenging anyone and everyone and finally convincing Carlisle to play a game with him. Edward also really liked his gift and immediately set it up on the opposite side table and started making his own mixes off of his favorite music with the DJ Tech Music Mixer I'd gotten him.

Just as everyone was about to go their separate ways to put away or play with whatever they'd gotten for Christmas, Esme cut in and asked if they would all go outside on the front porch and wait for one last gift. As they made their ways out the front door, I quickly picked up Rose's keychain and clipped a key on to it before walking out the back door to the makeshift garage we'd built a few years back.

I climbed into the car and smirked as I started it. I knew that Rose was slightly disappointed thinking I only got a keychain but hopefully this would make up for it. I pulled the car out of the garage and pulled it to the front of the house. I rolled down the window and gazed at Rose who looked utterly confused. I turned the car off climbed out and walked up the steps to her.

"You got a car?" she asked, shocked.

I shook my head and handed her the keychain that now held the key on it, "I got _you _a car. Merry Christmas Rose, I love you!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: And that, my loyal readers, is our __**Merry Christmas**__ to you! This chapter took for-freakin-ever to write, literally. I think we were working on for well over 6 hours. 6 HOURS on Christmas Eve! Now that's some serious dedication. We hope you enjoyed it!_

_phnxprncss has all the pictures of the gift located on her profile so please try to look if you want to see what they will look like. i will try and post them on mine later when i am able too.!_

_Seeing as how it is Christmas and this is the Christmas chapter, we'd really appreciate gifts in the form of reviews. Don't make us pull out the "Puss in Boots" pout on you, though we will if we must. _


	26. Chapter 26

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's Point of View

A week had passed since Christmas and I had to admit, I was a little bummed that Rose loved the car that Emmett had gotten her. Both Edward and I had offered to take it off his hands if she didn't like it because, seriously, who wouldn't love a 1967 Ford Mustang? I was happy for them though, very happy. Everyone could see how much stronger their relationship had become since Christmas day when they _finally _told each other 'I love you.'

The only thing that I wasn't exactly thrilled about was Alice's insistance that New Years Eve be some big event. I mean, it was only going to be the 6 of us at home so how much planning would that really take? Then again, this is Alice we're talking about here and she'll turn almost anything into a production. But of course, that's exactly why I love her.

After 3 o'clock on New Years Eve, Alice banned me from our room so she could plan things and get ready with Rose and Bella. As soon as she shoved me from the room I could see the pleading in my sister's eyes. She was not a person for 'events' or getting ready hours before anything. But now that Alice was fully happy I didn't want to ruin that it any way, even if she became slightly overwhelming at the three of us guys hung around playing some video games until Esme and Carlisle left to go some dinner the hospital was holding. From what Edward told me they weren't very big on going to many hospital functions, because most people seemed to like to make comments about Edward, Emmett and Alice.

Anyway, they were off to this dinner and we realized that we only had little time to get ready before Alice started freaking out on everyone. She had already decided what she wanted us all to wear, including her brothers, so all we really had to do was shower and change. Other than that, we had no idea what the plans for the night were.

I ended up having to get ready in Edward's room, since I wasn't allowed in my own room at the moment. After I showered I slipped into the black dickies and a dark gray polo. I had to admit that it was nice, even though I had no idea why we were dressing up like this just to stay home.

The girls were beautiful, of course, but it's not like I'd ever doubted that they would be. And somehow Alice managed to make a regular night at home into a grand affair. Dinner was catered, the backyard was beautifully decorated and there were bottles upon bottles of sparkling cider sitting in ice at regular intervals around the table. Only Alice could pull something like this off and still make it incredibly classy.

The whole evening was remarkable and I was grateful for it. Even if it was only the 6 of us it was perfect. For dessert we made smores and just laughed forever and when it started to get cold we all slipped into the house. Kicked off our shoes and snuggled into blankets and lit a fire while talking about anything and everything we could think of.

Just after midnight, Emmett and Rose went up to Em's room and Edward and Bella went up the their room as well, leaving Alice and I alone, curled up in front of the fire talking and kissing. We hadn't gotten very far in our relationship physically and it was beginning to get even more difficult as every night went by. But I didn't want to pressure her, I could never do that. I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek and I as began to plant kisses on the hollow of her throat. From the noises she made I could tell she enjoyed it, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

She nodded and I quickly stood and picked her up, carrying her to our room. I won't lie, I had hopes that something would happen once we were behind closed doors, but I refused to let my hopes get too high. When we got to the room, I laid her down on the bed and turned to close and lock the door.

When I turned back to her, she was staring at me lovingly as she was perched up on her elbows. I smirked at her and slowly made my way over to the bed. She laid back against the pillows and brought her fingers into my hair as my lips found hers. The kisses started off slow and sensual but soon enough they became frantic and heated. I let my fingers rest on the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt, and the waist of her jeans. It felt so soft, and almost like ice. "Are you cold?" I whispered softly between our kisses, not wanting to break them.

Alice broke our kiss and shook her head, "No not at all, you just gave me goosebumps," she giggled and brought her hands up to push my hair out of my face. "You can move your hand up a little further if you want," she murmured before she started kissing me again. I groaned internally at the fact that I wanted to do just that really, really badly.

Tentatively, I slid my hands up her rib cage and turned my head to deepen the kiss. I began to feel her fingertips sliding down my arms as if she was tracing every muscle in them. I slowly slid my tongue along her lip begging for entrance once again that evening, and she readily complied. I couldn't get enough of her, and the more we did, the more I wanted.

I let my hand slide up a little further, waiting for any indication that she wanted me to stop but none came. My fingertips slowly grazed the bottom of her bra and I groaned as I felt the lace. I broke the kiss then and looked down at her, sliding my hands down to the hem of her shirt and silently pleading for permission to remove it. She gave me an almost imperceptible nod, and when I still made no move to take her shirt off, she brought her hands down onto mine and pulled it off herself.

She was clad in a green lace bra that did wonders for her body. The way it held her breasts in place, I had to bite my lip to keep the moan from escaping. As I lay there, hovering over and staring at her, she reached down and began to pull my shirt off. Realizing what she wanted, I sat back and pulled my shirt off for her while still drinking in her appearance.

She gave me a soft smile and slowly began to run her fingers up and down my chest. The feeling was beyond incredible. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as a soft moan escaped my lips. I could feel her pushing me back softly, encouraging me to lay down. As I got comfortable on my back, I felt her crawling up my body and laying kisses on my stomach and steadily moving up to my chest and neck.

"That feels — good," I managed to spit out between the sharp breaths I was taking. The feeling of her lips on my bare chest was amazing, but scrutinizing at the same time. I wanted more, but knew I couldn't push it. And if this was all we ended up doing tonight that would be okay with me. I brought my hand up to rest on the small of her back.

Her kisses became more frequent and needful and I couldn't help but give in to my baser, primal instincts as I ran my hands up her thighs, gripping them lightly and flipped her onto her back. I positioned myself between her legs and couldn't help but push into her as our tongues battled for dominance. Her pleasurable moans spurred me on and my kisses slowly moved from her lips to her neck where I nipped and suck at the delectable skin there while running my hands up to her perfect breasts. I gave them a gentle squeeze and she reacted by immediately arching her body. I did it again and grinded my pelvis against hers as I let my lips travel even farther down her body.

As I nipped and sucked on the tops of her breasts, I heard Chewy's loud barking followed by a very loud crash and in the split second that I paused to listen to what was going on, I heard the front door closing. I let out a frustrated sigh as I rolled off of Alice and onto the bed.

Alice turned on to her side and reached out to stroke my face, "it's alright."

"I know," I replied, "it just feels a little awkward to do that when your parents are home." I let out a sigh and turned over to face her, "I love you Alice."

"Love you too, Jazzy."

-----------

New Years Day, I woke up before Alice and slipped off to find something to eat. The previous night had been wonderful but I was about to go crazy with lust and want if we kept getting interrupted like that. As I reached the kitchen, I realized that I could already smell coffee brewing and hoped that it wasn't Carlisle or Esme in there. Even though I was certain they had no idea what almost or could've happened before they came home, I was feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of having to face them. Thankfully, it was Edward standing there staring out the back window with a glazed over look on his face. I recognized that look instantly and wasn't sure whether I should pummel him before or after I asked what happened.

I decided on the latter, and walked over to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup of coffee. Once I finished, I turned around and leaned back against the counter, clearing my throat at the same time, causing Edward to jump before turning around.

"Got something on your mind?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I ….. uh ….." he stuttered out, the coffee cup shaking in his hand, "no ….. nothing."

Just as I was about to press him for more information, Emmett came rushing into the kitchen saying something about going camping the next day. I was still staring at Edward, waiting to see if he'd say or do anything else odd, but Emmett's excitement began to rub off on me and I began listening to his plans for the remainder of our Christmas vactation.

"So we don't have to go back to school until Monday and it's only Thursday now, so if we leave tomorrow really early in the morning we can campout tomorrow night, and Saturday night then come back Sunday. It's perfect!" Emmett explained and I couldn't help but notice that Edward had now joined in the plans and looked rather relieved for the interruption.

"Sounds good I guess, where are we going to go camping though?" I asked trying not to let the Edward thing distract me

"There's this place in Vancouver. We've gone there a few times it's perfect! The girls will love it," Emmett beamed brightly. "But you'll need your birth certificate to cross the border."

I nodded, "Not a problem." Then I realized that I hadn't taken any of mine and Bella's important papers from Charlie's. "Shit! I left mine and Bella's birth certificates at Charlie's," I just shook my head, "I'll go pick them up now."

"You sure you want to see him?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

I just shrugged, "I'm going to eventually run into him. Plus Bella and I might need them down the line. I'll head there now, there's a chance he's probably at work. I'll be back in like a half an hour at the latest and then we can plan the whole thing, okay?"

The guys agreed and I darted upstairs to grab my car keys and throw on a pair of jeans. Even if I didn't run into Charlie or anything, I didn't feel like going out in plaid pajama pants. Alice was still asleep in bed and it amazed me how she could sometimes be up the earliest while other times she could bypass everyone in sleep. I went over and pressed a kiss to her forehead then headed downstairs and out of the house. When I got to Charlie's house I was pleasantly surprised to see that the cruiser was nowhere in sight. I turned my car off and got out, going to where I knew he had a spare key. Once I found it I unlocked the door and headed inside the house. I knew that the box that came with all our personal stuff was somewhere in the living room. I guess Charlie had the feeling he needed to hold on to it since we were his kids and all – and we all know how that worked out.

Thankfully, I spotted the box not to long after entering the living room. I opened it to make sure that it was the right box and seeing our names, I knew it was. I picked it up and went to get up and head out only to be greeted by the face of my father.

"Look what the dog dragged it," He chuckled almost viciously as he went over and placed his gun on the table. "How's life at the Cullen house?"

"Fantastic, they treat us like they _actually _want us around unlike some people." Perhaps I was being too rude, but after what happened last time I felt no more remorse towards this man."Ah, well sorry to break it to you kid I _never _wanted you around."

_He never wanted me around, what the hell is that supposed to mean? _

"Whatever _Charlie_, I'll just be leaving now. Later." I made my way down the driveway when I heard Charlie speaking again.

"You might want to check out some of those papers, Jasper. They're quite informative and I'm sure you'll find them very interesting." The grin on his face was bordering on evil and without a backwards glance, I continued on to my car.

Once I got inside and placed the box in my passenger seat I couldn't help but peek in, wondering what the hell he was referring too. I pulled out my birth certificate and some papers that was attached to it and skimmed through it until my eyes fell on something very different.

_Jasper Whitlock._

I immediately began to scan the rest of the paper, my head feeling as it was about to explode. When I flipped the page I found, adoption papers.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK!? I was ….. adopted?_

I quickly read through all the paperwork while my heart beat insanely fast, threatening to burst out of my chest. I went over ever single piece of paper in that box and analyzed every word. I didn't know what to think or feel, especially considering what Charlie had said. He never wanted me. The divorce began to make even more sense to me now, and his attitude towards me as well.

The whole drive back to the house was an absolute blur. My hands hurt from gripping the steering wheel and my head was a complete mess. I turned off my car, grabbed the box and headed into the house only to be instantly greeted by Emmett. "Did you get them? Are we all set for camping?"

_Camping?_ I couldn't go camping at a time like this. My entire life up to this point had been based on a lie I didn't even know what to think, "I don't want to go fucking camping Emmett!" I brushed passed him and went right to mine and Alice's room, slamming the door behind me. I dumped the entire box out onto the bed and started to search through all the papers.

I vaguely realized that Alice was still sitting in bed, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't know what to think or what to do about what I'd found out. Sure, I could just ignore it and just go on like nothing happened because really, it's not like it was necessarily a bad thing. But, I just couldn't believe that my mom and Phil and even Charlie had lied to me. To Bella. To us. I paused long enough to contemplate telling her what I'd found out but couldn't come to a decision. I was absolutely freaking out and didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt Alice wiping the tears from my face.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I could hear the alarm in her voice, but I just didn't know what to say. "Baby? Baby what's wrong? What are all these papers?"

At the mention of the papers, I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and started piling everything back into the box.

"Nothing Ali, they're nothing." I snapped as I shoved the box into my backpack while running downstairs with it. My keys were still in the car, which I was thankful for, so I just grabbed a bottle of water and dashed out the door. I needed to be alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to think about having been lied to my entire life. But most of all, I didn't know what to do anymore.

I ended up driving down to La Push and just staring out of the water from inside my car. I didn't know how long I was sitting there or how many missed calls I had. But I knew it had to be a lot because my phone would not stop going off. I couldn't respond to any of it because I was so confused. I felt like I'd end up causing more good than bad if anything were to happen to Bella where she needed an organ or something like that. And I couldn't figure out why was I thinking about that because as far as I knew, we were both perfectly healthy. I just didn't understand why Renee and Phil never told me? And was I one of the reasons that Renee and Charlie divorced? Because he never wanted me? I couldn't help but want to go and ask him about all this, but at the same time I knew that was a terrible idea. I let out a groan as I heard my phone vibrate once again, indicating yet another text message. I finally gave in and reached over to check what it said.

Jas - What's wrong? Are you okay!? We're all worried, especially me. Please come home soon. - Bells

I had no clue was to reply with, I wanted to tell Bella I was okay but I knew I wasn't and I didn't want to lie to her. I had a million different thoughts running through my head and I didn't know what to think of anything. I didn't want to think anyone else could be my real mother. I mean were these people that gave me up still out there? I opened my book bag and pulled out the box once again to read through everything.

That's when I noticed the newspaper clippings stuck to the bottom of the box. I pulled them out, careful not to tear them in the process, and scanned over them. What I read caused my heart to constrict. My real parents were dead. They'd died in a house fire and I was the only one to survive. More tears were falling down my face as I thought about the parents that I'd never know. I couldn't figure out why I cared so much, Renee had been a great mom and Phil had been a great father figure. However, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how different my life could've been. True, it could've been worse than it actually had been. But there was a small chance that it could've been better as well. And I felt guilty for even thinking like that in the first place.

Did I really want a life where I wouldn't know the love of Renee and her crazy antics. The bond that Bella and I had. All the fun things Phil and I use to do that would torture mom and Bella. I really don't think I could trade that ever. Would Bella still love me as her brother when she found out I was adopted? Or would she now see me as a complete stranger?

Deep inside I knew that it was completely illogical for me to think that way, but it was as if I'd lost complete control of my mental faculties. The only thing that was going through my mind was fear for how she'd react and then anger for what Charlie had said. Both emotions were sporadically interrupted by loneliness and then guilt. How could I have run out on Alice like that?

I finally gave in and texted Bella back.

Bells – I'll be home soon. I'm fine. Love you. – Jas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Woo, finally updating is what you're all thinking I bet? Right, so we struggled trying to write this chap from Rose's POV but it just wasn't working. You get her reaction to the car, but from another party. We apologize for the delay in posting. Happy New Year to all!_

_Reviews are love, by the way. _


	27. Chapter 27

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View

Things changed from extremely good to extremely confusing and awful in an absolute blur that left my head spinning. The morning started off okay with Em, Jasper and I talking about going on a camping trip up in Vancouver for the weekend and the next thing I know, Jasper's back from Charlie's and completely upset. He snapped at Emmett when he was asked about the birth certificates and ran straight up to his room. A few minutes later, he came running back down the stairs, backpack in hand, and barely stopped to grab a water bottle before taking off out the door. I was positive whatever the problem was had to do with his visit to Charlie's to get some important papers and I'd known before he left that it would be a bad idea, but he went anyway. And now – now no one knew what was going on or what could have possibly happened between Jasper and Charlie.

Both Bella and Alice were complete wrecks over the situation. Neither of them knew what was going on either and needless to say, they both didn't handle it well. He wasn't answering our phone calls or text messages and Bella was sobbing uncontrollably and mad at herself for not being there for him to help him with whatever was going on. The only thing Alice could tell us was that he came running into the room, threw a pile of papers on the bed and began rifling through them and then freaked out when she asked what they were. Though I knew that we should probably tell them he'd been over at Charlie's, Emmett and I decided not to do that just yet. We didn't want to cause anymore stress when they were already freaking out. We knew we wouldn't be able to keep it from them for very long, but all I could think about at this point was protecting them from any more pain.

I knew I had to get Bella's mind off of what was going on, so I suggested that we return to our room. She was uneasy and worried and since we weren't getting anywhere with our phone calls and text messages, it just made sense that we do something else, entirely unrelated to what was going on.

"You okay?" I asked as I watched her fiddle around with her digital camera as she took pictures of Chewy. It seemed both Chewy and that camera had a way of keeping her mind off her things.

She just shrugged, "I just wish he would answer. I'm worried Edward, what could've happened?"

I hated not telling her the truth, but I didn't really know exactly what had happened. I didn't know if Charlie was the reason that Jasper was so upset. "I don't know baby, but I promise it will be okay. You believe me right?"

She nodded and gave me a slight smile before going to scratch Chewy's tummy, "He's getting bigger, don't you think?"

I scooted to the edge of my bed and examined both of them as they sat on the floor. Chewy was in fact getting bigger, we'd had him well over a month now. "Soon enough he'll be huge. Aren't you excited for that?"

I knew she was trying to fight it but she couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah and he'll probably eat all of Alice's shoes in one gulp." I couldn't help but laugh at that because she was probably right. Chewy did seem to love Alice's shoes more than anyone else's.

Even with everything that was going on outside of our own personal bubble, I couldn't help but w ant to capture this moment forever. I reached over to my dresser and picked up the camcorder and started recording Bella and Chewy playing together. As I taped them I couldn't help but notice what Bella was wearing. She was in a zip up which wasn't zipped up all the way so you could see the shirt she was wearing underneath. And tomy pleasure, she had chosen to wear that corset style top my sister had bought her for Christmas. I bit my lip as I looked at her, I couldn't see much but what I could see was incredible.

My thoughts returned to earlier in the kitchen when I had been lost in my own thoughts, and I was pretty sure I had a glazed look over my eyes. Thankfully, Jasper hadn't questioned me any further because I'm sure he wouldn't have appreciated the thoughts I'd been having about his sister and the top she was currently wearing. I tried not to let my thoughts go that way, but it was difficult sometimes. After we went up to our room the night before all we ended up do was cuddling and softly kissing each other. Sure I wanted more, and there was a chance that could have happened. But Chewy's barking and knocking stuff over, and my parents coming home kind of killed that. As I looked down at my camcorder and back at her form fitting shirt that she wore under her zip up I couldn't help but get ideas. Idea's I knew I _shouldn't_ get, especially at a time like this.

"Edward?" I shook my head and looked at my girlfriend, "What are you grinning about?"

"Oh, just thinking about how beautiful you are," I replied, causing her to blush. I knew putting her in a good mood right now would make everything better, "Come over here."

She stood up from her spot on the ground and came and stood in front of me, "What's up?"

"What on earth are you wearing under here" I smirked as I tugged on her zip up.

"Oh, just ….. that top I got from Alice for Christmas," she replied and without even looking at her I could tell she was turning about 10 shades of red.

"Then why oh why, my love, are you wearing this," I said as I tugged on the zip up again, "over it, hmmm?"

"Well.. I'm um.. Embarrassed," she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"And why would you be embarrassed baby?"

"Cause I don't have the body for it," she sighed sadly and I just chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"Baby you have a great body. Can I please take this off and see you in it?"

She continued staring at the floor, refusing to meet my gaze and nodded slowly. "I guess, if you want to, but don't expect much," she finally replied.

I decided to not say anything, she clearly didn't see herself in the same light that I did. I slowly pulled the zipper down and pushed the sweatshirt to the side. I took a deep breath, "Beautiful ….." I whispered reverently. I took in the way it hugged her curves, molding to her body perfectly and I felt my pants getting tighter.

"Edward, you're just saying that."

"Nu uh." I slowly pushed the sweatshirt all the way off of her and to the floor. I pulled her closer and began to run my hands up and down her body, "It fits your curves so nicely, you are so beautiful and so sexy," I bit my lip to hold back the groan I felt forming.

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked as she began to bite on her luscious bottom lip only causing me to release my moan this time.

"Oh god yes!" I leaned forward and began to press kisses against her cloth covered stomach, "You don't understand what you do to me baby"

"Why don't ….. oh ne-nev-ermind," she stuttered out while trying to turn away from me.

I tightened my hold on her hips and pulled her closer to me, "no, no no. Why don't I what?" I asked as I lifted her chin so that she'd look at me.

"Why don't you sh-show me w-what I do to you," she whispered, ducking her head back down so I wouldn't see her face.

I smiled to myself as I ran my hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her on to my lap so that she was straddling me. I kissed and nipped along her neck and down to her collar bone before pressing her hips down so she could feel how hard I was. "That's what you do to me," I whispered into her ear before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it.

Bella tilted her head back and let out a throaty moan, "I do that to you?" she looked down at me, her hair cascading around her face.

I nodded and licked my lips, "Always." I placed my hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, running my tongue along her delectable lips, "You always taste so good when I kiss you.. I wonder--" I quickly stopped myself, I couldn't say that to her, could I?

"You wonder what?" she mumbled against my lips as she parted her own.

I thought about asking her what I'd been thinking and was about to tell her to forget it when she began grinding her crotch harder against me. My hands gripped harder on her hips, trying to hold her steady on top of me. "Baby, slow down," I ground out through my teeth while my eyes rolled back into my head. Thankfully, she stopped moving and leaned her forehead against mine. With her staring into my eyes, I could see all the desire and lust burning there. "Do you trust me, baby?" I asked, my mind already made up.

She nodded and squeaked out in a small voice, "Yes."

I brought her in for another kiss as my hands began to run up and down her thighs. I slowly moved my lips from hers and began to leave a trail down her neck to her collarbone as I brought my hand behind her to the zipper of the corset top she was wearing. "Can I?" I asked, pulling back to look into her eyes. She bit her lip and slowly nodded while slowly shifting her hips against mine. Once I had the zipper down, I pulled the top away from her body and tossed it to the side while kissing and licking across her chest. Slowly, my hands traveled to the buttons of her jeans and I began to fiddle with it, hoping that she'd understand what I wanted. Again, she slowly nodded her head and I unlatched the button and slowly slid the zipper of her jeans down.

I continued kissing across her chest and down to the tops of her breasts as I stood up, holding her against me with her legs wrapped tightly around me. I turned to place her on the bed and slid my hands into the waistband of her jeans, pulling them down slowly while running my hands down her silky smooth legs. I tossed them to the side with her top, and stood back up to admire her body. I could tell that she was getting uncomfortable with my intense gaze and she started to cover herself up, her beautiful red blush coloring her cheeks. "Don't," I whispered, "I told you, you are absolutely beautiful and sexy."

I crawled up onto the bed, hovering over her beautiful body and moved her hands above her head while kissing her. When I was positive that she wouldn't move her hands, I brought mines down to rub along her sides and slid them under her as I moved my my lips down to nip at her jawline before slowly traveling down her neck to her pulse point. I licked, sucked and nipped at the skin there for awhile before moving down to kiss across her collarbone. I felt her legs wrap around my waist as she began moaning and whimpering softly.

I wanted this to be about her, I mean of course I wanted her to finally touch me. But first and foremost I wanted to pleasure her. "Bella I want to touch you ….."

She giggled softly but still couldn't stop moaning form the attention she was getting from my lips, "You are touching me baby."

"In a different way ….." I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She stayed silent and I was pretty sure she was not completely confused but unsure how to respond to what I had said. There were two things I wanted to do to her, especially the second one. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted to taste her, but would she let me? That was a pretty big step. And I mean I didn't know exactly how to go about approaching it, I only knew what Emmett had told me. "Bella I-- I'm trying to say this without sounding so ….. Sounding so ….."

"Sounding so what?" she asked innocently.

"Crude, disgusting, perverted ….. I – I want to," I let out a frustrated sigh and rested my forehead on her chest.

"Edward," she whispered, running her hands down my back, "look at me, please?"

Knowing that I could never tell her no, I lifted my head and looked into her eyes.

"Just tell me baby."

I thought about it for a moment, "How about I show you?" I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You trust me, right?" Even though I knew what her answer would be, I still needed to hear her say it. I needed the reassurance.

"Wholeheartedly," she whispered softly and pressed her lips to mine.

After I slowly kissed her for a few moments I began to trail kisses down her body, leaving no place untouched. She was only left in her panties, and I had to admit they were the fucking hottest things ever. Dark blue boy shorts with white little humming birds on them. Something about humming birds on her was hot. I wondered if she would ever get a tattoo with one. I had actually been considering getting a tattoo myself. But wait that's not what I needed to think about at the moment. I kissed along her panty line and I heard her gasp as she finally began to realize what I was doing. "Is this alright?" I asked, silently pleading that she let me continue as I looked up at her through my eyelashes. She bit her lip, trying desperately to contain her almost inaudible whimpers and nodded her head slowly.

Once I had her permission, I slowly kissed my way down, tasting her through her panties and feeling how wet she was for me. "God Baby," I murmured with my lips still against her, "you taste and smell so good." I continued sliding my tongue over her now soaked panties while my fingers slid into the waistband to slowly drag them down.

Once I had them off I discarded them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. I positioned my head between her legs and began to press kisses along her thighs. She began to move around a bit, soft whimpers escaping her lips, which only caused me to grin widely, "Where do you want me to kiss you Bella? Tell me."

Instead of answering me verbally, Bella did something that I never expected but loved all the same; she wrapped her legs around my head and pulled me closer. I moaned loudly at the contact and happily complied with her wishes by licking from her entrance to her clit and then sucking it into my mouth while flicking my tongue against it. As her moans and whimpers increased, I slowly slid a finger inside her and immediately felt her muscles contracting around it. I moaned at the sensation and felt Bella's hips thrusting as she tangled her fingers up in my hair.

I began to increase my ministrations with both my tongue and finger and slid another finger into her, pumping it into her faster and faster. I looked up at Bella and could see that she was squeezing her eyes closed and biting down on her lip. I pulled my head back a little so that I could talk to her, "Bella, baby, look at me," I pleaded with her, wanting her to watch my make her cum. Her eyes popped open as she stared into my eyes, "let go baby, I want to hear you, please." As soon as those words left my mouth, she began writing under me and moaning louder.

"Oh my God, Edward ….. FUCK!"

I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face at the thought that I was making her react like that, that I was making her feel _that _good.

"Ed-Edward d-don't stop!" She barely managed to stutter out as she got closer and closer to reaching her climax. Suddenly, her legs tightened around my head and her body began to shutter, "oh-oh-oh g-god" she began to whimper loudly and her panting became more rapid. I continued to lick and move my fingers in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm.

When she finally steadied her breathing I moved up her body a bit and began to leave soft kisses along her stomach, "You okay?"

"I-I'm great," she said as a blush filled her cheeks. "That was--amazing.. How was it for you?"

grinned widely, "You tasted just as good as I imagined."

"You've imagined us doing that?"

I wasn't sure if she was going to be angry if I said yes. I mean I was a guy it wasn't that weird for me to have sexual fantasies about my girlfriend. And boy let me tell you that I definitely had those about Bella. "I uh yeah I mean--I'm sorry if that upsets you."

She reached down and began to run her fingers through my hair, "Not at all, I've been imagining doing stuff to you as well."

Well if my pants weren't tight enough before they were now and in that moment an idea occurred to me. Well not really an idea anymore, an idea I wish I had thought of before feasting on my beautiful Bella. I would have _loved _to tape myself doing that to her, to see what her reactions were as I worked my hardest to make her orgasm. Of course that also made me feel like a huge pervert for even thinking those thoughts in the first place.

I was brought out of my thoughts by her sweet voice, "I mean unless you don't want me to do that I'm sorry--" I didn't even realize I hadn't responded to her I got so caught up in my own thoughts. Of course I wanted her to do that to me.

"Baby ….." I moved up her body further so I was face to face with her. I cupped her cheek and gently pressed my lips against hers. She undoubtedly was able to taste herself on my lips but she didn't pull away, "I would love that but I don't want to push you."

"But you just…"

"You don't have to pay me back, that's not what love is Bella." I began to press kisses along her jaw, "I wanted to do that to you, I wanted to do that to you so bad I wanted to--never mind that one but you don't have to do anything to me. And if you asked me to do that to you again right now, I would do it for the rest of the night."

Bella began to blush, "Edward ….."

"What?" I grinned sheepishly, "It's not my fault you taste amazing and make me crave you."

"Edward you're just saying that."

"Oh I'm just saying that, hm?" I raised my eyebrow and slowly moved down her body. Trailing kisses as I went, I was going to prove to her I wasn't just saying that. Maybe I should get my camcorder? Ugh no she would hate me if I do that, wouldn't she?

"Edward," she moaned softly as I began to suck on the skin right on her hip, "S-stop ….."

I smiled against her skin as I looked up at her through my eye lashes. "Do you really want me to stop, baby?" I asked with my lips still pressed against her skin.

"Uh-Uh. Argh! I don't know!" She threw her head back and moaned as I began to swirl my tongue around in the same spot I had jut been kissing.

"So you don't want me to do this?" I leaned down and flicked my tongue through her wet folds, "Because you know…" I flicked my tongue again, "I think your body might be saying something else."

"Edward please stop for one second, please?" she spit out and I obliged. She reached down and pulled me up by my shirt, her lips connecting with mine. As the kiss grow more intense I felt her hand begin to travel down my chest.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I murmured in between kisses, "what do you think you're doing?"

I felt her smirk into the kiss, "Oh nothing ….." before I had to the chance to say anything else I felt her hand brush my already swelling erection.I broke the kiss and groaned, "Bella."

"Hmm?" She responded while her hand continued brushing against me

"You don't--" I let out another groan as she gripped me through my pants, I was really regretting not changing out of pajama pants today. "H-have to do that."

"Edward, shhh ….." she leaned in to kiss the corner of my mouth, "I want to make you feel as good as you've made me feel."

I sighed internally, resigned to the fact that I was no match for her stubborness and let her continue stroking me through my pants.

As she continued her movements, I couldn't stop myself from thrusting against her hand. She watched me with half lidded eyes as she bit her lip, "Bella ….. Uh ….." I reached down and cupped her breast in my hand causing her to moan. Soon enough, I felt the tightening in my stomach and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, "B-Bella I'm ..… FUCK!" I threw my head back as thrusted against her hand as I came hard.

When I was done she ran her fingers up my body to my face and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. A look of satisfaction on her lips.

"Bella, baby," I whispered against her neck, "that was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," she responded as she cuddled up to my chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We had settled back into our clothes and cuddled up under the comforter just enjoying each other's company. I knew she was still worrying about Jasper and that he still had yet to answer any of our calls. I had to admit I was worrying too but I couldn't let her see that, I had to be strong for her.

I reached over and brushed the hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her nose, "Do you want to watch a movie or something? Your choice, anything you want."_  
_  
She smiled and crawled out of our bed and went over to the closet and pulled out a small suitcase. I sat up and raised my eyebrow as I watched her, I thought she had put all her movies with my own but I guess I was wrong about that one. She placed it upon the floor and opened it, gazing over it for a few moments before I decided to join her in looking. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw the contents of the suitcase were all Disney movies.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss right below her ear, "Holding out on me Swan?"

She turned red and looked down, "Well I was kind of embarrassed, I didn't know what you would think of me owning all these Disney movies. I mean--"

I tilted her head so I could gain better access to her lips, "I love you and I think it is quite adorable. I enjoy my fair share of Disney movies, which one shall we watch?"

"Hmm ….." she began to tap her forefinger on her moment as she contemplated which one we should watch, _"Lady and the Tramp?" _she asked hopefully.

"You know I _always _loved _Lady and the Tramp."_ As soon as the words left my mouth I could see her eyes light up as she fished the movie out of the case and handed it to me. I went over and situated the movie while she closed up the bag and went to put it back in the close, "Bella you don't have to hide them in the closet you can put them on the shelf with the rest of the DVD's."

After I helped her set up the DVD's onto the shelf, we cuddled back into the bed and began to watch the movie. Every now and then I noticed she would glance down at her phone in hopes that Jasper would call her or something. At one point I even noticed her typing, I figured she was typing him a text message. And thank god only a few minutes later she finally received one back.

Bells – I'll be home soon. I'm fine. Love you. – Jas

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple, "See I told you everything was going to be just fine." Now, if only I could believe that myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Okay, here's the update and we wholeheartedly apologize for the updates slowing down a great deal. We hope the, uh, smut made up for it? Bella's POV is coming up next.  
Review. Review. Review. Let us know what you think._


	28. Chapter 28

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

Summary: Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View.

As Edward and I lay tangled in each other while we watched _Lady and the Tramp _I couldn't help but think of all the events that had taken place so far today. First, I had no idea what was going on with my brother and I was _still _insanely worried. I had never seen him act like this, nor had he ever ignored me, before and it scared me. I had no idea where he had gone, hell I didn't even know he'd left the house – but all of a sudden he was back and just snapped at Emmett before disappearing again.

Edward told me everything was going to be fine and I really appreciated that he was distracting me from thinking about Jasper. And boy, did he succeed in keeping me sufficiently distracted! Before today, the extent of my sexual experience had been that one night with Edward and _that _had been amazing. But this – this was something entirely different and intimate and even more than just amazing. What had happened continued to play through my mind like a movie and I kept catching myself smiling at the memory of it. I had to admit though; I was slightly ashamed that we had done that with Chewy in the room. I mean, I know he's only a dog and that he was asleep but in a way, he's like our child and I couldn't help but feel like a bad parent.

I began to run my fingers through his hair as my attention was drawn back to the movie we were watching. I felt my eyes begin to fill with water as the part I dreaded the most began to play on the screen; when Trusty and Jock chase after the pound car carrying Tramp after the whole rat incident and Trusty ends up getting hurt. I whimpered softly as I watched the scene.

Edward quickly turned to me his eyes full of concern, "Bella?" he reached up to cup my face, his eyes frantically searching mine, "Baby what's wrong?"

"T-this part always makes me cry," I stuttered out, trying to control my tears.

He sighed softly and pressed a kiss on the corner of my mouth, "Aww love it's alright, Trusty is fine ...…"

"I know, but still ….." I cuddled into his chest only to feel Chewy jump onto the bed a moment later and push his way between Edward and I, licking both of our faces. "Chewy," I laughed.

"Looks like he is up," Edward said as he began to rub Chewy's head.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder and at the clock, "Do you think he'll be back soon?" I didn't have to say his name for Edward to know it was Jasper I was referring to. "What if something happened?" I turned my head back to look at him. His eyes were staring into mine I felt as if he could see inside my soul.

"Baby ….." he brought his hand up and ran his knuckles across my cheek, "He texted you and said that he'll be home soon. He will be and it's all going to be okay."

I nodded my head and reached down to stroke Chewy's ear, "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something"

He furrowed his eyebrow and looked at me puzzled, "I love you?"

I giggled softly, "I _already _know that. Tell me something random about you, something no one else really knows."

He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, tucking one of his arms behind his head, "Let's see ….. Well, I always wanted a tree house." He turned his head to the side and looked at me, "That's stupid!"

I shook my head, "Nothing that you ever say is stupid!" I reached my free hand over to push a piece of hair that had fallen over his eyes away.

"When I was little my dad, my _real_ dad, promised me he would build a tree house with me but he never did." He sighed and turned to look back at the movie that continued to play on the television, "I was so excited Bella, he took me to look at wood and colors and then he just ….. I don't know, he changed."

Seeing the sadness in his eyes, I leaned forward and ran my fingers down the side of his face before kissing him. "I'm sorry, baby," I whispered against his lips. I could literally feel my heart aching for him and wanted nothing more than to give him his tree house, even though it was years and years too late.

We kissed for a few more minutes, slowly and passionately, before he pulled away. "What about you? Tell me something random about yourself that no one else knows," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I've never been to Disneyland or Disney World and I've always wanted to go very bad. I never asked my mom and Phil because I didn't want them to have to spend all that money," I admitted sadly as I brought my body closer to his. "And sometimes I never want to leave this bed or this room. Just me, you and Chewy," I looked down at Chewy who was now at the bottom of the bed chewing a toy that Edward bought him.

"Well, for the first one, I've never been to Disneyland or Disney World either. Perhaps one day we can go together, would you like that?" His lips curled up into a smile as I nodded vehemently. "As for the second one, I almost never want to leave this bed or rom. Just holding you in my arms, reading a book while listening to music as Chewy curls up next to us," he began to play with a strand of my hair, curling it around his finger, "that's the best parts of my day. You are one of a kind Isabella and I am honored to not only know you but be loved by you."

"Edward," I playfully slapped his arm, he always knew how to make me blush. "You're just saying that."

"Isabella Marie, when are you going to start believing me?" He chuckled and shook his head, "I am never _just saying _anything. I mean it with every inch of my body." He sat up and reached over me and grabbed my digital camera, "You've taken so many pictures of everything and everyone else I think we need to take one of you."

"Edward, no!" I threw my hands over my face, "I look hideous!"

"As if you could ever look hideous. You are beautiful baby," he was kneeling next to me camera to his face as he began to snap pictures of me. "You know I think we need a picture together."

I peaked out from underneath my hair, "Edward really I look a mess after ….."

"After what?" He smirked cocking his eyebrow.

"What we just did." I blushed furiously as he leaned down and pulled me to him trying to angle the camera to get a good picture of us. I decided to just give in and pressed a kiss to his cheek as the flash went off. "I love you," I murmured against his cheek.

He turned and smiled at me, "I love you too and the movie is now over. Do you want to watch another one or do you want to do something else?" He asked as he placed the camera on the nightstand and pulled himself out of bed to turn the DVD off.

I sat up in the bed and brought my knees to my chest, patting my leg to get Chewy to come over, "Actually, I'm kind of in the mood for hot chocolate," I replied.

"Hot Chocolate, huh?" Edward sat on the edge of the bed and smirked at me as I began to pet Chewy.

"Mmhmm." I smiled brightly.

"Well follow me Madam," he stood up and held his hand out for me to take. As soon as I took it we headed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen and he sat me on a stool at the counter while he began making my hot chocolate.

"Mini marshmallows?" He asked while stirring the contents of a mug.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p' and smiling at him. "You know Edward, you're pretty perfect," I said, watching him move around the kitchen.

"Only in your eyes," he replied with a smug smile on his face.

Just as he slid the mug of hot chocolate, along with a package of crackers, across the counter to me, I heard the front door open. Alice's excited and relieved squeal was all I needed to know that Jasper was finally home.

We made our way into the foyer to find Jasper standing there holding Alice in his arms. He looked a mess, like he had been crying, and in that moment I felt my heart break for my brother. I grabbed onto Edward's hand as he used his free one to rub my shoulder.

"Alice," Jasper pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I need to talk to Bella, can I meet you in our room in a little bit?"

Alice removed herself from his embrace and nodded, "yeah, of course." She leaned in and gave him a kiss before heading towards the stairs.

"I'll go upstairs with her," Edward whispered softly in my ear before leaving a kiss on my temple and heading upstairs behind his sister, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"I was so worried," I said while throwing myself into his arms, "where were you?"

He held me back and softly sighed, "Bells ...…" he broke our embrace and kept his hands firmly on my arms as he looked me in the face, "I have to tell you something and I am afraid you will never look at me the same again."

I raised my eyebrow at him wondering what he meant, "Okay? Do you want to go into the kitchen?" He nodded and we headed into the kitchen, taking seats at the counter were my abandoned mug of hot chocolate sat. "What's going on Jasper?" I asked, fearing his answer.

He leaned his elbows on his table and ran his fingers through his hair, "I went to Charlie's this morning."

"What?" My eyes widened, "Jasper why would you do that!? Did he hurt you? Oh! Did you hurt him?"

Jasper shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that. I went there to pick up our birth certificates ….."

I raised my eyebrow but then I had a feeling it had something to do with Emmett's idea about going camping. I thought I had heard him mention something about camping in Canada and of course, we'd need our birth certificates for that.

"There was something different about mine."

"Different?" What could be different about his birth certificate?

"Bella ….." he groaned and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded packet of papers and handed over to me.

I slowly unfolded it and read the first page, his birth certificate. I was confused instantly, "Whitlock wh-"

"Next page," he reached over and flipped it the other page, "Bells ...…"

"Adopted?" I said lowly but I knew he heard me. "You're adopted?" I took a deep breath, Jasper wasn't my _real _brother? Why didn't mom tell us? Why didn't Charlie tell us? Why should it even matter?

"I am so sorry Bella," he was fighting back tears, "I failed you. I'm not your real brother and I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" I said as I placed the paper on the counter and looked at him, "You are my _real _brother, blood or not."

"But Bells ….." he half sighed, half sobbed, "I – what if something happens to you ….. what if you need an organ or blood or ….. something. I can't _give _you that. I –"

I cut him off before he could continue taking the blame for something he had no control over. "_That _isn't what makes you _my _brother, Jasper. You're my brother because you've been there for me all my life, through everything, no matter what. You've always supported me, always helped me and always made sure that I was taken care of. You loved me and that's all that matters. You _are _my brother, Jasper; blood _couldn't _make us any closer. Do you understand me?"

Uncontrollable tears were flowing down my face and I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. Before I could say or do anything else, I felt Jasper pull me into a bone crushing hug and I could feel his tears falling onto the top of my head.

"I know nothing else should matter, Bells," he whispered into the top of my head, "but finding this out today just about killed me. All I want to do is protect you from everything and ….."

"Do not start with the self deprecating crap again, Jazz, please? You have protected me from everything and everyone and you will continue to do so. I love you, regardless of what this piece of paper says. It doesn't matter to me. Please understand that."

He looked at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I just feel like a disappointment Bells ….. and Charlie," he sighed softly, "he told me he never wanted me to begin with."

"Well that doesn't really matter, does it? That man is not _our _father no matter what paper says. Phil was our friend and he and Mom wanted us. They would be so upset with you right now if they saw you acting like this, you know that right?"

He chuckled softly as he wiped his hand over his eye to hide the tears that were starting, "when did you become so smart?"

"When you became an emotional wreck," I wiped my tears with the back of my hand then hugged Jasper tightly, "You should probably go to Alice, and she was worrying about you all day." I pulled back and picked up my semi-warm hot chocolate than I felt like I needed now more than ever.

"But Bells--"

"But nothing, she's your girlfriend. I'll always be your sister" I smiled softly at him.

"I love you," he stood up and pressed a kiss to my temple. "You will _always _my sister, no matter what!" He stated, looking like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.

"Always," I simply replied before shooing him towards the stairs. "Now go, we can talk later." He cracked a small smile and turned for the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. As soon as I heard his bedroom door close, I sat took a seat at the counter and let my head onto the counter top. It was then that I noticed he'd left the packet of papers he'd shown me at his seat and I reached over to grab it, determined to read through it completely. I had told him that it didn't matter to me that he was adopted, and it didn't. What mattered was that no one had thought that this was something we may have needed to know. I hated that my brother had to find out this way and that it even crossed his mind for one single second that I would feel differently about him. And, I was pissed at Charlie! How dare he tell Jasper that he wasn't wanted! Just because that sorry excuse for a "father" couldn't appreciate what he had in life, it didn't mean that anyone else felt the same way.

I didn't even hear Edward enter the kitchen, so when he wound his arms around my waist, I jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He pressed a soft kiss in my hair, "I was in Alice's room and when Jasper came up I decided to come see how you were doing? Everything okay?"

I sighed and nodded slowly. I didn't really know how to tell him but I knew that Jasper expected me to tell Edward so it wasn't like he'd get mad at me for doing so. "Here," I said, handing him the stack of papers.

He took the papers from my hand and began reading them quietly. I watched his face intensely and noticed the way that the crease in his forehead would get deeper as he finished each page. He reached the last pages, a bunch of newspaper clippings, and his eyes widened in shock. "Is this for real?" He asked.

"Yea, it is," I replied, still sipping on my cup of hot chocolate that was now lukewarm. "Jasper thought that I'd be mad at him or that I'd feel differently about him when I found out, that's why he freaked out and left earlier. I guess he didn't know how to tell me." I paused momentarily, contemplating my next words, "he feels like he failed me for some reason. It broke my heart to see him looking so utterly lost, Edward. I don't care what these papers say, he _is _my brother."

Edward placed the papers back down on the counter and cupped my cheeks softly, "Of course he is! He shouldn't think otherwise." He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead, "A brother is someone who is there for you when you need them, who would protect you from harm. That's exactly what Jasper is to you."

"I know," I breathed out, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill again, "I just hope that he realizes that.

"Just keep reminding him, love, and he'll have no choice but to believe it."

I nodded again, "I'll try."

"Are you hungry or anything? I can make you some food or I can take you out if you want pizza or something or--"  
I placed my finger on his lips to quiet him and smiled softly at him, "I'm fine really, my hot chocolate hit the spot"

"Are you sure because---"

I shook my head and stood up and leaned in slowly, gently pressing a kiss to his lips, "you are one of a kind, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I hope you know that. And right now, all I want to do is kiss you endlessly."

"I think I can live with that," he replied with a playful smirk on his face. He took my now empty cup and placed it in the sink as I folded up Jasper's papers knowing he probably wouldn't want them laying around.

Edward and I met in the middle and headed back up to our room hand in hand. I thought about knocking on Jasper and Alice's door to give him the papers back, but I didn't want to interrupt the conversation they were having. I made sure to put them on the desk as Edward and I entered our room. He excused himself to the bathroom quickly as I went over and picked Chewy up from his doggy bed and settled into bed placing him by my side. A few minutes later Edward re-emerged from the bathroom and smirked at me before running over and jumping into the bed next to us, causing me to laugh, and Chewy to bark.

"You know I think we've spent all day in this room and most of it in bed," he commented nonchalantly.

I grinned, "I did tell you that I wished we never had to leave it." I looked at him with a smug smile and got cozy with my pillow, turning to my side to face him. As Edward began to play with Chewy I watched them proudly as I slowly chewed on my bottom lip.

"You know," Edward said, breaking into my intense concentration, "you really need to stop doing that."

I looked at him in confusion before replying, "Doing what?"

"Biting your bottom lip because it's such a turn on and I don't know if I can control myself," he replied.

"Oh really," I said, the smile on my face growing by the second. "And what if I don't want you to control yourself?"

He groaned, "Isabella Swan, do not say something if you don't plan on following through."

"And who said I wasn't planning on following through?" I giggled as I brought myself to my knees and scooted closer to Edward. "What's going through your mind right now?" I whispered before nibbling on his earlobe.

Instead of answering me, Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled me onto his lap, crushing his lips to mine. As soon as our lips connected, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip immediately. He quickly complied, parting his lips and thrusting his tongue into my mouth while his hands went from their spot on my hips to rest on the back of my thighs. After a few minutes, he began lightly rubbing up and down my thighs, his hands slowly making its way towards my inner thighs.

I would be lying if I said I didn't want him to touch me, or as unladylike as it sounds lick me. I couldn't help but moan as the images of earlier flashed through my mind. At first I was frightened of him wanting to do that, not knowing how it would feel or anything. But as soon as his tongue touched me I was in heaven.

Without warning, I was suddenly on my back again with Edward hovering over me. His arms were at the side of my head, holding the brunt of his weight, as he leaned down and ghosted his lips over my barely visible collarbone. I could feel the heat coursing through my body as my lust for him overtook any and every logical thought. I wound my hands around his back and pulled his body closer to mine, positioning him between my legs and shifting my hips against his. He sucked in a deep breath at the contact before pulling my shirt up over my head and placing open mouthed kisses all over my chest.

I bucked my hips against his as I let out a groan. God, did this boy have any idea what he was doing to me? I ran my hands up the back of his shirt grabbing at his skin as I moved my hips against his creating a mind blowing friction.

"Bella," he growled against my chest, "tell me what you want baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I knew what I wanted him to do to me, but I had no idea how to tell him what I wanted. "I—I …. Uhhh ….."

"Baby, you gotta tell me what you want. I can't read your mind," Edward murmured against my chest as I continued to grind my hips against his.

"W-what yo-you ….. did ear-earlier," I managed to stutter out as the friction created between our bodies began to overtake my senses.

At my words, Edward stopped moving and raised his mouth to my ear, "you want me to taste you again, love?" He asked before nibbling on my ear slowly and softly.

"Uh huh," I replied while nodding my head for emphasis.

"Your wish is my command." He began to trail wet kisses down my body until he reached my pajama pants. I lifted my hips as he slowly pulled them down, along with my panties, and tossed them to the floor. "You smell amazing," he groaned as he situated himself between my legs and kiss along my thighs.

"Edward," I whimpered, bucking my hips towards his face.

"Are we impatient all of a sudden?" He chuckled and a moment later I felt his tongue flick against my sensitive bud.

"Oh God," I ground out amongst my whimpers and moans. "Baby, that ….. uh ….. that feels so gg-good."

That only egged him on as he drove into me with his tongue. I grabbed a hold of his hair and began to buck my hips against his face but quickly stopped not sure if he wanted me to do that. I couldn't stop writhing beneath him though. The pleasurable sensations he was causing were almost too much for me to handle.

"M-More, Ba-ba-baby. I ….. uh ….. nee-need ….. fuck!"

Like he could, in fact, read my mind, I felt his finger slide into me as his mouth moved to cover my swollen clit and sucked on it lightly. My fingers pulled on his hair harder as I bit down on my lip to keep my screams in. The last thing I wanted was Jasper to hear me and come bursting into the room.

It didn't take long for me to feel it building n my stomach, "B-baby, uh ...…" I bucked my hips into his face as I fought desperately for my release. His fingers began to pump harder bringing me closer as his tongue sucked furiously on my swollen clit. I arched my body off the bed as I came hard.

I felt his tongue lapping frantically at my entrance as I came down and I couldn't stop the strangled moans that were emanating from my throat.

"Oh my God," I panted out, still trying to catch my breath, "that was –"

"Amazing," he finished, sliding up my body to kiss me on the lips. "Simply amazing," he murmured as he pulled away, rolling to my side and pulling me onto him.

We lay there in a content silence, smiles playing on both our faces. Finally, I rolled off of him and pulled my pajama pants back on before crawling back beside him.

"I love you," I whispered against his neck, reveling in his scent.

"I love you too, baby," he responded, his arms tightening around me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Unexpected smut is always nice, right? I think so. So anyway, Jasper hasn't exactly come to terms with the adoption thing, but he is trying and that's what matters.  
_

_Now please, review. If you do, I'll send you some e-cookies. :D_


	29. Chapter 29

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat there quietly for a moment absorbing everything Jasper had just told me. The vulnerably in his voice, the pain, the heartbreak, he felt as if he was betraying his sister. I wanted to go over to his father's house and slap him, slap him for hiding this from Jasper and telling him and he didn't even want him. But Jasper had always told me he loved his mother and stepfather, if he had a chance to change it all would he? If his birth parents had not died would he have left the life he had grown to know for one that he did not? Leave Bella? Jasper was attached to his sister, no matter if there was a blood connection or not. I let out a soft sigh as I turned to look at him, he had his head buried into his hands trying not to sob. However he needed too, I wouldn't stop him. I wouldn't stop him from screaming and punching something, preferably Charlie.

I reached out and pushed back his hair which only caused him to look up at me. My heart instantly broke from the look on his face. He had gone to speak to Bella first, which I understood they were family. She had told him she did not care, that blood didn't change anything, and I believed that. Even though Carlisle and Esme were not in fact my actual parents that did not stop them from loving me and me from loving them. And to me they were my _true _parents.

"Jasper," I whispered softly as I inched over a little more toward him, "It's all right, I promise ..."

"I feel like I'm betraying Bella, and the memory of Renee and----"

"How? How would you betraying them? Your mother loved you! No matter if you were her son by blood or not. Bella loves you, you will _always _be her big brother no matter what. And as for Charlie, he is worthless and you should never listen to anything he says"

I sighed softly as I cupped his face and traced my thumb across his lips, "I just wish I could change the way you had to find out."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I just don't understand why they never told me."

Sighing again, I climbed into his lap and held him as tightly as my much smaller frame would allow. "I'm sure they had their reasons, Jas."

He stayed very still and quiet at first. It felt like several minutes had passed until he actually wrapped his arms around me when it was only mere seconds, "I guess you're right."

He nuzzled his face into my hair, "I can't doubt that they loved me because they always made sure Bella and I knew, even when we went through those whole 'I hate you' phases."

I looked him in the face and ran my small fingers through his out of control hair. From the looks of it he had been tugging on it for hours, "See, maybe they were waiting till your birthday. I mean, I know it's not a great present or anything but from what I've seen in movies and read and such people sometimes wait till their kids are of a certain age."

He nodded slowly, "Maybe, I guess I have to look at it this way. I'm glad that it was Renee that adopted me and not someone else."

"Exactly!" I smiled and kissed along his jaw, his body was still so tense, "you need to relax sweetie."

He groaned, "I can't I'm still all wound up."

I thought about that for a moment then looked at him with a smirk firmly in place on my face. "Would you like some help with that," I asked coyly, running my hands up his firm back and resting them on the back of his neck.

He stared at me for quite a while until he was able to speak, or maybe it was until slight realization dawned upon him, "Oh, um how?"

I took a deep breath, begging and pleading for my confidence not to abandon me in this moment, "Well ..." I let my fingers slide down Jasper's chest very slowly and hopefully somewhat seductively, "I think I might have an idea."

Jasper straightened up as he cleared his throat, "Umm, you do? W-what is that?"

"How about ..." I slipped off of his lap and got onto my knees in front of him. I placed my palms onto his thighs and pushed his legs apart, "how about I show you?" I so desperately hoped he did not freak out and push me away, the embarrassment would surely kill me.

Jasper's breathing began to become stronger, "Alice love, you don't have---"

I looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly, "I know, but I want too. No interruptions either this time."

I brought myself to my feet and went over and locked the bedroom door. There would _definitely_ be no interruptions tonight, no matter what. I walked over to my CD player and pressed play, the soft sounds of Keane's _'Somewhere only we Know' _flowed through my room as I turned back and faced my boyfriend. The confidence still pulsing through my veins.

But this times his eyes were no longer full of pain, but lust, lust for me.

I walked back over to him and knelt down, letting my hands travel up his legs to his thighs, until finally stopping on the zipper of his pants. I slowly pulled the zipper down and Jasper lifted his hips without me having to ask. It took seconds for both his pants and boxers to be removed from his body. Leaving me eye level with his very prominent erection. I let my hands return to their places on his thighs and began to rub back and forth taking a few deep breaths hoping that Jasper would enjoy what I was about to do. I let my hands delicately grasp him causing him to softly moan. We shared a brief glance with each other before I licked the tip of his penis, and then slowly taking it into my mouth.

I heard his sharp intake of breath as his feets fisted the sheets on either side of thighs. Peeking up at him through my eyelashes as I slowly twirled my tongue around his tip, I marveled at how absolutely gorgeous he was; unrestrained by the menial and mundane trials of life and just … letting go.

Jaspers' breathing became heavier with each passing moment. I wanted him to let go, I wanted all the stress in his body to just leave. I released one of my hands from his length and brought it down to massage his balls as I engulfed him once again into my mouth; trying to remember all the things Rose had told me to do.

Yes I had gone to Rose for advice because neither Bella or my mom would've been suitable choices.

"Alice," Jasper moaned softly, trying not to raise his voice. But I wanted him to, I wanted him to be loud. I almost wanted to tell him to let go that I had heard Bella being loud today, at least that's what I thought I heard. But that would have just made matters worse. His hands came up to get lost in my short hair, not much to grab onto really. "That feels—god!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

It didn't take too long for Jasper to cum and after all this time of constantly getting interrupted, it wasn't much of a surprise. After he got himself situated he pulled me into his lap and attached his lips to mine, "Your turn," he grinned.

I shook my head, "No, tonight is about you!"

"But sweetie--"

I placed my finger to his lip and shook my head, "But sweetie nothing it's all about you." I pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, "How you feeling about everything?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Still pretty confused, massive mindfuck you know. Do you think I would be able to talk to your dad?"

"Of course," I replied before giving him another kiss. "But, you might want to shower first, you know …"

Jasper chuckled and pressed a kiss to my lips, "What would I do without you?"

"hmm.." I light tapped my finger on my chin as if I was deep in thought, "Not be in love with the cutest girl ever?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Jasper was in the shower, I decided to head downstairs to talk to my dad and give him a heads up on what was going on. I was pretty sure he wasn't home yet, but it wouldn't hurt for me to check. When I reached the kitchen, I realized how hungry I was and began making me a sandwich. As I was rummaging through the fridge searching for the cheese, I heard someone coming in the kitchen behind me. I paused in my searching and looked over my shoulder to find Bella fidgeting with her hands, hair a mess and completely flushed.

I tried to hide my smirk as I looked at her, I had a pretty good idea something had just happened between her and Edward, "Hey Bella …"

"H-Hi Alice," she reached up and tried to smooth down her hair.

"I d-didn't realize anyone would be down here ..." She chuckled nervously, "Which is dumb since it's _your _house and it's not that late and----"

"Bella you're rambling," I giggled as I walked back to the counter holding the package of cheese.

"oh I'm sorry…"I shook my head, "Don't be. I'm really happy you talk now and everything, I wasn't sure if I told you that. You want a sandwich?"

She shrugged and came closer to the counter, "I was going to grab some water. Edward fell asleep."

I nodded, "He tends to do that after any physical activity …" I cut myself off once I realized what I was saying and my hand automatically went to cover my mouth. I looked up at Bella to see her reaction and she looked like a dear caught in headlights. I hadn't meant to let it slip out that I had any inclination of what they'd been doing earlier. Oh God.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that …" I muttered through the hand clamped over my mouth.

"Apparently, my brain-mouth filter isn't working and well … that's none of my business anyway and I totally didn't mean to embarrass you and I won't say anything and …" I realized I was still mumbling into my hand and she probably couldn't understand a word I was saying.

I moved my hand away from my mouth and gave her a sheepish smile, "sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I _knew _you didn't mean it like that I just--" She groaned softly, "I mean I did come down here looking a little ... Out of sorts."

"Bella you don't have to explain anything--"

"No! I mean, we've become really good friends and friends talk about these thing, right?"

I scrunched up my nose at the thought of having that kind of conversation about my brother. "I guess that's true, but wouldn't it be a little awkward with you dating my brother and me dating your brother?" I asked, noticing again how her cheeks flamed red when she realized the truth behind my words.

"Yea, I guess that would be weird."

I shook my head and chuckled, "But we don't have to go into details if _you_ want to talk …" I said as I patted the counter for her to sit down at one of the stools.

"You're happy right?" I asked as she took a seat at the counter.

"Mhmm. And you are right?"

I nodded, "Yes I love your brother very much, I just wish I could make him feel better at the moment."

Bella nodded and sighed softly, "Yeah, I think he'll be okay though, I know him. He'll find the good in the situation."

"I think he already has, you are the good. No matter if you guys are related by blood or not you will always be his little sister."

She smiled softly and nodded, "Exactly."

She looked like she wanted to ask me something else by all the fidgeting she was doing and the fact that her cheeks were about 15 shades of red.

"Just spit it out," I shot at her, turning around to put the cheese back in the fridge.

"I know that we – ummm – we said we wouldn't really ask about these type of things since we're dating each others' brothers and I don't want details or anything … But have you and Jasper – ummm – have you guys …" she took a deep breath and whispered, "had sex?"

"Oh" My eyes widened as the words sunk into my brain, "Oh! No, no we haven't. Have you and Edward?"

She began to blush more but shook her head, "No, but I eventually want to of course and … is that wrong?"

Who knew sweet little innocent Bella was thinking about having sex, with my brother no less. "No, why would it be?"

"Well," she took another deep breath and began to watch her run her fingers over the counter, "We're young and people wait till marriage a lot of the time, I think."

I couldn't help but giggle a little at that, but quickly stopped when I realized that she'd take it the wrong way. "No, Bells, not everyone waits until they're married."

"Oh."

"I don't really think _anyone_ does that anymore … actually, I'm sure there probably are people that do … Ugh, Bells! Don't you watch movies? Basically most people in them have sex and aren't married." I said, slightly flustered with the line of questioning and that was so unlike me.

She shrugged still not looking up, "I know, I'm just shy about it."

I took a deep, reassuring breath, "I know I'm going to regret asking this but what _have _you and my brother done?"

I didn't think it were possible, but her face flushed an even deeper red as her eyes bounced all over the room never once looking at me. She kept opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but closing it almost immediately, giving her the appearance of a fish out of water.

I sighed deeply and reached my hand over the table, grabbing her chin and turning her face towards mine. "Bells, it's just me and you talking here. I'm not going to judge you or make fun of you. You know you can talk to me, right?"

She nodded her head, "I know."

"Okay, now answer my question!" I said with a chuckle as I released my grip on her face.

"Well," she looked down at her hands as she began to fidget with them in her lap, "he fingered me." She made sure to whisper the word 'fingered'. "And I don't really know what exactly to refer to it as that doesn't make it sound so crude--" she groaned.

"Maybe if you told me what," I cringed at the thought of what I was about to say, "body parts it involved, I could, uh, tell you what it's called."

"Oh okay," she responded, now tapping her fingers against the countertop and biting the inside of her cheek. "He, uh -- he used his mouth."

Oh yeah that was definitely not a picture I wanted in my head, because as soon as she said it I knew what she meant. Edward had gone down on her and I definitely did not want to picture his head between Bella's legs. I shook my head at the thought, "I see. Well, did you enjoy it?"

Bella's cheeks were on fire, "Oh god yes!" She clamped her hand over her mouth, obviously not realizing how quick she blurted it out.

I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me at the mortified look on her face. "It's okay, Bells, I'm sure Edward would be, uh, pleased with your enthusiastic response. But, do you mind if we change the topic, this is kind of weirding me out."

"Of course! Of course!" she giggled along with me, "Where's my brother?"

"Shower. Then he was going to talk to my dad. I think he's doing better though. He seemed a lot less stressed out then when he first got home."

She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. "That's good. I kind of had an idea and I was wondering if maybe you could help me with it?"

I looked at her motioning for her to continue, "I wanted to make something for Jasper. Maybe like a scrapbook of us growing up with my mom and Phil to show him no matter what we were always his family."

"That's a really sweet idea Bella, I'd be glad to help."

"Bells?" a groggy voice came from outside the kitchen. My brother had apparently woken up, "There you are." He was yawning into his hand as he dug his other hand into his sweatshirt pocket, "I'm sorry, I dozed off."

Again, I chuckled to myself as I made my way into the living room, leaving the two lovebirds to their own devices.

"Understandable, Edward, you _are_ lazy." I giggled and stuck my tongue out at my brother as I took a bite of my sandwich.

He rolled his eyes at me and walked over to Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You want to sleep or watch a movie or something else?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead before resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, we can watch another movie and fall asleep? Or we can just go to sleep?"

I shook my head, laughing at her, "Bella you just restated the question back to him."

The three of us ended up talking for a few minutes, just being comfortable and laughing. Jasper eventually came into the kitchen, fresh out of his talk with my father. He looked almost confused, "Everything okay?"

He nodded and went over to the fridge and grabbed himself a soda, "Yeah, talking to your dad made things better I think. He got a weird phone call though and he looked like something happened so I left him alone."

"What was he saying?" I asked, concerned for what may have happened with my dad.

"I'm not sure, I was trying not to eavesdrop on his phone call. He sounded upset though and he was arguing with whoever was on the phone, but in whispers. So, I just walked out." He replied, stealing what was left of my sandwich and stuffing it in his mouth.

Edward caught my eye and I noticed that he look as confused as I felt. Carlisle didn't get upset often and only argued with people if it were absolutely prudent. Whatever that phone call had been about couldn't be good at all. Though, I was sure that if it concerned the family, he would tell us eventually. I couldn't imagine what the problem could be though. There weren't many people that my parents didn't get along with. Actually, there was really only one person that they didn't get along with and that was Charlie.

At this thought, I blanched and turned my horror stricken eyes towards Edward. There was no way that he could've been talking Charlie. None. He hadn't been in contact with any of us since the night of the dance, except for what had happened between him and Jasper. Maybe this was about this adoption thing? My thoughts were really starting to give me a headache so I rested my head on the counter, trying to keep my breathing stable.

"Alice sweetheart, are you okay?" Jasper's hand was instantly on my back rubbing soothing circles.

I nodded lifted my head to meet his gaze, he didn't look worried at all, perhaps it really _wasn't _Charlie. Maybe it was something to do with work, "Did you hear any of the conversation? Did it sound like he knew the person calling?"

Jasper raised his eyebrow at my sudden questions, he probably didn't understand why I needed or wanted to know, "I don't think so, all I heard him say was 'Yes this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen..' but then it was all whispered. Why Alice?"

I let out a sigh of relief. If he was confirming that he _was _in fact 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' then it couldn't have been Charlie.

"Nothing baby, I'm just tired." I said, smiling at him before turning back towards Edward and Bella. "Do you guys want to hang out for awhile longer and talk?"

Bella and Edward both glanced at each other, "I think we're going to head to bed, Chewy likes to wake us up early. Tomorrow do you guys want to something?" Edward asked as he helped Bella to her feet and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

Jasper sighed sadly, "I ruined the whole camping trip idea guys, I'm really sorry." He leaned on the counter next to me and dropped his head in exasperation.

"Dude, don't think that. You didn't ruin anything. We can go camping another time, when it's warmer too." Edward said reassuringly.

"Yeah, warmers always better!" I said with an enthusiastic smile as Jasper lifted his head and looked at us.

"But, we _do_ go back to school in a couple days so how about we take a little road trip somewhere? Seattle for the day or something? I mean there are touristy type attractions we can do. I don't want to make you guys go shopping again, even though I really like being able to shop now that I have shopping partners."

"That sounds good," Edward responded, "we can talk about it more in the morning with Emmett and Rose and figure things out from there."I nodded in affirmation and we all left the kitchen to head to our respective rooms, Jasper lagging just a little behind the rest of us. Once we got to our room we slipped into our bed and under the covers. Not saying anything, just holding one another in the stillness of the night. Just as I was about to fully submerge into slumber I swore I heard Jasper whisper, "I love you Alice, always!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Phew! That sure took us long enough, huh? Okay so … I (phnxprncss) feel like I owe you all an apology and an explanation. We could've and would've gotten this chapter out much, much sooner. Unfortunately, I got sick and being so close to my due date … and working my butt off finish various contest entries, I've been a bit distracted. _

_And now, leave your wonderful reviews and we'll try our hardest to update much quicker. Unless I go into labor first, of course._

_And Nothingtolose15 will make everyone sweet jasper & Edward shaped gingerbread men. Who is down for that? Lol. _


	30. Chapter 30

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's Point of View

Alice was – is – amazing. When I'd told her about my adoption and sat there before her, basically broken, all I'd wanted was some kind of comfort. Something to latch on to that would stop my world from spinning chaotically. I didn't expect her to do what'd she did and though it did feel amazing and succeeded in relaxing me, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. She'd wanted to do it and I'd tried to stop her – at first – and then reciprocate, but she kept saying that "tonight was about me." I appreciated her all the more for putting her own baser needs aside to calm me down and I'd by lying if I said that I hadn't thought about her doing that very thing. I'd just always pictured it happening under vastly different circumstances. But it had happened and I was just going to make sure that the next time anything like that happened at all, she would feel every ounce of pleasure that I had felt.

Afterwards I had chosen to go speak to Carlisle, hoping that maybe he could give me some guidance. Of course at the same time the whole situation was so unreal to me, I had spent the last 17 years thinking I was this one person from this one family when I was someone else entirely. It was a complete and utter mindfuck and even though I knew that in Bella's eyes, I was still the same person; still her sometimes over-protective big brother. I wanted desperately to see myself now the way that she still did, but it was a struggle. All I could see and think of was how much of a lie my life had been up until this point.

Alice had forewarned Carlisle about the circumstances, mostly because I knew I wouldn't be able to find the words to say it again and had left the paper with my sister. I took a few deep breaths as I waited outside his study door as Alice lowly talked to him inside. I kept asking myself why no one had ever said anything to me about it. Was it to protect me? Were they just waiting for the right time like Alice had previously mentioned? Or were they just never going to say anything at all unless a situation arose where it was absolutely necessary? It hurt a lot to know that I'd probably never find out what the real reasons were and that I'd probably end up fabricating my own truths for some time. I didn't want to think of my mom or Phil as liars, but it was almost as if I had no choice now.

I was so deep in my thoughts it had taken me a few moments to notice that the study door had opened and Alice was standing there smiling at me. "I'll leave you two to talk," she pressed a small kiss to my cheek and whispered, "I love you" before heading out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Carlisle was sitting on the edge of the desk looking at me, a sign of sympathy on his face. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked; his expression filled with nothing but fatherly concern. "You don't have to, of course, if you don't feel like it."

"I – uh – thank you for agreeing to talk to me," I responded remorsefully as I settled into the oversized leather chair in front of the desk.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me, acknowledging my appreciation with a slight nod before clearing his throat.

"Alice has already filled me in on the information that you received today and a little bit about how you feel about it all, but I want to hear from you, if that's okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I just don't really know how to process it, I feel betrayed but I know my mom and Phil loved me, my da – Charlie – well, I don't know about him. He's made it clear that he never wanted me."

Carlisle nodded as he processed what I said, "Alice said that maybe your mother and stepfather were waiting for the right time that could be true. Sometimes it's more difficult to tell a child who was adopted as a baby that they are because you've raised them for so long sometimes it is almost as if you forget yourself."

"I can understand what you're saying and I can see how Alice could be right, it still hurts though. And aside from feeling betrayed by them for keeping this from me for so long, I feel guilty for having these feelings about them." I replied remorsefully, still contemplating everything in the back of my mind.

"I can see where you're coming from, Jasper," he took a breath and reached up to scratch his face. "But I know your parents loved you and maybe they just were afraid of telling you because you wouldn't look at them like your parents anymore. Parents get afraid too, you know, no matter how hard they try to hide it."

I nodded contemplatively as I considered what Carlisle had said. I could see the truth in his words, about how parents get scared too but feel like they need to hide it their fears and be strong for their kids. That didn't make me like the situation anymore, but I understood it better – at least from a parents' perspective.

"If Alice, Edward and Emmett were adopted when they were much younger and weren't aware of it like they are, would you and Esme tell them at a younger age or would you have waited?" I asked quietly.

He thought about it for a few moments, "I think given the circumstances of what had happened with their parents telling them at a younger age would have been too difficult for them to understand." He sighed again, "Alice said your birth parents had died before you were adopted?"

I nodded minutely, "Yes."

"That could be a factor in while they chose not to tell you as well."

"That makes sense," I replied a few moments later, after having thought about his last statement. "But finding out this way just … sucks. To hear someone that you've believed to be your father for your entire life tell you that they never wanted you to begin with ... I can't even begin to explain how that makes me feel."

"Well Charlie is … Charlie is … I don't really know Charlie all that well Jasper, but I think that perhaps he just doesn't know how to handle things."

"Perhaps that's true, but that doesn't make it right. I did nothing to deserve his treatment of me, and for that matter, neither has Bella." My voice grew louder with every word that passed through my lips and I could feel my anger towards Charlie growing. I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I continued speaking.

"It's just not fair, Carlisle." I breathed out, almost inaudibly as I stared at the top of his desk.

"I know, but I want you to know what Esme and I are _always _going to be here for you and we don't want you to ever feel unwanted while living under our roof." He leaned his hands onto his desk, "I wish I could tell you why Charlie does what he does but I can't."

I was about to respond to what Carlisle had said when his office phone rang and he quickly answered it with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Hello?" He paused for a minute as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."Not wanting to eavesdrop on his conversation, I carefully stood from the chair, stretching my arms up above my ahead and cracking my back, then made my way out of the room after nodding in thanks to Carlisle. I could vaguely make out voices emanating from the first floor and made my down there and into the kitchen where Alice, Edward and Bella were gathered, talking and eating.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked me as I entered.

I nodded and went over to the fridge to grab myself a soda, "Yeah, talking to your dad made things better, I think. He got a weird phone call though and he looked like something happened so I left him alone."

"What was he saying?" She asked, concerning lacing her voice.

"I'm not sure; I was trying not to eavesdrop on his phone call. He sounded upset though and he was arguing with whoever was on the phone, but in whispers. So, I just walked out." I replied, stealing what was left of her sandwich and stuffing it into my mouth.

I noticed her body tensing up I became worried, "Alice sweetheart, are you okay?" my hand was instantly on her back rubbing soothing circles.

"Did you hear any of the conversation? Did it sound like he knew the person calling?" She asked in a rushed whisper.

I raised his eyebrow at her sudden questions, "I don't think so, all I heard him say was 'Yes this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen' but then it was all whispered. Why Alice?

Nothing baby, I'm just tired." she said, smiling at me before turning back towards Edward and Bella. "Do you guys want to hang out for awhile longer and talk?"

Bella and Edward both glanced at each other, "I think we're going to head to bed, Chewy likes to wake us up early. Tomorrow do you guys want to something?" Edward asked as he helped Bella to her feet and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

I sighed sadly, "I ruined the whole camping trip idea guys, I'm really sorry." I leaned on the counter next to Alice and dropped my head in exasperation.

"Dude, don't think that. You didn't ruin anything. We can go camping another time, when it's warmer too." Edward said reassuringly.

"Yeah, warmers always better!" Alice said with an enthusiastic smile as I lifted my head and looked at everyone.

"But, we _do_ go back to school in a couple days so how about we take a little road trip somewhere? Maybe go to Seattle for the day or something? I mean there are touristy type attractions we can do. I don't want to make you guys go shopping again, even though I really like being able to shop now that I have shopping partners."

"That sounds good," Edward responded, "we can talk about it more in the morning with Emmett and Rose and figure things out from there."

After we'd gotten that much figured out, we all went up to our respective rooms for bed. I wasn't sure about anyone else, but it'd been an emotionally draining day for me and I was ready to get some sleep. I could hear Alice's breathing beginning to even out and before she'd completely succumbed to sleep, I whispered against the top of her head, "I love you, Alice. Always!"

We were woken up before the sun rose by an over enthusiastic Emmett shouting something about Seattle, road trips and exploring the city. I had half a mind to tell him to "shut up and get out" but I could practically feel Alice vibrating with excitement beside me and conceded to make this day the best it could possibly be for them while putting my own convoluted feelings aside. Slowly, I rolled my way out of bed, giving Emmett my best death glare as he stood by the door, bouncing in place with a slightly apologetic and chagrined look on his face. I chuckled silently to myself at how alike these two siblings were and made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Within an hour – which was a record in Alice world – we were all up and ready for our day of 'exploring the city' as Emmett had so graciously put it. As we stood in the circular driveway ready to leave, we came to the realization that our best bet would be to take two cars instead of just one, and not only because there was no way all six of us would fit into one car with Emmett in tow. I knew that I wanted a little more alone time with Ali and that I'd much rather drive than be at someone else's mercy, but I could tell that Edward wasn't too keen on having the big oaf riding with he and Bella either. I cocked my head in his direction and let my gaze travel between him and Emmett before quirking my eyebrow at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest and just glared with me, "I think that Emmett and Rose would be much more comfortable in your backseat than my own Jasper."

Oh he was good, "Edward come with me for a minute, and I really don't think you have seen that my backseat is really not all that big." We walked over toward my car out of earshot of Emmett and the rest of the group, "Edward why can't you just take him? He is _your _brother!"

"That's exactly why! He's _my _brother, my big oaf of a brother who I love but I cannot stand to be in the same car with for long periods of time. Besides he is much better with Alice then myself, he will torture me over – about things and I don't want to put Bella through that."

"That's entirely unfair, Edward, pulling the 'Bella card' on me when you know I wouldn't purposely allow her to be in a situation that made her uncomfortable." I continued glaring at him, arms crossed and just pissed that he'd even brought Bella into this. She was _my_ sister for crying out loud, everything I'd ever done had been for her or with her in mind. How could he possibly make me feel bad for requesting something like this just once in my life?

Edward sighed and brought his hand up into his hair, "Jasper I didn't mean it like _that, _I just – ugh! You've gotten to know Emmett and you know that he's just so … so – arghhh! And he loves to tease me about things and he's just – I can't but if you really want me too, I will." He let out a deep sigh and refused to meet my gaze. It was almost as if he wanted to say more but was editing what he said in his head. It made me think that he was hiding something from me; something concerning him and Bella. If I hadn't been so frustrated with everything else that had happened, I would've called him on it. But at the moment, all I could think about was that he'd acquiesced to my request and Ali and I would be making the drive alone.

"Thanks man, I really do appreciate you doing this for me – for us. I just still need a little time to deal with everything and it'd be easier to do without Em breathing down my neck for 4 hours."

"No problem, Jas. And, I'm sorry for the inadvertent insinuation I made earlier. I didn't mean it that way and I didn't mean for it to come across that way." Edward replied with a slight smile and offering a hand shake to clear the air of any tension that had grown between us in the past few months. I smiled back and shook his offered hand before we both made our ways back to the rest of the group.

"Okay so Emmett and Rose are riding with Edward and Bella in Edward's car, and Alice is riding with me in my car." I explained and we all agreed to the driving arrangements even though I could see my sister probably wanted to take a nap and Emmett wasn't going to allow that to happen at all.

As soon as we got into the car Alice started snooping around, "Is everything okay with you and Edward?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't there be?" I asked her as we followed behind Edward's car. I could faintly see Emmett bouncing around in the backseat and Rose shoving him off of her. "I just asked him if he could take Emmett so we could have some quiet time."

"Oh," Alice said with a nod as she turned her head and looked out the window. Where was the perky girl who was getting ready this morning?

"I didn't mean just now though, sometimes I feel like there's this tension between you and him."

"What makes you think that Ali?" I reached over and took her hand in my own.

Alice shrugged noncommittally, "I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. Just … something. You'd tell me, right, if you had a problem with my brother?" I could hear the underlying pleading tones in her voice and it very nearly broke my heart to hear and feel such pain coming from her.

"Of course I'd tell you, baby. I promise you, there's nothing to worry about at all. Edward and I are fine and there's absolutely no reason for you to think otherwise." I turned to her and gave her my most genuine smile and my heart fluttered at the smile that she gave me in return.

"Okay good, because if you are being protective of Bella remember that I'm Edward's little sister as well, so he's got every right to be protective as well." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek and I knew she was speaking the truth. As much as it sometimes bothered me that my sister had a boyfriend, even if Edward was a great guy, Alice was Edward and Emmett's little sister and they never gave me any problems at all. "So are you excited to go to Seattle for the day?" I asked her, genuinely curious about how she felt about today's plans.

"Oh yes, Jazzy!" She replied, the seemingly subconscious bouncing starting again. "Just think about all the fun we could have in the city. And oh, the shopping that we could do." Her eyes took on a glazed look as she was, no doubt, imagining just how much shopping she'd be able to accomplish today.

"I'm glad you're excited, love. Do you think you could call Edward and see what the plans are for breakfast? I don't know about you, but I'm going to need to fuel up – literally and figuratively – if we're going to be gallivanting around Seattle all day." I said with a light chuckle.

She giggled sweetly and pulled out her phone dialing her brother's number. "Edward! It's me, Jasper wants to know what the plans are for breakfast and he's going to need to get some gas." She paused for a moment to let him talk, she nodded a few times to herself, "Okay sounds good and then we can discuss what we are going to do! Bye love you."

"So what's the plan?" I asked with a chuckle as she shut her phone.

"There's a diner about 10 minutes up with a gas station right next door so we can get breakfast there and then figure everything else out."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled sweetly at her as I continued the 10 minute drive until we pulled into a local diner and parked our cars. I could already see that Emmett was driving Edward and Bella crazy by the looks on their faces as they got out of the car. _Maybe, _just maybe I would be nice and would offer to drive Emmett and Rose home so Bella and Edward could have some alone time. But, that was just a strict _maybe_ at this point in time. I'd have to see how the rest of the day went before making any decisions.

I'd like to say that breakfast was a nice and quiet affair between friends – no, between family – but "nice and quiet" Emmett is not. Instead, we spent the better part of the hour and a half at the diner desperately trying to contain our laughter and tone down our playful banter. It was a nice change from the air of desperation of betrayal that had filled me over the past twenty-four hours and I basked in it. I knew, without a doubt, that I could count on these people to be there for me, come hell or high water and it had an almost immediate calming effect on my mood.

As we were finishing up and trying to sort out who'd be paying – of course, Edward, Emmett and I argued about that profusely – Emmett decided to inform us of another one of his "brilliant" plans. He agreed to let Edward and I hash out who would pay for breakfast if we all agreed to go to _Hooters_ for lunch. At a loss for words, Edward and I just gaped at him.

"_Hooters_ Emmett, really?" Rose scoffed with a look of pure disdain on her face.

"What's wrong with _Hooters_, baby?" Em asked, gazing at us with a perplexed look on his face.

Alice and Bella chuckled quietly as Rose continued to glare at Emmett, shooting daggers with her icy stare. "I won't even justify that question with a serious answer except to say that we will _not_ be eating lunch at _Hooters_ Emmett Cullen!"

"Why not!? They have really good wings, what's wrong with that?" He sounded like a lost little puppy and we all tried so hard not to laugh.

"I would think you were going for the breasts?" Bella muttered under her breath but we all still heard her and I think that all of our jaws dropped at her comment.

"Oh my God, Bells!" Rose exclaimed rather loudly. "I didn't think you had it in you." At that, we all busted out in laughter that only increased exponentially when Bells turned a brilliant shade of red.

After our laughter had waned, Emmett finally gave up on trying to convince us to have lunch at _Hooters_ and agreed that _The Cheesecake Factory_ would be even better. I couldn't argue with him there because the mere mention of that amazing restaurant had me salivating for a piece of Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake and from the look in Bella's eyes, she was thinking the exact same thing.

I ended up paying for breakfast even though Edward continued to try and pay it. Finally, he decided that he'd just pay for lunch instead and that seemed to appease everyone but Bella. We headed back to our cars and started back up on our drive to Seattle. Alice and I chatted steadily the entire ride and it was moments like that that I enjoyed the most. She could just be comfortable and show me her vulnerable side. When we finally arrived in Seattle Bella asked if we could go to _Elliot Bay Book Company_ if she was going to be forced to shop with Alice and Rose later when they had a little girl time. Everyone quickly agreed and we soon met up at the bookstore in the heart of the historic Pioneer Square district. The look of pure elation on Bella's face was priceless as she took of in a near sprint into the store with Edward being pulled along – literally – behind her. We all began laughing at the sight of just how much control she held over him until it occurred to both Emmett and myself that Rose and Alice had just as much control over us.

After spending a good time at the bookstore the girls wanted to go shopping, well Alice and Rose did and were forcing Bella to go along with them. We decided to split up for a little while and look around ourselves and then meet up before lunch. I could see Bella didn't want to leave Edward but he didn't really want to be dragged shopping and Alice and Rose wanted to have girl time with her so she gave in the end.

As we parted ways, the girls taking Edwards car and the three of us taking mine, Edward mentioned that he had an idea of what we could do while the girls shopped. The gleam in his eyes had me a little wary, but oddly excited at the same time. Since he wouldn't tell Emmett and I exactly what his idea was, I reluctantly handed him the keys to my car with a reluctant, "lead the way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Christ, this update was a long time coming, eh? My apologies yet again but from here on out, updates should be pretty steady. However, keep your fingers crossed. There are some things a-coming with our favorite characters and we hope you all stick around to find out what they are. Edward's Point of View is coming up next, ladies, so you'll see just what the wonderful Edward Cullen has in mind for their time in the city away from the girls. _

_Reviews are better than sharing a slice of Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake with Edward or Jasper. _


	31. Chapter 31

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edwards Point of View

As soon as Alice and Rose mentioned they wanted to go shopping, I knew that I needed to get out of it in anyway possible. My sister was a force to be reckoned with, armed with a shiny black AMEX, when she was shopping. I'd gone on enough of those trips with her over the years to know that once she started, it would take a miracle to drag her away and I honestly did not feel like carrying copious amounts of bags weighed down by the latest designer thread that she "just had to have." It was then that an idea I'd been having off and on for the past few weeks came back to me and I couldn't stop the wicked gleam in my eyes. I wasn't sure if Jasper or Emmett would go for it, but I knew that it was something I wanted. Thankfully, I'd already spoke to both my parents about it and they'd given their okay so it was just a matter of getting it done. And really, there was just no time like the present to do it.

As I drove Jasper's car down the streets of Seattle toward one of the places I had looked up late at night on my laptop while Bella was fast asleep, I couldn't help but grin the entire time. Of course both Jasper and Emmett were completely confused on where we were going and for a moment Emmett thought we might be going to _Hooters. _Fortunately, it finally occurred to him that this was _my _idea and he knew I would never want to go to _Hooters _willingly, just for wings or not. Especially when I had Bella at home and she was every bit of woman I wanted – every bit of woman that I would ever want.

"Are you going to tell us where we are going?" Jasper asked as he sat in the passenger seat, probably for the first time ever in his car.

"It's a surprise." I replied cheekily, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He huffed like a petulant child before turning to look at me. "You do realize who you're talking to, right? And who my sister is? I think the aversion to surprises is a family trait, or something."

"If you don't like it then you don't have to do anything but wait for me to finish, so stop your whining."

Just as I finished talking, I saw the sign for the shop that I'd been searching for and pulled around the side of the building to find a parking spot. It didn't take long before we were all piling out of the car and walking back towards the main road. Jasper and Emmett still looked utterly confused until I stopped in front of _Slave to the Needle_. Comprehension dawned on their faces and Emmett turned to me with a look of awe.

"Are you serious, Edward? Dad and Mom would _never_ go for this!" He said, shaking his head back and forth.

"I already asked and they're okay with it as long as I did my research on the parlor – which I did. Are either of you up for getting some ink with me today?"

Emmett scoffed, "No way, I am not doing that."

Jasper however stayed quiet for a few minutes, "You know what, I will."

"What?" Emmett's eyes widened, "You guys are crazy!"

"How are we crazy?" I turned to look at my older brother, "It's just a tattoo, I would think someone like _you _wouldn't be afraid to get one."

"Oh, don't be mistaken dear brother, I am _not_ afraid! I'm just not going to waltz into some sketchy tattoo parlor and get myself some stupid tribal tattoo when it has no meaning to me what so ever."

"First of all, this place isn't 'sketchy' as you so aptly put it. Didn't you hear me say that I did my research before mom and dad would even agree to it? Secondly, who said anything about getting some 'stupid tribal tattoo that has no meaning'?" I shook my head at home as I turned to walk in the doors, Jasper hot on my heels.

It took a moment but Emmett soon followed after us, "Well then what the hell are you getting? Not a cross or a sword, I hope, because those don't fit your personality."

I rolled my eyes at him, "No, I know what I am getting already I've planned it all out and everything."

"You have?" Jasper asked curiously and I nodded, "Nice."

"Well," Emmett started again, "are you going to tell us what you're getting or are you going to make us guess? Because if that's the case, little brother, let me remind you that I hate guessing games."

"You'll just have to wait and see," I replied as I leaned on the front counter waiting for one of the artists to come over and help us out.

After a few minutes, a girl came forward with a wide smirk on her face as she took in the three of us, "And what can I do for you three fine looking boys today?" She appeared to be only a few years older then us and by normal standards, I guess she would be considered pretty. Unfortunately for her, I just didn't care.

"We are interested in getting some work done." I replied with a clipped tone as I gestured between Jasper and myself.

"Oh I see," she licked her lips as she looked over my body, "And _where _were you thinking of getting something?"

"I – uh – on my ribcage?" I replied, my response sounding more like a question than a statement. I was suddenly nervous at having to remove my shirt in order to get the tattoo done if this girl was to be the artist working on me.

Her eyes raked over my body once more before she turned her attention to Emmett and Jasper. "And what about you two?" The tone of her voice had dropped a few octaves as she made a vain attempt to sound seductive. I stifled my laughter as Emmett just gaped at her and Jasper walked back a few steps. She continued to stare at them for a minute or so before Jasper finally found his voice again and answered.

"I'm not quite – uh – sure yet. Do you mind if I look at some of the books?" He asked nervously, his eyes darting around the shop in an attempt to avoid the girls penetrating and lustful gaze.

"_Anything_ you want," she replied with another not so subtle lick of her lips.

A guy walked from behind a curtain with another person chatting about something, "Cassie are these some potential customers?"

"Yes Rick they are," Cassie said rolling her eyes and pointed to me, "He wants some work on his ribcage and this guy is still deciding." She motioned toward Jasper, "Is Luke almost done?"

"He'll be done in 10 minutes, I'm Rick." he said holding out his hand in front of me, "What were you thinking of getting done on your ribcage?"

I quickly glanced at my brother and Jasper to make sure they were still engrossed in the books off to the side before I pulled the piece of paper I'd drawn the design on out of my pocket and slid it over the counter to Rick. He studied it for a moment before nodding his head minutely, "I can do this today, if you've got the time. It'll take a couple hours and cost about – and I'm assuming you want this to run the length of your ribcage - $250-$300. How does that work for you?"

"That sounds perfect and I definitely have the time today." I said smiling, I felt bad that Bella was going to have to suffer shopping with the girls for a little longer but I would make it up to her later. I couldn't help but hope she loved the tattoo as much as I already loved the idea of it.

"Okay then, fill this form out," he gestured to a paper that he'd set on the counter, "while I go back to my station and set up. I nodded in acknowledgement and began filling the form out as quickly as possible. Once I'd finished, I slid back to the other side of the counter and made my way over to where Jasper and Emmett were discussing Jaspers' options.

"Have you decided on anything yet," I asked inquisitively, one eyebrow arched as I waited for his response.

He looked over at me and nodded, "Yeah I think so, but I don't really want to say exactly what it is. It does have to do with Bella and Alice though."

"I thought he was getting their names tattooed on him – which would be a jackass move, by the way – but apparently I was wrong."

I nodded at my brother before turning back to Jasper, "Well I guess we'll just compare tattoos when we're done?"

He nodded quickly as he attempted to sketch out exactly what he wanted. Emmett was still skimming through the book in front of him before he turned to look at the both of us in turn, cell phone in hand. "Should I call the girls and tell them the plan?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled a little loudly. "I want it to be surprise."

Jasper nodded, "Yea man, so do I. Besides, if we tell them, they'll cut their time together short and race on over here."

"Okay, okay, I won't call them," Emmett muttered under his breath as he pocketed his phone. "But what the hell am I supposed to do while you two are getting your tattoos done?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Watch? Talk to Cassie." I said with a chuckle only causing him to glare at me. "Hey you have fucking tortured me my whole life. I should be allowed to make a joke at your expense occasionally."

"Edward," I turned to see that Cassie girl smiling at me. "Rick is ready for you."

I nodded and looked back at Emmett and Jasper, "I guess I'll see you when I'm done." I turned and followed Cassie behind the curtain to where Rick was setting everything up.

"Did you want any colors?" Rick asked looking up.

"I was thinking maybe gray, black and various shades of red. Is that possible?" I asked with my brows furrowed, contemplating the answer I'd just given him.

"That your final answer," Rick asked with a light chuckle that caused me to laugh as well.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I figured I could have the text outlined in black and shaded in with gray and the designs around it with the red and a little bit of gray here and there."

"Gotcha, kid. You're gonna have to take your shirt off and lay up on the table on your side – the opposite side of the one you want the tattoo on, obviously." He responded while gathering up the various bottles of ink and setting them on a stand at the head of the table where the tattoo gun and the other supplies were resting.

I nodded and quickly took off my shirt before laying down on my right side since I wanted the tattoo on my left. Rick continued to get everything ready and asking me questions intermittently, "I take it that this is your first tattoo."

"Yeah," I nodded as I stared at the wall. I could hear Jasper out in the other room talking to a guy about what he was going to get. "I've wanted this one for a while though."

"Do you mind me asking what it means?"

I tried not to pay attention to the sounds of the tattoo gun starting and stopping as I responded to his question, a slight smile playing on my face as I thought about what it meant to me, personally.

"I'm not gonna pry, but that seems pretty deep for someone your age. Then again, I've seen it all in this business, as I'm sure you could understand."

I chuckled quietly and nodded my head in agreement. "I'm sure you have, Rick. What's the oddest tattoo you've ever done for someone?"

He started to chuckle, "You know when you were little there used be those 'connect the dot' games in coloring books?"

I nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue with the story.

"Well this lady came in and asked me to do something like that, but it was 'connect the numbers' to make a picture." He laughed and shook his head, "when you connected the numbers, it was in the form of a giraffe."

I did my best to contain my laughter since Rick was currently working on my own tattoo, but I eventually had to ask him to wait a moment while I let the laughter out. "That is absolutely priceless," I finally managed to stutter out in between my laughter. "Who does something like that?" I asked, seriously wondering about someone who'd get something so … childish and odd permanently placed on their body.

"Sometimes I wonder the same things; people get the craziest tattoos sometimes." He chuckled as he continued to work on my tattoo, "Are you from Seattle?"

I shook my head, "No, Forks."

"Ah, Forks. Pretty quaint little town. So you came all the way to Seattle to get a tattoo?"

"Yes and no. Our girlfriends are shopping so we decided to go off on our own and it was my plan to come here eventually and get it done so everything just kind of worked out."

Rick and I continued our sporadic conversation the entire time he was poking my tattoo which took nearly two full hours. I learned that he'd lived in Seattle his entire life and had been doing this for close to twenty years because he loved the fact that he was constantly meeting new people with so many different personalities. Once he was done with my tattoo, I jumped off the table and admired the way it'd turned out in the full length mirror on the back wall, and smiled to myself. It was exactly how I'd imagined it and I couldn't have been happier with the job he'd done. We both walked out to the front and I noticed that Jasper was already finished and he was sitting in the corner shooting daggers at Emmett with his death glares as Emmett chuckled quietly to himself.

"Em, what the hell did you do to Jasper to make him look at you like that?" I asked, worried that I'd have to play mediator between the two of them on our way to meet the girls.

At my questioning, Emmett busted out laughing, "I – He – Oh man, it was an accident, but he squealed like a girl when I accidentally hit his tattoo."

I shook my head at him as I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Rick to thank and pay him for his services, giving him a nice tip as well. As we were getting ready to head out of the tattoo parlor, the three of us noticed Cassie making her way towards us and before Emmett could realize what was happening, both Jasper and I bolted out the door and left him there to deal with her unwanted advances. Moments later, he came barreling out the door with a murderous look on his face.

"Thanks guys, I had to call Rosie to get that fly off my back, she just wouldn't leave me alone."

We just laughed, "Sorry dude, payback for all the shit you put me through." I nudged my brother in the head causing him to laugh as well.

"You know Eddie I really enjoy seeing you happy." He said sincerely, "Because now it will be even more fun to torture you."

I rolled my eyes, "Gee thanks, brother of mine," I replied with a grin. "When you talked to Rose, what did you say to her?"

"I just told her that we were just running some errands around town for mom and dad. They're done shopping so we're going to meet them at _The__ Cheesecake Factory_."

"Nice, I'm absolutely starving after that." Jasper yawned as he stretched his body quickly dodging Emmett attempting to hit his tattoos ago. "That's cheap man, real cheap."

"Sorry, Jas, it's just too easy." Emmett replied, laughing again. "Anyway, when are you two dolts going to tell me what exactly you got permanently etched into your skin with ink and vibrating needles?"

"You'll see when the girls see it," I quickly retorted, glancing over at Jasper to see him nodding in agreement with me.

"Wait just one second there," Emmett had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as he looked from me to Jasper and back again. "Are you guys telling me that after I sat in the place for almost two hour straight with nothing but books upon books of tattoos and piercings to occupy my time _and_ lied to my girlfriend so that you could keep this surprise, you aren't going to tell me what the hell you got done?"

"Nope," I made sure to pop the 'p' as I gave my brother a smirk and started to head toward Jasper's car. He drove this time and Emmett just climbed into the backseat grumbling about something. When we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant my car was already there, and my girlfriend was leaning against it looking anything but happy. Rose and Alice were gushing over something and as soon as we pulled into the spot Bella's beautiful brown eyes met my own and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh Rosie! I am so glad to see your face," Emmett called out as he ran over to Rose and scooped her up in his arms causing her to squeal and beg him to put her down.

I laughed at Emmett's' dramatics and walked over to Bella. As soon as I was close enough to her, she flung herself into my arms, wrapping her own around me tightly. I flinched briefly as her hold tightened and put pressure on my tattoo. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Bella and she slowly pulled back, eyes slightly downcast as she shuffled her feet back and forth.

"Bella baby," I whispered, pulling her tiny body back against mine, "I didn't flinch away because of you – well, not exactly anyway." I paused for a second to contemplate how I would explain to her what caused my reaction. "I – it just … hurt when you held me so tightly."

"Hurt?" She asked as she arched her perfect little eyebrow at me with her head tilted to one side as she tried to figure out how her hug could have hurt me.

"Yeah Edward why don't you _explain _to Bella why her hug hurt you on your ribs," Emmett smirked at me as he put Rose back on the ground and draped his arm across her shoulder. Jasper went and stood by Alice giving her a soft kiss.

I narrowed my eyes at my brother before turning back to Bella, "Well see here's the thing I got something …"

Bella looked even more confused now, "Got something? Like what? What did you get that would hurt you?"

"I got a tattoo," I spit out as I started to chew on my lip.

Bella stood there staring at me for what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute or so, before she moved back a little and began lifting my shirt. She huffed and furrowed her eyebrows when she realized that it was covered up. "Can I take this thing off so I can see what you did?" She asked me, still staring at the bandage that adorned my side.

"Sure baby, go ahead." I replied. I didn't know what else to say as she carefully peeled back the medical tape and lifted the corner of the bandage to peel it back.

"OH MY GOD, EDWARD!"

I jumped back a little, caught off-guard by her raised voice.

"Didn't that hurt baby? It looks painful. Oh gosh, why did you do it? I'm so sorry for hugging you too tight. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me before? Oh my God!" She was rambling now and I quickly made my way back to her and wrapped my arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

"Relax baby, its fine. It didn't hurt too much, but that's probably because Rick – the tattoo artist – kept me pretty decently distracted while he worked on it."

She nodded as she lightly held me back, making sure to wrap her arms higher up on my body, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I pressed a kiss on the top of her head, "I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Do you not like it?" I stepped back from the embrace and looked her in the eyes.

"No, no I love it, it looks great on you." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, "Just wow, are you sure it didn't hurt too much?"

I smiled at her worry, "I'm sure baby, so you really like it?"

She nodded as a huge smile appeared on her features, "Really! What does it mean?"

"It's Latin and it means 'what can harm you can also help you.'" I responded while continuing to stroke her hair down her back.

"What – how does it apply to you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration as she tried to figure it out on her own.

"It means that everything I've been through – both the good and the bad – has led me to this moment. Here, with you in arms, in my life. It means that even though my parents hurt me in ways that they probably never even realized, in a weird way, it was worth it. If they hadn't done what they did, Carlisle and Esme never would've adopted us, we never would've moved to Alaska and then here to Forks and I never would've met you."

Bella stared at me silently for a few moments processing what I said. Soon enough her lip began to quiver and I reached up and cupped her face, "Baby, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I just – I love you so much."

"I love you too," I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

"Awe," Rose's voice broke us out of our little world before she turned to Emmett. "Did _you _get a tattoo?"

"Heck no, but Jasper did."

"You did!?" Alice's voice ran through all of our bodies making us wince. "Where? On your ribs as well? Can I see? What is it?"

"Later baby," Jasper chuckled uncomfortably. "It's on my hips and I don't really feel like pulling my pants down in the middle of a parking lot."

"It's only your hips Jasper you really don't – "

"Hey how about we go inside and eat? I'm famished after lying on my side for two hours." I took Bella by the hand and lead her toward the entrance of the restaurant not really caring if they were following us or not.

Once we were seated, Jasper, Emmett and I lunged for the menus. I really wasn't kidding when I said I was famished and apparently, the two of them felt the same way. I quickly made my decision on what I wanted to have for lunch and waited patiently for the waitress to come back around and take our orders. As soon as everyone had decided and folded their menus back up on the table, the questioning from the girls commenced. They wanted to know everything about our adventure in the tattoo parlor and Emmett just had to bring Cassie up. At just the mention of her name, both Jasper and I shivered in disgust, tightening our grips on our respective girlfriends.

"Cassie?" Bella looked at me questioningly, waiting for me to elaborate on Emmett's over-exaggerated tales.

I chanced a look over at Alice and saw that she too was waiting for an answer to that one-word question that spoke volumes. Rose, in her all-knowing glory, sat there next to Emmett all prim and proper with a smirk firmly planted on her face. I kicked Em under the table in an effort to let him know that I was far from happy with him for bringing that _woman_ up when there was really nothing to tell. She tried – poorly at that – and failed. End of story, or so it would seem, unless your name is Emmett Cullen, apparently.

Turning back towards Bella, I gave her my most innocent smile and tilted her chin up so I could give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Cassie is no one, really. Just a girl that worked at the tattoo parlor that was eyeing as up like she was a starving woman and we were the first meal she'd even laid eyes on in years. It was disgusting, really and her attempts at subtlety fell extremely short of their mark." I shrugged my shoulders as if to say, 'see, nothing to worry about.'

Bella shrugged her shoulders as well and smiled at me before turning her attentions back to Jasper. "So, big brother, what kind of tattoo did you get?"

I could see Jasper fidgeting with his hands from here as he stared off into space, seemingly attempting to figure out a way to explain his spontaneity in whatever tattoo he had gotten. Finally, taking a deep breath, his gaze returned to Bella's and he smiled, albeit half-heartedly, and answered her question. "It's a pair of nautical stars on either hipbone." He replied quietly, dropping his eyes to the table cloth.

Just then, the waitress showed up with our food, and he breathed a sigh of relief before digging in. Conversation became stilted for awhile as we all focused on the meal in front of us. All too soon, we were ordering dessert – a round of Godiva Chocolate Cheesecakes for everyone – and yet again arguing about who was paying the bill. I kept myself out of this part of the conversation, resolved to just hand the waitress my credit card before anyone even noticed what was going on, and continued eating the delectable treat in front of me. I could hear little moans of delight emanating from the vixen beside me and every sound she made shot straight to my crotch. Shifting uncomfortably, I let my eyes peruse the table, happy to see that no one but me was paying any attention to her. With my gaze still bouncing back and forth between the other four individuals with us, I reached for Bella's hand and slid it onto my lap, pressing it down slightly before leaning over and whispering into her ear.

"You will be the death of Isabella Marie Swan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Tattoos you say? Yes, tattoos. Think about it though, Edward with a tattoo down his rib cage and Jasper with a tattoo on either hipbone? Sign me up for that show, please? Besides, the idea for the location of Jasper's actually came from the location of Jackson's actual tattoo. Sigh. Yum! Bella's Point of View is next and Jasper's tattoo will be explained further so … all I ask is that you don't make assumptions on its' meaning until then. Oh, and sometime between now and the posting of the next chapter, I will be posting links to the tattoos on my profile, so you have that to look forward to as well. _

_Reviews are infinitely better than getting a front row seat to the tattoo parlor watching Edward or Jasper get their tattoos done. Actually, no, I lied. Reviews are not better than that, but reviews are still awesome!_


	32. Chapter 32

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View

Today definitely took a turn that I didn't expect. After the events of yesterday we thought going to Seattle would be nice and it really was, aside from the fact that for a little over 2 hours I was dragged around stores with Alice and Rose while the boys were off on their own. When we met up at the restaurant I flung my arms around Edward as soon as I saw them, yet I didn't expect to hurt him when I gave him a hug. At first I was completely confused, how could I hurt him? Then he told me, Edward had gotten himself a tattoo. I was shocked, and it looked like it hurt a lot, but he was proud of it and when he told me the meaning behind it I couldn't help but cry a little. However Edward wasn't the only one to get the tattoo, my dear brother got one as well.

He finally told us what he'd gotten – nautical stars on either hipbone that somehow represented Alice and I – but before he had a chance to explain it further, lunch was served. I noticed that Jasper seemed relieved that he didn't need to elaborate on his tattoo, but I didn't really understand why. However, that thought was pushed aside temporarily while I enjoyed my wonderful lunch of _Pasta Da Vinci _– Sautéed Chicken, Mushrooms, Onions and Garlic in a Delicious Madeira Wine Sauce Tossed with Penne Pasta and Parmesan. It was sinfully delicious and I couldn't help the little moans of pleasure that kept slipping out.

My little moans only got worse when we all ordered a slice of Godiva Chocolate Cheesecakes for ourselves. It was absolutely sinful and I was in love. Everyone was so entranced by their own cheesecake that they thankfully didn't notice my little moans of pleasure caused by the chocolate delight in front of me with each bite that passed through my lips. I noticed Edward begin to shift next to me, but I didn't think twice of it. At least not until he grabbed my hand that and pressed it into his crotch. Thankfully, the gasp that escaped my mouth went unnoticed by everyone when he leaned over to my ear and whispered that I would be the death of him. He had things incredibly twisted if he thought that _I_ would be the death of _him_. After all, I wasn't the one going around pressing his hands into my crotch so that he could feel how wet he made me.

I began to quickly gnaw on my bottom lip trying to think of something to say back to him. Should I say that I was sorry? Because truthfully I wasn't that sorry at all that that I had this kind of an affect on him; it was an incredible turn on, to say the least. But _should_ I say something sexy? I wasn't really good at that but it seemed like the better choice of the two, all things considered. With my decision made, I looked up at him through my eye lashes and was pleasantly surprised to notice that his breath hitched for a moment before he was able to compose himself. Without giving myself a chance to change my mind and back down, I pulled our intertwined hands over to my lap and pressed his hand into my – now extremely wet – center.

"Can you feel the effect you have on me?" I whispered as I leaned over to his ear.

Edward's eyes widened as his breathing became slight erratic, thankfully no one noticed. "Hey Jazz …"

Jasper looked up from his cake and over toward me and Edward, "Yeah?"

"Can you drive Emmett and Rose back tonight?" He didn't even bother to break eye contact with me as I tried with everything in me not to blush.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I was planning on relieving you of the big oaf for the drive home anyway." I chanced a glance at my brother and noticed the suspicious look playing across his face as he looked back and forth between Edward and I. Thankfully, he didn't say anything, and just turned back to Alice and continued feeding her little bites of cheesecake while she smiled happily at him.

Edward pushed our hands into my crotch again causing me to gasp silently; oh he was definitely going to be the death of _me. _Tonight was much too far away and all I wanted to do was grab his head of hair and pull his lips to my own. I took a deep breath and broke my locked gaze with Edward and went back to my cake, not bothering to move our hands away from my crotch. I slowly took a piece of cake and slid it into my mouth, slowly licking the fork clean. I smiled slightly to myself as I felt Edwards grip on my hand tighten for a fraction of a second. The smile disappeared a moment later when he released my hand from his own and ran his knuckles down the front of my pants, pressing the seam of my shorts into me harder. I bit down on my lip, stifling the groan that threatened to escape. We needed to get out of here now or I would spontaneously combust!

He pushed the seam in harder and I decided that I needed to do what I needed to do, "Uh I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alice asked in between taking a bite of cheesecake.

"Oh, no it's fine." I stood up and headed toward the bathroom but not before stopping and winking at Edward hoping he might follow me.

Fortunately, my hoping wasn't done in vain and as soon as I reached out for the door to the ladies room, I felt a familiar hand snake around my waist and pull me backwards. I looked up to see Edward and before I even had the chance to say anything, he had me turned around and his lips on mine with my back pressed up against the wall in the deserted bathroom hallway. His kisses were like a blazing firing searing my soul and I could feel myself becoming more aroused with the way his mouth claimed mine. Without considering my actions, I ground my hips into his, earning a deliciously throaty moan from my extremely gorgeous boyfriend. I knew that we should stop now before things got out of control, but I just couldn't. It felt way too good and after all the _explorations_ we'd been doing, I needed him – I needed this. A throat clearing off to the side brought the both of us out of our lustful hazes and I turned my head far enough to see one of the waitresses standing at the end of the hall awkwardly. I'm sure I blushed about a million different shades of red as I pushed Edward away from me and shot the young girl an embarrassed smile.

Edward chuckled and then groaned as he leaned his head against the wall next to me, "Can we go home now?"

I stood up on my tip toes so I could kiss him, chastely of course. "Sorry there, baby, we'll have to endure just a few more hours of this torture before we can call it a day." I shot him what I hoped was a dazzling smile before beginning to make my way back down the hall and return to our table. I paused right before I was out of Edward's line of sight and turned back to him, "by the way, you may want to take care of that problem before you come back," I said with a smirk, gesturing towards his evident arousal.

The rest of the day went well, after lunch – which Edward managed to trick everyone into letting him pay – we walked around town just holding hands with our respective boyfriends. I still couldn't believe that Edward got a tattoo it was so brave of him. Had it been me, I would have fainted as soon as needle touched my skin. I'd always managed to keep it a secret, but I too wanted a tattoo. Unfortunately, I was much too scared to actually go for it. I was sure it would hurt and bleed, and if the needle on my skin didn't cause me to pass out, the smell of blood definitely would. Edward had said that it hadn't hurt too badly though, so maybe I could consider it a bit more. I would have to talk to Jasper first though, if it hurt, he'd tell me the truth regardless of if I wanted to hear it or not.

By the time we were ready to leave, I was exhausted and my feet were absolutely aching. I couldn't wait to get home and just relax with Edward and possibly continue what he'd started in the restaurant. The car ride was pretty silent and I assumed that Edward was just giving me time to relax. But as the ride continued, I found myself getting increasingly antsy. I turned in my seat and watched him, he was looking straight ahead on the road, and his face looked perfect as always.

"Yes?" he asked not bothering to take his eyes off the road, but it didn't stop him from smirking.

"Just admiring the view," I blushed softly as I wrapped my arms around me. "So the tattoo really didn't hurt that bad."

"No," he chuckled. "Why do you keep asking me that? Are you going to get one yourself?"

"I – uh – I've thought about it a few times, but I don't think that I'd be able to go through with it. You know how I am with blood and I'm not exactly a fan of needles either." I responded while plucking at a loose thread on my sweater.

"Baby, if you really want one, I'll go with you and hold your hand through the entire process." Edward turned to look at me briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"You would?" I asked softly in almost a whisper.

"Of course I would," he reached over and took my hand in his. "I'll turn this car around right now if you want to get it."

"Edward," I sighed. "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes I would, anything for you baby girl." He brought my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss. "So do you want me to turn around?"

"I don't know. We'll be home late if we turn around now, won't we?" I don't know why I was hesitating; I really did want him to turn around. Sure, the thought of how much it might hurt scared me, but it excited me at the same time. Could I really do this?

"If you want me to turn around, I'll call my parents and let them know. We don't even have to tell the others until we get back. It's your choice, baby." I turned to look at Edward one last time and I saw that he already had his phone in his hand, getting ready to dial Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes," I nodded, a smile forming on my face as I thought about what I was about to do.

Edward smirked and quickly dialed the phone, "Hey mom it's me," he paused as he listened to whatever it was that Esme was saying. "Yeah, Bella and I are going to be later than the others. Bella wants to get a tattoo as well. I know. Mmhmm, just don't tell the others because we want it to be a surprise. Will do, mom. I love you."

He hung up the phone and put it in the cup holder, "here we go."

"Here we go," I said excited as I sat up more in my seat and watched Edward put his blinker on.

Within mere minutes, we were back in the city as Edward made his way back to the same tattoo parlor he and the guys had gone to earlier in the day. The name alone, _Slave to the Needle_, made my heart beat erratically, but I was determined to get through this. 'Edward will be right there with you' kept going through my head, on repeat and I knew, without a doubt, that I could do this with him there.

As we headed into the parlor my grip on his hand grew tighter especially when I laid eyes on _her. _I knew instantly it was that Cassie girl they had been talking about earlier. I could see the gleam in her eyes when she saw Edward, yet it faded when she caught sight of his arm around me. She pursed her lips and gave me a death glare. Edward felt me tense up and quickly pulled me to his side without the tattoo and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"It's going to be fine, baby. I promise."

"I know," I whispered back giving him a big smile.

"Well, well what do we have here," a male voice chuckled. "Back again for another tattoo Edward?"

Edward laughed in return, "Not me, Rick. My girlfriend wanted to get some work done though; just something simple."

Rick turned his attention to me and gave me a smile and a wave before gesturing us towards the counter. "And what did you have in mind little lady?" He asked as he pulled a few forms out of a folder and set them in front of us.

"I was thinking of, uh, a hummingbird right here," I replied as I gestured to the inside of my wrist.

"That should be done quick, just fill these here forms out while I go in the back and set my station up."

"Okay," I took the forms and started filling them out; trying to avoid the death glares I was receiving from that Cassie girl as she stood off to the side. Edward of course always helped me forget as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my neck, slowly sucking on the spot right below my ear.

"Edward," I moaned softly, "I'm trying to fill these out."

He smirked and licked the spot he was just sucking on, "Sorry baby, you're just too delicious."

It didn't take long for me to fill out the forms and the next thing I knew I was sitting down in the chair as Rick finished setting everything up. Edward wasn't lying when he said he'd be holding my hand the entire time; from the moment I took my seat in the chair, he had his fingers laced within my own as he peppered kisses along the back of my hand sporadically.

Rick asked me a few more questions about what I wanted and if there were specific colors I preferred before he got started. The sound of the tattoo gun vibrating caused my breath to hitch in my throat and I subconsciously tightened my grip on Edward's hand as I sought his eyes with my own. Barely half an hour later, Rick was spreading a thin layer of ointment over my tattoo and covering it with the required bandaging and I'd never once felt faint or as if I couldn't handle the pain. With that realization, a huge grin overtook my face and I jumped off the chair and gave Edward what I intended to be a quick, chaste kiss. Edward being Edward decided to deepen it as his tongue swept across my bottom lip causing me to moan lowly in return. Ricks light chuckles caught our attention and caused us to break apart with breathless laughs as we paid for the work and thanked him for his time.

During the entire car ride home, our phones were constantly ringing as the others finally realized that we were no longer behind them the closer they got to home. Oddly enough, I didn't really care. I was too excited about the tattoo and to be completely honest, I kind of wanted to get more. Was that weird of me? I really just wanted to turn right back around and pick out as many tattoos as I possibly could. Unfortunately – or maybe fortunately – I knew that I couldn't afford something like that even though I knew Edward would be more than happy to pay for them.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

I nodded enthusiastically as my fingers twitched with the need to remove the bandage covering it. "Oh, I love it Edward. Thank you for taking me back to get it done."

"It was my pleasure, love. I'm just glad that you like it so much."

I smiled brightly and leaned over pressing a kiss to his cheek, lingering a few moments to bring my mouth to his ear, "Is it bad I want another one already?"

He chuckled as he shifted in his seat, "Addicted already?"

"Hey some addictions are natural," I tried to sound seductive but I highly doubt it came out like that. I slowly pressed a kiss to his earlobe before slowly nibbling on it.

"I'd certainly have to agree there," Edward replied with a low groan. "But, if you'd like to make it home sometime tonight – and in one piece, love – you _really_ need to get back in your own seat."

I pulled away from him with a smirk and decided to go through his iPod and find something to listen to for the remainder of the drive. Somewhere along the way, I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being lifted from the car and carried into the house. Edward must've noticed my eyes beginning to flutter open because I soon felt his soft lips being pressed to my forehead as he whispered against it, telling me to go back to sleep. Minutes later, I felt myself being lowered to the bed and my shoes and socks being removed. As soon as this realization sank in, I woke right back up and gave Edward a sly grin.

"Baby, do you remember what _you_ started at lunch earlier today?" I asked, hopefully seductively.

"I think I have a slight recollection of it, why?" He grinned at me as he sat down and removed his own shoes and socks.

"Well," I turned myself over and propped myself on my elbows as I watched him. "What would you say to a continuation of that?"

"I'd say get your cute little behind over here, Ms. Swan." Edward replied, his voice low and husky.

I quickly crawled over to him and straddled his lap only to immediately be assaulted by his heated kisses along my neck and collarbone. Unwillingly, my eyes fluttered close and I began to slowly grind my hips into his, receiving a guttural moan in reward for my efforts.

Edward brought his hands to cup my behind as he slowly started moving me against him, our breathing quickly picking up. The next thing we knew, our bedroom door was flying open and slamming into the wall causing Chewy to whimper and hide under the couch.

"Where – ahhh!" Alice screamed out bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. "Thank god it was me and not Emmett, or worse Jasper."

"Alice," Edward seethed, "don't you know how to knock before going into someone's room?"

"Don't you know how to lock your door, big brother?" She quickly retorted.

Edward let out a deep sigh and slid me off his lap. "Is there a reason we were so rudely interrupted, Ali?"

"Yes there was, actually. First of all, we were wondering what took you two so long to get home. Secondly, Jasper was waiting for you two to get back so he could show us his tattoo and explain the meaning behind it."

"Oh okay, well tell him to come in." I said unsure if I should tell them about my own tattoo first or wait until Jasper had shown and explained his own tattoo. Apparently though, waiting was winning out so I got comfortable leaning back against our headboard.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled making Edward, myself and even Chewy cringe as he was just about to come out from under the couch.

"Could you not yell Alice, you are going to make our dog go deaf." Edward huffed as he leaned down and held his hand out for Chewy, "Come on boy, come to daddy."

Chewy slowly emerged and went to Edward to sniff his hand before jumping up into his lap and licking his face.

"Alice you don't have to be so loud baby," Jasper groaned as he walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "And where were you two?"

"It's a surprise," I yelled out, rather loudly, before Edward had a chance to give me away. "Now, let's see this tattoo of yours Jasper."

"Okay, okay, Bells. Hold your horses." Jasper replied while giving me an odd look, most likely due to my loud outburst.

"Sorry! I just really want to see it," I gave him a genuine smile as Chewy moved from Edward to me.

He returned the smile and began to move further into the room towards the bed. Alice being her usual perky self bounced right by him and hopped up onto the end of our bed, shooting a look of veiled disgust to the spot that Edward and I had been in when she first walked into the room.

"Hurry baby," she chirped out perkily. "I want to see it too. I can't believe you made me wait all this time. Oh, wait, where's Emmett and Rose?"

"We're right here little Pixie," Rose stated as she led a pouting Emmett into the room with us. "Now, can we get on with the show, I have to get home soon."

"Impatient, I swear!" I heard Jasper muttering under his breath as he commenced to roll the top of his basketball shorts down a few times; just far enough to see the tattoo, and thankfully, nothing else. Alice let out a loud gasp before reaching over and lightly running her fingers across each one.

"That's – Wow, I'm just speechless, Jazzy," she murmured quietly, more to herself than to anyone else. I nodded my head vehemently in complete agreement. The nautical stars were set against what looked like a flame background, dark blue and black in color.

Finally finding my own voice, I looked up to catch Jasper's eyes, "what does it mean?" I asked, just as quietly as Alice had been only moments ago.

"Basically, it's symbolic of a return home and the luck that is needed to reach that destination," he replied, the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile. "What that has to do with you and Alice is that, well, you two _are_ my home, Bells."

"Awe Jazzy!" Alice threw her arms around him, "I love it and I love you."

I smiled sweetly, "Jasper that means so much to me. I love you big brother."

Once him and Alice broke their hug he held out his arms for me and I stood up and made my way into them, "No matter what you will always be my little sister."

"This sappy crap might make me cry," Emmett chuckled as he held onto Rose. "But right now what I _really _want to know is where Edward and Bella disappeared to."

"Well, we went back to the tattoo parlor," I stuttered out while I stared intently at the floor.

"What did you go back there for," Emmett asked as Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back into his body.

"Bella here decided that she wanted to get a tattoo as well," he answered them while his hands were diligently working to uncover the beautiful blue hummingbird that now adorned my wrist.

"What?" Rose's eyes widened as if she was unsure if she had heard me right. "Bella, you got a tattoo?"

I nodded, "yeah." Once Edward fully removed the bandage I showed everyone.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, "It's so pretty."

Jasper's face stayed blank at first, "How the hell did _you _get a tattoo Bells you hate needles and blood and – what have you done with my sister?"

Everyone busted out in laughter at his outburst, but I could tell that he wasn't upset at all. In fact, he seemed rather impressed that I'd actually been able to go through with it.

"Well, are you going to answer my question, Bells?" He asked an imploring look on his face.

"Edward held my hand the entire time," I responded proudly while shrugging my shoulders. "I guess that's all it took.

Jasper shook his head and laughed, "That's all it took. Well if no one else has any tattoos to show I'm going to head to bed I'm quite exhausted. You coming baby?" he directed toward Alice and she jumped happily and followed him out of the room. Rose and Emmett said their quick goodnights and headed out of the room as well.

Edward brought himself to his feet and made sure to both close and lock the doors. Even if nothing ended up happening tonight neither of us liked people just busting into our room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Tattoos galore! Damn, now I want to go out and get another. Sigh. They're quite the addiction, though I'd venture to assume that they're infinitely better than a drug addiction. Random, I know, but truthful nonetheless. Anyway, pictures of Jasper's and Bella's tattoo (actually on a person, even if they were just photoshopped) as well as the general idea of what Edward's tattoo would look like are posted on phnxprncss' profile. Check them out and let us know what you think. Me? I think they're fuckhot, especially Jasper's. Plus, the whole ribcage thing makes me think of many unspeakable things. *grins wickedly* _

_Review please? I can't think of anything to compare it to right now, but they do make me happy. _


	33. Chapter 33

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice's Point of View

I had gotten so comfortable during winter break that I almost managed to forget we'd eventually have to return to school. But, for the first time in a long time, I had to admit, I wasn't absolutely terrified of going back and what would happen there. I still had my brothers to protect me like always, but I also had Jasper, Bella and Rose as well. Both Bella and Rose had become the best friends I could have ever asked for and even thought sometimes I felt that one day they'd just stopping up with me, deep inside I knew better. With every day that passed, I felt as if our friendship just grew stronger and I knew going back to school wouldn't change any of that. Being able to actually be friends with them in school was more than I could ask for and it helped me to be able to hold my head up high for the first time in, well, ever. I couldn't deny the fact seeing my brothers happy for the first time in a while was worth it as well. Especially Edward, up until recently he was the brooding type person, always down on everything, always took every negative thought to heart. But I guess I understood how he felt being his twin sister and all. Emmett on the other hand was always a fun person, but his anger toward people had drastically dropped when Rose and he finally revealed their relationship.

The day was rather warm for January and I had decided to dress both myself and Bella for school. Bella did not like this idea at all, I had let her slide over the break but I wasn't going to allow that any longer. I woke up extremely earlier and just let Jasper sleep before going to retrieve Bella from her and Edward's room. However as soon as I started trying to get her up Edward woke up and threw a pillow at me, so I did the best thing I could think of and lightly slapped his tattoo.

Edward sat up quicker than I would've thought to be possible and glared at me. "Alice, get out now!" He seethed through clenched teeth.

I cringed back and muttered an apology before I retreated back to mine and Jasper's room. I knew that his tattoo would hurt if I did that, but I guess I didn't think it would hurt _that_ much. It wasn't my intention to upset him or really hurt him; I was just trying to be helpful. When I got back into my own room, Jasper must've noticed the downcast look on my face because he got out of bed swiftly and wrapped me up in his arms, his body still warm from being cuddled up in bed.

"What's wrong Ali?" He asked sympathetically as he rocked me back and forth.

"I slapped Edward," I admitted sadly. "On his tattoo."

"Ouch," Jasper flinched at the thought. "Why did you do that?"

"He was giving me problems about trying to get Bella out of bed to dress her for the day, so he hit me with a pillow and I slapped him on the tattoo."

"You know a pillow and slapping someone's tattoo is a very drastically different amount of pain." Jasper told me as he pressed a kiss to my head.

"I know that now," I groaned as I buried my head into his chest.

"Also – and I don't want to sound rude because I know that you're just trying to be nice – you don't have to help my sister get dressed."

"But Jazz, her clothes!" I shrieked out in horror.

"She likes her clothes, Ali and she's been dressing herself for years now."

I sighed in defeat and pulled myself from Jasper's comforting arms, "I'm going to get ready for school. Can you go and make sure that everyone else is at least awake?"

"Sure thing darlin'," Jasper responded before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

After getting myself ready I went downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted by the faces of everyone. Edward still seemed annoyed as he sat with Bella eating their eggs my mom had made for breakfast. "Morning," I whispered softly.

"Morning little Ali," Emmett grinned as he took a bite of sausage. "So I heard you smacked Edward's tattoo this morning."

"Emmett," Jasper groaned and dropped his head in defeat.

Esme turned away from the stove and looked toward me, "Is this true Alice? Did you smack your brother's tattoo?"

"Yes," I whispered again, even softer than my morning greeting. "I'm sorry," I murmured, bringing my gaze to Edward's, a chagrined look on my face.

He let out a deep sigh and opened his arms wide, gesturing for me to come over to him. I did so happily, a little more bounce in my step, and tentatively wrapped my arms around him. "Its okay, Ali. I'm sorry for overreacting but please think about the things you do before you actually do them."

I nodded vehemently against his shoulder, a wide smile still plastered across my face. "Of course, Edward, and I'm sorry again. I just wanted to help …" I trailed off at the end remembering what Jasper had told me this morning.

"Okay well I'm done with breakfast thank you Esme, Alice are you going to ride to school with me today?" Jasper asked hopeful.

"Of course Jazzy," I smiled brightly at him and went over to pick up a piece of toast and began to eat it.

Jasper looked to Bella and Edward then to Emmett, "Hey you want to ride with us today?"

"Sure man," he answered with a mouthful of food.

"Ew Emmett," Bella rolled her eyes and giggled. "Swallow before you speak."

"Yes ma'am," yet he still hadn't swallowed.

"Alice, are you sure you don't want anything else besides a piece of toast sweetie, I'm sure the boys will wait it you wait to eat." Esme smiled at me.

I shook my head, "I'm okay mom unless you have an apple or something."

"Of course," Esme walked over to a bowl of fruit on the corner of the counter and tossed it to me. "You kids have a good day; Edward and Bella make sure you finish your breakfast before you leave."

As we headed up to Jasper's car I couldn't help but wonder why he offered to drive Emmett, "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked confused as he opened my door for me.

"Offer Emmett a ride when Edward could have driven him, OR he could have driven himself or something."

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he shrugged half-heartedly. "I just thought I'd give Edward a little more time to cool down after this morning, that's all Ali."

The drive to school, which would have normally been a quiet affair had it just been Jasper and I, seemed much longer than it really was. It was as if Emmett had eaten an entire bag of sugar, or something, with the way that he was practically bouncing around in his seat and chattering non-stop. I didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't as if we were traveling somewhere exciting – it was _just_ school.

As soon as we pulled in and stepped out of the car I could feel the eyes on us, but this time I wasn't going to hide I was going to walk proudly. It didn't take long for Rose to show up and steal Emmett off for what I expected was some morning make-out session. I sighed softly as I leaned against Jasper as we waited my brother and his sister, my fingers lightly tracing the patterns of his tattoo through his jeans.

"I still can't believe you did this without telling me," I said with a pout.

"Ali baby, it wasn't planned at all. I didn't even know where your brother was taking us until we got there. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Jazzy. But next time, you're taking me with you, got it?" I asked before bringing his face down to my own and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a light chuckle, his mouth still against mine.

Shortly thereafter, Edward and Bella pulled into the parking stall beside Jasper's car and we all made our way across the parking lot and into the school building. As usual, everyone pointed, stared and whispered to each other about us, but I could tell that over the past few months, we'd all just gotten used to ignoring them. Surely they would get tired of this petty high school drama once they realized that we weren't going to react to anything they did, right? Well, one could only hope.

We said our morning goodbyes and headed to English class, well attempted at least. Bella would not leave Edward's grasp no matter how much the three of us attempted to get her to do so. I guess she was not looking forward to being back to school the most out of all of us which wasn't surprising in the least. Edward kept whispering reassuring words in her ear and gave her a small peck on the lips until she finally let go and headed to English with me.

Oddly enough for the first time ever, the pointing in English class wasn't as much as usual. Apparently, some of the kids had given up on most of the rumors circulating about us, especially the lesbian rumors. The teacher began talking about the break and what we would be starting up since we were all back. To be honest, it sounded extremely boring. I noticed Bella tracing her tattoo out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but be jealous. Not only had Jasper and Edward gotten one but Miss "I'm afraid of blood and needles Bella had gotten one as well. Then again, I guess that just shows how much it really doesn't hurt if she was able to go through with it.

"It's pretty," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Ali," she smiled back at me. "I want another one."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "really? I thought one would have been enough for you with you being afraid of needles." I chuckled as I drew a picture of a flower in my notebook. "Do you have anything in mind yet?"

"I've been thinking about it since yesterday and I can't decide on just one thing. It's like I'm addicted or something which I completely wasn't expecting, you know?"

"I understand what you're saying. Believe me, to see that you of all people had actually done that was surprising. Not in a bad way, just different for you. Maybe next time you go in, I can get one as well." I pondered that last part for a moment before nodding, mostly to myself. "I think I'd really like to get one too."

"Really? Bella's eyes lit up, "What would you get?"

"Hmmm," I thought about it for a minute, "I'm not really sure, why don't we jot down some ideas for some future ones. It's not like you can only get _one _more, right?"

She giggled, "True, but I don't' want to look well umm …"

"Freaky?" I laughed along with her, "There are plenty of girls that have a lot of tattoos that look very cute, and I think it just depends on where they put them."

Bella nodded, "Okay well let's get to planning."

It always put a smile on my face to see Bella as enthusiastic about something as I was. And let me tell you that was very rare. We spent the rest of our English class going over tattoo ideas and I don't think either of us could have told you what was discussed at all.

By the time lunch came around, we each had a pretty decent sized list of any future tattoos we maybe getting. When we were comparing lists at the lunch table, all three of the boys and Rose just gaped at us as if we had suddenly grown a second head. It was actually pretty funny to see the look on their faces as we discussed the pros and cons of all the items we'd listed.

"What has happened to you two?" Emmett asked completely bewildered.

"What?" I looked at my brother, "What's wrong with tattoos."

"Nothing of course," Edward looked at us as he reached over to rub the back of Bella's neck. "I'm just amazed you guys are already planning what you are getting next, or in Alice's case first."

"I would say I'd join you but I don't want a tattoo. However, I would be down for getting a piercing." Rose smiled widely causing me to smirk; I would love to get a piercing. But noticing Bella's cringe at the words, I knew she would not be on-board with that.

"Well what are some ideas you girls have?" Jasper asked before taking a bite of his burger.

Before he had a chance to even blink, I snatched both lists off the table and tucked them safely into my folder. "You'll just have to wait and see, Jazzy. This is what you get for wanting to 'surprise' us."

"Hey, it wasn't just me!" He proclaimed while attempting to steal my folder from the bag that was on the bench seat between Bella and myself.

"No, no, no!" I giggled as his nimble fingers started tickling up and down my sides. "You are not going to get it out of me this way Jasper Swan!"

Edward just stared at us and decided to take this moment to attempt to grab the folder out of my bag. Fortunately, I caught him and was able to take the folder from him while giving him an ice cold glare.

"What?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I will smack your tattoo again if you try to take this folder one more time."

"But – "

"No buts!"

He sighed and put his head on Bella's shoulder giving her a puppy dog face, "I want to see what else you want baby."

Bella blushed slightly and turned to look at me, "Alice maybe – "

"Bella don't you dare let that puppy dog face win you over. They are _not_ seeing anything until it's on our bodies, period. End. Of. Discussion!" Thankfully, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang at that moment and I was able to get away from all the puppy dog faces and pouting.

The rest of the school day went without any excitement. Of course, I did have to beg Bella repeatedly not to tell Edward what our tattoo ideas were, but I knew for a fact I was going to lose that battle eventually. When we got back to the house everyone went their separate ways to work on homework since the teachers decided to pile it on, saying something about how Winter Break is pointless and takes away too much from our learning. Ridiculous if you ask me, but I was the student.

I had finished my math and science homework when I decided to head downstairs and get Jasper and myself a drink. Yet when I was rounding the corner to the kitchen I heard the voices of my parents and they both sounded really upset over something.

"They called three times today Carlisle! Why are they doing this? Can't we do something?" Esme all but cried.

I heard Carlisle sigh deeply, "Esme love, I don't know. I've already talked to Joe about this and I'm waiting to see what he says."

Joe? Joe was there lawyer. Why would they be talking to him? I decided to make my presence known and waltzed into the kitchen plastering a smile on my face. "Hi mom, hi dad."

Carlisle eyes widened for a moment, "Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"School was okay today. Everyone pretty much left us alone, so that was good. But, the teachers did feel the need to pile on the homework after our vacation." I kept the fake smile plastered on my face as I rummaged around the fridge looking for a Diet Coke. "Other than that, I guess it was nice to not be stuck in the house or having to find something to keep me occupied all day long."

"Well that's nice, sweetie," Esme responded, her smile looking just as forced as my own felt. "Are you kids' hungry at all? I can make a quick snack if you want."

"No mom, we're fine. Everyone is just upstairs doing their homework. If we do get hungry, we'll come down later. Thank you for offering though." I skipped over to my parents and gave them both a peck on the cheek before making my way back upstairs.

When I entered my bedroom Jasper was sitting on the floor with all his books sprawled on the floor, "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

I didn't realize that I had that weird look on my face still, "Oh just – I don't know." I closed the door behind me and sat down on the floor next to him.

"You want to talk about it?" he raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on my back.

Sighing deeply, I turned my body so that I was facing him. "I do, but I think my brothers should be here because I – I'm confused. I heard my parents talking and they – Joe is their lawyer and for some reason – I don't know, Jazzy." I was close to tears and I wasn't even sure what was going on aside from the fact that they were getting these phone calls and had to involve Joe for whatever reason. The thought scared me and I just had this weird feeling that something was going to happen. I didn't know when and I certainly didn't know what, but something big.

"Do you mind getting Edward, Emmett and Bella, Jas, please?"

"Ali what's wrong?" Edward came into the room and knelt down in front of me.

"I – " I shook my head, "I'm not entirely sure exactly."

"Did something happen?" Emmett asked shoving his hands into his pocket and leaning against the wall.

"I overheard mom and dad talking about someone calling the house and I don't know mom was freaking out and dad said he already contacted Joe."

"Joe?" Edward's eyes narrowed, "Why would they be talking to Joe again?"

"I wish I knew, Edward," I all but sobbed. "They just sounded so upset and whoever it was that called the house today, it just sounded like they've been calling a lot. At least the way mom said 'they called three times today' made it sound as if they've been calling daily."

Jasper sighed, "You think it might have been the person that called that day I was in your dads study?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, anything is possible at this point." I looked up at my brothers, "Who do you think it is?"

"Who's Joe?" Bella asked rather confused.

"He's our parents' lawyer," Emmett answered as he stared out the window with his arms crossed over his chest and a rarely seen serious look on his face. "It's been years since I've even heard his name mentioned, let alone in this context."

Somewhere amidst the conversing and contemplating, Rose had wandered into the room and was standing behind Em, rubbing circles on his back. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. If it were, don't you think your parents would've said something?" She looked back and forth between Edward, Emmett and I looking for all the world like she was trying to convince herself of this just as much as she was trying to convince us.

"Maybe I should talk to them?" Edward asked no one in particular.

"Edward you don't – "

"Alice you and I both know that this has to concern us," he groaned. "Joe dealt with our whole adoption."

"But hasn't he helped them deal with other stuff too?" Emmett asked, not looking as if he believed what he said.

"Guys maybe it's nothing," Jasper said pulling me into his arms.

"And maybe it's not nothing," I retorted stubbornly. "If it were 'nothing' they would have said something to us along the lines of 'oh so-and-so called, but don't worry about it, everything's taken care of' because that's just how my parents work." I realized that I was sounded too much like a stubborn, tantrum throwing child, but it was better than breaking down in tears with everyone hovering over me.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like this wasn't important, Ali, I just don't want you getting worked up over it." Jasper whispered into the top of my head as his arms tightened their hold on me.

Edward stood up, "well that's it then, I'm going to go talk to them."

"Edward don't – " I started but he cut me off.

"Alice if it has something to do with us I think we have the right to know."

He made a move to walk out of the room but Bella managed to grasp his arm, causing him to stop immediately. "Edward, maybe you should wait a bit, see if they intend on telling you. It could just be that they're waiting for more information and until then, don't want you worrying over something that no one knows anything about."

In true Edward form, he let out a loud sign and raked his free hand through his unruly mop of bronze hair. "Fine, I won't talk to them tonight, but if they haven't said anything to us by the weekend, then we're talking to them."

Emmett and I nodded in agreement and everyone slowly returned to their previous activities, leaving Jasper and I perfectly content to be wrapped up in each others arms. "I'm worried," I whispered, not sure if I wanted him to hear me or not.

He held me close pressing kisses to my forehead ever so often, "Everything will be fine my love, I am here for you no matter what."

The rest of the week was awkward at best. Every time we were around our parents, we wore forced smiles and feigned cheerfulness. At times, I got the feeling they could tell something was wrong with the three of us, but if that were true, they never said anything. For the most part, dinners were the only time that we were all convened in the same room at one time and that was only once mom had gotten frustrated with all of us choosing to eat in our rooms or later in the night. By Thursday evening, Edward was at his wits end and it was becoming painfully obvious to all of us. Everything always affected him more than it did Emmett or myself and we could see how badly this was affecting him as well. It took everything in us to keep him distracted so that he wouldn't just go barging into dads' office demanding answers to questions that we shouldn't have even been aware of.

All through school on Friday, Edward was on edge and even the teachers were starting to worry, at least from what I heard. When we finally got home, Emmett and I dragged him up to my room to talk to him and get him to relax at least until dinner when we'd all decided would be the best time to bring it up. As we were climbing the stairs, the phone rang and I quickly called out over my shoulder for Bella to answer it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: More tattoos you say? Yes, more tattoos. Addictions are hard to beat and I'm living vicariously right now. LOL! Anyway, mini-cliffie. Hmmm, wonder who's on the phone? Any guesses? _

_Read & Review, they make us happy. ___


	34. Chapter 34

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View

Ever since that day that Alice had told us about Joe being called, I was worried. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that had me constantly on edge, practically 24/7. Joe was our parents' lawyer and the same lawyer that had dealt with our entire adoption process. We hadn't heard from him in quite a few years as there had never been any reason to contact him aside from the yearly Christmas card trades with Carlisle and Esme. Someone was calling them now that had caused them to contact Joe and all three of us had an unnerving feeling that whatever was going on involved us in some way.

I had been going crazy all week and constantly snapping at everyone with the exception of Bella, of course. She always knew how to keep me sane and with everything that had been going through my head during the week, I was ever so grateful that I had her in my life. When we'd first discussed the phone calls, everyone stopped me from confronting my parents then and there, but I'd told them that if we hadn't heard anything from them by the end of the week, then we had a right to ask them ourselves. Now, with Friday here, there'd been no mention of anything involving weird phone calls or lawyers so we were going to talk to them tonight. Even if it didn't have anything to do with us, we were a family and if something was happening wouldn't we have the right to know? As soon as we got home, both Alice and Emmett began dragging me upstairs to "talk" when the phone rang. I tried to get away, citing the need to answer the phone as an excuse, but of course Alice just asked Bella to answer and continued pulling me towards her room.

Alice had barely gotten the chance to close her bedroom door all the way when we heard something clattering on the floor downstairs. Without a moment's hesitation, I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, taking them two at a time, until I was standing in front of a slack-jawed Bella whose eyes were trained on the shattered phone on the floor.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked in a rush as I looked over her body to make sure that there was nothing physically wrong with her. At the sound of my voice, her eyes snapped up to mine and instantly clouded over with tears causing me to pull her into my body and hold her against my chest.

"Baby, what happened? I need you to talk to me and tell me why you're crying, please?" I pleaded with her while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"She thought I was Alice," she whimpered.

"Who thought you were Alice baby?" I asked completely confused.

"Your – "

"My what baby? It's okay you can tell me?" I pressed a kiss to the top of her head as I continued rubbing her back.

"Your grandmother."

I heard a loud gasp from off to the side, but my mind was still busy trying to process what Bella had just said. _My _grandmother? The only grandparents I had were Carlisle and Esme's parents, but both sets had passed away years ago. Who would be calling the house claiming to be our grandmother though? This just didn't make any sense whatsoever and for a fraction of a second, I seriously thought that maybe Bella had misheard the person on the phone. As I moved my head down so that I could look at the top of hers, I saw Esme standing in the entryway with her hand over her mouth and tears running down her face. That's when it all hit me and I felt my heart constrict painfully in my chest.

"Edward," she sobbed quietly as I continued to hold onto Bella.

"Esme what's going on?"

"I – I think we should wait until your father gets home from work and your brother and sister are downstairs."

"No!" I growled. "Tell me right now what's going on."

"Edward – "

"Now, mom!" My anger was overshadowing all logical thoughts and I just wanted – no, needed – answers now. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to get home and I was certain that both Emmett and Alice had heard my outburst and were already making their way downstairs.

Sure enough, not even thirty seconds later, my bear of a brother was standing next to my mother shooting daggers at me for the way he'd heard me speak to her.

"Please Emmett, not now. Not until she explains what these phone calls have been about."

Esme took a deep breath, "The phone calls have been from your grandparents, the Masen's."

"The Masen's?" I raised my eyebrow, why would they be calling? They never had anything to do with us; they didn't even show up to our parents' funeral. "Why?"

"Maybe we should wait for your father – "

"Mom, please?"

"Well your grandfather has retired; they were archeologists if you don't remember."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't really remember much about them they never seemed to want anything to do with us."

"Sweetie that was just because they felt like your father made wrong choices when you three were younger."

Why was she trying to defend them? "Mom, please just cut to the chase. Why are they calling now, years later? And what does them calling have to do with you and dad contacting Joe?"

She gasped almost inaudibly as the tears continued a steady flow down her cheeks. "They want you guys. Well, you and Alice mostly since Emmett will be turning 18 soon. They have no legal rights as far as your father and I are aware, but they've contacted a lawyer and of course, Joe has been handling things on our end. We don't know what to do and we didn't want to tell you guys until we knew more." My mother was full on sobbing now and I could see Alice wrapped up in Jasper's arms crying as well. Emmett looked like someone had smacked him across his face with the shock that was just evident there and I was so certain that I looked very similar.

"Mom, they can't really do that, can they?" Alice stuttered out, tears still cascading down her face. "We don't even know them at all and you and dad _are_ our parents. I won't let them take me away from here – away from you."

"I – uh – I can't deal with this right now," I muttered, letting go of Bella and turning on my heel to head to my room. I felt terrible for leaving Bella down there the way that I did I just – I needed to think. I buried myself in my covers and just stared at the wall, Chewy came and nuzzled himself in my side and I still remained unmoving.

"Edward?" a voice broke through my thoughts and I immediately knew it was Bella. She closed the door behind her and came and laid down next to me, "Are you okay baby?"

"I – I just don't know." I couldn't lie to her even if I'd wanted to; I really had no idea how I was feeling. This news was like a bombshell and I really hadn't processed any of it yet.

Bella began to rub soothing circles on my back as she pressed her lips to the crook of my neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I whispered back to her, turning her head so that I could capture her lips with my own.

"Everything will be okay, Edward. It has to be. You don't even know these people, grandparents or not, and Carlisle and Esme certainly won't let anyone take you three away from them. Not now and not ever. They love you as if you were their own and truth be told, you might as well be."

I nodded, "Is it wrong for me to say that I was afraid of being taken away from you?" I turned over so I was now facing her and brought my hand up to stroke her cheek, "You are my life Isabella."

"Baby," she brought her hand up to run through my hair as her lips met mine. She intended the kiss to be slow but I wasn't having it, I poured all the emotions I was feeling into that kiss as I hooked my arm around her body and pulled her close against me. I needed this right now, just to forget everything else for a moment. Her body against mine – rubbing and grinding into me – caused an instant reaction making my arousal extremely evident. I knew that we should stop, that this was the wrong time to be doing something like this, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. She was everything that I needed and wanted and I'd by lying if I said that I didn't want this.

"Baby," she whimpered out again, pulling her head back a little to look me in the eyes. "Not now, Edward, we should talk about this and you need to talk to your parents and your siblings."

Groaning in utter frustration, I let my head rest on her shoulder as I fought to slow my heavy breathing. "I need _you_ right now, baby. I don't want to think about anything else but you and us, please?" I was begging, being completely unfair, but I couldn't bring myself to care. She stayed quiet at first and I was sure that I had made her mad, but apparently I was wrong. She slowly moved her hips against mine, at first I wasn't sure if it was out of accident or she wanted what I wanted.

"Edward," she moaned softly, her voice urging me to move with her.

I slid my hand down her body and hooked her leg over my waist as I moved against her, "Oh god Bella." I buried my head into the crook of her neck and groaned; my hands roaming her body and kneading anything it touched. The friction her body was causing wasn't enough for me. We weren't ready to go all the way yet, I knew that much, but I needed more right now. Keeping my lips molded to hers, I rolled us over so that she was straddling my waist, her knees locked against my side. I pulled back minutely to slide her shirt over her head and threw it to the side before bringing her mouth back to mine. Of their own volition, my hands slid down to the waist of her pants, coming around to the front and unbuttoning it so that I could slide it down.

She didn't stop me as I'd expected her to do; she just let everything go with the flow. Once I had her jeans unbuttoned, she lifted herself off of me just enough to get her pants off. As soon as they were discarded on the floor with her shirt she brought herself back down right onto my arousal causing me to groan and throw my head back. When my eyes finally met hers she was staring at me with such a mix of love and lust it overwhelmed me. I slid my hands up her body and slowly palmed her breasts, receiving little whimpers out of her as our mouths molded together once again. My hands slowly traveled the length of her back, gliding over her silky smooth alabaster skin before finally coming to rest on her delectable hips. I wasn't sure if I had my hands there to keep her from moving too much or because she wasn't moving enough for my liking, but when she bit my lip and a guttural moan escaped my mouth, I pressed her down into my ever-growing arousal at the same time that I thrust my hips up to meet hers. The moans of pleasure spilling forth turned me on even more and all I could think about was that I needed to be closer; I needed to feel her closer.

Bella pulled away from our kiss causing me to whimper – oh, you bet I whimpered. "You have far too many clothes on," she blushed softly as she began to tug on the hem of my shirt.

I groaned at her just saying that, this girl really was going to be the death of me. "Perhaps you could help me remove some of them then baby girl," I told her as I ran my hands up and down her milky white thighs. With her eyes still locked on my own, she began tugging my shirt upwards as she followed it's descent with her body. I soon felt her wet panties on the bare skin of my lower stomach and let out a low groan. "God baby, you're so wet right now."

Bella started blushing furiously and turned her face away from. "No baby don't be embarrassed, what have I told you about that?"

"I just – I'm silly I guess," she blushed even more as I put my finger under her chin and brought her lips to my own, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," I started to run my hands up and down her back until she needed me to lift them to properly lift my shirt off and toss it to the floor. "So what do you think, pants on or off?"

She licked her lips seductively before trailing a kiss down my chest, "I'm thinking off."

I fought the goofy grin that threatened to break out across my face, assuming that it wouldn't be a well-perceived reaction. "Are you going to help me take it off?" I asked, my voice huskier than I expected. She nodded minutely as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, a slight blush coloring her pale skin. Her little hands slid down my body only to stop at the zipper on my jeans, she looked at me and I gave her a smile as she started to undo them. Once they were undone I lifted my ass off of the bed and let her slide them down my body. Of course, this only made my arousal much more noticeable to her and a lot more comfortable without the restraints of my jeans for me.

I could vaguely hear footsteps pounding up the stairs and shot a quick glance at the door to make sure it was locked. If anyone interrupted us this time, I'd probably end up _really_ hurting them. Oblivious to my internal musings, Bella slid her way back down my body until she was once against straddling my waist; her hot, wet center pressing firmly into my erection.

"Tell me what you want, baby," I murmured as I rubbed circles on her hipbones.

Bella's breath hitched as the tips of her fingers lightly began to trace my tattoo, "Is this okay?"

I nodded vigorously, "Oh yeah, your touch is heaven."

She smiled and leaned forward to flick her tongue over my mouth, "What do _you _want baby? Tell me what _you _want."

"What I want?" I licked my lips and pulled her down for a kiss, "What I want is to please you."

"This is what I want," she responded with her voice low and seductive as she ground herself into me.

"Uh," I bit on my bottom lip as I grunted from the feeling of her moving again. I pushed back against her and placed my hands firmly on her hips, "You like that?"

Bella nodded innocently, "yeah." her voice was so low and sweet.

The way she continued grinding herself into me caused the most delicious friction and I couldn't get enough of it. Her pants and moans of pleasure just made me impossibly harder and infinitely more turned on and I wanted nothing more than to feel her slick wetness against me. I shifted her hips a little so she was hovering slightly above me and ran the tips of my fingers under the waistband of her panties, internally debating on if I should go further.

When my eyes met Bella's lust filled and hooded gaze, she simply nodded and I knew it was alright. I let my fingers go further and lightly ran them through her slick folds feeling how unbelievably wet she was – all because of, and for, me. I wasn't one that needed my ego, uh, stroked but knowing that I had this kind of an affect on her did just that and caused me to grin. As I swiped my fingers through her wetness again she started to whimper and moan my name, almost incoherently, over and over again.

I slowly dipped the tip of my finger into her and she tensed for a moment before calming down. It wasn't the first time that I'd gone there, but I knew she still needed to get use to it. I slipped my fingers through her wetness a few more times before I slid my middle finger into her again. Her breath hitched in her throat before she began slowly rocking her hips back and forth, causing my finger to hit her in just the right spot.

"Mo-more baby, ple-please," she whimpered out breathily.

I slid another finger into her and she began thrusting into them chanting my name, interspersed with 'oh god' and 'so good.' I was so completely focused on making her feel good and getting her off that I didn't realize she'd snaked her tiny hand into the opening of my boxers until I felt her warm fingers gently wrapping around me. My hips jerked upwards automatically and a low, feral moan – practically a growl – fell from my lips.

She didn't need to do this, she didn't have to do this, but god did it feel good. Soon enough my hand and her hand were moving in sync with one another. "Bella," I tried to make it sound stern but it came out as a moan as I tossed my head back and curled my fingers inside her. She was stroking me with vigor now, having used my pre-cum as a lubricant. I wasn't sure if I could hold off much longer but I wanted to make her cum first. The feeling of her hand around wrapped around me like this made me think of having her wrapped around me in other ways and my hips bucked at just the thought of being inside her like that.

"How does that feel baby?" I asked as I did my best to get her to her climax. "Do you like that? Do you like how my fingers feel inside you, baby?"

"I want you inside me," she moaned softly.

I groaned at her words, "Soon baby."

"No," she shook her head and whimpered as she moved against my fingers. "Now!"

"Soon baby, I promise soon." Her words were killing me and it was taking every ounce of will power I had left not to strip her completely and plunge into her like I so desperately wanted to.

"Oh, oh, oh, Edward! Oh God, baby, don't stop, please don't stop. Fuck, right, uh, there."

Her nearly incoherent words spurred me on to move my fingers inside her faster. "Right there, baby?" I asked as I curled my fingers up, brushing the tips against her walls.

"Yes, yes, oh God, yes!" I could feel her beginning to clench around me and knew that she was close. I brought my other hand down and began rubbing swift circles on her swollen clit. Her ministrations on me were becoming erratic; I could tell that she wouldn't last much longer. And I was right, not even a minute a later Bella's body tensed and she threw her head back with a moan. Her grip on me loosened but I wasn't going to complain, just watching her go over the edge was enough for me.

Once she came down she cuddled up into my side and began to press kisses along my chest, her hand once again finding it's way to my arousal. But what shocked me the most was when she began to trail kisses down my body and licked the tip of my dick as she looked up at me innocently.

On one hand, it felt good – no, it felt fucking amazing – but on the other hand, I felt as if I shouldn't be letting her do that. I wanted to tell her to stop and jump for joy all at the same time, and then she took me into her mouth and all coherent thought flew from my head. My eyes rolled back and my hands gripped the bed sheets tightly as I fought to keep from gripping her head and leading her in a faster rhythm. Incoherenices flew from my mouth as she sucked me in deeper, her tongue flicking the underside of my throbbing dick.

"Uhh, fuck baby, I'm so close. That's so good. Oh my god!"

She used her hands on what couldn't fit in her mouth and it was all just too much. "Baby I'm going to – oh god baby you can – " I was trying to tell her she could move because I didn't want to her swallow if she didn't want to. Unfortunately, trying to get the words out of my mouth was proving to be a difficult task. I tilted my head down to look at her and her eyes were trained on my face as her luscious lips slid down. I could see it in her eyes and in her actions; she was telling me without words that she wasn't moving and I didn't have it in me to fight her on that. I could feel my climax coming on and once Bella gave my balls a little squeeze I was done for. My hips lifted off of the bed and I came hard – really hard – into her beautiful little mouth. Watching her swallow my cum while she kept her eyes locked on mine was quite possibly the hottest thing I'd ever seen and if I hadn't just had the best orgasm _ever_, I would've been ready to go again.

"Oh my God, Bella," I panted out as I tried to catch my breath. "That – You – Oh my God, baby."

She finally released me from her mouth with a 'pop' and gave me a sly smile as she crawled back up my body. "So, did you like that?" She asked coyly, her nose buried in the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

"Oh god baby I loved it, it was amazing." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "you know you didn't have to do that though."

"I know," she whispered against my neck, "but I wanted to."

"I love you," I cuddled her against my body and closed my eyes just basking in the moment.

"I love you too, Edward," she replied as she kissed the side of my neck.

We continued to lay in bed, cuddling and talking about topics that, in the whole scheme of the things, was relatively unimportant. After about an hour of just laying there, we decided that we both needed to shower and go and see how Emmett and Alice were doing after the news that we'd just gotten. Plus, my parents would probably want a "family dinner" tonight and I didn't think that going down to dinner smelling and looking like sex would be a good idea at all.

I let Bella use the bathroom in our room while I used the one on the bathroom on the second floor. After we showered and made ourselves look presentable, we found my siblings along with Jasper sitting in the living room watching a movie. Alice still looked sad as she cuddled up against Jasper and Emmett just looked lost. I debated on asking where Rose was but I knew her parents weren't too happy if she spent a lot of time over at our house and with what had just happened, it was probably a sore subject.

"Hey," I said awkwardly as I stood in the door way with my arms around Bella. She leaned down when Chewy ran over to her happily, he stayed out of our room during the day since we didn't want to keep him all locked up during school.

"Hey Edward … Bella," Alice said back, looking over at us and patting the seat cushions next to her. "Why don't you come over here and watch the movie with us. Dad should be home soon and he and mom are going to talk to us then."

I nodded slightly and led Bella and Chewy over to the couch. As soon as we sat down, Bella cuddled up into my side and placed Chewy on my lap. It was probably an hour later when we heard my dad's car pulling into the driveway and I could feel the tension in the air increasing around us. None of us were all too happy with the conversation that we knew was coming, but it was probably best to get all our cards on the table and discuss this like the rational and mature individuals that Carlisle and Esme had raised us to be.

We heard Esme's voice greeting Carlisle by the door when he came in. Neither one of them sounded happy and soon enough they were coming into the living room. "Hey kids, I think maybe – "

"We need to talk?" I asked harshly which I didn't mean for it to come across like that. Bella rubbed my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek hoping to calm me down.

Carlisle nodded his head, "Do you want to take this into the dining room?"

"Here is fine," it was the first time Emmett had spoken since Bella and I came downstairs.

Carlisle sighed deeply before helping Esme into the couch diagonally across from us and motioning for Alice to turn the T.V. off. "Where would you like us to start?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: And now you know who has been calling and causing all this ruckus. We've also got brooding Edward and smut all in the same chapter. *wicked grin* We'll actually hear from Carlisle next in the coming chapter … more insight into this whole situation._

_Now that that question has been answered, review? You know you want to. _


	35. Chapter 35

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carlisle's Point of View

I'm not entirely sure if funny is the right word for it, but for now, it'll work as good as any; it's always funny in a way how life can seem to finally be going on the right track and something springs up from out of nowhere. When Alice came to me about Jasper's newly discovered adoption, I felt terrible for the boy. He and his sister had been through so much in such a short amount of time and this was just another addition to it. I tried to give him the best advice I could and he seemed to understand; I also understood where he was coming from as well. I didn't exactly know why his parents never told him; maybe it was because they never found the right time or maybe they'd always just thought of him as their real son. We knew those questions were never going to be answered but we tried to find the best reasoning we could.

In the middle of our conversation the phone rang and being that it was my office line, I couldn't ignore it even though I felt terrible for picking it up. The person on the other end of the line asked if I were 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' and for a moment, I was confused. Anyone who contacts me through this number usually knows who they're calling before they call and no one besides me ever answers this phone. I confirmed that I was 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' and the words that followed my statement had my heart almost beating out of my chest.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, this is Emmett Masen, Edward Masen, Srs father. My wife, Catherine, and I would like to talk to our grandchildren, please?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Masen; I don't think that's a very good idea. _Our_ children don't even know you or your wife and this would just cause unnecessary stress on everyone involved."

The voice stayed quiet at first and all I could hear was his accelerated breathing, "Dr. Cullen I would be very grateful if you would allow me to speak to my grandchildren."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper standing from the chair in front of my desk and making his way out of the office. "Mr. Masen I just explained to you that that would not be a very good idea."

"I am their grandfather! I have a right to talk to them."

"You lost those rights years ago when you decided your career was more important than their well-being, leaving your son to his own devices!" I seethed out through gritted teeth. How dare he try and come back into their lives now when he and his wife were unreachable during the years that the kids needed them most.

"My wife and I are very sorry that we were not around at that time, but now we have both retired and are interested in having the children come live with us."

"Excuse me?" Had I heard this man right? Did he really just say that he wanted _my_ kids to live with him and his wife?

"Dr. Cullen the children are ours by blood and we are very grateful for what you have done the last – "

"No Mr. Masen you listen to me and listen good, you were given a chance to take the children in and you chose not to they are mine and my wife's children now – "

"We couldn't very well put our careers on hold to take care of them so we did what we thought was best at the time. Now that we've retired and they're old enough to carry their own weight, we will stop at nothing to have them with us."

"Have you any idea what my wife and I gave up for those kids? We uprooted our entire lives for them because they deserved it. You can't just come waltzing back in now, years later, and expect them to run to you with open arms. And I certainly hope you don't expect my wife and I to just concede to your wishes. That will _never_ happen. They're happy now, after years of living with guilt over what transpired, and we will _not_ allow you to come in and ruin that."

"You cannot stop us Dr. Cullen, we are those children's paternal grandparents!"

"You think that matters? You abandoned them when they were little and didn't even bother to show up when they needed you most. Do you really think they would even consider leaving us to go to you? I can assure you that will _never_ happen." I gritted through my teeth, "Good day Mr. Masen."

"This will not be the last you hear from me Dr. Cullen."

"In that case, feel free to contact my lawyer. Good day, Mr. Masen!"

I hung up the phone feeling ten years older and infinitely more stressed out than I have in years. It was like going back to the whole adoption process all over again. My head fell forward to rest in my hands as I thought about what had just transpired. How could these people even think about taking those kids – _our_ kids – away from us now? I lost track of time as I sat at my desk lost in my own thoughts until a light knock sounded from my closed office door.

"Come in," I called out.

"Carlisle dear," came my wife's melodious voice. "Is everything okay?"

I looked up at my wife, so much concern in her eyes, "Maybe you should sit down love."

Esme hesitated then went and sat down on the chair previously occupied by Jasper, "I was walking by and I heard your voice, is something wrong?"

"I just received a phone call," I gulped slightly and pinched the bridge of my nose. "From Emmett Masen."

"Emmett Masen?" It took her a moment before she realized who I had meant, "what did he want?"

"He," I took a deep breath knowing there was no way to avoid this. "He and his wife want the children."

I heard a sharp gasp come from across the desk and I lowered my gaze to meet my wife's. "I don't understand, Carlisle. Why would they come back after so long; when the kids are almost adults?" Her voice broke at the end and I could see her careful composure cracking as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "They can't have _my_ kids, Carlisle. I won't let them!" She sobbed out as I walked over to her and held her in my arms.

"It's okay sweetheart, I promise you it will be okay, I'm going to contact Joe as soon as possible." I told her reassuringly as I rubbed her back, "I promise they will not take our children away."

I contacted Joe the next day – as I'd promised – and he informed me that the Masen's lawyer had already contacted him and he would let me know as soon as he got more information.

When I got home from work on Monday, Esme was on edge. We were in the kitchen when she finally broke down and told me what was wrong. "This is ridiculous! I want to know what is going on!"

"Sweetheart – "

"They called three times today Carlisle! Why are they doing this? Can't we do something?" Esme all but cried.

I sighed deeply, "Esme love, I don't know. I've already talked to Joe."

Before Esme was able to say anything else Alice waltzed into the kitchen, a smile on her face. "Hi mom, hi dad."

My eyes widened for a moment, "Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"School was okay today. Everyone pretty much left us alone, so that was good. But, the teachers did feel the need to pile on the homework after our vacation." She told us as she rummaged around the fridge looking for something to drink. "Other than that, I guess it was nice to not be stuck in the house or having to find something to keep me occupied all day long."

"Well that's nice, sweetie," Esme responded; I could tell her she was forcing her smile. "Are you kids' hungry at all? I can make a quick snack if you want."

"No mom, we're fine. Everyone is just upstairs doing their homework. If we do get hungry, we'll come down later. Thank you for offering though." She skipped over to us and gave us both a peck on the cheek before making her way back upstairs.

"Oh God, Carlisle," Esme murmured as she walked around the counter to stand beside me. "Do you think Alice heard anything?"

"If she had heard anything, I'm sure she would've said something. Alice is not one to keep things to herself; it's just in her nature." I replied, confident that she hadn't overheard the conversation that was interrupted when she walked in. I wrapped Esme in a tight hug and held her against my chest, just as much for her sake as it was for mine. As we stood there, wrapped up in each other and lost in our own thoughts, the ringing of my cell phone pulled my attention away from my wife and I quickly padded over to my briefcase to see who was calling. "Joe Neilson" flashed across the caller ID and I hurriedly answered the call.

"Joe thank god, do you have any information?"  
_  
"Yes I do Carlisle, the Masen's have now gotten a lawyer and they want Edward and Alice."  
_  
"What? What about Emmett?"

I heard Joe sigh through the phone, _"They would love Emmett too but since he is turning 18 soon they are trying harder for Edward and Alice."_

It was my turn to sigh as I thought about possibly having to tell my kids that their paternal grandparents wanted only two of them. Things were just going from bad to worse and I could only hope that Mr. & Mrs. Masen would realize that they just weren't going to get their way and give up on this whole ridiculous idea.

"_Carlisle," _Joe's voice broke through my ruminations. _"I think we need to meet up, in person, and go over everything. I can fly in town tomorrow morning and would appreciate it if both Esme and you would meet me somewhere for lunch, if that's okay with you both?"_

"Yes that's fine."

We made plans to meet the next day in Seattle for lunch, I cleared everything at the hospital so I would have the whole afternoon free and was going to work the late shift which I rarely ever did. Neither Esme nor I slept well that night, but we prayed for the best. I went into the hospital around 6 the next morning and stayed till 10. When I got out I picked up Esme and we headed to Seattle, neither of us saying much during the drive; there were just too many worries running through both of our heads.

When we arrived at the restaurant Joe was already at the table waiting for us. When he saw us walk over he stood up and shook my hand and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek, "Carlisle, Esme it's been too long." we all took our seats and he sighed softly, "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"As do we, Joe. Is there anything new that you can tell us about what's going on?" I asked once I was seated comfortably.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I've done a little digging, of course, but I'd prefer to leave the 'shop talk' until after we've eaten lunch. I'm famished after my flight this morning and need some time to relax."

"Oh, of course Joe," Esme responded, eyes wide.

The waitress came around and took our orders moments later and we continued to make small talk, carefully avoiding the subject that I'm sure was at the forefront of all our minds. Lunch was okay, and we all finished our meals quickly, praising the chef and wait staff for being so wonderful before placing our orders for a few cocktails. I knew that we – Esme and I – would need it with everything that was going on.

"Okay so I guess we should get started, the Masen's want Edward and Alice, they _do_ want Emmett as well but since he is going to be turning 18 soon, he's not a priority. Edward and Alice, however, are because they won't be legal for another couple of years."

"Why do they want them now!" Esme cried out and I put my hand on top of hers.

"Well they both have recently retired from archaeology and Mr. Masen has been offered a teaching position at a school for next year."

"They can't do this!" Esme shook her head, "They had a chance to have them in their lives and just abandoned them. They knew what was going on in that house!"

"Honestly, Esme, they don't have grounds for a custody battle at this point. They've been non-existent entities to their grandchildren practically their entire lives. Unless there is proper documentation that we weren't made aware of at the time of the adoption, they're just blowing steam right now," Joe explained confidently. "I'd imagine that they only way they would be able to get the kids at this point is if they went willingly. Being that as it may, I'm certain that won't be an issue. Those kids love you both and they're comfortable with you. Changing that could upset any progress they've made over the years to break away from their past."

I ran my hand down my face and looked at him, "but what are we suppose to do if they keep calling? The kids have no idea yet at all."

"I'm not telling you to tell them," Joe sighed. "But if they continue to call you might need too."

Esme buried her head in her hands, "I don't want anything to upset them, Edward is finally happy. He has a girlfriend, he doesn't hate going to school."

"Sweetheart it's going to be okay."

"If they do persist with the phone calls without first going through the proper channels, you could possibly file a harassment charge. I hope that it doesn't get to that point as I'll be asking their lawyer to have them to stop."

I nodded minutely, thinking about what Joe had just said. "I don't think we'd like to file those charges just yet, but if it comes to that, you'll definitely be the first to know."

"Is there absolutely anything else that we need to be aware of?" Esme asked through quiet sniffles.

"At this point in time, no, there's nothing. My associates and I, along with our assistants, are still going through everything we can legally get our hands on regarding the Masen's and as soon as I find out absolutely anything that could be have helped; I'll let you both know."

Soon after that, we said our good-byes and Esme and I headed back to Forks. There hadn't been much information to find out, but what we did learn was a breath of fresh air in what was an otherwise horrible situation. I could tell that today's meeting had also loosened Esme up a lot as well. She seemed freer during the drive home and she was smiling much more than she had been since that first phone call.

During the week, we still got the occasional phone call from the Masen's, but they weren't as persistent about taking the kids away from us as they were about talking to them. Of course, both Esme and I denied them that privilege and it was reaching the point where we were seriously considering having our number changed and unlisted. We eventually opted not to take that route because it would arouse too much suspicions around the house, and thus far, everyone aside from Esme and I were blissfully unaware of everything. Or so we thought.

I didn't fail to notice that the kids, especially Edward, were a bit more withdrawn then they had been lately. Everyone seemed to be on edge around us and more often than not, chose to avoid family dinner's altogether and eating up in their rooms instead. For the most part, I – _we_ – were okay with this because we understood the bonds that they had and didn't want to stand in the way of that.

It wasn't until Friday afternoon, when I received a panicked phone call from Esme that I realized we hadn't been as secretive as we'd thought. They'd called again and it was the first time since the calls started that Esme or I didn't answer the phone, Bella did. She was inundated with questions by Catherine Masen – thinking that it was Alice she was speaking with – and as they say, the cat was out of the bag. As was to be expected, Edward instantly freaked out when he got a little bit of information from Esme about the contact and demands from his grandparents and ended up locking himself and Bella in their room for well over an hour.

Being that I was still on shift at the hospital, I wasn't able to make it home for a few more hours. The entire time I was there, all I could think about was what I'd be walking into at home and I was worried sick; even Esme was a wreck. By the time I reached home, Edward was out of his room and sitting in the living room with the others watching a movie. I could see that everyone wanted to know what was going on and even though Esme did her best to hold off until I got home – only giving them a few pieces of information – it was obvious that their curiosity, nor their hurt, had been sated.

I let my eyes roam the room, lingering a little longer on Alice, Edward and Emmett and let out another deep sigh. "Hey kids, I think maybe – "

Edward harshly cut me off before I had a chance to finish my sentence, "we need to talk?" I caught sight of Bella calmly rubbing his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek and was once again reminded of how big of a difference the Swan kids had made in all our lives.

I nodded my head in response to his question while quickly trying to figure out what the best way to have this discussion would be. "Do you think we should take this into the dining room?"

Emmett spoke then, his voice deadly calm with no emotion behind it. "Here is fine."

I sighed once again, both grateful for and dreading this conversation, and helped Esme into her seat on the couch diagonally across from the kids. Once we were seated, I motioned for Alice to turn the television off and took a deep breath before letting my eyes meet theirs again. "Where would you like us to start?"

"We want to know what's going on daddy."

My heart swelled at Alice calling me daddy, she never did and it just made this so much harder, "Last week we were contacted by your paternal grandfather, Emmett Masen; he and his wife, Catherine wanted to talk to us – well, mostly you three."

"Now?" Edward scoffed, "Isn't it a little late for them to decide that they want to start talking to us?"

I sighed as I looked toward Esme and back again at the kids, "I don't know if you remember but your grandparents were archaeologists and traveled around a lot."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett asked, the look on his face growing angrier. "Where were they _before_ any of this even happened? They have _no_ right to do this now."

"We know that and we've already contacted Joe and he's trying to find out everything, there is no possible way they will be able to take you away from us."

"Then why didn't you just tell us?" Edward seethed, his teeth clenched together as Bella tried frantically to calm him down. "We've been on edge all week wondering why in the world you'd have to call Joe, thinking the worst possibly things and working ourselves into a near panic."

"We're sorry, kids," Esme sobbed out. "It's not that we didn't want you to know we just – we didn't want to worry you over nothing."

"Well that didn't work very well," Edward scoffed.

"Edward, do not speak like that to us," I sighed. "We are going to do everything in our power to make just protect you three and make sure that they have no grounds for taking you away from here."

"So they don't want me?" Emmett muttered from the corner.

"Oh god no, Emmett," Esme all but shrieked out. "They _do_ want you, they just know that you'll be 18 soon and if they tried to fight us for custody, it'd be a long and drawn out process. By the time it all ended, you'd be a legal adult and they wouldn't have any say over it regardless."

"Sure, that's what _you_ say and that's what _they_ may have told Joe, but how do you know it's the truth?"

"When they called they wanted to talk to all three of you, Emmett," I said, and as far as I knew that was the truth, "but we didn't think you guys would even want to talk to them or that it would be a good idea."

"What if we wanted to talk to them?" Alice's voice was so small as Jasper rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well – "

"What the fuck Alice, you _want _to talk to them!? What's your problem?"

"Edward! Don't yell at your sister like that." I said sternly, completely aggravated with my youngest sons attitude. "This is just as hard on her and Emmett as it is on you."

He sighed gruffly and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "I'm sorry Ali, this is all just too damn much right now."

"I know Edward," Alice's voice was barely a whisper. "It's okay; it's how you deal with things. I understand."

"You kids know everything is up to you, right? If you want to talk to them, your mother and I won't stop you." I said even though if it was up to me, I wouldn't let them talk to those people at all.

"If they are archaeologists and traveled around a lot why are they wanting us now wouldn't they – "

I cut Alice off, "well they're retired now."

"Oh that just makes perfect sense!" Edward growled out, his voice laced with pure venom. "They don't work anymore so why not seek out the grandkids they threw to the curb when they were little."

"Shhh baby," Bella whispered softly in his ear as she reached up and stroked his clenched jaw. "You need to relax if you want to hear the rest of this. If you're just going to keep lashing out at everyone, then maybe we need to go back upstairs."

"Maybe we should all take a break from this," I offered. "Clear your heads and think it over. If any of you want to talk to them, we'll give you their number. As far as them taking you away from us, according to Joe, they have no grounds for a custody hearing. Even if they did, _we_ would not let them take you away from us."

Edward just nodded as he pulled himself to his feet, holding Chewy in one arm and holding Bella's hand with the other. "I'm going to go lay down." He said over his shoulder as he led Bella out of the room and headed up the stairs.

"We love you kids know that," I said before Emmett stood up and headed out of the house most likely going to find Rose.

"We love you guys too, daddy," Alice whispered as she crushed her body to mine in a fierce hug before giving her mother the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_A/N: Gah, stupid non-existent home-wrecking grandparents trying to ruin everything. But really, did y'all think that it would get that far? My knowledge of such proceedings may be rudimentary at best, but the time frame between the initial adoption and the 'present' has obviously been far too long. Is this the last we'll hear from the Masen's? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out. Emmett's POV will be up next and I won't say anything as to what he's got to say, but I will sigh. Profusely._

_Also, I wanted to mention that **phnxprncss**__ started a new story, __**Purest of Pain**__. The 1__st__ chapter is posted and the 2__nd__ isn't far behind. I'd love it if you read and gave her your thoughts on it because she is the best and we love her all don't we? _

_Review, please? They make me smile and want to jump for joy. _

_Also, beware of pickle jars. i'm just saying. ;)  
_


	36. Chapter 36

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emmett's Point of View

_They didn't want me.  
_

That's the only thought that kept going through my mind as I thought about my paternal grandparents. They only wanted Edward and Alice, that's why they waited so long to do anything about it. That's why they left us to suffer in that home with their bastard of a son. Edward and Alice kept asking 'why now' and all I could think was 'because of me, because they don't have to worry about taking care of me too.' There was a fleeting thought in my head that I was painfully mistaken, but I just couldn't stop those thoughts. I looked at my brother and my sister – one face full of pain and the other face full of hope – and I just felt … sick. These people thought that they could just waltz back into our lives like nothing had ever happened – like they hadn't just abandoned us all those years ago – but they were painfully mistaken. Edward wouldn't go quietly, nor would he leave without Bella and Alice wouldn't go anywhere without Jasper, period.

I left the house in a hurry not wanting to talk to anyone there – not my brother, not my sister, not Bella or Jasper and definitely not my parents. There was only one person that I needed right now and I fully planned on going to her and staying with her because I knew that _she_ wanted me. I got into my jeep and drove down the road, too many thoughts running through my head and none of them making any sense. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Rose's number, her parents made her go straight home after school and I usually understood but today was a different story.  
_  
"Hello?" _she answered sweetly,_ "Em is that you baby?"_

"Rose I need to see you right now,"my voice held no emotion what so ever.

"_Of course, Emmett. What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?"_ I could hear the panic seeping into her voice and I instantly felt remorse for making her worry.

"No, I'm not at home and I'm not going back there right now. Can you meet me somewhere Rosie, please?" Though I'd never admit it, I wasn't above begging at this point.

_"Anywhere you want, just tell me where and I'll be there." _

I told her to meet me at La Push beach and she told me she'd be there as soon as possible. I only had to wait about 10 minutes after I showed up for her car to pull in beside my jeep. As soon as it was in park she jumped out and came over to me as I leaned against my car with my hands buried in my pockets.

"Baby what's wrong your voice on the phone I've never heard you so – "

"My grandparents have tried to contact us. My paternal grandparents."

"Oh sweetie, I – "

"They want Edward and Alice."

I watched Rose as she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows like she was trying to work through a difficult math problem and it was just so fucking cute. "What do you mean 'they want Edward and Alice,' Em?" She asked, confusing lacing her tone.

"I mean that they want to try and gain custody of my brother and sister; they _specifically_ said they wanted Edward and Alice." I didn't know when it'd happen, but the pain was starting to claw at my chest and I had a feeling that unshed tears were gathering in my eyes. I hadn't cried for years and I didn't want to start that shit again now so I fought them back. I wasn't going to look like a pussy in front of my girl.

"They can't do that though, right? I mean, they haven't even been around all these years so what makes them think they can just jump back into your lives like all that other shit never happened?"

"That's not the point, Rosie. I know that they won't get Edward and Alice no matter how hard they try. The point is that," I paused to take a deep breath, once again willing the tears to stay put. "They don't want _me_."

Rose reached up and put her hand on my cheek, "You don't know that, maybe they just – they have," she sighed morosely but didn't complete her sentence.

I knew she was trying to make me feel better just like she always had. Even before anyone knew anything about us and she would see me down she would always whisper the most reassuring words to me and it always got me through the day.

"What do Edward and Alice have to say about all this?" She murmured, after a few seconds of silence.

"They haven't said _much_, but I can tell you that Edward is not happy. He's always been the one who's showed the most resentment over it all. It's safe to say that he doesn't like this."

Rose nodded, "Well of course, from what I've known of you all Edward has had the hardest time grasping things and he's only starting to feel happy now that he has Bella. What about Alice?"

"I have no idea how she feels. She keeps asking questions like she actually _wants_ to talk to them but every time she says it, it just sets Edward off more. Neither of us has ever snapped at Alice before, but today he did. I could tell that afterwards he felt like hell for doing so, but it was like he just couldn't control it."

"This must be so hard on all of you."

Overwhelming silence came over us again and I leaned back against my jeep staring off into the distance. I _almost_ felt like calling these grandparents and asking them why they didn't want me, but I was sure that if I did, they'd just lie anyway. They'd tell me what Carlisle and Esme keep saying and that would only upset me more. It shouldn't matter if I'm _almost_ 18; almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades. It wouldn't hurt for them to try regardless. Not that it'd change the way I felt about that whole situation, I wouldn't give them the time of day if they asked. My conflicting emotions were beginning to really wear me out and I found that I was fighting even harder to keep my emotions in check. I wouldn't let Rose see me cry over those people; they weren't worth the energy an emotional breakdown would consume.

"It's okay to, you know," she whispered as she came closer to me, putting her small beautiful hands on my arms.

I looked up and met her eyes, "to what?" I asked, already confused and not in the right mindset for any riddles.

"To cry," she murmured, her face nuzzled into my broad chest. "It won't make me think any different of you."

Her voice held such warmth and conviction that I had no choice but to believe that it wouldn't change her opinion of me. That didn't change the fact that I wouldn't cry, around her or alone, over this. It just wasn't worth it. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her hair, breathing in her scent. "I love you Rosie, I really do."

"I know," I felt her smile into my chest as we just stood there holding one another. "I can't lose you Emmett, I won't lose you, _ever_."

I knew that she meant every word she said wholeheartedly, and I knew that I felt the same. Both my brother and sister had found their loves – dare I say their soul mates. And even if I wasn't entirely vocal about it, I had found mine as well and I wasn't about to let her go.

We spend another hour sitting on the beach watching the waves rolling in. It was a calming experience that I'd never really taken stock of before today. The beach had just been a place to go and have fun swimming and tossing the football around, but now it held an entirely different meaning to me. It wasn't until my phone began ringing that we noticed the chill in the air and decided that it was time to head home. Rose had called her parents and let them know that she'd be spending the night "with Alice" and she'd see them on Sunday and I just fell even more in love with her right then and there.

When we arrived back at the house Carlisle and Esme were in the middle of cooking dinner. It was weird walking into the house and not seeing a bright smile on my mother's face like I normally would.

"Hey," I said lowly as Rose reached over and took my hand in her own.

"Hi son," Carlisle smiled slightly at me; I could tell he was happy I came back. "I hope you guys are hungry."

Rose was the one who decided to answer, "Yes Dr. Cullen, we're famished. Even just sitting on the beach makes a person hungry."

"Rose," he chuckled, "I've told you numerous times you can call me Carlisle."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. It's just my parents – " she shook her head. "I hope you don't mind but I asked my parents if I could stay here for the weekend."

Esme smiled, "Of course sweetie, you are always welcome."

I cleared my throat, "Where is everyone?"

Esme's smile faltered momentarily and she turned away from me before answer. "They're all up in their rooms. Alice asked us to let you know that she and Edward wanted to talk to you when you returned."

Even with everything that I was feeling – all the conflicting emotions that were fueling my internal struggle – I couldn't bear to see Esme looking so heartbroken. Reflexively, as if it were the most natural thing in the world – which, let's face it, it was – I crossed the kitchen and wrapped her up in one of my trademark bear hugs, lifting her up off the floor in the process.

"I love you, mom," I whispered into the top of her head before setting her back down on the floor.

"Oh Emmett, I love you too," she said as she hugged me back fiercely, crying _happier_ tears now.

I could see both Carlisle and Rose smiling at me as we broke the hug and my mouth twitched minutely in response. I took a deep breath, "I should probably go talk to Alice and Edward."

"I'll help your mom with dinner," Rose smiled at me as she pressed a kiss to my cheek before going over and helping my mom with whatever she needed.

I quickly made my way upstairs, heading to Alice's room first since I knew she would be more willing to talk. I knocked on the door and she opened it in an instant making me glad that I hadn't caught her and Jasper in some compromising position, otherwise I'd have to kill him and she wouldn't like that very much.

"Hey, Pixie."

Alice smiled widely and threw her arms around me, "I'm glad you're back."

I nodded, "Rose is downstairs with mom, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "We should get Edward though."

"I'll go call him and head downstairs with Bells so you guys can talk," Jasper volunteered.

"Thanks, Jazzy!" Alice chirped while bouncing over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

It didn't take long for Jasper to get Edward, because shortly after he left the room, Edward came waltzing in looking anything but happy. "What? Jasper said you guys wanted to see me."

"I thought we should talk about what's happening, just the three of us." Alice said as she went over to her bed and sat down, patting the spots next to her for the two of us.

I knew Edward would be a hard ass so I closed the door and went over and to sit next to my sister. "Just get over here, Edward; we're going to have talk about this eventually. Might as well get it out of the way now," I said, giving him a pointed look.

He huffed in aggravation but made his way over to the bed anyway. "Well, what do you guys want to talk about?" He asked with irritation.

Alice looked over at him and her previous lighthearted mood quickly dissipated. "I just wanted to know what you guys thought about everything," she whispered, staring at her hands as if they held the secrets of life.

"I'd have thought that was pretty obvious by now," Edward shot back with a disgruntled look on his face. "Why should we even bother wasting time thinking about it at all? Where the fuck were they, Ali? They didn't even show up at the funeral. Hell, they didn't even bother to call until now."

A fire blazed in Ali's eyes as she turned her full attention to him. "Don't you think I know that, Edward," she spat, clearly pissed off. "I was there too, you know, and so was Em. It's not like you're the only one that knows what that felt like."

"You think_ I_ don't know _that_ Ali!" Edward growled at her. "Jesus Christ."

"Edward, shut the fuck up, your attitude is not needed." I gritted through my teeth, before smoothly bringing the attention to myself. "Well, we already know they don't want me around," I voiced with, I was happy to note, only a slightly melancholy tone.

"Emmett," Alice reached over and put her hand on mine. "You know that's not true, they just – " she sighed softly, "Well I don't really know what exactly they are thinking but – "

"There's no 'but's' about anything Alice," I said, feigning indifference. "You, on the other hand, act almost as if you want to see them."

Edward snorted at that before nodding in agreement, "you got that right. Now tell me, what was with all the '_what if we wanted to talk to them_' round of questioning, dear sister?"

"It was just a question, Edward; you don't need to be such a condescending ass about it. Dad and mom were trying to be honest with us about everything and you were just being a prick. It's not _their_ fault that our _wonderful_ grandparents decided to come calling." Alice was fuming as she sat there breathing heavily and glaring at Edward.

"I'm sick of this!" He growled again, "I seriously think you _would _move in with them if you had the chance? Would you really leave Jasper that easy? Hell would you leave Emmett or me?"

"Edward stop trying to turn everything around on me!" Alice made her hands into little fists and I was pretty sure she would punch him if he kept it up. "Jasper was even saying that when he turns 18 he'll get a place for him and Bella."

"Hell fucking no!" Edward seethed, jumping to his feet and glaring down at Alice.

"Hell fucking no what, Edward?"

Edward's eyes roamed the room, flitting from one thing to another without even giving him a moment to take in what he was looking at as his hands raked through his hair relentlessly, making it even more unruly. "He won't – he can't. I – I need her," he finally stuttered out in a defeated whisper and dropped down to sit on the floor.

Alice's face softened and she went over to him, "I know Edward, but sometimes – "

"Sometimes nothing Alice, I love her! You don't even understand guys. You always were so much better at handling things then I was. When I met Bella she made me feel whole again, she made me feel like I had a purpose in life."

"Edward," Alice reached out to touch his shoulder but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!"

Alice recoiled as if she'd been slapped as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Edward. I – I don't want to fight with you or with Emmett, especially over this. I just – I guess I – I don't know. I thought maybe if we talked about everything we'd all feel better. I'm just – I'm sorry."

"He knows that Ali," I sighed. Edward had always been the worse when it came to dealing with his emotions. "Guys they are going to keep trying to talk to us, or at least you guys and I don't know what to do. We need some kind of a game plan for the next time they call."

Alice nodded, "I know."

"I'm not saying I want this, because I don't want to be separated from you guys." I sighed and ran my hand over my face, "But maybe if we do talk to them and tell them we don't want this, that we don't want to be separated, they'll respect our wishes."

"Highly doubtful," Edward finally spoke up. "If that were the case, they would've taken the hint when they spoke to Carlisle and Esme or when they realized that we weren't going to be marched off like sheep to slaughter."

"Maybe they thought that was just Carlisle and Esme though. Maybe that's why they're so adamant about talking to us personally," I thought out loud, pointer finger tapping contemplatively on my chin.

"That's possible," Alice finally responded. "I don't know if I _can_ talk to them though. They hurt my brothers – my best friends – and I don't take too kindly to that at all."

The look on her face was about as frightening as a newborn kitten, but it was enough to elicit a boisterous laugh from me and breaking the tension and awkwardness that had been a fixture in the room since I'd closed the door. "Ali, you're five foot nothing and barely a hundred pounds, how many people do you think you actually scare?"

Edward joined in on my laughter, finally seeming to ease his tension as well as his foul mood. "Really Alice, you are about as scary as … as … as Tinkerbell." He chuckled and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, "but we love you nonetheless."

Alice pouted slightly, "Gee thanks guys." but her own laughter wasn't able to be put aside. She plopped down fully next to Edward and let him drape his arm over her shoulders, "What are we going to do guys? Why do you think they never even came to the funeral?"

"One word," Edward rolled his eyes, "Dad." He spat out that last word with such anger and hate that I half expected fire to come from his mouth. "Don't you guys remember the last time we saw them – when dad was starting to have those massive breakdowns and the way he was treating mom and all of us," he paused for a moment, the memories always too hard for us to bear, even now. "Mom cried to them I remember, asking them to take us away but they refused." The venom was back in his voice and his eyes once again burned with barely contained ire. "They didn't even care when mom told them everything, just brushing it – and us – off like we meant nothing."

Alice's mouth turned down into a well-defined pout. "I don't remember that," she said quietly, almost as if she were speaking to herself. "Why don't I remember that?"

"You were asleep already, Ali. Emmett and I were sitting on the stairs listening to moms' conversation with them. We listened to mom cry and beg with everything she had and it was all to no avail."

I inclined my head slightly as I recalled the memories of that night. "After that, we went back up to your room to check on you. You were curled up in bed with your little pink blanket, looking so innocent and unaffected by everything. We just couldn't mar your views on them by telling you what we'd heard. We wouldn't do it."

Alice's eyes began to swell with tears, "You guys have always protected me, why? Why wouldn't you tell me about that? I would've handled it the way I did everything else. You two did not need to carry the entire weight of that on your shoulders."

"You didn't _need_ to know Alice. You didn't need to see the monsters that dad came from the way that Edward and I did. The way they just walked out that door, leaving mom curled up on the floor in tears. You were – and still are – too pure for that." I grimaced, remembering the first time that he hit me; the first time that I realized that he was no longer my father.

"I miss mom," Alice said with a sniffle. "I know that near the end, she wasn't the same person any more, but that wasn't her fault; at least she tried."

"I miss her too, Ali, but I miss who she was before all that stuff happened; I don't miss who she became."

She sighed softly and nuzzled into Edward, "Do you guys really think she slept with all those people?"

I saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye, "Why do you ask Ali?"

She shrugged noncommittally but her eyes betrayed the indifference she tried to portray. "I don't know, just wondering I guess."

Edward, not having seen the look on her face or the minute change in her posture, sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't think that's something we'll ever really know for sure, Alice. She's the only one who could answer that question and making assumptions on her possible immoral and deplorable character flaws won't do us any good.

A deep, resentful, sigh escaped me as I pondered everything that we'd learned and talked about today. "Guys maybe we shouldn't talk about mom and dad anymore and try to really figure out what to do about our Gran – about Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

"You were named after him Emmett," Alice sighed sadly, "and I have her middle name."

"I know Ali," I groaned as I lay back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe it would be better to just not talk about this at all. It had caused us too much pain and almost cost us the only things that we had to lean on, our family. It'd probably be a better idea to just forget it all. They didn't even deserve our acknowledgment of the situation and we could just continue to go on as we'd been all this time – blissfully unaware of them even existing anymore.

"Alice, you and Jasper haven't – uh – done _anything_ on this bed, have you?" The words popped out before I'd had a chance to stop them and I sat up quickly to gauge her reaction.

"I – uh – no," she stuttered out, looking everywhere but at Edward and I.

"Ali," Edward jumped in, an edge to his voice. "Have you and Jasper done _anything_ at all?"

Subconsciously, my hands curled into fists at my side and I was seconds away from bolting from the room and having a nice _chat_ with him. It took every ounce of will power that I possessed, and even a whole lot of will power that I had to draw from some other source, not to act on my immediate reactions as I waited for her to ease my worries on this subject.

"I – uh," Alice looked down at her hands before snapping her head back up, her gaze flitting between Edward and I. "You both can't even talk! I know you and Rose have had sex, Emmett. As for you Edward, I've _heard _you and Bella."

"You're lying!" Edward got mad as he released his hold on Alice and looked at her, "There is nothing to hear."

I sat up and looked at both of them, "Edward _have _you and Bella done anything?"

"Hey this talk is about Alice and Jasper, not about me and Bella." He was getting flustered and my brother _never_ gets flustered.

I broke into loud, unrestrained laughter as I looked at his flush face, the annoyance and embarrassment warring with each other was apparent in his features. "Edward," I choked out in between my guffaws as I struggled to regain my composure, "dude, it's literally written all over your face."

Before he could deny anything again, Alice injected herself into the brotherly banter, "besides, Edward, even _if_ Jasper and I had done _anything_ – which, I have not admitted to, by the way – you'd have _no_ right to overreact and go all protective caveman on me. Bella is _his_ sister and you're … doing whatever you're doing with her."

"You haven't denied it either, Ali," I cut back in. "And unfortunately for both you and Jasper, Rose isn't related to anyone that lives in this house. So while Rose and I may have already had sex, that holds absolutely no bearing on Jasper claiming my baby sisters' innocence."

As Alice was about to respond to me, a timid knock came at the door redirecting her attention there. "Come in," she chirped jovially.

The door opened slowly, revealing Bella standing there uncomfortably. "I – uh – your mom asked me to let you know that dinner is ready and to come downstairs and eat." Her gaze never left her hands as the blush that we'd all become accustomed to slowly crept up her cheeks.

"Good, all this serious talk was making me hungry!" I jumped up off the bed, quickly scooped Alice up into my arms and tossed her playfully over my shoulders before making a mad dash for the stairs – and by proxy, the kitchen – with her bouncing happily on my shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_A/N: Emmett, oh Emmett. The beginning of this chapter made me all morose. I don't like a sad Emmett – like, at all. I do, however, like the sibling bonding that started towards the end, even if it were at Alice and Edward's expense. But, hmmm, wonder what had Bella blushing? Any ideas? Oh, and even more sibling bonding coming up in the next chapter from Jasper's POV.  
_

_Review, please? They make me smile. _


	37. Chapter 37

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasper's Point of View

Sitting in our room with Alice and watching her bounce back and forth between happy and overly perky and distressed and downright morose was giving me a headache. I would never admit that to anyone but myself though, it would do me absolutely no good to tell her that her actions were causing me physical pain. It wasn't the actions themselves though; it was the fact that there was nothing that I could do to make it better. Just like me, her world had been irrevocably turned upside down in such a short span of time and she was doing her best to deal with the overwhelming onslaught of conflicting emotions and a need to place the blame somewhere – anywhere, really – just to get that weight of her shoulders. The fact that one brother – Edward, to be precise – had lashed out at her because of his own inability to control his emotions and the other brother – this time, Emmett – had all but walked away without so much as a second glance had her trapped in a whirlwind of almost indiscernible emotions. We toiled away the hours mostly in silence, caught up in our own thoughts, and what should've been a welcome reprieve was highly unwanted.

Finally – _finally_ – Emmett returned home. I'd known that Alice had asked her parents to have him come up so that they could talk when he got back, so I silently waited for the inevitable knock to sound at our door. When it came, I volunteered to go and call Edward and keep my sister occupied while they hashed things out. Had it not been for Bella convincing him that he needed to do this, I'm almost certain he would've put up a fight. The look on his face was one of nothing but resentment and hate and even though I knew, logically, that it was aimed at these long lost grandparents that decided to make an unwanted reappearance, my protective side wanted to rush back into the room I shared with Alice and stand in front of her – shield her from any more pain.

Instead of acting on my own – altogether confusing – emotions and protectiveness, Bella and I headed downstairs and offered to help Esme with dinner. Unfortunately – or maybe fortunately, who knows – she and Rose already had it covered along with the help they were getting from Carlisle.

"We're fine," Esme smiled sweetly at us, looking much better than she had a few hours prior. "You kids go watch some television or something."

After much debating, we both decided to head into the game room and make use of the gaming table that Carlisle and Esme had gotten all of us for Christmas. Air hockey seemed like the best bet for as uncoordinated as Bella was, and we started on our own little "best of 7" tournament. We laughed and joked with each other like we used to do before our entire world had been flipped upside down, thrusting us into a situation where everything was so unexpected and sometimes way too much for any one person to bear. Yet, we carried it – staggering under its heavy weight – and did our best to absolve ourselves from the guilt that we'd taken as our own.

Even with all the more recent changes – her speaking again, the fight with Charlie, moving in with the Cullen's – Bella was still my number one priority. I watched her closely, looking for any sign of distress of discomfort, and was pleased to see that there was none. She was truly happy with the way things had turned out, and that knowledge comforted me. There were, of course, things that I felt we needed to discuss – such as her relationship and physical intimacy with Edward – but there'd never been a time where we could discuss it freely without our significant others around. It wasn't a conversation that I necessarily _wanted_ to have, but I had to learn to put my own thoughts about that issue aside because the fact of the matter was, I was the closest thing to a parent that she had now.

"So, Bells," I spoke before really putting any thought into my line of questioning. "How are things going with you and Edward?"

She blushed slightly and smiled, "Good – great, actually. I really love him, Jazz. I've just – I never thought I would meet someone like Edward. He's just – oh God, he's simply fantastic. How are things going with you and Alice?"

I smiled and nodded, "They're great as well, but this isn't about me and Alice tonight, Bells. I want to talk about you and Edward."

"Oh," she fidgeted slightly as her eyes followed the movement of the hockey puck on the table, reacting almost reflexively every time it got near her goal. "What about Edward and I?"

"Look Bells, this is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you but – "

"If it's so uncomfortable than can't we just ignore it and play our game." The pleading look on her face did well in telling me everything that I wanted to know, but I had a masochistic need to hear her say it so that there were no assumptions on my part.

Sighing, I remained quiet for some time, allowing my every sense to focus on the game and the rhythmically calming _swish, thwack_ emanating from the table in front of us. When the overt silence became too much, I looked up and caught her gaze, noting the look of resigned defeat present there. "I'm sorry this is making you uncomfortable," I voiced, flicking my wrist to send the puck back across the table. "But I only ask because I care about you."

"But Jazz, you're my brother. If I say something that you don't want to hear, what are you going to do? Are you going to go barreling into the room, interrupting whatever talk they're having and get into a fight with Edward?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought as our game continued. "I can't give you an honest answer to that question without more information, Bells."

"That is exactly my point, Jasper." Her voice was merely an exasperated sigh, "even _if_ we aren't doing anything like _that_ now, we will someday and you can't be freaking out over it. He's _my_ boyfriend, and unless you've failed to notice, that's generally what couples do eventually – when it's right."

My mind was working on overdrive trying to decipher any underlying meanings in her words. I was almost positive that was an admission of some sort, but as she hadn't said the exact words I was looking for, I couldn't be one-hundred percent certain. "If I promise you that I won't overreact, would you answer any questions that I have honestly?"

"You have to swear Jazz, because I couldn't take it if you got upset and hurt Edward over something that you didn't agree with because in the end you'd be hurting me too."

I sighed and nodded, "I swear on Chewy."

"Jasper!" She widened her eyes, "Do not swear on my dog!"

"Fine, fine," I couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "I swear on all that is good and holy that I will not overreact and hurt Edward if you say something that I don't like or agree with," I paused for a moment, thinking of what I'd just agreed to. "Unless he hurts you," I added as an afterthought.

"Then yes, I'll answer any questions that you have honestly. I swear to you, though, if you react negatively to anything I say, I'm never talking to you again." I looked at her, just a hint of uncertainty in my face at that last statement. She'd never been able to go for long without talking to me regardless of how mad I'd made her, except for when she wasn't talking at all.

"Don't look at me like that, Jasper Swan, I mean it this time. Edward means a lot to me and I won't let you hurt him, _ever_."

"I know, I know. I won't hurt him because I don't want to be a hypocrite or anything."

She raised her eyebrow and was about to ask me something but I shook my head, "That's for another time, Sis. So you will be truthful with me?"

She sighed, "Yes Jasper I will."

"Okay," I took a deep, calming breath, "What have you and Edward done?"

The blush that crept up her cheeks rivaled the bright red of a stop sign and I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Oh, do tell, little sister."

"I – uh – I'm not sure how to explain it," she whispered, eyes locked on the puck still traveling back and forth between us, the intensity of her blush increasing infinitely with every passing second.

Oh God, why did I need to know the answer to this question? I was resolved to be the understanding big brother tonight instead of the overbearing and protective big brother, but there was the small part of me that ached to confront Edward about this. "Bells, it's just me; I thought we told each other everything."

"That's exactly why it's so hard; it's you, my big brother. I don't want you to look at me any differently if I tell you these things."

"I won't look at you any differently, Sis, I promise. You know you can trust me, right?" I know that I was playing a little dirty by pulling the trust card, but if it got her talking, I couldn't feel _too _bad about it.

"I – uh – why don't you ask me specifically and I'll just answer 'yes' or 'no' because I don't know how to just _tell _ you."

I widened my eyes, taking in her hunched over stance at the opposite end of the table. "You want me to ask you?"

"Yes, please." Her voice was barely a whisper and if she hadn't been nodding slightly as she answered, I would've thought that I'd been hearing things.

Letting out a deep breath, I stopped the puck as it reached my side of the table and motioned for her to join me in the sitting room. It was a little further from the kitchen, and we wouldn't be caught off-guard if anyone came downstairs because we would see and hear them before they could see or hear us. She followed me warily, watching me closely for any signs of stress or anger; before she let herself relax. Once we were seated, I took another deep breath and met her worried gaze.

"Bells, I – this is hard for me too because you're my baby sister. Do I want to hear these things about you? Not really. In fact, I'd probably be much more content if I were just left unaware. Do I need to talk about these things with you? Yes. It's my job as your big brother to take care of you, and taking care of you includes having this talk."

"I know," she looked down at her hands again, fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably. "This is just a little awkward.

I nodded, "That it is, but maybe we should just get it over with; like ripping a band-aid off, the quicker the better." I took a deep breath before asking my first, and most prudent, question, "Have you guys had sex?"

She shook her head vehemently, "No!"

"Thank God!" The words escaped my mouth as a relieved sigh before I realized that it were possible they'd done _other_ things that to a big brother, would be just as bad.

"Have you had – uh – have you done," I scratched my head uncomfortably trying to figure out the best way to word this question. "Uh, oral sex?" I waited a minute for her to answer, though it felt like it'd been much, much longer, before allowing myself to look at her. Her posture had gone rigid and tense as she fisted her hands into the hem of her shirt, looking everywhere but at me. "Bells?" I asked again in an attempt to gain her attention.

"Yes," she whispered softly and if there had been any other noises in the room; I wouldn't have heard her at all.

"Oh." _Was that really all I could say to that answer?_

"Was it – uh – who," I paused again, raking my hand through my hair like I'd seen Edward do millions of times. "You or him?" That was the safest and least awkward way that I could ask that question.

"Both." Her eyes were flickering around the room, the blush on her cheeks incomparable. I visibly blanched at her answer as the unwelcome visions assaulted my mind.

"I – uh – oh," I paused again, taking another deep breath to steady myself. "I'm assuming that you have used," I held my hands up in front of me gesturing towards them with a nod. She nodded minutely, her body still tense and uncomfortable as she pushed herself into the furthest corner of the couch – away from me.

Hesitantly, I reached across the couch and held Bella's tiny hand in my own, knowing that she would probably be hurt or offended – possibly both – with my next question. I was loathe to even introduce the notion that Edward had been anything less than a gentleman, but as her brother, it was my duty – and undoubtedly, my right – to ask for an honest response to this query. Steeling myself for the flare of anger that was sure to transpire, I locked my eyes on hers, keeping a steady and unrelenting gaze. "Bella," I faltered for a moment in an attempt to ascertain the best way to ask. "It's been consensual, right?"

Her eyes widened momentarily before she snapped her hand back, fierce determination setting her eyes ablaze. "I can't believe you even had to ask me that question." The tone of her voice held no room for argument and I was bursting with pride at the way she was standing up for herself – and Edward. "Of course it's been _consensual_," she spat, eyeing me steadily. "That you would even imply it was anything but just – "

I cut her off before she could continue with her verbal assault; "I _had_ to ask that question, Bella. Put yourself in my place and imagine how you'd feel if the roles were reversed. I wasn't purposely questioning his character and I _do_ trust Edward. However, _you_ are my sister and it is _my _job to protect you."

"I – I guess I know that but you have to understand how that question sounded to me, Jazz. You and I both know that Edward would _never_ do something like that and the fact that you even asked that question makes me question your trust in me. Don't you think I would tell you if it were like _that_?"

"I'm sorry, Sis," I sighed apologetically. "You know that I trust you and I didn't mean to make you feel otherwise. I love you, Bells, remember that." I tugged her hand gently, getting her to cross the expanse of the couch for a hug.

"I love you too, Jazzy," she responded after she'd pulled back, a tentative smile gracing her face.

"Okay then," I murmured, mostly to myself. "Nice chat," the words left my mouth before I'd put any conscious thought into them. She was right, as usual, this was the most awkward of conversations I'd ever had with anyone and the only reason I was still seated here was because I'd promised I wouldn't hurt Edward.

_And because you'd be a hypocrite if you did anything but stick to that promise,_ my traitorous mind taunted me.

"That's it?" Her voice, still quiet, held a slightly reluctant tone to it.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p' and giving her a genuine smile. "Let's go and finish our air hockey tournament. I do believe I was winning when we stopped."

"Oh you are on brother of mine," she stated with a smug look, her tone light and playful again.

With the mood sufficiently lightened, we returned to the game room and managed to get in a couple more games of air hockey – both of which she won, much to my disappointment – until Rose found us, alerting us that dinner was ready. Bella blushed lightly, probably remembering our earlier conversation, before offering to head upstairs and get the others while I helped Rose set the dining room table.

I watched my sister walk up the stairs, still looking a little uncomfortable, and let out a slight chuckle. The thought that Edward would notice her awkwardness only made me laugh harder, gaining questioning looks from the others in the room.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered out, my voice breaking as the laughter took over again. "It's just something Bella and I talked about earlier."

Moments later, I heard Emmett's enthusiastic response to dinner being ready and heard both him and Alice bounding down the stairs at what I was almost certain was an unsafe speed for the way he held my girlfriend over his shoulder. As soon as she spotted me standing there, she smacked the back of Emmett's shoulder and demanded he put her down. I laughed at her exuberance and was happy to see that the mood between the two of them was much lighter than it had been earlier. I didn't think I could take another emotional onslaught like I'd suffered through earlier in the day.

The moment Alice's feet touched the floor, she launched her tiny body at me, squealing in delight when I caught her. "Did you miss me?" She asked her face alight with joy.

"Of course I did, baby," I whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Is everything okay with you guys now?"

"Yes," she nodded vehemently, emphasizing her point. "Everything is much better now."

"Oh Alice," Edward's voice floated in from the foot of the stairs. "Don't think that dinner being ready gets you out of answering that question, dear sister."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Edward," Alice shot back before bursting into a fit of unrestrained giggles.

"Would someone care to tell me what has you all so boisterous this evening?" Came Esme's melodic voice, a light smile playing on her face.

This question caused another round of laughter to break out from the two sets of siblings before Alice was finally able to sputter out a response.

"Mom, I don't know what's got Jasper and Bella in such a good mood, as for the three of us," she stated, gesturing between herself, Emmett and Edward, "trust me, you don't want to know the answer."

Her comments again elicited snickers from the three siblings and I gave her a questioning look, wondering what had caused such a big shift in their moods.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered in my ear before wriggling out of my arms and skipping over to the dining room table. I followed her with a slight shake of my head at her current playful mood, and took my seat beside her. Soon enough, everyone was seated at the table and I couldn't help but notice that Edward was continuously shooting me slight glances, questions in his eyes, before turning his attention back to the plate in front of him. Turning my gaze to Bella, I noticed that she was still slightly tense and a surge of guilt shot through me at the knowledge that I'd caused her discomfort. My questioning very well could've waited until a later time; a time when she wouldn't have been surrounded by everyone else so soon afterwards. Her eyes hesitantly met my own, and I gave her a quick apologetic smile before returning to my meal.

After dinner, everyone – with the exception of Carlisle and Esme – converged in the living room to listen to Alice's 'grand plans' for the evening; plans that none of us had any inclination of until she'd announced it at dinner.

Alice's perky voice interrupted my silent musings as she skipped her way to my side. "Hurry guys, we don't have all night."

"Actually Alice, that is _exactly_ what we do have," Rose retorted, a smile on her face as she rubbed Emmett's back.

"Oh hush, Rose," Alice admonished, "tonight is _my_ night so take a seat and listen to what we're going to do." A playful glare marred her otherwise delicate features as she kept her eyes trained on Rose causing everyone else to chuckle. "Anyway, like I said during dinner, I have _big_ plans for the evening. Emmett, you and Edward should go upstairs and collect enough sleeping bags and pillows for the six of us." She paused for a moment, gesturing for her brothers to hurry up.

Once they'd made their way up the stairs, she turned her attention to me, "Jazzy, honey, can you go and collect all the board games from the game room and bring them in here for me, please?"

I leaned forward, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before making my way into the game room to gather the games. As I noticed the amount of games that the Cullen's had collected over the years, I began questioning whether or not Alice had really meant for me to gather _all_ of them. "Alice honey, there are at least a hundred games in here. Are you sure you wanted me to bring them all?" I called into the living room, silently hoping that she would say no.

"Of course, Jazz. We need an assortment to choose from."

Sighing in defeat, I began pulling game after game off the shelves and stacking them in manageable piles on the card table in the center of the room. The overwhelming amount of board games finally stacked on the table, I began trekking back and forth between the two rooms, unloading a new load of games with each trip and earning a round of snickers from the others every time I made a reappearance still burdened with mass amounts of every board game imaginable. On my third trip into the living room, I took notice that the sleeping bags had been laid out in the area between the couch and the entertainment center with pillows and blankets scattered amongst the mess.

"Living room camp-out," I questioned, one eyebrow arched.

"Yep." Alice's smile was infectious and she continued to rearrange seemingly mundane items. "Bella is in the kitchen gathering snacks and Rose and I have already picked out a variety of DVD's. We're going to 'camp-out' tonight _and_ the best part is that Emmett can't get us lost. I've already gotten permission from mom and dad so don't worry about the mess this'll cause."

The remainder of the night was spent in companionable enjoyment as we watched various movies – though watched is a bit of an exaggeration as the movies mostly watched us – and played at least half of the games at least one time through. Scrabble eluded everyone but Bella and Monopoly proved to be a favorite of Emmett's – being the eternal child that he was. As late night slowly passed into the early morning hours, I found myself contemplating everything that had happened recently from a more objective point of view. I'd also despised the phrase, "_everything happens for a reason_," especially when it was spurred on by tragedy, yet as I lay here with Alice cuddled up beside me, I couldn't deny the inherent truth in those very words.

Every decision and action made with or without my knowledge or permission had let me to this moment; to this beautiful and amazing woman that loved me without regret. It had brought me to this family, the likes of which I'd never known before, even when Phil and Renee were still alive. It had given me three wonderful new friends in Emmett, Edward and Rose. But most importantly, it had brought Bella and I closer together and undoubtedly taught me that I should never take anything – not even a single moment with any of these wonderful people in my life now – for granted. Those were my last thoughts as I finally drifted off into a perfectly content sleep filled with dreams of the future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_A/N: Now, that was way awkward, huh? Very necessary though. I can imagine how Bella felt though. Poor girl, LOL! Anyway, Bella's chapter is up next but before we go, we've got a favor to ask. First of all, we realize we're like 2 months late with this, but, it's okay … right? Valentine's Day – in the story, of course – will be coming up in a few chapters and we need some gift ideas for all 3 couples. Bella's chapter is coming up next. ___

_Review, please? They make me smile. _


	38. Chapter 38

Co-written by Nothingtolose15 and phnxprncss.

**Summary:** Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again?

**Disclaimer:** we do not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View

The week went by at a moderate pace and thankfully, there was no more contact from the Masen's; at least as far as we all knew. I did my best not to push the issue with Edward, only talking about it when he brought it up – which honestly wasn't very often. When Saturday came around, Edward and I had the house to ourselves while Carlisle was on shift at the hospital and Esme had procured the help of Jasper and Emmett in moving furniture at one of her job sites. Of course, since Jasper went, Alice went as well to 'supervise' as she so aptly put it, but we all knew that it was because she couldn't stay away from my brother for excessive periods of time.

We spent most of the morning in our room talking, playing with Chewy and listening to music before finally getting dressed and heading downstairs for lunch. Being the wonderful girlfriend that I am, I made the both of us grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Edward did offer to cook but I was kind of sick of macaroni and cheese at the moment and he didn't really know how to cook much else without being closely watched. It was an enjoyable day, for the most part. There wasn't anyone else around to interrupt us, if we so chose to do anything, and we didn't have to worry about Alice popping up with some kind of crazy plan.

We'd taken our lunch into the living room so that we could pop in a movie to watch while we were eating. Since I'd cooked, Edward let me choose the movie and after much internal debating, I finally decided on _The Boondock Saints_ earning an arched eyebrow and questioning look from Edward. Instead of answering his silent questions, I pretended I didn't notice and just handed him the movie so that he could set the DVD up. Once it was cued up and ready to go, he handed me the remote and settled onto the couch beside me, still watching me intently as I pressed 'play' and continued eating.

"So, are you going to tell me why you chose this particular movie?" He finally asked, curiosity having gotten the best of him.

I giggled quietly and turned to face him, "maybe later, if you don't bother me too much during the movie." I smirked and turned my attention back to the television.

"Come on, Bella!" The slight whine in his voice made me giggle even more as I tried my best to ignore his pleading.

I smirked and continued eating my food before glancing back at him for a moment, "Hmm, did you say something? The movies about to start." I turned my attention back to the screen as he just gaped at me.

"Bella," he reached over putting his hand on my thigh, rubbing it lightly.

_Oh he was going to try that._

"Come on and tell me, please baby?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p' as I took a bite of my grilled cheese, turning my attention back to the movie as the opening scene began playing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him leaning in towards me and I tried to surreptitiously move towards the end of the couch. Unfortunately, my slight movement caused the hand that was resting on my thigh to slide up further, coming into contact with my crotch. I inhaled sharply, blinking my eyes rapidly and mentally screaming at myself to focus on the movie and not my gorgeously seductive boyfriend.

"Bella," his voice was pure sex as he whispered right up against my earlobe. "Please tell me, baby."

The combination of his hand still resting on my crotch, the tone of his voice and the feel of his breath blowing across the side of my neck caused my resolve to crumble. "It's the – uh – their accents," I stuttered out, my breathing extremely shallow and my heart beats erratic.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "their accents, huh? Is that what turns you on?" He pressed a kiss to the hollow of my throat, "does it disappoint you I don't have one?" His hand had been keeping a steady rhythm rubbing against my heated crotch.

"I – I – No!" I shook my head as I began to whimper.

"Are you sure, baby?" He tilted his head to the side and looked me in the eyes as his hand moved against me harder and faster.

I nodded vigorously before tossing my head back against the couch, trying to hold on to my cup of soup and sandwich for dear life, "I – I'm sure." I was panting laboriously as he continued his ministrations while his mouth lingered on the contours of my neck.

"You seem pretty turned on to me." His voice has turned huskier, his open-mouthed kisses more insistent.

"Oh God, baby," I moaned out, wanting to beg him for more. "I – I think that – uh, oh my God – I need to put my food down. Fuck!"

He pulled his mouth away from my neck and looked me in the face, "Hmm, did you say something?" He smirked at me before slowing his movements, giving me a chance to put my food down on the coffee table. The moment that I'd pulled my hands back, he went right back to work and I couldn't help the soft moans and whimpers from escaping my mouth.

"God, Bella," he panted against my neck, "you're so wet, baby. I can feel it even through your jeans." My only response was to whimper; coherency was not my friend at the moment.

He started to chuckle, "What Bella, cat got your tongue?"

Instead of answering him, I wound my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep, searing kiss before pulling back just slightly. "Stop teasing me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

He pressed his forehead to mine, "Oh, you think this is teasing? I'll show you teasing, Isabella Marie Swan."

But before anything could happen a sudden noise came from the direction of the coffee table followed by Chewy whimpering. Edward quickly pulled away from me to check on Chewy, and there he was, sitting on the floor lapping at the spilled tomato soup and eating the remainder of my sandwich. I groaned out loud and flopped back into the chair thoroughly annoyed and incredibly frustrated.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath. "I didn't think we'd have to be worry about being interrupted with your sister out for the day." I was pouting like a petulant child and I knew it. I couldn't help it though; Edward had gotten me so worked up that I wasn't thinking straight.

"Just relax, baby," Edward murmured, placing a chaste kiss on my mouth. "I'll clean this mess up and take Chewy up to the room. We can finish this shortly, I promise."

I nodded, "Okay," earning another kiss from Edward before he began to clean up the mess. I sat on the sofa, letting myself get into the movie and imaging Edward in the lead role – which I had to admit, would be pretty hot – when I was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. I looked over at Edward on his hands and knees, scrubbing the carpet furiously and paused the movie while I stood up.

"I'll get it, baby." I called out over my shoulder as I rounded the corner into the foyer. The doorbell rang again before I reached it and yelled out a very annoyed, "I'm coming," muttering under my breath the rest of the way to the door. On the front steps were two people that I'd never before seen in my life, though they looked oddly familiar. I cocked my head to the side waiting for them to say something and when they didn't, I let out an exasperated breath. "Um, can I help you?"

"Why yes dear, I sure hope so," the woman spoke to me, her eyes deliberately looking me up and down. "Are you Alice Cullen?" False cheer colored her tone and though I'd never been a violent person, the way she stood there and spoke down at me made me want to slap her.

"No," I spat out a little harsher than I'd intended. "I'm Isabella – Bella – Swan. Might I ask who you are?" I already had a feeling on who these people were, but I was going to keep my assumptions to myself until they were confirmed. Before they had a chance to answer me, Edward came sauntering around the corner, his cocky yet adorable grin firmly in place.

"Who's at the door, baby?" He asked, not even bothering to see for himself.

"I don't know, Edward, they were just about to tell me who they were," I responded, my eyes never leaving theirs. He finally came to a stop, holding Chewy under his arms.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" the woman said again with a smile before turning to look at her husband.

I looked at Edward and he just looked confused, "Um yes that's me," he responded slowly, his gaze jumping between the couple. "Can I help you?"

"Oh Edward, it's us, your grandparents." The couple looked absolutely thrilled as Edward just stood there, mouth opening and closing in shock. "Well, aren't you going to come over here and give us a proper greeting?" The man – Emmett Masen – asked gruffly.

Edward didn't budge he just stared at them, almost as if he were a statue. When Chewy began to wiggle out of his grasp and bark wanting to be let down, I took him and brought him to my chest rubbing his head. The woman smiled at me and made to pet Chewy on the head, causing me to step back. My reluctance didn't go unnoticed but thankfully she ignored it – for the moment, at least – and redirected her attention back to Edward.

"Such a cute dog; is it yours, Edward?"

"No," I growled out, my anger bubbling to the surface. "He's _our_ dog."

Thankfully, Edward finally unfroze both his fists and jaw clenched. "I don't think my parents would appreciate you being here, Mr. and Mrs. Masen," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Furthermore, Emmett, Alice and I want absolutely nothing to do with you, so please leave before I call the police."

"Edward, dear, we just wanted to talk," Catherine looked at him imploringly.

"And I asked you to leave," He put his hand on the door to go close it but Mr. Masen stopped managed to stop it before it shut all the way. "Let go," Edward spat out, his voice growing more agitated.

"No Edward, we are here to talk and that is exactly what we're going to do, talk, _just _talk."

I reached out and placed my hand on Edward's shoulder and began to rub up and down his back. "Maybe it is best if you leave Mr. and Mrs. Masen," I turned back to look at them, trying to keep my own anger in check. "This is certainly not the best time, especially since neither Carlisle nor Esme are home right now."

"Excuse me, young lady? Who are you to get involved in _our_ business – business between family? Why don't you and your little dog go run along now and let us talk to our grandson alone." Her purposely haughty and condescending tone grated on my nerves and I was seconds away from smacking her across her perfectly made up face. Her jab at me, however, proved to be the final straw for Edward.

"I asked you nicely, more than once, to leave," he began, "and I'm going to ask you just _once_ more. I have absolutely _nothing_ to say to either of you and after you," his eyes, cold as stone, turned towards Mr. Masen, "disrespected _my_ girlfriend who has more right to be here than you ever will, I can guarantee you that you will never get a chance to speak to any of us, ever." I stepped back and let Edward slam the door in their faces.

A moment later, he turned to look at me, the anger in his eyes quickly turning to sadness. I quickly put Chewy down on the floor and pulled Edward into my arms, "I love you, baby, so much."

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered into the top of my head, his arms holding me against him tightly. "I think we should call Carlisle and Esme to let them know what happened.

I nodded in agreement and carefully untangled myself from his grasp. "I'll go get your phone, why don't you go relax on the couch."

As soon as he'd rounded the corner back into the living room, I peeked out the window beside the front door only to see the Masen's still sitting outside in their car; Mr. Masen on his phone, obviously yelling at whomever he was speaking with. I shook my head in disgust and let the curtain fall back into place before picking Chewy up and running up to our room. Once there, I set him down in his little doggy bed, grabbed Edward's phone off his desk and headed back down to the living room.

Edward was curled up on the couch just staring at … well, at nothing. I made my way over and cuddled up next to him, "here baby." I handed him his phone and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

He stayed still for a moment, just staring at his phone in his hand before dialing one of his parents. He pressed a kiss to my earlobe and put the phone to his ear. I could faintly hear the rings on the phone and finally someone picked up, "I need to speak to Dr. Carlisle Cullen please … This is his son … it's very important … Thank you."

I listened to his end of the conversation as he told Carlisle about the events that had taken place not to long ago, sporadically placing kisses on his neck, cheek or basically anywhere else that I could reach. Half an hour later, the conversation had wrapped up and Edward was placing his phone on the floor beside the couch before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I'm sorry about what my gra – Mrs. Masen said to you earlier, baby." His voice was low and apologetic and it broke my heart.

"It's not your fault," I whispered back, pressing another kiss on his lips. "She's a snotty bitch and I swear to you, I almost smacked her across her face."

Edward chuckled at this, "I would have loved to see that." He pulled me to him and placed his chin on the top of my head, "I'm sorry our moment got ruined earlier."

I began playing with the collar of his shirt as I shook my head, "it doesn't matter." I smirked as an unbidden, but not unwelcome, though crossed my mind. "You know, no one's home yet and Chewy is up in the room." My mouth moved down to the side of his neck, lightly nipping and sucking on the skin there while I held the collar of his shirt out of my way.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Swan?" His voice had taken on a much huskier tenor and as I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes, I was met with his lust-filled, hooded gaze.

"Why, are you seducible, Mr. Cullen?" I quipped back before placing an open-mouthed kiss on the hollow of his throat.

He let out a sigh, "I just might be."

"Might?" I pressed another kiss to his throat.

Edward groaned and tightened his grasp around me, "Maybe more than might."

"Good, I like the way that sounds much better." I kissed my way up his jaw line and then back down to his mouth, all the while grinding against him slowly.

"I'm glad," he murmured as his hands started to roam my back until they finally came to rest on my behind, moving me against him.

A soft moan escaped my lips, "make love to me."

His entire body froze up beside mine and he pulled back to look in my eyes, "Bella, I – God baby, I want to. You have no idea how bad I want that. But not like this, here on the living room couch." His voice was frantic and pleading with me to understand, and I did to an extent. That didn't stop the rejection I felt from crashing down on me forcefully, causing me to pull away further and crash onto the floor.

"Shit, Bella, are you okay?" He'd jumped up off the couch and was hovering over me, his eyes searching for any kind of injury or signs of pain.

"I – uh – I'm fine." I rose to my feet unsteadily and made my way into the kitchen, my face flushed deep crimson in utter embarrassment.

It didn't take long for him to come following after me as I sulked around the kitchen, banging around the pots and pans that we'd never gotten a chance to clean up from our lunch. "Bella please don't be mad at me baby, I want to so bad, I really do – "

"But?"

"Huh?"

I sighed and sat down, "I felt a 'but' coming on there," I scoffed. "I guess you already gave me that couch one though."

"God Bella, please don't be like that," he remarked, raking his hands through his perfectly tousled hair. "It's not just the couch and it's certainly not that I don't want to. You already know the effect you have on me so please don't make this any more … difficult." Almost reflexively, his unoccupied hand came up and pinched the bridge of his nose; something he only did when he was frustrated.

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I let my head rest on the countertop. "Then please tell me what it is, Edward, because I'm just not understanding. We've done everything _but_ that, what more could you be waiting for. I want to and you 'claim' that you want to as well, so what exactly is the problem." I wasn't sure where all this boldness was coming from, but it sure beat being shy, blushing Bella, even if it didn't last.

"I don't want to hurt you and I know it's going to hurt." He sighed and came toward me, "I want it to be special, baby."

I turned and looked up at him, "it's going to be special no matter when and where we do it. We could do it on this counter and – "

"Bella," he growled. "I know you don't need all the romance and grand gestures, but I _want_ to give that to you. I was raised to be a gentleman and even if Carlisle and Esme would never find out about this, _I_ would know." He pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest, "plus, we've got to be responsible about this, Bella. It's not like I have condoms just hidden away in some drawer and I know you aren't on any form of birth control."

"Emmett," I muttered softly.

"Huh?" he pulled back to look at me, "what did you say?"

"Emmett has condoms in his room; we can borrow one."

He groaned out loud, pinching the bridge of his nose yet again. "Why must you try so hard to undermine my self-control, baby?"

"Why must you have such impeccable self-control," I quickly retorted, growing even more agitated by the second.

"Look at me, Bella, because I'm only going to say this one last time," his hand lifted my chin so that he could see my face. "I love you and I want you more than you could possibly imagine. But you deserve better than just some quick fuck on the living room couch or even in our bed. Even if you couldn't care either way, _I_ want it to be special for the both of us. I promise you, baby, you can have what you want soon, just please be patient." The tone of his voice had turned pleading as he continued to gaze into my eyes. I could see nothing but sincerity there and began to feel the guilt of what I'd just done.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I let my head fall into his chest. "It's just – ugh! It's so hard to wait sometimes."

"I know baby," he rubbed soothing circles on my back while his chin rested on the top of my head. "Believe me, I know."

"And your sister is _always _around," I groaned into his chest.

That caused him to chuckle and I could feel him nodding in agreement. "I guess I'll just have to plan something."

"Okay." I tilted my head back up to look at him and smiled. "I love you, Edward, even when you're being entirely too chivalrous for your own good."

"I love you too, Bella, even when you're doing everything in your power to destroy my already faltering grasp on being a proper gentleman."

I couldn't help but snort at that as I smacked him on the chest. "Just remember, you started it all," I retorted with a smirk before disentangling myself from his arms and heading back into the living room. "Now can we finish the movie you were so intent on interrupting earlier?"

He followed me, stretching his arms over his head, "I think that can be arranged."

We settled back into the couch and went back to the movie. I didn't even realize we had fallen asleep until I heard the squealing of Alice Cullen ring through the house.

"Jasper, stop!" She giggled.

I let out a yawn and took in my surroundings as I carefully stretched my legs out. Edward was still asleep, his arms wrapped around me protectively. The DVD player was still on; playing the title menu over and over again, hurting my ears as it was much louder than I'd remembered. I continued looking around the living room, still trying to wake my brain up, when Esme walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concern coloring her voice.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to clear the sleepy haze before responding, "yes, everything's fine now. Have you talked to Carlisle yet?" I wasn't sure if she'd heard about the Masen's coming by and didn't want to say anything just yet if she hadn't.

"Yes, he called me shortly after speaking with Edward," she sat in the chair across from me and leaned her head back against it, staring at the ceiling. "I still can't believe that they had the audacity to come to our house and treat you both the way that I did. Carlisle and I have decided to look into obtaining a restraining order. They've have gone too far this time and we simply won't stand for it."

I shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position causing Edward to stir beside me, "Bella?" His voice was still husky with sleep as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

"Morning sunshine," I quipped with a light chuckle. "Your mom is home."

Edward nodded and closed his eyes again, "That's nice." he pulled me back against him and buried his face in my hair.

"Edward," I groaned, "you've got to wake up."

"Nooo," he whined, his voice reminiscent of that of a small child. "Let's go back to sleep, maybe they'll all go away."

I couldn't help laughing at that and Esme soon joined in. "Baby, don't you want to talk to your mom about what happened today?" I asked as I attempted to mask my amusement of the entire situation.

"Later. I want to sleep now."

"Fine," I conceded. "Do you want to go up our room?" All I got in return was a slight shake of his head before his breathing once again evened out.

"Just let him sleep, sweetheart," Esme said with a laugh. "We can talk about everything later when Carlisle gets home from work."

I resumed my previous position, snuggled up in Edward's warm embrace and nodded in acknowledgement of her words. Soon enough, my eyelids began drooping and the feeling of contentment stole over my entire body. I gave Edward a peck on his soft and inviting lips before succumbing to sleep once again, a smile gracing my face as I nodded off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_A/N: Man, those Masen's are persistent, aren't they? Heck, even I wanted to smack that wench of a woman. Seriously! And I'm so not a violent person in the least. Anyway, more tattoos in this chapter. And of course, Rose's piercing. Pictures of both will be posted on my profile so that you all can check them out. Edward's POV is next. ___

_Review, please? They make me smile. _


End file.
